Buenos días Mr Cullen
by VickoTeamEC
Summary: Un pequeño accidente desencadenará toda una historia. ¿Hasta dónde serías capaz de llegar por defender lo que quieres, sin romper las reglas ? ¿Qué harías si lo prohibido es tu única opción? ¿Gana la razón al corazón? *********** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es de mi creación.
1. Prefacio

BUENOS DÍAS MR. CULLEN

PREFACIO

BELLA POV

Hoy era un día como cualquier otro, igual de aburrido y monótono; con esa insistente lluvia repiqueteando en las ventanas.

Alice, mi mejor amiga, estaba en el gimnasio ensayando sus coreografías de porristas para apoyar a su novio, Jasper. El cual se encontraba entrenado ya que pertenecía al equipo de americano del instituto.

Yo, por mi parte, me encontraba en la biblioteca haciendo tareas y adelantando clases. Nos reuniríamos los tres en la salida al terminar nuestros deberes.

Ya tenía un par de horas estudiando, mi maestra se había mudado de Forks y tuve la última hora de clases libre, ya que todavía no encontraban a alguien que la cubriera.

Me dispuse a levantar mis cosas y tomé unos cuantos libros para llevarlos a casa, los registré y salí de la biblioteca. Justo cuando iba a doblar en el pasillo, recordé que tenía las llaves de Alice. Me distraje un segundo buscándolas, cuando sentí que golpeaba contra algo y caía al suelo disparando los libros que llevaba en las manos hacia todas direcciones. Cuando me recuperé del golpe, alguien me ayudaba a incorporarme y a levantar mis libros.

—Gracias— dije, poniéndome roja como tomate.

—Discúlpame, estaba distraído. Perdón.

—No hay proble…— comencé a tartamudear cuando levanté la vista.

Frente a mí estaba la imagen más hermosa que había visto. Vestía jeans azules, camisa negra y saco gris. Su anatomía parecía perfecta y esculpida por un excelente artista. Perdí la noción del tiempo y me dejé atrapar por sus hermosos ojos verdes.

— ¿Me disculpas? — dijo regalándome la más hermosa y perfecta sonrisa que había visto.

—Oh… sí… ammm… claro… por supuesto— ¡rayos! De seguro pensaba que era idiota. ¿Cómo se me ocurría tartamudear ante la hermosa y sexy sonrisa retorcida de este desconocido?

Su sonrisa se ensanchó y me perdí de nuevo en sus hermosas esmeraldas. Sin dejar de verme a los ojos, puso los libros de nuevo en mis manos.

—Gracias— susurré aún embelesada con su hermosura.

—No hay problema— sonreí tímidamente y miré hacia el piso.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Tu nombre, ¿cómo te llamas? — ¿podía alguien parecer menos tarada qué yo?, no lo creo.

—Yo, yo, yo soy…

— ¡Señor Cullen! — ¡rayos! Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Giramos la mirada hacia donde provenía la voz. Era el director.

—Lo siento, tengo que irme. Soy Edward, un placer conocerte— estrechó mi mano fugazmente, se giró y comenzó a caminar hacia el director.

—Edward— susurré, mientras lo veía alejarse con su paso ágil y elegante hasta desaparecer en el interior de la dirección; mientras yo me quedaba como boba viendo hacia la nada y con la sensación fantasma de su mano sobre la mía.

— ¡Tierra llamando a Bella! Jazz, creo que la perdimos— decía Alice agitando su mano frente a mi rostro.

No supe en qué momento habían llegado a mi lado. Parpadeé varias veces, la miré y después regresé mi vista hacia donde la tenía anteriormente.

— ¿Qué tanto vez, Bella? — siguió mi mirada y se encontró con que ahí no había nada.

—Es hermoso— susurré

— ¿Qué cosa? Bella, ¿¡qué demonios…!?— su cara de frustración se convirtió a una de sorpresa y luego a una de comprensión—. ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Jasper! ¡A Bella le gusta alguien! — chilló y lo último lo dijo en son de burla.

Jasper rió y yo caí en cuenta de que tenía una gran bocota y que Alice estaría encima de mi mucho, mucho tiempo.

—Alice, en serio. No fue nada— dije intentando reparar el "daño".

— ¡Por Dios, Bella! No por nada pones esa cara de idiota— Jasper se rió y yo le di un pequeño codazo en las costillas.

—Lo siento, Bella. Pero Alice tiene razón, deberías ver tu cara— dijo él, intentando reprimir una carcajada. Me ruboricé y bajé la mirada.

—Ok, ya vámonos— dije comenzando a caminar para ir al estacionamiento. Justo cuando di el primer paso, un pequeño duende se interpuso en mi camino y me fulminó con la mirada.

—Isabella Marie Swan, no mueves ningún músculo de aquí hasta que me cuentes qué demonios pasó y quién te puso así— cuando se lo proponía Alice podía ser realmente temible.

Jasper sacó las llaves de mi saco en un ágil movimiento y huyó, él tenía suerte, podía escapar.

—Iré encendiendo el coche

— ¡Cobarde! — grité.

—Lo siento, Bella— dijo con una mueca de disculpa.

— ¿Y bien? Ya estamos solas, habla ahora— ordenó.

—Está bien, tú ganas— contesté rindiéndome–. Pero, vayamos a casa. Tengo muchísima hambre, o ¿pretendes que muera de cansancio antes que pueda contarte nada?— su mirada suspicaz poco a poco fue transformándose hasta que explotó.

— ¡Genial! ¡Vayamos a casa!— dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

Alice prácticamente me arrastró hacia su coche; hoy habíamos decidido venir en el suyo. Jasper conducía, ya que Alice era una maniaca de la velocidad; a mí no me molestaba, más bien ya estaba impuesta; pero por la salud mental de él accedimos, mejor dicho, Alice accedió a que Jasper manejara. Cuando arrancó el motor suspiré resignada, definitivamente me esperaba una larga tarde al lado de Alice.

_**BY: VICKO TEAMEC**_

_**Aquí les dejo mi primer locura.**_

_**Espero sus comentarios**_

_**Besos de bombón**_


	2. 1:INCERTIDUMBRE

BUENOS DÍAS MR. CULLEN

CAPÍTULO I

INCERTIDUMBRE

BELLA POV

Era el aniversario del instituto, por lo que habíamos tenido una semana cultural. Alice y yo moríamos de ganas por saber quién supliría a nuestra maestra de ciencias; sólo sabíamos que el puesto sería ocupado por un nuevo profesor, de vez en cuando ella y yo bromeábamos imaginándolo: un tipo viejo, desaliñado, olvidadizo y sin otra cosa en la cabeza que sus conocimientos científicos y teorías biológicas.

Después de haber pasado la semana cultural, la cual estaba repleta de todo menos de clases, regresamos de nuevo a nuestras actividades normales. Hoy por fin conoceríamos al viejo maestro de ciencias. Y hoy se cumplía exactamente una semana desde que tropecé con Edward Cullen, pensaba en él más de lo necesario. Su nombre quedó grabado en mi mente, pero lo que más tenía presente era su rostro perfecto y sus hermosos ojos verdes que encajaban a la perfección con su maravillosa sonrisa.

No entendía por qué no podía simplemente olvidarlo y dejar de pensar en él. Era extraño ya que nunca me había pasado esto.

—Toc, toc ¿lista para irnos?

—Sí, Alice. Sólo tomo mi mochila y nos vamos.

—Ok, estaré en el coche. ¡Ah! Por cierto, iremos en el mío. No quiero llegar tarde por ir montada en la tortuga de tu camioneta.

— ¡Hey! Yo no insulto a tu correcaminos, así que deja a mi pobre coche en paz— dije, haciéndome la indignada.

—Jaja ok, pero sabes que tengo razón— me contestó con una mirada inquisidora.

Mis padres, Charlie y Reneé, trabajaban en conjunto para una empresa de bienes raíces y viajaban constantemente. No teníamos una gran fortuna, pero vivíamos de forma decente. Mis padres bien podrían cumplir cualquiera de mis caprichos, pero prefería ahorrar para ir a una buena universidad; de todas formas, todo lo que tenía era obra de la compradora compulsiva de Alice.

Cuando mis padres me dijeron que tenía la suficiente edad como para tener un auto, me decidí por una vieja pick-up, era muy económica y no arrancaba. Así que pensé en recurrir a mi viejo amigo Jacob, él me ayudó ofreciéndose a arreglarla para mí. Yo lo quería mucho, prácticamente crecimos juntos y nuestros padres eran muy buenos amigos, mantenían una vieja amistad. Me entristecía el hecho de que tenía dos años sin verlo, Jake se había mudado a Texas por una cuestión familiar y casi no teníamos contacto.

Por el trabajo de mis padres tendría que pasar mucho tiempo en casa; pero casi podría decirse que vivía en casa de los Brandon, la familia de Alice. Inclusive había una habitación acondicionada para mí. Eran raras las veces en las que decidía estar sola en casa. Alice llegó a Forks cuando teníamos cinco años y desde entonces no nos separamos.

—Bella, ¿últimamente has visto tu correo electrónico?— preguntó Alice mientras conducía.

—No. ¿Tendría que hacerlo?

—Tal vez.

—Alice, ¿Cómo que "tal vez"?— dije intentado una pobre imitación de su voz.

—Es que… Jake dejó un mensaje en el mío.

— ¿En serio? ¡Eso es genial! Hace mucho que no sé de él— la noticia me llenó de alegría, extrañaba mucho a Jake—. Un momento, ¿desde cuándo Jake te deja mensajes?— ellos no eran los mejores amigos, pero sabían comportarse.

—Jajaja desde hace poco. La verdad, nunca me calló tan mal como aparentaba.

—En cuanto pueda veré si hay algo para mí, desearía tanto verlo.

—Imagino que habrá cambiado.

—Sí, tal vez. Pero siempre será mi Jake.

— ¡Hay! Ya empezamos con la "hora cursi de Bella"— dijo Alice burlándose de mí.

—Pues, yo no soy la que le llama "changuito" a su novio.

—Bella, ¡deja a mi changuito en paz!—chilló con fingida indignación.

Ambas comenzamos a reír y cuando menos pensamos habíamos llegado al estacionamiento de la escuela. Continuamos bromeando mientras salíamos del coche y caminábamos hacia la entrada del instituto. No habíamos llegado ni a la mitad del camino cuando fuimos interceptadas por el "changuito" de Alice.

—Hablando del chango de Roma…— dije rodando mis ojos.

— ¡Changuito bebé!— gritó Alice lanzándose a los brazos de Jasper.

Él la atrapó en el aire y la apretó contra su pecho mirando ansioso hacia todas partes; esperando a que nadie hubiera escuchado al pequeño demonio que sostenía en brazos. Cuando inspeccionó bien a todos soltó a Alice y antes de que dijera cualquier otra cosa la cayó con un beso corto. En ocasiones me sentía la manzana de la discordia entre sus demostraciones de cariño y en otras sentía que me empalagaba con tanta miel que derramaban.

—Hola, Bella— saludó.

—Hola, Jasper. ¿Nos vamos?— contesté con una sonrisa.

—Claro, Bells. Pero primero acompáñame al "tocador de damas"— dijo Alice.

—Ok, vamos— Alice podía pasar horas metida ahí. Siempre encontraba algo que arreglar, maquillar o cambiar. De no ser por Jasper, que nos esperaba afuera, vendríamos a vernos al espejo en lugar de a clases.

—Alice, ¡por Dios! ¿Qué tanto te ves?, siempre está lo mismo en el reflejo. Además, ¿sabes cuánto tiempo llevas ahí y cuánto falta para entrar a clases?

—Déjame, ya sabes que soy así. Y sí, sí sé. Llevo cinco minutos admirándome en el espejo y faltan diez para entrar. Por lo tanto, nos quedan 8 minutos más.

— ¿Y a Jasper que lo parta un rayo, o qué?

— ¡Oh! Tienes razón. Un minuto más y salimos— dijo poniéndose un gloss rosado que combinaba a la perfección con su color de sombras y vestuario—. No sé porqué nunca he podido hacerte cambiar con respecto a tu forma de vestir— refunfuñó como una niña pequeña.

— ¿Será porque me gusta ser práctica? Además, todo lo que tú gastas en ropa yo lo ocuparía en muchas otras cosas.

No dijo nada, sólo rodó los ojos y salimos del baño. Llegamos al lado de Jasper, que estaba platicando con un par de amigos suyos del equipo de americano. Se despidió de ellos y comenzamos a caminar por el pasillo. Alice y yo estábamos en el mismo grado, Jazz era un año mayor, por lo que los tres nos juntábamos hasta el almuerzo y al final de clases. Llegamos a nuestro salón, nos despedimos de Jazz y entramos a clase de Matemáticas. Nuestro maestro aún no había llegado, cosa que aprovechamos para seguir platicando.

—Ok, ¿me dirás el nombre del "susodicho"?

— ¿Qué susodicho, Alice?

— ¡No te hagas la inocente! Sé perfecto que sí lo sabes, pero no quieres decirme. ¿No confías en mi?— dijo poniendo sus ojitos de cachorro regañado. Estuve a punto de caer en su trampa, pero mejor miré hacia otro lado y negué con la cabeza—. ¡No confías en mí!— acusó.

—Alice, baja la voz. Y no es eso. Es que… ya te lo dije, no hubo tiempo de presentaciones y no sé su nombre.

—Isabella, el día que caiga en una de tus mentiras juro que haré una gran fiesta. Eres malísima mintiendo. Ahora dime, ¿siiii, por favor?

—Alice, aunque te quedes sin pestañas por tanto batirlas no te diré algo que no sé.

— ¡Mientes!

—Por supuesto que no.

—Claro que sí.

—Que no.

—Que sí.

—Alice, por favor. ¡No!

— ¡SI!

—Buenos días clase, disculpen la tardanza— salvada por la campana, nuestro profesor entró justo a tiempo y comenzó con la clase. Alice podía pasar años repitiendo lo mismo hasta que yo me cansara y le dijera lo que ella quería.

—Ni creas que olvido esto, ya verás más tarde— dijo por lo bajo.

— ¡Rayos!

— ¿Quiere compartir algo con el resto de la clase, señorita Swan?— preguntó el profesor al verse interrumpido por mi exclamación.

—Emmm… no.

— ¿Señorita Brandon?

—No, querido profesor.

— ¿Puedo continuar?

—Sí, Mr. Molina— contestamos al unísono. Para mi fortuna, Alice olvidó el tema por el resto de las clases. Aunque tal vez, sea para mi desgracia, no sé qué tal me iría una vez que estuviéramos en casa.

Para ser las primeras horas teníamos mucha tarea: una exposición, dos investigaciones, una lista de conceptos y un juego de copias con treinta ejercicios y problemas matemáticos. Parecía que en cualquier momento la pequeña Alice sufriría un colapso. A mí me parecía graciosa la manera tan dramática y exigente en la que ella imploraba piedad a los maestros con respecto a las tareas. De vez en cuando caían en sus artimañas, pero parecía que hoy todos estaban de acuerdo en no hacerle caso.

Por fin era hora del almuerzo. Alice recibió un mensaje de Jasper y fue a buscarlo, no quise acompañarla y le dije que mejor me adelantaba a la cafetería e iba haciendo fila para comprar. La biblioteca me quedaba de paso, por lo que aproveché para sacar unos libros que ocuparía para mis tareas, así no me desviaría al salir y podría irme directo a casa después de la última hora de clases, la misteriosa clase de ciencias.

Iba pensando en el aspecto del viejo que Alice y yo imaginábamos cuando tropecé con una acera y uno de los libros resbaló y cayó al piso. Por suerte no estaba lloviendo y el libro no sufrió ningún daño. Me agaché para levantarlo, mientras estaba en cuclillas vino a mi mente el rostro de Edward; me quedé unos segundos en esa posición y poco a poco me puse de pie.

Cuando alcé la vista, a lo lejos pude distinguir una silueta que captó mi atención. Encajaba a la perfección con el chico que no podía olvidar, Edward Cullen. Fugazmente giró su rostro y pude verlo, ¡era él! Un momento, ¿era él? El chico siguió caminando hasta que se perdió entre la gente. ¿Qué podía estar haciendo aquí? ¿Estudiaría aquí? No, no lo creo, estábamos a mitad del semestre. Pero, entonces ¿qué hacía con el director?

No supe si el chico era Edward. Pero se parecía mucho a él. Tal vez era tanto el tiempo que rondaba en mi cabeza que ahora lo alucinaba. Suspiré pesadamente, cerré los ojos y sacudí un poco mi cabeza. Tenía que llegar a la cafetería antes de que Alice se diera cuenta de mi ausencia. No tenía ganas de uno de sus interminables interrogatorios. Después, cuando estuviéramos solas y tranquilas hablaría con ella.

_**BY: VICKO TEAMEC**_

_**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Sigo con el capítulo 2?**_

_**Saludos!**_

_**Besos de bombón**_


	3. 2:¿COINCIDENCIAS?

BUENOS DÍAS MR. CULLEN

CAPÍTULO II

¿COINCIDENCIAS?

**BELLA POV**

Estaba haciendo fila en la cafetería, no había nada interesante que hacer. Prendí mi reproductor de música y me puse los audífonos. La lista de canciones que tenía seleccionada era una de mis favoritas, cuando menos pensé me encontré totalmente sumergida en la música siguiendo el ritmo con movimientos de cabeza.

Cerré los ojos unos segundos y me giré para ver si veía a Alice. Cuando los abrí me sobresalté al ver a Mike tan cerca de mí y hablando como loco. Volteé hacia los lados y no había nadie, por lo tanto, supuse que me hablaba a mí. Me quité los audífonos para preguntarle qué quería.

—Disculpa, ¿qué dices, Mike?

— ¿Cómo?— me miró confundido y frunció el ceño.

— ¿Me hablabas?

— ¡Ah! ¿O sea que no escuchaste nada de lo que dije?

—No— le dije mostrándole los audífonos.

— ¿Dónde los traías?, no los había visto— dijo quitando el cabello de mis orejas.

Me incomodé y di un paso hacia atrás.

—Mike, déjame por favor. Mejor dime qué quieres.

—Esto, yo… no nada, mejor olvídalo.

— ¿Seguro?

—Sí, claro. Nos vemos luego.

—Ok— me giré y regresé a mi posición anterior.

Mike Newton no era el chico más guapo de la escuela ni el más popular. Tampoco era que estuviera tan mal, físicamente hablando, pero su manera de ser tan presumida y su papel de "lame botas" con los maestros lo hacían ver como un mal partido. Por lo menos para mí, definitivamente era un caso perdido. Me daba pena hacerle tantos desplantes y nunca aceptar sus insistentes invitaciones a salir. Pero él no era para nada el tipo de chico en el que me fijaría. Sobre todo porque Mike aún tenía una mentalidad sumamente inmadura, demasiado infantil para mí gusto. Quería jugar a ser "niño grande", pero hasta hoy no lo había conseguido.

Justo cuando iba a ponerme otra vez los audífonos llegó el remolino.

— ¡Bella!— gritó Alice desde la entrada de la cafetería.

Agité mi mano en el aire y les sonreí a ambos. Jasper venía muy serio y pensativo, incluso tenía el ceño fruncido. Los vi alternadamente, tratando de descifrar qué ocurría. Pero entre más veía más me confundía. Alice estaba radiante y sonriente tomada de la mano de Jasper, pero él, a pesar de que estaba ahí, se hallaba ausente y molesto.

— ¿Sucede algo?

—Bella, mi "changuito" está molesto— contestó Alice acariciando la mejilla de Jasper.

—Eso es obvio, Alice. Pero, ¿qué pasa, por qué estás molesto, Jasper?— dije ahora dirigiéndome a él.

—Es que hemos estado entrenando como locos por mucho tiempo y el coach acaba de decirnos que tal vez no podamos jugar contra otras escuelas por un supuesto "problema interno con los organizadores"— pobre Jazz, estaba echando chispas por las orejas de coraje.

—Oh, Jazz. Lo siento mucho. ¿Hay algo que puedan hacer?— dije tocando su hombro en señal de apoyo.

—No lo creo. Pero, de igual manera, gracias por tu apoyo, Bella.

—No hay problema.

—Amorcito, verás que pronto se arregla esto— dijo Alice, para después darle un tierno y casto beso a su novio—. Ahora, lo que debemos hacer es levantarte ese ánimo. Y para eso Bella me va a ayudar.

— ¡Claro!, ¿qué les parece si después de clases nos escapamos a Port Angeles y pasamos un rato en "FUN"?— propuse inquisidoramente.

— ¿El que está dentro del Mall?— preguntó Alice

—Ajá— contesté sonriente.

— ¿Qué dices, Jasper?— le preguntó Alice. Su cara poco a poco se transformó hasta ser la misma de siempre. Sabía que a él le encantaban los videojuegos y FUN era un establecimiento que tenía muchos. Eso de seguro levantaba el ánimo de Jazz.

—Me parece .al— puntualizó con una sonrisa.

—Entonces… ¡a Port Angeles después de clase!— dije entusiasta.

— ¡SI!— chilló Alice

Nos comenzamos a reír y empezamos a molestar a Alice diciendo que mientras nosotros jugáramos ella se iría a comprar a todas las tiendas como una maniática compulsiva. Ella hacía pucheros y caras graciosas a nuestros comentarios.

Llegó nuestro turno en la fila, dejamos a Alice en paz y vimos el menú del día para pedir algo de comer. Ya que teníamos nuestras charolas nos dirigimos a la mesa de siempre, una banca redonda con seis asientos a su alrededor; usábamos dos para poner nuestras cosas y otros tres para sentarnos. Siempre elegíamos estar ahí porque estaba pegada a la ventana y quedaba cerca de todo.

El almuerzo pasó entre bromas y risas. De vez en cuando Mike pasaba cerca y me veía más tiempo de lo debido, cuestión que Alice y Jasper aprovechaban para burlarse de mí. Como siempre, nos despedimos de Jasper y quedamos de vernos a la hora de salida para ir a los videojuegos. Nos caería bien un poco de distracción. Últimamente no habíamos salido ni por un helado, dedicábamos mucho tiempo a los deberes de la escuela.

—Bella, ¿vamos al tocador?— preguntó Alice.

— ¿Otra vez? Pero si ya fuiste esta mañana— refunfuñé.

—Tú lo has dicho, en la mañana. Ahora no sé en qué estado me encuentro— dijo poniendo su mano sobre la frente dramáticamente.

—Jajaja Alice, no seas dramática y vamos. Aún no han timbrado.

Cuando estábamos dentro revisé mi cara y la refresqué con un poco de agua. Mientras me secaba tuve una extraña sensación.

—Alice, creo que se me olvida algo.

— ¿Maquillarte?

—Jaja muy graciosita— dije sarcásticamente—. En serio, ¿traía algo en las manos?

— ¿Una pila de libros?

— ¡Demonios! Los libros, ¡los dejé sobre la mesa!

—Ve antes de que cierren, al rato te alcanzo— dijo Alice sin dejar de verse en el espejo.

Salí disparada hacia la cafetería, claro, teniendo cuidado de no caer o tropezar con algo. Miraba hacia al piso para ver dónde pisaba. Giré en el pasillo para entrar a la cafetería y ¡BAM! Lo hice, golpeé contra algo, o mejor dicho alguien, y estuve a punto de caer al suelo; pero unos fuertes brazos me sostuvieron impidiendo que me desplomara. Abrí los ojos despacio y me paralicé al ver de quién se trataba. No podía dejar de parpadear, entonces sonrió y perdí el hilo de mis pensamientos.

— ¿Otra vez tú?— dijo con su hermosa voz.

—Sí… supongo— podía sentir cómo mis mejillas se encendían de vergüenza.

—Deberías ser más cuidadosa. ¿Sabes? No siempre voy a estar ahí para evitar que te caigas— bromeó.

Que más daría yo, pensé.

—Lo intentaré— me limité a contestar.

—Ok, entonces… eres libre— dijo zafando el agarre de sus brazos.

¿Cómo era posible que el destino se ensañara en ponerlo en mi camino? Creo que de ese momento pensaría mucho más en él. Aunque no quisiera Edward tenía algo que no podía explicar y que me hacía tenerlo presente casi todo el tiempo.

— ¿Y a dónde con tanta prisa?— cuestionó.

—Esto… yo… cafetería— dije con torpeza apuntando hacia la puerta.

— ¿Vienes a la cafetería? Pero ya no es hora del almuerzo ¿o sí?— dijo alzando una de sus cejas.

—No, pero… olvidé algo.

— ¿Te importa si te acompaño?— levanté la vista sorprendida ¿había escuchado bien?

—No, claro que no.

—Vamos entonces. Apurémonos porque tengo entendido que están por cerrar.

—Ajá— quise golpearme por ser tan patética.

Caminamos el corto tramo que nos separaba de la puerta, al llegar él la abrió para mí y le agradecí en un muy bajo tono de voz. Me sentía apenada con él, las dos veces que lo había visto fueron bajo la misma circunstancia: "La torpe Bella Swan tropezando con el guapo, además caballeroso Edward Cullen". Me recriminaba mi torpeza mentalmente.

—Lo siento chicos, pero ya está cerrado— dijo la dependienta.

—No se preocupe, olvidamos unas cosas. Sólo las tomamos y salimos para no quitarle su tiempo— contestó Edward con cortesía a la señora encargada.

—Ok, entonces, pueden pasar— me sorprendió el hecho de que usara plural para excusarnos dentro de la cafetería. ¿No podía simplemente decir que era yo la olvidadiza?

Tomé mis libros, afortunadamente seguían en el mismo lugar. El me miró y me hizo un ademán para que lo siguiera y así lo hice. Abrió la puerta para mí nuevamente y agradeció a la encargada del establecimiento antes de salir. Cuando llegamos afuera los pasillos estaban vacíos, recordé a Alice y me apresuré a caminar antes de que ella nos encontrara. Edward me dio alcance y me sujetó de la muñeca, firme pero sin llegar a lastimarme.

—Espera, yo ya te dije mi nombre pero tú no me has dicho el tuyo, ¿cuál es? ¿Cómo te llamas?— cuando estaba por abrir la boca oímos un grito.

— ¡Bella! ¡Bella!— me giré para encararlo.

—Lo siento, tengo que irme— dije soltándome de su agarre. Comencé a correr para encontrarme con Alice, llegaríamos tarde a clase de redacción.

— ¿Tu nombre es Bella?— gritó Edward por el pasillo.

— ¡Sí!— continué corriendo hasta que vi a Alice.

Por suerte nuestra siguiente clase la tomábamos en un salón que estaba en sentido contrario de donde se encontraba Edward.

—Lo siento, profesor, nos entretuvimos por mi culpa. ¿Podemos pasar?— Alice podía conseguir muchas cosas con esos ojitos de cachorro que ponía para chantajear a las personas.

—Está bien, pasen. Pero que no se vuelva a repetir, señorita Brandon.

—Claro, profesor.

La frase "que no se vuelva a repetir señorita Brandon" era muy vieja y usada casi a diario. Lo dicho, Alice podía conseguir muchas cosas, su aspecto de pequeño duende y cara angelical le ayudaban mucho.

A mitad de la siguiente clase, nuestra maestra salió un momento a atender una llamada importante; en cuanto ella cerró la puerta el salón se volvió un desastre.

—Ya falta menos— murmuró Alice.

— ¿Menos para qué?

— ¡Hay Bells!, para conocer al nuevo profesor.

— ¡Cierto!, en un rato más. ¿Y… si no es lo que esperamos?

— ¿Cómo? ¿De qué otra manera puede ser si no es esa?

—Jajaja tienes razón.

— ¡Claro! ¿Quién daría ciencias si no alguien como el tipo que imaginamos?

—Alice, recuerda que anteriormente teníamos una maestra y no lucía tan mal que digamos.

—Pues, para mi gusto, tenía poco sentido de la moda.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero.

—Jajaja sí, lo sé. Pero como esta vez será un hombre…— rodé los ojos y reí por sus ocurrencias.

La maestra regresó y continuamos con la clase. En veinte minutos se develaría el misterio del nuevo profesor.

No sabía por qué, pero me encontraba ansiosa; ya quería saber quién era y cómo lucía.

Llegamos más temprano de lo habitual al salón. Alice comenzó a hablar sobre las compras que había planeado hacer y sobre una sorpresa que quería preparar para Jasper por su próximo aniversario. Tres años se dice fácil, pero ellos habían pasado por mucho. Aunque eso sí, lucían muy lindos juntos y eran tal para cual; Jasper complementaba la parte recatada y seria que le faltaba a Alice y ella lo extrovertido y explosivo que le faltaba a Jasper. En definitiva una preciosa pareja ideal.

El salón se llenó, llegaron todos menos el profesor. Ya era tarde y estábamos comenzando a creer que nadie vendría. En el momento en el que uno de mis compañeros comenzaba a armar la estrategia de huida, la puerta se abrió mostrándonos algo que nadie esperaba. Él caminó al interior del salón, todos esperamos que tomara uno de los asientos, lucía muy joven como para ser el nuevo profesor… aunque, viéndolo bien, también era mayor para ocupar un lugar entre nosotros. Se fue de largo, acomodó sus cosas en el escritorio y nos dio la cara para presentarse. Tenía una gran sonrisa.

Vi a Alice por un segundo y tenía los ojos muy abiertos y la quijada desencajada, al ver hacia atrás me di cuenta de que la mayoría estaban en el mismo estado que mi amiga. No podía imaginar mi cara, sólo sentía el ardor de mi sonrojo. El nuevo profesor recorrió el salón con la mirada y se detuvo cuando sus ojos se toparon con los míos. Sonreí tímidamente y desvié la mirada hacia mi pupitre.

—Hola, chicos, yo soy su nuevo maestro de ciencias— se giró hacia el pizarrón y comenzó escribiendo la fecha y su nombre.

—Yo soy Edward Cullen y no se preocupen por sus notas, recuperaremos el ritmo de la clase y la haremos lo más dinámica posible…— la clase siguió su curso, nunca había visto tanta atención por parte de los alumnos, en especial las alumnas.

Hoy, el chico con el que tropezaba cada que tenía oportunidad y que para colmo no podía sacar de mi cabeza, ahora era mi profesor y lo vería a diario dándome clases de ciencias.

¿Y ahora qué seguía? ¿Qué otra locura prepararía el destino?

BY: VICKO TEAM EC

Aquí les traigo el segundo cap. Espero sus opiniones! Besos de bombón.


	4. 3:JUEGOS Y SORPRESAS

BUENOS DÍAS MR. CULLEN

CAPÍTULO III

JUEGOS Y SORPRESAS

BELLA POV

Faltaban alrededor veinte minutos para que Edward terminara su clase. Me daba el lujo de tutearlo en mi mente, porque no me atrevía a llamarlo por su nombre, verbalmente le decía Mr. Cullen; como a cualquier otro de mis maestros.

Sus clases eran muy buenas, dominaba el tema del que estaba hablando, ponía ejemplos claros y precisos. Además era muy paciente con nosotros. La parte favorita de todos fue el pequeño descanso que dio a mitad de la clase y que ningún otro maestro se dignaba a otorgar.

—Bien, chicos, parece que ya han comprendido el tema del día de hoy— miró su reloj para después continuar–, Ok, faltan veinte minutos para salir y ya hemos terminado. Pero aún no puedo dejarlos ir.

—Entonces hablemos sobre algo, profesor— propuso Jessica con voz melosa.

—Esa es una buena idea…— contestó Edward y Jessica sonrió con autosuficiencia—, me gustaría que diéramos una pequeña introducción al tema de mañana. Así sabrán de qué se trata y no será tan complicado— la sonrisa de Jessica se desvaneció, volteó hacia su cuaderno y se puso a garabatear en él como si no hubiera pasado nada—. El tema será la formación de gametos. ¿Alguien sabe de qué estoy hablando? ¿Algún voluntario?

Yo estaba terminando de hacer mis apuntes. Con la vista aún en el cuaderno y mi lápiz sobre el papel levanté mi mano libre para contestar. Siempre leía la siguiente lección para adelantar clases, por supuesto que sabía de qué estaba hablando.

— ¿Bella?— alcé mi vista, aún con la mano en el aire—. ¿Quieres compartirnos algo?

—Sí, Mr. Cullen…— me puse de pie y di una breve explicación de lo que recordaba haber leído, él me miraba con interés y asentía levemente—. Eso es todo— concluí.

—Muy bien, Bella. Tu explicación fue excelente— vio de nuevo su reloj—. Bueno, ahora faltan cinco minutos, creo que nadie nos dirá nada, ¿verdad? Pueden salir— todos huyeron disparados, incluyendo a Alice que tenía junta de porristas.

Yo me quedé un poco más, acomodando el desastre que tenía sobre mi pupitre. Cuando alcé la vista me di cuenta de que estaba sola, bueno, excepto por alguien: Edward. Continué guardando y acomodando todo como si fuera la cosa más interesante en el mundo, esperaba que con eso Edward simplemente tomara sus cosas y se fuera. Error, mi lentitud lo distrajo y se acercó a mí. Puso sus cosas en el pupitre en el que anteriormente estaba Alice y se sentó a observarme.

— ¿Qué pasa, Mr. Cullen?— pregunté sin levantar la vista.

—Nada, sólo quería felicitarte por tu explicación de hace un rato.

—Gracias— sonreí pero no volteé a verlo.

Me buscó con su cabeza y sonrió cuando quedó frente a mí; me miró a los ojos por un rato sin dejar de sonreír. Yo regresé el gesto levemente y desvié la mirada de nuevo.

—Eres tímida, ¿verdad?— se aventuró a concluir.

—Sólo con quienes no conozco.

— ¿Te han dicho que tienes unos ojos muy bellos?— me paralicé unos segundos y por fin terminé de guardar mis cosas. Cerré el zipper de mi mochila y lo encaré.

Entrecerré los ojos, quería saber qué pensaba obtener de mí. Él sólo sonrió más y se levantó.

—Felicidades, Bella— me dio una palmadita en la espalda y se dio la vuelta, cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la puerta giró de nuevo.

—Tengo una propuesta para ti— hice un ademán para indicarle que continuara–. Me he dado cuenta de que eres una muy buena alumna. Así que, la propuesta es esta: ya que dominas el tema de mañana, sería interesante si preparas algo para exponerlo en clase. Si lo haces tendrás una puntuación extra en tu calificación, si no lo haces no pasará nada— medité sus palabras un momento mientras pensaba en el resto de tarea que tenía pendiente por hacer, ninguna era para el siguiente día. Podía hacerlo—. Y bien, ¿qué dices?

—Acepto su propuesta, Mr. Cullen— estrechó su mano con la mía y cerramos un pequeño trato, me soltó y comenzamos a caminar hacia afuera en silencio.

— ¿Vas a casa?— dijo rompiendo el mutismo.

—Sí.

— ¿No esperas a Alice?— lo miré un poco sorprendida—. Digo, siempre están juntas y supongo que también van juntas a casa.

—Pues, sí. Pero hoy tiene junta de porristas y su novio entrenamiento. Así que iré a casa por unas cosas y luego regresaré por ellos.

—Oh. Entonces, ¿saldrán?

—Sí— no entendía su interés. ¿A caso sería igual con las demás personas?

— ¿En serio? Pues, que se diviertan.

—Gracias.

—Hasta mañana— dijo alejándose. Miré el lugar en donde nos encontrábamos, habíamos llegado al estacionamiento y yo ni siquiera me había dado cuenta.

El tiempo pasaba muy rápido cuando estaba junto a Edward. Lo más seguro era que mi mente me haría una mala jugada y no me dejaría sacarlo tan fácilmente de ella.

Me subí al auto de Alice. Iría a casa por mi laptop para hacer el trabajo que me había encargado Edward.

Llegué más rápido de lo que pensé, aún no me imponía a la rapidez del Porshe amarillo de mi amiga. Entré a mi casa y observé todo por un rato, se sentía bien estar aquí, éste era mi hogar. Aún así prefería la compañía de los Brandon y las locuras de Alice.

Fui hacia mi habitación y tomé la computadora. Al recorrer mi recámara con la vista me detuve en el buró, sobre éste había una foto en la que yo salía en medio de mis padres. Una lágrima solitaria no se resistió en salir mientras tomaba el portarretratos, realmente los extrañaba, me hacían mucha falta y más aún mi mamá. Sonreí y puse la foto en su lugar. Tenía que regresar a la escuela por los chicos para ir a los videojuegos.

En el camino prendí la radio y subí todo el volumen.

Me detendría a comprar unas malteadas y snaks para el camino. Aunque comeríamos en el Mall de Port Angeles no nos caería nada mal un pequeño entremés, además con eso haría más tiempo y no esperaría mucho a que los chicos salieran de la escuela.

Con todo listo entré al estacionamiento. Para mi suerte Alice y Jazz venían hacia el auto.

—Bells, por favor dime que tú conducirás— rogó mi amigo.

—Claro, Jasper. No tengo ganas de lidiar con uno de tus ataques cardíacos por culpa de la . ática que tienes colgada del brazo— bromeé.

— ¡Vaya, vaya! Bella comió payaso en nuestra ausencia— reprochó Alice.

—Jajaja, anda sube al auto. Y yo manejaré, nada de berrinches— Alice había comenzado a hacer un puchero, pero intervine antes de que me chantajeara.

El camino se hizo corto entre bromas y risas. Los chicos me felicitaron por mi "genial idea" de comprar malteadas y galletas.

Al entrar al estacionamiento del Mall nos encontramos con que había una gran liquidación de temporada y era casi imposible hallar un sitio para estacionarnos. Después de dar vueltas por quince minutos encontré un lugar.

Jasper y yo nos fuimos directo a FUN, mientras que Alice enloquecía corriendo de una tienda a otra aprovechando las ofertas. Pasamos varias horas jugando, no dejamos ningún juego o videojuego sin ser jugado. Nos divertíamos como niños.

Sentimos hambre y salimos del establecimiento para buscar a Alice e ir a comer.

—Hay mucha gente, Bella. ¿Cómo haremos para encontrar a la pequeña Alice?— dijo Jasper angustiado.

—Fácil, busca la montaña de bolsas de compras y ahí estará.

—Jajaja, en serio, hay que encontrarla.

—Jasper, no comiences a preocuparte. Alice no puede irse, tengo las llaves de su auto ¿recuerdas?— dije moviendo las llaves frente a su rostro.

— ¿Qué te parece si nos separamos? Tú busca en este piso y yo voy al piso de arriba, así cubrimos más rápido el Mall— propuso.

—Ok, nos vemos en una hora en la fuente del centro.

—En una hora— dijo él apuntando hacia su reloj. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

Mientras se alejaba yo pensaba en los posibles lugares en los que Alice podría estar.

—A ver, si yo fuera Alice… ¿a dónde iría?— pensé, mientras caminaba hacia las tiendas.

Pasé mucho tiempo buscándola, estaba comenzando a preocuparme. ¿Por qué demonios habíamos olvidado nuestros celulares en el auto? Justo cuando me daba por vencida recordé un enorme y bonito baño que se encontraba en el segundo piso, aunque Jasper buscaba ahí tenía que ir yo, él no podría entrar al baño. Subí y cuando giré para entrar al tocador pasó lo que se me estaba haciendo costumbre. Choqué contra alguien.

El golpe fue sorpresivo y fuerte, me aventó hacia un macetero en forma de barra y lo golpeé duramente con mi brazo. Caí sentada en el piso y cerré los ojos por el dolor.

— ¡Rayos! Lo siento, llevo prisa y no me fijé— me disculpé precipitadamente.

— ¡Por Dios, Bella! ¿Estás bien?— me sorprendí de que la persona con la que choqué me reconociera.

Abrí los ojos y frente a mí, sí, estaba él. Edward me miraba preocupado.

—Déjame ver, esto está mal. Vamos a la enfermería— dijo después de checar mi brazo fugazmente.

— ¿Qué?

—Mira tu brazo— cuando me fijé en él vi cómo la sangre salía por la cortada que ahora comenzaba a doler.

—Odio la sangre.

—Vamos, Bella— me tomó con delicadeza por mi brazo sano y me ayudó a ponerme de pie. No di ni un paso cuando todo se borró y me desvanecí.

Desperté en un cuarto blanco, en una camilla, tenía el brazo vendado y sólo sentía una leve molestia. Edward estaba a mi lado sosteniendo mi mano. Cuando lo vi me sonrió de una manera encantadora y acogedora.

—Hola, ¿cómo estás?— murmuró.

—Bien, supongo. Lo dicho, odio la sangre.

— ¿Es por eso que te desmayaste?— asentí con timidez—. Tengo una duda, ¿porqué siempre que te cruzas en mi camino haces esto? ¿No sabes que puedes darte un golpe más fuerte que éste?— dijo apuntando mi brazo.

—Claro, todos los días al despertar planeo las miles de formas de chocar con Mr. Cullen y casi matarme— dije sarcásticamente. El rió, parecía que mi comentario lo divertía.

— Bella, siempre coincidimos de la misma manera. Por favor, cuídate. No me gustaría que te hicieras daño.

—Mr. Cullen, yo no planeo pasar por situaciones tan embarazosas.

—Lo entiendo, pero… promete que intentarás ser más cuidadosa.

—Lo prometo. Aunque, toda mi vida he sido torpe.

— ¿En serio? ¿Cómo puedes vivir con eso?— bromeó, me puse roja de vergüenza y miré hacia el piso.

—Déjame hacer algo por ti, Bella— esperé a oír su propuesta. La verdad me tenía un poco sorprendida—. Vamos a tomar un helado.

— ¿Qué?

—Ya estamos aquí. Por favor— puso una cara de la que era muy difícil resistirse.

—Se supone que no deberíamos salir juntos. Es contra el reglamento.

— ¿Cuál reglamento?

—Pues, el de la escuela, Mr. Cullen.

— ¿Estamos en la escuela?— negué levemente con la cabeza—. ¿Entonces? Anda, vamos— dijo apretando mi mano, que por cierto aún no había soltado.

—Está bien, pero iremos a la heladería italiana— me regaló una hermosa sonrisa retorcida y me ayudó a incorporarme de la camilla.

—Iremos a donde quieras, la convaleciente eres tú— reímos juntos y salimos del lugar.

En la entrada de la enfermería había una recepcionista. Él le agradeció y salimos para dirigirnos a la heladería.

En ningún momento soltó mi mano, se sentía bien, muy bien. Pero era extraño y no era correcto. Lo miré un momento y lo solté. Fue mucho más extraño de lo que pensé, sentía una especie de vacío.

El camino hacia la heladería fue muy divertido, él no dejaba de bromear con mi torpeza y reía más cada vez que me sonrojaba.

Llegamos al establecimiento, pedí un gran cono combinado y otro para él, ya que quería probar mi extraña combinación. Nos sentamos en una mesita para dos alejada del ruido exterior.

—No le diremos a nadie sobre esto ¿verdad, Mr. Cullen?

— ¿Podrías dejar de decirme "Mr. Cullen"?— dijo imitando mi voz. Asentí entre risas, me la estaba pasando realmente bien con Edward.

—Está bien, Mr. Cullen— hizo una cara de disgusto y yo reí—. Edward, Edward…— continué riendo y él siguió comiendo de su helado.

Hablamos sobre trivialidades, me preguntó cosas sobre mis gustos y preferencias. Él me habló sobre su familia, supe que su padres vivían en Forks desde hacía varios años, él era hijo del Dr. Cullen ¿cómo es que no me había dado cuenta antes? También supe que tenía un hermano mayor llamado Emmett y que se comportaba como niño. Me contó algunas anécdotas familiares mientras yo reía a carcajadas, por lo que hablaba de Emmett me di cuenta de que era una persona muy divertida.

—Edward, tu madre es encantadora y amable.

— ¿La conoces?— dijo sorprendido.

—Sí y a tu papá también— se sorprendió aún más—. ¿Crees que con mi torpeza me salvo de ir al hospital? Tu papá siempre me atiende, creo que ya tengo tarjeta de platino preferencial en su consultorio— él rio.

— ¿En serio, Bella? No tenía idea de que los conocieras.

—Sí. Lo que me parece extraño es que nunca te había visto antes. Sabía que tenían dos hijos pero no sabía quiénes eran.

—Lo que pasa, es que cuando ellos se mudaron hacia acá mi hermano y yo nos fuimos a estudiar la universidad. Él se fue a Florida y yo fui con mis abuelos a Inglaterra.

— ¡Wow!, eso debió ser emocionante.

—Lo fue, conoces a mucha gente y ves lugares hermosos. Pero no me arrepiento de haber regresado. Hago lo que me gusta y estoy muy bien.

—Que gusto, eso es bueno— ya habíamos terminado nuestros helados y sólo platicábamos de nuestras vidas.

Él habló más que yo porque no había grandes acontecimientos en mi vida, en cambio, Edward tenía cosas mucho más interesantes que contar.

Edward pagó la cuenta, no me dejó pagar mi helado. Salimos y vi el reloj, ya era muy tarde los chicos debían estar desesperados.

—Edward, la pasé muy bien. Tengo que irme olvidé por completo a Alice y Jasper. Traigo las llaves del auto así que deben de estar esperándome

— ¿Cómo los vas a encontrar entre tanta gente?

—Quedamos de vernos en un lugar hace como dos horas. Espero que estén ahí.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

—No, no es necesario. Ya sé hacia dónde ir. Además, supongo que tendrás cosas que hacer. No quiero quitare más tu tiempo— pareció pensarlo un momento y después suspiró.

—Tienes razón, tengo algunas cosas que hacer. Entonces, nos vemos mañana, Bella.

—Hasta mañana, Edward— nos miramos y comenzó a acercarse a mí, justo cuando iba a tocar sus labios con los míos giré el rostro y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Cerré los ojos, pensé que se iría, pero de repente sentí sus brazos a mi alrededor. Besó mi cabello y se separó.

—Cuídate— dijo, luego dio media vuelta y se fue.

Estaba sorprendida por lo que estuvo a punto de pasar, no dejaba de pensar en los porqués.

Busqué a los chicos en donde habíamos quedado Jasper y yo de vernos. Di varias vueltas y decidí ir al estacionamiento para ver si estaban ahí.

Cuando llegué al lugar donde había estacionado el coche vi la cabeza de Jasper. Me apresuré a llegar, cuando estaba más cerca pude escuchar un llanto, era Alice. Corrí hacia su lado y la miré con preocupación.

— ¿Qué pasa?— pregunté alarmada.

— ¡Oh, Bella!— gritó Alice lanzándose hacia mí, me abrazó con mucha fuerza y no dejó de llorar—. ¡Tonta, tonta, tonta, Bella!— la miré sorprendida—. ¿Tienes una idea de lo preocupada que estaba? ¿Dónde demonios te metiste? ¡Te buscamos por todas partes!— acusó.

—Lo siento, Alice.

—Creí que te había pasado algo… ¡Bella, por Dios! ¿Qué te pasó?— gritó asustada viendo el vendaje de mi brazo.

—Me caí y me corté. Estaba en la enfermería, dejamos los celulares en el coche por eso no pude avisarte. Pero estoy bien— le dije atrayéndola hacia mí con mi brazo bueno para darle un abrazo—. Cálmate, ya pasó. Aquí estoy.

—No lo vuelvas a hacer— dijo entre sollozos.

—Creo que yo manejaré, Alice está un poco alterada y tú no estás en condiciones— dijo Jasper. Le entregué las llaves, subió las bolsas de compras de Alice y abrió las puertas para subirnos.

— ¿Ves, amor? Te dije que no había nada de qué preocuparse. Bella está bien— le dijo él a Alice dándole un beso en la frente—. Ahora vámonos porque tengo tarea que hacer para mañana— apresuró.

—Changuito…— dijo Alice con voz rogona.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Puedo irme en la parte de atrás con mi ovejita?— murmuró Alice en medio de un puchero y con voz de niña pequeña. Ambos reímos y Jasper asintió.

—Sí, Alice. Puedes irte con Bella.

Subimos al coche y Alice no me soltó, se abrazó a mí y se acurrucó. La abracé y comencé a jugar con las pequeñas mechas de su cabello.

—Ovejita, nunca vuelvas a perderte así. Que sea la primera y la última vez que pasa. Me asusté mucho. La próxima vez búsquenme juntos.

—Ok, prometo no separarme de Jasper. Ahora cálmate y deja de llorar ¿sí? Mejor cuéntame qué compraste para mí— sonrió y dejó de sollozar; quería que la pobre de Alice dejara de llorar, no me gustaba verla así.

—Mejor te enseño cuando lleguemos a casa.

—Ok— Alice bostezó y poco a poco se fue quedando dormida. Jasper prendió la radio y el resto del camino lo pasamos en silencio.

Llegamos a casa y no quisimos despertar a Alice, Jasper la cargó hasta su habitaión y la dejó en la cama, besó su frente mientras yo la arropaba y le quitaba los zapatos. Bajamos a la sala y prendió la televisión.

— ¿Te quedarás a cenar?— pregunté.

—No, Bella. En un rato más me voy, sólo estoy esperando a que un compañero me hable para ir a hacer un trabajo a su casa.

—Ok— justo en ese momento su celular sonó. Mientras contestaba se dirigió hacia la puerta y se despidió de mí con su mano.

Fui a la cocina a ver qué prepararía para cenar, en eso estaba cuando sonó el teléfono.

—Residencia Brandon— dije educadamente.

—Hola, Bella. Cariño, ¿cómo están?

—Hola, Mary. Estamos bien. Alice está arriba, durmiendo.

—Esa hija mía cómo duerme. Bells, te llamo porque no iremos a cenar esta noche. Saldremos fuera de la ciudad un par de días. Por favor cuídense mucho y pórtense bien. Luego les llamo.

—Está bien, Mary. Yo le aviso a Alice. Que se diviertan.

—Gracias, cariño. Hasta pronto.

—Bye.

Ya que los padres de Alice no estarían sería una mejor idea pedir una pizza para nosotras dos. En lo que Alice despertaba me puse a hacer el trabajo que me encargó Edward y terminé más pronto de lo que pensé. Tomé mis demás tareas y las comencé.

Estaba aburrida y ahora veía televisión. Oí un ruidito y volteé a ver qué era, Alice venía bajando las escaleras con paso perezoso.

—Buenas noches, dormilona— saludé.

—Hola, ¿hace mucho que llegamos?

—Un par de horas.

— ¿Y Jasper?—

—Se fue, tenía que hacer algo de la escuela.

Ella se estiró y dio un gran bostezo. Se dejó caer a un lado de mí y se recostó sobre mis piernas.

— ¿Qué cenaremos?— preguntó.

— ¿Qué te parece si pedimos una pizza? Tu mamá habló temprano para avisar que no vendrían a cenar.

—Pizza suena bien. Yo la pido— fue por el teléfono y marcó. Cuando terminó regresó al sillón y se sentó a mi lado.

—Alice, ¿recuerdas al chico con el que me topé en la escuela la semana pasada?

—Claro.

—Lo he visto de nuevo.

— ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? Isabella, tienes que contarme — dijo emocionada.

—Alice, no es la gran cosa. Las veces que lo he visto han sido puras coincidencias.

—Eso fue lo que pasó hoy, ¿verdad? ¿Por eso te "perdiste"?

—Sí, pero no. Todo comenzó cuando…—Le conté a Alice lo que había pasado. Se sorprendió en algunas partes y se rió mucho con mi torpeza.

— ¿Y cómo se llama? ¿Quién es el individuo que trata de robarme a mi ovejita?— me sonrojé y bajé la mirada.

—Edward. Edward Cullen.

Alice abrió la boca por la sorpresa y sus ojos casi se salían. Entonces, sonó el timbre y me levanté como una bala a recibir la pizza.

Después de esto Alice estaría al pendiente de mí más que de costumbre.

Sólo esperaba que su lista de preguntas no fuera muy larga porque ni siquiera yo sabía qué estaba pasando y tampoco qué era lo que sentía al ver a Edward o estar cerca de él. A veces me asustaba.

Después de cenar quería dormir y prepararme para otro día al lado de las locuras de Alice y una interminable clase con Mr. Cullen.

BY: VICKO TEAM EC

Hola! ¿Qué les ha parecido la historia hasta hoy? Besos de bombón.


	5. 4:MI NUEVA VIDA EN FORKS

BUENOS DÍAS MR. CULLEN

CAPÍTULO IV

MI NUEVA VIDA EN FORKS

EDWARD POV

Me sentía extraño en este nuevo clima, Forks no era mi lugar favorito en el mundo pero podía sobrellevarlo. La lluvia y el frío constantes me agradaban, cualquier tipo de clima era bueno para mí.

Apenas la noche anterior había regresado de Inglaterra, acababa de graduarme de la universidad y aunque ya tenía algo de experiencia porque fui asistente de mi papá en un consultorio que tenía en L.A., tiempo atrás, hoy podía presumir de ser un médico titulado y no un simple asistente.

La verdad era que extrañaría a los abuelos, Anthony y Elizabeth, fueron muy hospitalarios conmigo y me apoyaron en cada paso que di mientras estuve a su lado.

Aunque amaba mi trabajo en el reconocido hospital de Inglaterra para el que trabajé una corta temporada, prefería regresar a casa con mis padres y dedicarles el tiempo que merecen, además de tratar de compensar los años que estuve fuera. Mi papá me propuso trabajar con él en el hospital de Forks, pero quería dedicarme una pequeña temporada a la docencia para olvidar el accidente de trabajo que sufrí en Inglaterra y por el cual una persona había muerto. Aquello fue muy difícil para mí y quería olvidarlo.

Hoy desperté temprano como de costumbre, me alisté y bajé a desayunar con mis padres. Esme, mi madre, había preparado todo un bufet como bienvenida.

—Mamá, no debiste. Esto es demasiado.

—Nada es demasiado para mi pequeño— dijo pellizcando mi mejilla.

— ¡Mamá!, ya no soy un bebé, déjame— dije sonriendo para después morder un pan tostado con mermelada que había entre toda la comida.

—Para mí SIEMPRE serás un bebé— contestó amorosamente.

—Amor, deja a Edward en paz, lo vas a malcriar— dijo mi padre entrando al comedor.

—No soy un niño para que me malcríen— dije con la boca llena de comida.

—Pero te comportas como tal. Tú y tu hermano son iguales— refunfuñó mi mamá.

—No es cierto— refuté.

—Edward, deja de hablar con la boca llena y come como la gente. Por favor— siguió regañando Carlisle.

—Está bien papá.

—Hijo, ¿de dónde aprendiste esos modales? Porque aquí no fue— cuestionó Esme.

—Mamá, sólo estaba bromeando contigo.

— ¿Ves lo que te digo? Aún sigues siendo mi niñito.

—Creo que tendré que casarme pronto para darte nietos y que dejes de decirme eso— bromeé.

—Si eso pasa los dos serían mis niñitos— su tono tan dulce era irresistible.

—Esme, nunca cambias— le dijo mi papá depositando un beso en su frente.

A pesar de tantos años juntos, se amaban como el primer día, bueno, eso es lo que ellos siempre decían.

El resto del desayuno pasó entre risas.

Éramos una familia feliz y completa en todos sentidos. Mis padres siempre inculcaron el amor y respeto entre todos a mi hermano y a mí.

Después de un tiempo Carlisle, mi padre, se despidió de nosotros y se fue a trabajar; yo me quedé con mamá, la acompañaría al pueblo a comprar unas cosas que había encargado para decorar la habitación de mi hermano. Él pronto regresaría y mamá quería tener todo listo para cuando eso sucediera.

A la una de la tarde tenía una cita en el instituto de Forks para una entrevista de trabajo, había un puesto vacante para la clase de ciencias y me ofrecí gustoso a cubrirla.

Después de las compras de mamá fuimos de nuevo a casa, la ayudé a bajar unas cajas del coche y me despedí de ella para irme hacia el instituto.

Aparqué en el estacionamiento y me bajé tratando de recordar el camino hacia la dirección. Me detuve en uno de los pasillos, no estaba seguro de haber seguido correctamente las indicaciones que papá me había dado. Comencé a caminar tratando de reconocer los lugares que me servirían de guía según Carlisle. Volteé mi cabeza hacia atrás tratando de hacer memoria y di unos cuantos pasos. De repente sentí el choque contra algo, cuando vi qué era, encontré a una chica sentada en el piso y un reguero de libros que, supuse, ella traía. La ayudé a levantarse y recogí sus libros, la pobre chica aún estaba aturdida por el golpe.

—Gracias— dijo sonrojándose.

—Discúlpame, estaba distraído. Perdón— me sentía apenado con la chica, si yo me hubiera fijado no se habría caído.

—No hay proble…— la chica no hallaba cómo disculparse.

Levantó la vista y su tierna mirada me atrapó. Tenía unos hermosos ojos color chocolate, cabello café obscuro y mejillas sonrosadas. Parecía una pequeña muñeca de porcelana: tierna y frágil. Nunca había sentido tanta "química" con alguien, ni tampoco había quedado tan hipnotizado por una chica. Me limité a sonreírle y disculparme.

— ¿Me disculpas?

—Oh… sí… ammm… claro… por supuesto— ella estaba nerviosa. Supuse que el golpe aún no terminaba de aturdirla. Con cuidado deposité los libros en sus manos.

—Gracias— sonrió y desvió la mirada. Esta linda chica sí que era especial.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Tu nombre, ¿cómo te llamas?

—Yo, yo, yo soy…

— ¡Señor Cullen!— ¡Demonios! ¿Podía existir alguien más inoportuno en el mundo?

Justo cuando iba a decírmelo a un tarado se le ocurre la genial idea de llamarme. Ambos vimos hacia el origen de la voz, el tarado que interrumpió resultó ser el director.

—Lo siento, tengo que irme. Soy Edward, un placer conocerte— me atreví a estrechar su mano.

Para mí sí que era un placer conocer a esta preciosa chica desconocida. Sus pequeñas y suaves manos quedaron grabadas en una extraña sensación entre las mías.

—Buenas tardes, señor director— saludé.

—Mr. Cullen, un placer tenerlo por fin con nosotros— dijo estrechando mi mano.

Entramos en su oficina y dejamos en claro las condiciones del contrato, lo firmé y quedé oficialmente inscrito como el nuevo profesor de ciencias. Me entregó mi carnet de horarios y me fui.

Tenía la esperanza de que la chica aún siguiera por algún lugar de la escuela y tener la oportunidad de charlar con ella un poco más, pero no se veía nadie por ningún lado.

Los siguientes días pasaron muy rápido, de vez en cuando recordaba la sonrisa y las mejillas sonrosadas de aquella hermosa chica que vi en el instituto.

Estaba terminando de preparar mis clases, mañana por fin entraría en el salón como maestro. Esa noche cenaría solo, mis padres habían ido a Port Angeles y regresaban hasta mañana por la noche, tenía pensado ir con ellos después de clases y de paso compraría unas cosas que necesitaba.

La mañana fue tranquila, no tenía nada que hacer por lo que fui a la escuela un poco más temprano. No sabía en dónde estaba mi aula, pregunté a varios chicos pero unos decían que me dirigiera hacia un lugar y otros hacia uno totalmente diferente al anterior. Me olvidé del asunto y fui a buscar un poco de agua a la cafetería. Le pedí orientación a la ayudante de la encargada que estaba atendiendo y me dijo cómo llegar al salón de ciencias de una manera menos complicada. Era un aula escondida entre una fila de edificios y fácilmente me perdería de nuevo en el camino.

Me encaminé hacia la salida, iría al baño antes de entrar a clase. Cuando estaba a punto de dar vuelta en el pasillo alguien chocó conmigo. Tuve una especie de deja vú, pero no podía tener tanta suerte como para que fuera ella de nuevo. Sostuve a la chica para que no se desplomara en el piso. Al verla no podía creer de quién se trataba ¡era mi chica desconocida!

— ¿Otra vez tú?— dije sorprendido por la coincidencia.

—Sí… supongo— se sonrojó y miró hacia otra parte. Lucía encantadora.

—Deberías ser más cuidadosa. ¿Sabes?, no siempre voy a estar ahí para evitar que te caigas— intenté bromear, conseguí que sus mejillas se encendieran como un foco rojo, no dejaba de fascinarme.

—Lo intentaré.

—Ok, entonces… eres libre— dije soltándola, me hubiera gustado sostenerla más tiempo. Pero tal vez ella no quisiera—. ¿Y a dónde con tanta prisa?— me aventuré a preguntar.

—Esto… yo… cafetería— apuntó hacia la puerta que yo acababa de atravesar.

— ¿Vienes a la cafetería? Pero ya no es hora del almuerzo ¿o sí?— dije levantando una ceja.

—No, pero… olvidé algo— dijo un poco avergonzada.

— ¿Te importa si te acompaño?— quería tener más oportunidad de hablar con ella. La linda chica levantó la vista sorprendida, tal vez me estaba sobrepasando con ella. Pero quería saber todo lo que pudiera sobre esta misteriosa mujer.

—No, claro que no— me alegró su respuesta.

—Vamos entonces. Apurémonos porque tengo entendido que están por cerrar.

—Ajá.

Caminamos hacia la cafetería. Al llegar le abrí la puerta, siempre había sido un caballero y ahora no tenía por qué ser diferente, me dio las gracias en un tono de voz apenas audible. Podía sentir que estaba algo cohibida, esperaba que con el tiempo pudiera tener confianza en mí y me permitiera conocerla.

—Lo siento chicos, pero ya está cerrado— nos dijo alguien que, supuse, era la encargada.

—No se preocupe, olvidamos unas cosas. Sólo las tomamos y salimos para no quitarle su tiempo— le contesté.

—Ok, entonces, pueden pasar.

La acompañé hacia una mesa y tomó unos libros que estaban sobre ésta. Le indiqué que nos retiráramos y le abrí la puerta nuevamente, di las gracias a la señora encargada y salí detrás de la chica. Cuando nos encontramos afuera de la cafetería ella vio hacia todos lados y comenzó a caminar apresuradamente, la tomé por la muñeca para que se detuviera, aún no sabía ni su nombre.

—Espera, yo ya te dije mi nombre pero tú no me has dicho el tuyo, ¿cuál es? ¿Cómo te llamas?— dudó un poco, quería saber cómo se llamaba la bella chica. Cuando iba a decir algo escuchamos un grito a lo lejos.

— ¡Bella! ¡Bella!— se giró y quedó frente a mí.

—Lo siento, tengo que irme— se soltó de mi agarre y comenzó a correr hacia donde provenía el grito.

— ¿Tu nombre es Bella?— grité.

— ¡SI!— por fin sabía algo más de la chica, su nombre era Bella. Quedaba a la perfección con ella.

Sonreí como tonto y me dispuse a buscar el baño.

Como lo esperaba me perdí, ya casi era hora de que entrara. Por suerte me topé con el director, platicamos un rato y cuando me di cuenta de la hora vi que ya era tarde. Le pedí que me orientara, me acompañó hasta la puerta del salón, estaba seguro que ya no olvidaría cómo llegar.

Entré y se hizo un silencio tan profundo que podría oírse una aguja caer al piso, al parecer los alumnos estaban sorprendidos de que alguien tan joven les impartiera clases, la mayoría de sus profesores doblaban mi edad con facilidad. Puse mis cosas en el escritorio para encarar a mis nuevos alumnos. Les sonreí y comencé a verlos para irlos identificando. Entre todas las miradas expectantes una me atrapó por completo, ahí estaba Bella con sus inolvidables mejillas rosadas, cuando nos miramos ella enrojeció aún más y dirigió la mirada a su pupitre.

Después regresé a la realidad.

—Hola, chicos, yo seré su nuevo maestro de ciencias— giré hacia el pizarrón y escribí la fecha y mi nombre.

—Yo soy Edward Cullen y no se preocupen por sus notas, recuperaremos el ritmo de la clase y la haremos lo más dinámica posible…— continué con la clase, el grupo resultó más bueno de lo que esperaba, fueron participativos y me hicieron ver que entendían el tema a la perfección. Me sentía suertudo por tener un grupo tan atento y aplicado.

De vez cuando ponía atención a lo que Bella estaba haciendo, siempre estuvo al pendiente de mis palabras y anotaba todo cuanto podía. Se notaba que era una alumna sobresaliente. Contestó lo que le pregunté sin dudar y siempre estaba en lo correcto. Tenía la sensación de haber pasado mucho tiempo desde que entramos del receso que les di a mitad de la clase y que por cierto todos me agradecieron.

—Bien, chicos, parece que han comprendido bien el tema del día de hoy— vi la hora y faltaban poco más de veinte minutos para salir –Ok, faltan veinte minutos para salir y ya hemos terminado. Pero no puedo dejarlos ir aún…

—Entonces platiquemos, profesor— dijo Jessica, una alumna muy coqueta.

—Esa es una buena idea pero preferiría que diéramos una pequeña introducción al tema de mañana, así sabrán de qué se trata y no será tan complicado— Jessica continuó lo que estaba haciendo anteriormente.

—El tema de mañana es la formación de gametos. ¿Alguien sabe de qué estoy hablando? ¿Algún voluntario?— yo sólo esperaba que Bella se ofreciera a ayudarme.

Pensé que estaría muy ocupada como para haber escuchado mi petición. Justo cuando comenzaba a desviar la mirada para buscar a mi voluntario o voluntaria, la pequeña mano de Bella se elevó entre las miradas serias de sus compañeros. Sonreí complacido y pedí que hablara.

— ¿Bella?— levantó la mirada hacia mí aún con la mano en el aire—. ¿Quieres compartirnos algo?

—Sí, Mr. Cullen…— se levantó de su pupitre y comenzó a dar una excelente introducción al tema de mañana. Me tenía realmente sorprendido, era obvio que estaba en un nivel intelectual mucho más alto que el resto de sus compañeros—, … eso es todo— dijo concluyendo su magnífica participación.

—Muy bien, Bella. Tu explicación fue excelente. Bueno, ahora faltan cinco minutos, creo que nadie nos dirá nada, ¿verdad? Pueden salir— todos los alumnos salieron rápidamente, me quedé acomodando mis cosas.

Cuando me dirigía hacia afuera con la idea de que estaba solo en el aula me di cuenta de que Bella aún se encontraba guardando en su mochila todo lo que había sobre su pupitre. Ella realmente me llenaba de curiosidad, sentía un tipo de hipnotismo por verla y no quería perderme ninguno de sus movimientos. Me acomodé en el asiento que estaba enseguida y me senté a observarla.

— ¿Qué pasa, Mr. Cullen?— dijo sin mirarme.

—Nada, sólo quería felicitarte por tu explicación de hace un rato— dije sinceramente.

—Gracias— sonrió aún sin verme. ¿Cómo podía regalarme esa hermosa sonrisa sin verme? Me removí en el asiento hasta que quedamos a la misma altura y nos vimos por un rato, ella provocaba una tonta sonrisa en mi rostro, pero la suya era en verdad encantadora.

De repente desvió su mirada de nuevo negándome la posibilidad de hipnotizarme con sus hermosos ojos chocolate.

—Eres tímida, ¿verdad?

—Sólo con quienes no conozco.

— ¿Te han dicho que tienes unos ojos muy bellos?— ¡demonios! Tal vez la asustaba con mi curiosidad, intentaría ser más cuidadoso con lo que decía.

Bella comenzaba a ponerme nervioso, ella se puso frente a mí y entrecerró los ojos como si tratara de descubrir un gran misterio. Me limité a sonreír e intentar huir.

—Felicidades, Bella— le di una palmadita en la espalda y me dispuse a salir.

Antes de llegar a la salida se me ocurrió una idea y regresé para dar mi propuesta.

—Tengo una propuesta para ti— me indicó que continuara–. Me he dado cuenta de que eres una muy buena alumna. Así que, la propuesta es esta: como dominas el tema de mañana sería interesante si preparas algo para exponerlo en clase. Si lo haces tendrás una puntuación extra en tu calificación, si no lo haces no pasará nada— lo pensó mucho, por un momento creí que se negaría—. Y bien, ¿qué dices?

—Acepto su propuesta, Mr. Cullen— estrechamos nuestras manos y salimos del salón. El silencio me incomodaba así que decidí romper el hielo.

— ¿Vas a casa?

—Sí.

— ¿No esperas a Alice?— me miró con sorpresa, Bella tenía un rostro muy expresivo—. Digo, siempre están juntas y supongo que también van juntas a casa.

—Pues, sí. Pero hoy tiene junta de porristas y su novio entrenamiento. Iré a casa por unas cosas y luego regresaré por ellos.

—Oh, entonces ¿saldrán?— ¡Rayos! Bella pensaría que soy un metiche.

—Sí.

— ¿En serio? Pues, que se diviertan.

—Gracias.

—Hasta mañana— estuve a punto de meter la pata.

Me subí a mi coche y me fui. Fui a casa a comer, me cambié de ropa y salí hacia Port Angeles. El camino fue tranquilo, no tenía prisa en llegar. Mis padres sabían que iría, pero no sabían a qué hora llegaría. Cuando entré al departamento me di cuenta de que no estaban, vi televisión y después de un rato salí hacia el Mall, aprovecharía su ausencia para comprar las cosas que me hacían falta.

Había mucha gente, por lo tanto batallé un poco para encontrar estacionamiento.

Entré a varias tiendas pero en ninguna encontraba lo que andaba buscando. Estaba en el segundo piso, incluso algo aburrido. Me dieron ganas de ir al baño, entré y salí poco tiempo después. Recordé una tienda que no había visitado y en la que tal vez podía encontrar algo. Me apresuré y pasó lo que menos esperaba, choqué contra alguien. La pobre chica salió disparada hacia un macetero y se golpeó en el brazo, rápidamente comenzó a sangrar; aún no había reparado en lo que acababa de suceder cuando me di cuenta de que la chica era Bella.

— ¡Rayos! Lo siento, llevo prisa y no me fijé— dijo ella sentada en el piso con sus ojitos cerrados de dolor.

— ¡Por Dios, Bella! ¿Estás bien?— el golpe había estado muy fuerte.

Me preocupé de que se hubiera golpeado algo más que el brazo, me arrodillé para quedar a su altura y sostuve su brazo herido. Bella abrió los ojos y se encontró con mi mirada alarmada.

—Déjame ver, esto está mal. Vamos a la enfermería— dije inspeccionando el daño rápidamente. No quería que Bella pasara mucho tiempo sin atención.

— ¿Qué?

—Mira tu brazo— al parecer no se había dado cuenta de la seriedad del asunto. Hizo una mueca de dolor y comencé a levantarme para ayudarla.

—Odio la sangre— refunfuñó.

—Vamos, Bella— la tomé por el otro brazo y la ayudé a incorporarse.

En cuanto puso los pies sobre la tierra cayó rendida en mis brazos. ¿Se habría golpeado en la cabeza? Ahora sí que estaba preocupado. La tomé en brazos y me dirigí casi corriendo a la enfermería del Mall.

Cuando entré una mujer nos dio la bienvenida y rápidamente me condujo a una pequeña sala de atención. Puse a Bella sobre una camilla, le mostré mi cédula profesional a la enfermera y le pedí que me dejara a mí mismo revisarla. La amable enfermera me asistió de una manera muy profesional, su ayuda me sirvió de mucho. Suturé la herida de Bella después de inyectarle un medicamento, le puse vendajes y me dispuse a esperar a que despertara. Estaba ansioso porque lo hiciera, al parecer el daño más grave lo había sufrido su brazo. Tomé su mano esperando a que reaccionara, la enfermera limpió la sangre que había caído en la ropa de Bella y ya no se notaba.

De repente comenzó a abrir los ojos. Reconoció el lugar, vio su vendaje, después miró nuestras manos entrelazadas y se encontró con mi mirada. Después de haber esperado con ansias a que despertara me encontraba aliviado y me daba gusto poder ver sus ojos de nuevo.

—Hola, ¿cómo estás?— pregunté.

—Bien, supongo. Lo dicho, odio la sangre.

— ¿Es por eso que te desmayaste?— dijo que sí con su cabeza, al parecer estaba avergonzada–. Tengo una duda ¿porqué siempre que te cruzas en mi camino haces esto? ¿No sabes que puedes darte un golpe más fuerte que éste?— dije apuntando hacia su brazo vendado. Cualquier cosa que pudiera pasarle me preocupaba.

—Claro, todos los días, al despertar, planeo las miles de formas de chocar con Mr. Cullen y casi matarme— dijo sarcásticamente. Bella estaba molesta y lucía graciosa. No pude evitar comenzar a reírme.

— Bella, siempre coincidimos de la misma manera. Por favor, cuídate. No me gustaría que te hicieras más daño—.

—Mr. Cullen, yo no planeo pasar por todas estas situaciones tan embarazosas.

—Lo entiendo pero, promete que intentarás ser más cuidadosa— no quería que Bella se dañara por sus accidentes.

—Lo prometo, aunque toda mi vida he sido torpe.

— ¿En serio? ¿Cómo puedes vivir con eso?— intenté bromear con ella y sólo conseguí uno de sus adorables sonrojos—. Déjame hacer algo por ti, Bella— tal vez pensara que era un atrevido o algo por el estilo, pero el que no arriesga no gana. Y yo me arriesgaría para ver qué pasaba–. Vamos a tomar un helado— lo dije más como una afirmación que como una pregunta.

— ¿Qué?

—Ya estamos aquí. Por favor— hice la mejor cara de puchero que conocía, tal vez funcionara y me dijera que sí.

—Se supone que no deberíamos salir juntos. Es contra el reglamento— ya estaba comenzando a darme negativas, eso me entristecía un poco.

— ¿Cuál reglamento?

—Pues, el de la escuela Mr. Cullen.

— ¿Estamos en la escuela?— tal vez era demasiado, nunca sabría qué era lo que estaba pensando. Bella negó levemente con la cabeza.

— ¿Entonces? Anda, vamos— dije apretando su mano, mientras ella lo permitiera no la soltaría. Esta sería mi última carta, si decía que no me daría por vencido, por ahora. Mañana tal vez se presentara otra oportunidad.

—Está bien, pero iremos a la heladería italiana— no podía creer lo que había escuchado. Quería salir de esa sala en ese preciso momento y complacer cualquier capricho que se le ocurriera.

La ayudé a levantarse y comenzamos a caminar hacia la salida.

—Iremos a donde quieras, la convaleciente eres tú— reímos juntos y salimos de la sala. Antes de atravesar la puerta agradecí a la enfermera que me había ayudado.

Cuando estábamos afuera, soltó mi mano de repente. Fue extraño, sentía la necesidad de tomársela de nuevo para que el hormigueo que tenía cesara. Tal vez ella tenía novio y yo aquí como idiota tratando de conocerla.

Comencé a bromear, mientras ella no rompiera mi ilusión yo no me alejaría de su lado. Entramos a una linda heladería italiana, pidió una rara combinación de helados en unos enormes conos, le dije que pidiera otro igual para mí, quería conocer que tal sabía el helado que le gustaba. Aunque la combinación parecía extraña el sabor era muy bueno.

Nos dirigimos a una mesita alejada del bullicio del exterior, el lugar era tranquilo y había suave música de fondo. Comenzamos a platicar y de repente hizo una pregunta que me sorprendió.

—No le diremos a nadie sobre esto ¿verdad, Mr. Cullen?— tal vez estaba en lo correcto y tenía novio. ¿Sino por qué querría ocultar que comimos un helado? Comencé a entristecerme ante la idea.

— ¿Podrías dejar de decirme "Mr. Cullen"?— dije imitando su voz. Bella comenzó a reír y asintió con su cabeza. Me encantaba escuchar su preciosa risa.

—Está bien, Mr. Cullen— puse cara de pocos y comenzó a reír nuevamente–. Edward, Edward— mi nombre sonaba bastante bien proviniendo de sus labios.

Seguí comiendo de mi helado mientras platicábamos, le pregunté cosas básicas como su color favorito, comida favorita, canción, etc. Yo la platiqué sobre mi familia y con nostalgia le conté sobre mi hermano Emmett, lo extrañaba y tenía mucho tiempo sin verlo. Comencé a contar las historias más graciosas que recordaba de Emmett y Bella reía mucho por sus ocurrencias. Me encantaba verla así, sonriente, divertida, sencilla.

—Edward, tu madre es encantadora y amable— dijo.

— ¿La conoces?— estaba realmente sorprendido por su comentario.

—Sí y a tu papá también ¿Crees que con mi torpeza me salvo de ir al hospital? Tu papá siempre me atiende, creo que ya tengo tarjeta de platino preferencial en su consultorio— su comentario me causó gracia.

— ¿En serio, Bella? No tenía idea de que los conocieras.

—Sí, lo que me parece extraño es que nunca te había visto antes. Sabía que tenían dos hijos pero no sabía quiénes eran.

—Lo que pasa es que cuando ellos se mudaron hacia acá mi hermano y yo nos fuimos a estudiar la universidad. Él se fue a Florida y yo fui con mis abuelos a Inglaterra.

—Wow, eso debió ser emocionante.

—Lo fue, conoces a mucha gente y ves hermosos lugares. Pero no me arrepiento de haber regresado. Hago lo que me gusta y estoy muy bien— recordé lo que había pasado en el hospital y sentí nostalgia.

—Que gusto, eso es bueno— la nostalgia se fue desvaneciendo conforme seguía viendo a Bella. Aunque ya no estábamos comiendo nada nos quedamos platicando sobre lo que había pasado con nuestras vidas.

Creo que hablé mucho más que ella, cuando le preguntaba algo me contestaba pero siempre me incitaba a que continuara con mis relatos. Nos levantamos y pagué la cuenta. Bella intentó pagar su parte pero no la dejé, yo la había invitado por lo tanto yo pagaría. Cuando salimos me di cuenta que miraba el reloj.

—Edward, la pasé muy bien. Tengo que irme olvidé por completo a Alice y Jasper. Tengo las llaves del auto así que deben de estar esperándome.

— ¿Cómo los vas a encontrar entre tanta gente?

—Quedamos de vernos en un lugar hace como dos horas. Espero que estén ahí.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe?— no quería que nuestro tiempo juntos terminara.

—No es necesario. Ya sé hacia dónde ir. Además, supongo que tendrás cosas que hacer. No quiero quitarte más tu tiempo— recordé que aún no había comprado nada, debía ir con mis padres y tenía algunos pendientes de la escuela.

—Tienes razón, tengo algunas cosas que hacer. Entonces, nos vemos mañana, Bella.

—Hasta mañana, Edward.

Nos vimos a los ojos por un rato y seguí mis impulsos, comencé a acercarme lentamente a ella. Cuando estaba a punto de besarla giró el rostro y sólo le di un beso en la mejilla. Creo que todo iba muy rápido.

Cerró los ojos, la abracé fugazmente y deposité un pequeño beso en su cabeza.

—Cuídate— di media vuelta y me fui hacia las tiendas. ¿Pero qué demonios estuve a punto de hacer? ¿Por qué lo hice? Estaba algo confundido.

Después de un rato encontré lo que estaba buscando y me fui al departamento de mis padres. Cuando llegué estaban listos para regresar a Forks. Mamá había ido de compras y llevaría varias cajas a casa. Las subí a mi coche y arranqué hacia casa, papá y mamá irían a comprar algo para cenar y nos veríamos más tarde.

En el camino no dejé de pensar en Bella, la hermosa tarde que habíamos pasado y lo que estuve a punto de hacer. Ya en casa y después de bajar todas las cosas del auto me fui a la sala a terminar unas clases para la escuela, poco tiempo después mis padres llegaron.

Durante la cena estuve ausente formulando mil preguntas en mi cabeza, papá se levantó de repente para atender una llamada, regresó diciendo que tenía una emergencia en el hospital y se despidió de nosotros.

—Hijo, ¿qué pasa? Te noto algo extraño— dijo Esme.

—La verdad es que ni yo sé qué es lo que pasa, mamá.

— ¿Sabes que puedes confiar en mí?

—Claro. Mira, es que…

— ¿Se trata de una chica?— me sorprendí de que fuera tan acertada—. Edward, dime qué pasa.

—Es que… conocí a una chica. Ella es realmente linda, tiene unos ojos hermosos y cuando sonríe es como si se iluminara todo… ¿qué?— Esme sonreía como si estuviera viendo algo muy gracioso.

—Deberías ver la cara que haces cuando dices todo eso.

— ¿Qué cara?

— ¡Esa! Te brillan los ojos y sonríes como maniquí.

— ¿Porqué?

—Hijo, estás enamorado— dijo apretando mi mano.

—No, no lo creo. Apenas y la he visto un par de veces.

— ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? Lo tuyo es un caso de amor a primera vista. Como tu padre y yo.

Me quedé anonadado por la conclusión que me había dado mi madre. Me levanté y fui a mi habitación. Estaba comenzando a creer que era verdad lo que decía Esme. Me propuse comenzar a conquistar a Bella; aunque el día que firmé mi contrato éste decía muy claramente que quedaban estrictamente prohibidas las relaciones entre alumnos y profesores, me atrevería a romper las reglas por conseguir lo que quería y yo la quería a ella.

BY: VICKO TEAM EC


	6. 5:NOVEDADES

BUENOS DÍAS MR. CULLEN

CAPÍTULO V

NOVEDADES

BELLA POV

Después de la cena escapé de Alice hacia mi habitación. Me metí en la ducha y estuve más tiempo de lo debido; me bañé con mucha calma, me cepillé los dientes minuciosamente, cepillé mi cabello hasta dejarlo casi seco, en fin, hacía todo lo posible porque la pequeña duende se enfadara de esperar y se fuera de mi alcoba. Estaba segura de que estaría esperando afuera. Me cambié con toda la calma del mundo, acomodé mi neceser, me vi en el espejo por un largo rato y después de un par de minutos salí.

La luz estaba encendida, caminé a paso lento hasta mi cama, Alice estaba acostada jugando con una de las luces que colgaba del cabecero. No se dio cuenta de mi presencia y aproveché para escapar de sus preguntas, justo cuando puse la mano en la perilla me descubrió.

— ¡Isabella Swan, ¿a dónde crees que vas?!

— ¡Por un vaso de agua!— dije rápidamente saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

Corrí escaleras abajo y entré como rayo a la cocina. Alice venía detrás de mí.

— ¡No vas a escapar, Swan!— amenazó.

Alice se comenzó a acercar cómo felina, acorralándome poco a poco en la esquina del lavabo. Seguía cada uno de mis movimientos.

—Ahora, vas a hablar—sentenció.

— ¡No quiero!

—Pero sabes que lo harás— dijo con mirada inquisidora.

— ¡Pero no ahora!

— ¿Segura?— estaba cada vez más cerca, de reojo vi que la puerta trasera estaba abierta, con suerte y llegaría afuera antes de que me alcanzara.

Corrí con todas mis fuerzas al patio sin detenerme, miré hacia atrás y pude ver que le llevaba algo de ventaja. Di vuelta en una esquina y encontré el escondite perfecto entre unos matorrales. Llegó al jardín en el que me escondía y comenzó a caminar cuidadosamente inspeccionando la zona.

—Sé que estás aquí, Bella. Sal ahora— dio vueltas y buscó en varias partes, la obscuridad me favorecía. De repente un trueno la hizo saltar y yo me quedé inmóvil del susto.

—Ok, me voy. Yo no soy la que se va a quedar mojándose aquí afuera— y sin más se metió a la casa.

Después de un rato salí y caminé despacio hacia adentro. Fui a mi habitación lentamente, esperando no ser interceptada en el camino. Al parecer se había dado por vencida, al menos por ahora. Entré y fui directamente a la cama. Justo cuando puse la cabeza sobre la almohada oí un ruido tan fuerte que me levanté de un salto.

— ¡Auch! ¡Demonios! Me di contra tu mueble— dijo Alice brincando en un pie.

—Me asustaste— contesté con la mano en el pecho por la impresión.

—Lo siento, vengo en son de paz— dijo alzando ambas manos, se acostó y dio unas palmaditas a su lado para que yo hiciera lo mismo.

— ¿Dónde estabas metida?

— ¿Por qué, Alice?

—Tienes el cabello lleno de hojas— dijo quitando unas cuantas. Reímos un poco y comenzamos a recordar anécdotas graciosas.

—Alice, ¿aún no tienes sueño?— dije entre risas.

—No, dormí toda la tarde, ¿recuerdas? ¿Tú tienes sueño?

—No.

— ¿Por qué no quieres hablar conmigo?— dijo poniendo su carita de cachorro.

—Claro que hablo contigo, Alice.

— ¿Y por qué corriste y te escondiste de mí?— dijo con un puchero.

—Ah, eso.

—Sí, ESO— me miró un rato y yo no sabía ni siquiera qué decir—. Está bien, si no quieres decirme, no lo hagas. Mejor me voy a mi…— comenzó a levantarse pero la detuve.

—No, Alice. No me dejes sola. Está por comenzar una tormenta y sabes que no me gusta estar sola— se acostó de nuevo y suspiró.

—Es que… ni siquiera yo sé qué es lo que pasa. Me hace sentir mal el hecho de que no pueda hablar contigo porque no encuentro por dónde comenzar— Alice sólo me sonrió y miró hacia el techo.

—No lo hagas, si no quieres. Sabes que no te obligaría, lo de hace un rato sólo fue un juego. ¡Por Dios, Bella! Ya sabes lo infantil que soy— sonreí, Alice era especial.

Ella era mi mejor amiga, la que siempre estaba para mí y la que me comprendía a la perfección.

—Claro que lo sé— ambas reímos—. Es que… Edward es tan… no sé.

— ¿Edward?

—Sí, Edward— dije sonrojándome y poniendo uno de mis cojines en la cara.

—Ah, o sea que ya se tutean y todo.

—Sí.

—Te gusta, ¿verdad?

—Supongo que sí. Pero, Alice, ¡es mi profesor!

— ¿Y eso qué? Puede ser el mismísimo presidente y aún así gustarte. Espera un momento, es algo más que una simple atracción, ¿cierto?

— ¡No sé! Es que, desde la primera vez que lo vi no he podido dejar de pensar en él. Lo recuerdo a cada momento… es muy extraño.

— ¿Y qué con lo que estuvo a punto de pasar en el Mall?

—Me hubiera encantado que pasara, pero… no sé, no es correcto.

— ¿Podrías dejar la moral por un momento? Bella, en los asuntos del corazón no se manda y si pasa algo entre ustedes ni siquiera intentes evitarlo porque sólo sufrirás.

—Gracias, duende.

—De nada, ovejita.

En ese momento un espantoso trueno irrumpió la tranquilidad. Di un brinco y me abracé a Alice. Siempre había odiado las tormentas.

—Jajaja mira quién es infantil ahora. Bella, ¿cuántas veces te tengo que decir que es sólo una tormenta?

— ¿Y cuántas veces te tengo que decir que ODIO las tormentas?

—Está bien, ya cálmate. No me iré a ningún lado, pero mejor nos quedamos en mi habitación, ¿de acuerdo, ovejita?

—Ajá.

Nos fuimos a su alcoba y no la solté en ningún momento. Seguimos riendo mientras esperábamos caer en los brazos de Morfeo, Alice sabía cómo hacerme olvidar que afuera se estaba cayendo el cielo. Cuando menos pensé me quedé dormida.

Al otro día mi casi hermana me despertó para ir al instituto. Nos alistamos y en lo que ella se maquillaba hice el desayuno. Llegamos temprano a la escuela, le ayudé a repasar unos apuntes, un poco más tarde llegó Jasper y los tres nos dirigimos a nuestras respectivas clases. Entregamos unas cuantas tareas y vimos temas nuevos. La mañana pasó igual que siempre, sin más complicaciones.

Llegó la hora del almuerzo, cuando entramos en la cafetería Jasper nos estaba haciendo espacio en la fila para comprar. Nos sentamos en la mesa de siempre y comenzamos una guerra de bromas en contra de Jasper, estábamos de lo más divertidos. De repente Alice cuchicheó algo con Jazz, ambos vieron detrás de mí y comenzaron a sonreír en complicidad.

— ¿Qué pasa?— dije entrecerrando los ojos.

—No creerás QUIÉN viene directo hacia acá— dijo Alice.

Me quedé paralizada y dejé de respirar. Cerré los ojos deseando que no fuera quien me estaba imaginando.

— ¿Qué pasa, chicos? ¡Hola, Bella!— dijo Mike y dejé salir todo el aire.

—Esfúmate, Newton— murmuró Alice con superioridad, Mike se fue inmediatamente y suspiré aliviada.

—Buenos días, chicos— saludó la voz que tanto temía escuchar.

—Buenos días, Mr. Cullen— contestaron Alice y Jazz al unísono.

—Hola, Alice y hola…

—Jasper— se presentó.

—Hola, Jasper— dijo Edward estrechando su mano—. Buenos días, Bella— saludó ofreciéndome su mano. Levanté la vista lentamente y correspondí el saludo con la sonrisa congelada.

—Buenos días, Mr. Cullen— murmuré.

— ¿Les importa si los acompaño?— pidió Edward amablemente.

Miré a Alice rogando por ayuda, ella me vio por un par de segundos y sonrió malévolamente.

—Claro que no, Mr. Cullen. Siempre hay espacio para alguien más en nuestra mesa— dijo sonriente.

Yo aún mantenía la sonrisa congelada mientras asesinaba a Alice con la mirada.

Edward se sentó en el lugar que estaba enseguida de mí ya que a Alice se le ocurrió la genial idea de subir sus pies en el otro asiento disponible. Me sentía algo cohibida por la presencia de Edward. Los chicos comenzaron a platicar animadamente con él, bromearon un poco hasta que comenzaron a reírse, no pude evitar unirme a las risas por las ocurrencias de Alice. Después de un rato de convivencia en la que evité a Edward lo más que pude, a lo lejos, un grupo de chicos llamó a Jasper.

—Lo siento, es sobre el equipo. En un rato regreso— se disculpó.

Alice lo vio irse y de repente se paró.

—Iré a comprar un postre, ¿quieren algo?.

—No gracias, Alice, yo estoy bien— dijo Edward.

— ¿Tú, Bella?

—No, gracias querida amiga— dije con los dientes apretados y remarcando el sarcasmo en "querida amiga".

—Bien, ya vuelvo.

Jugué con mi comida sin dejar de verla como si fuera la cosa más interesante en el mundo. Volteé hacia atrás para ver que Alice había retenido a Jasper junto con ella en la fila.

— ¡Demonios!— dije por lo bajo.

— ¿Dijiste algo?— preguntó Edward poniendo su jugo en la mesa.

—No, nada, Mr. Cullen— dije sin verlo.

—Bella, ¿podrías, por favor, mirarme cuando me hablas? ¿Y qué no habíamos quedado en que nada de "Mr. Cullen"?— dijo en susurros un poco exasperados.

—Lo siento, Mr. Cullen— dije alzando la vista. ¡Rayos! Verlo a los ojos era más difícil de lo que creía, podía quedar embobada por mucho tiempo.

—Bella…— dijo como regaño por lo de "Mr. Cullen".

—Lo siento…— sonrió satisfecho—. Mr. Cullen— dije enfatizando las letras, su sonrisa se borró y me miró con reproche.

—Mr. Cullen, mientras estemos en la escuela usted es mi profesor. Por lo tanto, debo llamarlo como tal, ¿de acuerdo, Mr. Cullen?

—No. Pero, ¿qué más da, "Señorita Swan"?— dijo en son de burla.

—Así está mucho mejor, Mr. Cullen.

—Eres increíble— dijo riendo— Mejor dime, ¿qué hiciste ayer?— lo miré sorprendida ¿tan mala memoria tenía?

—Digo, después de… tú sabes, el helado. Por cierto, ¿cómo sigue tu brazo?

—No hice nada interesante y mi brazo está muy bien, gracias— tal vez pude haber utilizado un tono menos mordaz.

—Eso es bueno. Pues yo si hice algo, pero si te digo no vas a creerlo— dijo riéndose.

— ¿A sí? Pues, bien por usted— dije restándole importancia. Él bufó y siguió comiendo su sándwich. Pasamos un rato en silencio y cada uno comiendo su almuerzo como si estuviéramos en mesas individuales.

— ¿Qué dices si te invito a cenar?— dejé lo que estaba haciendo y giré mi vista hacia él con la boca abierta, estaba sorprendida e intrigada.

Edward tenía una estúpida y maravillosa sonrisa, era como si él supiera que aceptaría al instante. Entrecerré los ojos e iba a comenzar a decir algo pero Alice me interrumpió.

—Mira lo que te traje, Bells. ¡Tu pastel favorito! Era el último y lo compré para ti.

—Gracias— dije aliviada, aunque ella no comprendiera el doble sentido de mis palabras. Me levanté abruptamente y tomé mis cosas.

—Alice, ¿me acompañas al baño?— ella me miró sorprendida y casi se atraganta con el pedazo de pay que tenía en la boca.

—Claro— dijo después de toser.

— ¿Qué pasó?— me dijo ya que estábamos en el pasillo.

—Nada.

— ¿Nada? ¿Segura qué "nada"?— dijo imitando mi voz.

—Me invitó a salir— dije cuando entrábamos al baño.

— ¿¡QUÉ!?— ella estaba totalmente sorprendida—. ¡Eso es genial!— chilló dando saltitos en el piso—. Tenemos que ir de compras. Necesitarás un vestido nuevo, debes verte espectacular, también iremos por maquillajes, accesorios y…— dijo como remolino.

— ¡Hey!, espera, ¿quién ha dicho que voy a aceptar?

—No, no, no y rotundamente… ¡NO! No puedes negarte.

—Claro que puedo.

—Bella…

—Hola chicas— dijo la presumida de Jessica saliendo de uno de los baños y colocándose entre Alice y yo para lavarse las manos.

—Vaya, ya sé qué era lo que apestaba aquí— dijo Alice.

—Ja-ja-ja— dijo Jessica sacándole la lengua—. Así que… ¿tenemos pretendiente?— me dijo dándole la espalda a Alice.

— ¿Y a ti qué te importa? ¡Y no me des la espalda!— le dijo Alice volteándola bruscamente del hombro.

— ¡Quítame las manos de encima!

— ¡Y tú deja de meterte en lo que no te importa!

— ¡Basta!— dije poniéndome entre ellas dos. No se llevaban bien y siempre que se veían terminaban mal.

—Alice, cálmate. Y tú, no la provoques— les dije tratando de suavisar el ambiente.

—Está bien, me voy, sólo porque tú me lo pides y porque me caes bien— dijo acariciando mi mejilla y sonriendo hipócritamente.

— ¡Suéltala, hipócrita!— gritó Alice.

—Bye, bye— dijo moviendo sus dedos en señal de despedida. Alice le arrojó uno de los jabones decorativos que estaban en el lavabo, pero sólo consiguió que se estrellara en la puerta y que se hiciera pedazos.

—Cálmate, ella no merece tu atención. No vale la pena. No tienes por qué ponerte así— traté de tranquilizarla.

—Me cae en la punta del hígado— dijo muy enojada.

—Mejor vámonos, están por timbrar— propuse.

Llegamos afuera y Jasper ya estaba ahí, le conté lo sucedido para que calmara a Alice. El camino a clase fue un poco tenso, mi amiga seguía molesta por culpa de Jessica.

Cuando éramos niñas Jessica, Alice y yo, siempre estábamos juntas. Pero cuando crecimos y llegó Jasper las cosas cambiaron. Desde que lo conocimos se notó la atracción entre él y Alice. Tenían poco de ser novios cuando Jessica comenzó a insinuarse descaradamente, intentó mil artimañas para separarlos y obtener una oportunidad con Jazz. Después de eso, nos dimos cuenta de que Jessica nunca había sido sincera con nosotras y dejamos de juntarnos con ella. Por suerte los secretos sólo los compartíamos Alice y yo.

Las clases pasaron sin mayor percance, Alice estaba más tranquila y logró ignorar las provocaciones de Jessica. Faltaba menos para que entráramos a la clase de Edward, me ponía un poco nerviosa el hecho de que tendría que exponer; bueno, no la exposición en sí, lo que me descontrolaba era la mirada de Edward. Milagrosamente, la maestra que nos daba la penúltima clase nos dejó salir más temprano de lo habitual. Me puse a repasar mi exposición e hice un último ensayo con Alice como espectadora.

—Bella, lo haces perfectamente bien. No entiendo qué es lo que te está poniendo tan nerviosa.

—Alice…— dije con reproche—, cómo si no lo supieras— ella rió y se acercó a mí.

—Ánimo, Bells— dijo pasando un brazo por mis hombros—. Te saldrá excelente, cómo siempre,

— ¿Segura?

—Cien por ciento—.

La confianza que me había infundido me servía de mucho. Ahora me encontraba más tranquila y me sentía preparada para hacer lo mío frente a mis compañeros. Todos estaban en los pasillos esperando a que timbraran para la clase de ciencias, aprovecharía ese tiempo para preparar lo necesario para mi presentación. Alice había ido con Jasper, por lo que estaría un rato sola mientras llegaban todos. Cuando entré me asusté y pegué un gritito al ver a Edward ahí.

— ¿Te asusté?— preguntó.

—No, me gusta saltar y gritar cuando veo a la gente— dije sarcásticamente, él rodó los ojos y siguió con lo suyo.

–Claro que me asustó, Mr. Cullen.

—Pero yo no hice nada.

—Pero yo no esperaba verlo aquí.

— ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? ¿Por qué no estás con los demás? ¿Dónde está Alice?

— ¿Podría dejar de hacerme tantas preguntas seguidas?

— ¿Me contestas con otra pregunta?— dijo enarcando una ceja.

— ¿Quiere que conteste o no?

—Contesta, Bella.

— ¿Cuál pregunta?

— ¿Todas?

— ¿En serio?— dio un respiro profundo y contestó.

—Si.

—1: vine a prepararme para la exposición antes de que lleguen los demás. 2: no estoy con los demás porque no me llevo mucho con ellos y 3: Alice está con Jasper.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda?

— ¿Con qué?— al ver su rostro encontré que estaba siendo muy paciente conmigo.

—Tu exposición, Bella— dijo sonriendo.

—Ah, no. No se preocupe, Mr. Cullen.

— ¿Pensaste algo con respecto a lo que te pedí?— dijo cambiando abruptamente de tema.

—No.

Empezaron a llegar el resto de mis compañeros y yo estaba a punto de terminar de preparar las cosas de la exposición. Alice entró justo a tiempo, se sentó en el lugar de siempre y levantó su pulgar en señal de apoyo.

—Bien, chicos. Bella, su compañera, ha preparado el tema del día de hoy. Hará una exposición y después habrá una sección de preguntas y respuestas, si ella no sabe la respuesta yo la apoyaré— Jessica levantó la mano con urgencia mientras Edward hablaba.

— ¿Qué pasa, Jessica?— preguntó Edward.

— ¿Por qué ella hace una exposición y el resto de nosotros no?— dijo sumamente molesta y golpeando el piso con el pie.

—Yo se lo propuse por la excelente participación que tuvo ayer ¿Hay algún problema con eso?

—No, Mr. Cullen.

—Bien, ahora toma asiento. Bella, puedes comenzar.

Y así lo hice. Hablé dos terceras partes del tiempo. Me ponía muy nerviosa el hecho de que Edward me miraba de una manera fría y calculadora, de vez en cuando asentía y la mayor parte del tiempo la pasó tomando notas. Mis compañeros estuvieron atentos, hubo varias interrupciones por dudas que surgían y que rápidamente aclaraba, en cada ocasión Edward les recordó que al final era la sesión de preguntas y respuestas. Terminé, Edward comenzó a aplaudir y el resto de los chicos también lo hicieron. Se puso de pie y caminó hasta quedar a mi lado. Dio una clara conclusión y complementó lo que yo había dicho.

— ¿Alguna duda?— todos comenzaron a negar con la cabeza, todos excepto Jessica. Levantó la vista y después alzó su mano.

— ¿Jessica?— dijo Edward.

— ¿Cuál es la principal función de los gametos?— Alice dio un brinco y quedó de pie.

— ¡Por Dios, Jessica! ¡Eso ya lo dijo! ¡Deberías haber puesto atención en lugar de pensar en estupideces!— dijo Alice enfurecida.

— ¡Cállate, remedo de enana!

— ¿¡Cómo me llamaste!?— dijo Alice acercándose peligrosamente hacia Jessica.

— ¿Ahora además de enana… sorda?— todos estaban sorprendidos y expectantes a las reacciones de ambas.

Alice se abalanzó hacia Jessica, Edward y yo corrimos para detenerla. Yo me puse entre ellas y sostuve a Alice, Edward tomó a Jessica de la cintura, llevándola hacia afuera.

—Alice, tranquilízate— pedí.

— ¡Me saca de quicio!

—Cálmate— le dije abrazándola.

Todos estaban observando la escena y procesando lo que acababa de pasar. Dieron el timbre de salida y se fueron. Al rato entró Edward con Jasper pisándole los talones, dejé que él se la llevara para que la calmara.

— ¿Qué pasó con Jessica?— le pregunté a Edward en cuanto Alice y Jazz salieron.

—Está en la dirección, estará suspendida por una semana.

— ¿En serio? Pero no estuvo tan mal, digo, ninguna de las dos se golpeó.

—Pero la suspensión no fue por eso. Cuando la llevé a la dirección, dije lo que había pasado y comenzó a insultarme, el director intentó interceder pero ella lo insultó peor que a mí y al final la mandó suspender— estaba sorprendida de hasta dónde podía llegar de altanera.

—Pobre, no debería ser así.

—Pero no podemos hacer nada para cambiar su manera de pensar.

—Pues sí— dije y justo después mi celular sonó, era Alice.

—Alice, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Cómo estás?

—Estoy mejor, no te preocupes. Te llamo para decirte que Jasper me llevará a casa.

—Espérame, voy para allá.

—Ya vamos en camino, lo siento, ovejita— dijo con un tono de voz tan inocente que no se lo creía.

— ¿Y cómo se supone que llegaré a casa?

—No sé, tal vez Edward podría…

—Eres una bribona— acusé.

—Lo sé, gracias. Yo también te quiero. Chao.

— ¡Alice!— me quedé escuchando la línea.

— ¿Pasa algo?— preguntó Edward.

—Alice me abandonó— dije teatralmente.

Me llegó un mensaje de texto de Alice que decía: Bells, porfa acepta la invitación de Edward. Iremos de compras para prepararte para esa cena. Si le dices que no considérate perdida. A.

— ¿Necesitas algo?— dijo Edward mientras terminaba de guardar sus cosas.

—Sí, alguien que me lleve a casa— me arrepentí al instante de lo que había dicho. Edward me miraba con una enorme sonrisa.

— ¿Me permite el honor de llevarla a su casa, señorita Swan?— dijo de manera sobreactuada.

— ¿Tengo otra opción?

—Me temo que no— pensé un rato la posibilidad de ir a casa con él. En ese momento llegó otro mensaje.

—Alice— dije en medio de un suspiro. Cuando lo leí vi que el mensaje en realidad era de mamá, me pedía que pasara a casa por unos documentos y que se los mandara por correo.

— ¿Qué dice Alice?

—No es ella, es mamá.

—Ah.

— ¿Nos vamos?— dije terminando de guardar mis cosas.

—Claro.

Llegamos a un hermoso volvo plateado. Edward me Abrió la puerta y nos fuimos de la escuela. Puso música suave, me sorprendió darme cuenta de que la canción era una de mis favoritas. Después de un rato de silencio comenzó a hablar.

— ¿Entonces?

— ¿Entonces… qué?— dije viendo por la ventana.

— ¿Aceptarás mi invitación?

—No sé. Da vuelta a la derecha— indiqué.

Le dije cuál era mi casa y aparcó en la acera.

— ¿Me prestas tu baño?— pidió.

—Sí, claro.

Nos bajamos y me siguió de cerca. Abrí y le indiqué dónde estaba el baño. Me fui al despacho de mis padres a buscar lo que mamá me encargó, después de revolver las cosas de varios cajones encontré los documentos, los eché en un sobre, escribí remitente, destinatario y le puse una estampilla postal. Llegué de nuevo a la sala y Edward estaba ahí, me daba la espalda; estaba viendo los cuadros que estaban colgados en la pared, eran fotos familiares.

— ¿Qué tanto ves?— se sobresaltó y se giró para verme.

—Bella, me asustaste.

—Lo siento— puse el sobre en una de las mesitas y caminé hacia la cocina con él detrás de mí.

— ¿Quieres comer algo, Edward?

— ¿Ya me tuteas?— dijo levantando una ceja.

—Ya no estamos en la escuela, ¿o sí?— me regaló una de sus hermosas sonrisas retorcidas y yo lo miré como tonta.

— ¿Qué me darás de comer?

—No sé, creo que no hay muchas cosas en la despensa— revisé la alacena y encontré lo necesario para preparar sándwiches.

— ¿Sándwich está bien?

—Sí, está bien para mí.

Preparé unos cuantos sándwiches para los dos, para beber había un poco de jugo. Edward me ayudó con la comida, estaba a mi lado y de vez en cuanto nos mirábamos, sonreíamos y veíamos hacia otro lado.

— ¿Vamos a la sala? Podríamos ver televisión mientras comemos— propuse.

—Claro—.

Acerqué una de las mesitas al sillón, puse el plato con los emparedados y Edward los vasos con jugo, prendí la televisión y empezamos a comer. Edward comenzó a cambiar los canales y se decidió por un programa de chistes. Nos reíamos por las estupideces que decían los personajes del programa. Terminamos de comer y continuamos viendo tele y riéndonos. El tiempo al lado de Edward se pasaba volando.

— ¿Qué hora es?— dije aún entre risas.

—Van a ser las cuatro de la tarde.

— ¿En serio? Es tardísimo, debo llevar el sobre al correo y creo que Alice quería que la acompañara a no sé dónde.

—El tiempo se pasa rápido, ¿no?

—Sí, rápido, muy rápido— nos quedamos en silencio un rato, yo recorría la habitación con la mirada.

No supe exactamente en qué momento Edward había pasado su brazo por el respaldo para abrazarme. Me sentía muy incómoda, no sabía que sentía y mucho menos qué debía hacer.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando dije que no creerías lo que hice ayer?— dijo de repente.

—Sí.

—En serio no lo creerás.

— ¿Qué hiciste?— dudó un momento y después contestó.

—Pensar en ti.

Volteé a verlo y él estaba observándome con una hermosa sonrisa. Nos miramos a los ojos por largo rato, sin pensarlo levanté mi mano para tocar su mejilla, él cerró los ojos al contacto y yo me deleité con la suavidad de su piel. Cuando abrió sus ojos, me vio con ternura y me regaló una gran sonrisa deslumbrante, acunó mi rostro entre sus manos y comenzó a acercarse a mí lentamente. No dejó de verme en ningún momento, parecía que el corazón estaba a punto de salirse de mi pecho. Cerré los ojos y sentí su frente pegada a la mía.

—Bella— dijo en un susurro.

Coloqué mi mano en su nuca y acaricié su cabello, levantó un poco mi cara y acarició mis labios con los suyos, poco a poco el beso se fue haciendo más intenso, lento pero delicioso. Con ambas manos lo atraje más a mí y me fue recostando en el sillón, sentía como si estuviera en un hermoso sueño, probar sus labios era como beber del más precioso néctar. Nos separamos cuando fue necesario el aire. Se levantó un poco para verme sin dejar de sonreír, le sonreí en respuesta y acaricié su rostro de nuevo. Se sentó y me ayudó a hacer lo mismo.

No dijimos nada, sólo sonreíamos como tontos. Aún mareada por lo que acaba de pasar me levanté y fui a la cocina, me serví un vaso de agua y cuando volteé a la puerta él estaba recargado en el marco.

— ¿Nos vamos?— dijo con calma

—Sí, claro.

Recogimos, lavamos y acomodamos los trastos sucios, finalmente tomé el sobre y nos fuimos. Pasamos a dejarlo a un buzón y después me llevó a casa de Alice. En el camino puso música e intentó hablar, pero me encontraba ausente pensando en el beso. Llegamos y me bajé del auto sin despedirme. Abrí la puerta y Edward entró detrás de mí.

— ¿Alice?— dije. Nadie contestó, entré en la cocina y vi una nota. Ella no estaba en casa.

—Genial— mascullé.

— ¿Qué pasa, Bella?

—Alice salió con Jasper y tendré que esperarlos.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe?— dijo seductoramente. Su celular sonó—. ¿Me disculpas?— asentí con la cabeza.

— ¿Diga? Sí, sí. Ok, hasta luego— colgó y me miró—. Tengo que irme— dijo con tristeza.

Fui a la puerta y la abrí para que pudiera salir, de repente la cerró y me acorraló con sus brazos entre la pared y él.

— ¿No te vas a despedir de mí?— dijo casi provocándome un colapso, le di un beso fugaz en la mejilla y frunció el ceño.

— ¿Quieres un…?— dije y asintió adivinando mis pensamientos.

Suspiré y le di un beso rápido en los labios. Antes de que pudiera separarme atrapó mi cara con sus manos e intensificó el beso. Intenté tomar fuerza de voluntad y separarme de él, pero sólo pude levantar mis manos para ponerlas alrededor de su cuello y disfrutar del beso. Después de un rato escuché que comenzaban a abrir la puerta. Regresé a la realidad de golpe y lo empujé, pasé mi mano por mi cabello desesperadamente y la puerta se abrió. Alice entró cargada de bolsas, al vernos me sonrió en complicidad y dejó las cosas en uno de los sillones.

—Bueno, yo me voy— dijo Edward.

—Adiós— dijo una muy sonriente Alice.

Edward me miró de nuevo, yo me limité a sonreír y a desviar la mirada hacia otra parte. Comencé a sentir cómo las mejillas me ardían y podía imaginar mi rostro rojo de vergüenza. Se cerró la puerta y Alice me miró con suspicacia.

— ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme, Bella?

—Deja de sonreír así— acusé.

— ¡Por Dios! Dime que pasó, anda, cuéntame— dijo con su carita de cachorro.

— ¿Y Jasper?— dije sentándome en uno de los sillones.

—Ya se fue y no me cambies el tema— dijo emocionada.

—Nos besamos— dije apretando los ojos. Esperaba que explotara en cualquier momento: 3, 2, 1…

— ¡AHHHH! ¡BELLA!— dijo saltando como resorte casi encima de mí.

—Alice, cálmate.

— ¿Cómo quieres que me calme? ¡TE BESÓ! ¡SE BESARON!— dijo eufórica—. ¿Besa bien?— preguntó con picardía.

— ¡Alice!— dije sonrojándome de nuevo –Sí, MUY bien para ser exacta.

— ¡AAHHHHH! No lo puedo creer, mi pequeña está creciendo— dijo teatralmente limpiando una lágrima imaginaria—. ¿Irán a cenar?

—Ya, por favor…— supliqué apenada.

—Está bien, te dejo en paz antes de que explotes de lo roja que estás. Mejor te enseño lo que compré— canturreó.

Sacó una infinidad de cosas de sus bolsas, casi la mitad eran para mí. Platicamos casi toda la tarde tiradas en los sillones entre las compras de Alice, recordé que teníamos que hacer varias tareas y la ayudé a levantar el desastre para después hacerlas. Cuando llegó la noche me fui a dormir con la imagen de Edward en la mente y lo primero que vi al caer en la inconsciencia fue a él.

BY: VICKO TEAM EC


	7. 6:BOSQUE

BUENOS DÍAS MR. CULLEN

CAPÍTULO VI

BOSQUE

BELLA POV

Habían pasado poco más de dos semanas desde el día en el que nos besamos. Edward pasaba mucho tiempo con nosotros; al parecer él y Jasper estaban comenzando con una gran amistad, siempre hablaban cosas relativas al fútbol y habían asistido a algunos partidos.

A pesar de que sólo tenía que asistir a la última clase, Edward siempre llegaba a la hora del almuerzo y se sentaba con nosotros en la mesa. Muy seguido, Alice le insinuaba que él y yo teníamos una cena pendiente y ella, Jasper y Edward aprovechaban cada oportunidad que tenían para hacerme sonrojar con comentarios con respecto a nosotros. La verdad no podía quejarme, estaba pasando unos días muy divertidos, al lado de personas maravillosas; en ese corto tiempo Edward nos había mostrado la buena persona que era y de vez en cuando, según Alice, mostraba su interés hacia mí descaradamente.

Hoy era viernes, ¡por fin descansaríamos de la escuela!, teníamos exámenes parciales y todos nos encontrábamos muy estresados. Ya era la última hora y Edward casi terminaba la clase.

—Mr. Cullen, no nos deje tarea. Por favor— dijo Alice con su cara de cachorrito. A pesar de ser muy buenos amigos de Edward, cuando estábamos en la escuela lo llamábamos "Mr. Cullen".

—Está bien, Alice. Pero el lunes si tendrán tarea. Pueden salir, chicos— todos brincaron de sus asientos y salieron disparados por la puerta–. Señorita Swan, necesito que se quede por favor— pidió.

—Sí, Mr. Cullen— vi a Alice extrañada y ella sólo alzó los hombros, luego sonrió como si hubiera descubierto algo y se fue.

Esperamos a que todos salieran para hablar, no tenía ni idea de qué se trataba la "junta".

— ¿Qué pasa, Mr. Cullen?

—Bella, ya no estamos en horario escolar

—Pero aún estamos en la escuela. Entonces… ¿qué pasa, Mr. Cullen?

—Está bien. Mire, "señorita Swan", desearía saber su opinión con respecto a algo.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—La situación es la siguiente: me encantaría invitar a salir a una alumna– dijo inclinándose hacia mí, como si me estuviera contando un gran secreto—, ella es muy linda y no sé qué piense con respecto a ir a cenar esta noche— mordí mi labio, dudosa—. ¿Qué opina usted, señorita Swan? ¿Debería pedírselo?

—No sé— susurré.

— ¿Qué respondería usted?

—Tal vez, sólo tal vez. Aceptaría— dije muy bajito, siguiéndole el juego.

—Entonces, se lo pediré y… ya veremos qué contesta.

—Ok. Pero… tengo una pregunta, Mr. Cullen.

— ¿Cuál?

— ¿Porqué estamos hablando bajito?

—No sé— susurró y comenzamos a reír por lo bajo.

Estábamos recargados en su escritorio sobre los codos, Edward de un lado y yo del otro, de tal manera que quedábamos de frente.

— ¿Señorita Swan?

— ¿Sí, Mr. Cullen?

— ¿Quiere ir a cenar conmigo esta noche?

—No sé, déjeme pensarlo— dije poniendo un dedo sobre el mentón pensativamente. Él hizo ojitos de cordero degollado y yo sonreí.

—Acepto su invitación, Mr. Cullen— él sonrió, deslumbrándome.

Me perdí en su mirada por largo rato, acarició mi mejilla y lentamente nos acercamos hasta unir nuestros labios en un intenso y dulce beso. La posición no era de lo más cómoda, pero la incomodidad valía la pena. No podría decir cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que comenzamos a besarnos, cuando escuchamos la voz de Alice.

— ¡Jasper, ayúdame con mi bolso!

— ¡Yo lo levanto, no te preocupes!— contestó Jasper en un tono de voz más alto de lo normal. Esa era la señal de que alguien venía y que podríamos ser descubiertos.

Nos separamos rápidamente y nos acomodamos alrededor del escritorio, fingiendo estar aclarando mis dudas como alumna. En ese momento la puerta se abrió y entró nuestra peor pesadilla en ese momento.

—Buenas tardes— saludó.

—Buenas tardes— contestamos al unísono.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí tan tarde?

—Le pedí a la alumna que se quedara porque me comentó que tenía dudas sobre el tema de ayer y se nos fue el tiempo— aclaró Edward viendo su reloj.

— ¿En serio?— cuestionó el director.

—Sí, señor director— contesté lo más convincente que pude.

—Me extraña de usted, señorita Swan. Siempre ha sido una de mis mejores alumnas— sonreí sin saber qué decir, comenzaba a ponerme nerviosa. No era un secreto que yo era pésima mintiendo.

—Pero tampoco es perfecta y para todo hay una primera vez. Ella se confundió y le pidió ayuda a Mr. Cullen, que para eso está ¿No es así?— dijo Alice, usando sus tácticas de chantaje. Se lo agradecería más tarde.

—Claro, señorita Brandon— contestó el director, ella le sonrió y después se dirigió hacia mí.

—Bella, ¿nos vamos? Ya fui por Jasper y está afuera. Lamento haberme ido, Mr. Cullen, pero tenía que ver a mi novio, usted sabe cómo son estas cosas.

—Claro, señorita Brandon— contestó Edward.

— ¿Después pude explicarme a mí?— pidió mi buena amiga.

—Por supuesto.

—Vámonos, Alice. Gracias, Mr. Cullen— dije estrechando su mano y después la del director— Hasta luego, señor director.

—Que les vaya bien, señoritas. Que tengan un lindo fin de semana— dijo el director

—Igualmente— contestamos al unísono.

Tomé mis cosas, salimos disparadas del salón y me recargué en una máquina de sodas que estaba cerca, en el pasillo.

—Espera, Alice.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—No quiero que lo regañen— en ese momento ambos salieron del salón riéndose y bromeando.

— ¿Bella, quieres una?— dijo Alice para disimular.

—No, Alice. Gracias— sacó una soda de la máquina y fuimos al estacionamiento en compañía de Edward.

—Estuvo cerca— dijo él

—Y me deben una— contestó Alice.

—Gracias, Alice— dije sinceramente, ella sonrió y cuando dimos unos cuantos pasos se escuchó un gran estruendo. Pegué un grito y me abracé a Alice con fuerza.

—Bella, me cortarás la circulación— se quejó.

—No me gustan las tormentas— dije sin aflojar mi agarre.

Edward se rió de mí y fui el centro de las bromas por un rato. Llegamos a los autos justo cuando comenzaba a llover.

Jasper nos dejó en casa y Alice le prestó su auto para que no se fuera caminando. Encontramos una nota de los padres de Alice en la que decían que habían ido de compras a Seattle. Después de leerla llamaron diciendo que habían hecho unos encargos foráneos y que llegarían hasta el siguiente porque se quedarían a esperarlos.

— ¿Qué pasó con Edward?— preguntó Alice con curiosidad.

—Nos besamos y el director estuvo a punto de descubrirnos. Gracias— dije estrechando su mano.

—De nada. Para eso estamos ¿no? Pero, ¿te invitó a salir o algo?

— ¿Qué tienes que ver con eso?— dije con los ojos entrecerrados.

—No mucho, sólo fui un poco más clara en mis "insinuaciones".

—Me invitó a cenar— contesté finalmente.

— ¿Aceptaste?— preguntó Alice expectante. Asentí con timidez y sentí cómo comenzaba a sonrojarme.

—Ya sé cómo cobrar el favor— dijo ella.

—Alice, me das miedo ¿Qué quieres de mí?

—No mucho. Sólo me dejarás arreglarte para esa cita. Y ni lo intentes, no me pongas esa carita que esta vez no va a funcionar ¿Cuándo es?

—Esta noche— dije resignada.

—Genial— dijo radiante y comenzando a dar saltitos de la emoción. Su semblante cambió abruptamente.

— ¿Qué pasa, porqué esa cara?— le pregunté.

—Está lloviendo, Jasper tiene el auto, mis padres se llevaron el suyo y ni loca me subo a tu cafetera

— ¿Y?

— ¡No podemos ir de compras!— dijo dramáticamente.

—Alice, tienes la mitad del centro comercial en tu armario y la otra mitad en el mío.

—Está bien, no iremos de compras— dijo cruzando los brazos y frunciendo el ceño como niña berrinchuda.

Me llegó un mensaje de texto de Edward que decía:

"Ni siquiera la lluvia impedirá que te vea esta noche, pasaré por ti a las 8. E."

Le contesté en cuanto terminé de leerlo:

"Ok, te espero a esa hora. B."

— ¿Con quién mensajeas?— curioseó Alice.

—Con Edward.

— ¿Desde cuándo tiene tu número?

—Desde hace un rato. Mientras entraba el director me hice la desentendida con un cuaderno de Edward y escribí mi número.

—Vaya, qué inteligente— aduló mi amiga.

Después de comer, Alice dedicó el resto de la tarde a convertirme en su "experimento". Pasó casi tres horas alistándome. Ella eligió todo, desde el peinado hasta los zapatos. A las siete de la tarde estaba casi lista, Alice sólo ajustaba los últimos detalles, no dejó que me viera al espejo, decía que era una sorpresa.

— ¿Ya?— pregunté impaciente.

— ¿En algún momento dejarás de preguntar?

— ¿Ya?

—No, Bella. Todavía no. Y por favor, no vuelvas a preguntar— dijo haciéndose la enojada.

—Ok— dije con resignación. Después de unos minutos terminó.

— ¡Listo! Vamos— dijo empujándome hacia el gran espejo que había en su habitación.

No podía creer que la del reflejo fuera yo. Tenía puesto un sencillo vestido sin tirantes que realzaba mi figura: era de un hermoso tono azul petróleo, de escote recto, con muy poco vuelo y me llegaba a medio muslo. Usaba unas preciosas sandalias de diseñador con un poco de tacón y muchas pequeñas piedras brillantes. Mi cabello caía como una cascada en ondas suaves y a los lados era detenido por unos pequeños broches de piedras azules. Mi maquillaje era sutil, se notaba pero no era muy cargado, lucía natural. Parecía otra persona.

— ¡Wow!

—Te he dejado sin palabras ¿no?— dijo Alice sonriendo con autosuficiencia.

—Ajá— tenía la boca abierta, Alice era muy buena en esto–. Eres una genio. Gracias, duende— dije abrasándola.

—De nada, ovejita. Ve por ahí mientras llega Edward, que yo me cambiaré para ir a ver películas con Jasper.

No tenía otra cosa qué hacer, me senté en la sala y encendí la televisión. Casi media hora después Alice entró en la habitación, me sorprendió porque lucía radiante y casi estaba lista, sólo le faltaban los zapatos. Platiqué un rato con ella y llamaron a la puerta. Abrí y ahí estaba Edward, lucía muy guapo en ese pantalón de vestir negro y camisa beige que enmarcaban su espectacular figura, también usaba una cazadora a juego. Casi se le salen los ojos al verme, me sonrojé y sonreí como boba, nos sumergimos en una burbuja hasta que alguien carraspeó la garanta detrás de nosotros.

—Awww, ¡qué lindos!— dijo Alice.

—Hola, Alice— dijo Edward.

—Hola.

— ¿Nos vamos?— dijo Edward dirigiéndose a mí y extendiéndome su brazo.

Agarré un pequeño bolso que Alice me dio y me puse un saco. Afuera hacía mucho frío y de repente se veía uno que otro relámpago.

Tomé el brazo de Edward y caminamos hacia su coche. Abrió la puerta y me ayudó a entrar. Cuando estábamos adentro me miró y me dio la sonrisa retorcida que tanto me gustaba.

—Te vez preciosa— aduló.

—Gracias. Tú también luces muy guapo— dije sonrojándome.

—Y cuando te sonrojas, luces adorable— sonreí y me perdí en su mirada.

Me tomó del mentón y deposito un pequeño beso en mis labios, encendió el coche y emprendimos nuestro camino. Puso música de fondo, sonrió y tomó mi mano.

— ¿Edward?

— ¿Dime?

—Aún no me has dicho a dónde vamos.

—A cenar— dijo casualmente.

— ¿A dónde?

—Es una sorpresa— dijo sonriéndome.

— ¿Sabías que no me gustan las sorpresas?

—No, no sabía. Pero estoy seguro de que te va a gustar.

No iba a agobiarme intentando descubrir a dónde nos dirigíamos; sí él decía que me iba a gustar la sorpresa, pues, me dejaría sorprender. En el camino recosté mi cabeza disfrutando de la música, jugueteé con nuestras manos entrelazadas y él besaba la mía de vez en cuando. Giró sobre un camino de terracería escondido entre dos grandes árboles, varios metros después entramos a un camino empedrado que estaba iluminado por pequeñas luces en el suelo, sólo podía ver árboles y más árboles por la ventana. Después de casi un kilómetro pude verla, una hermosa cabaña muy iluminada. A la derecha estaba una gran cochera y justo enfrente de la entrada había una preciosa fuente. Me encontraba encantada con el lugar, parecía mágico, como salido de un cuento de fantasía.

— ¿Te gusta?— dijo mientras estacionaba el auto.

—Es… hermoso.

—Gracias.

— ¿Es tuya?

—Sí. Aunque vivo muy bien con mis padres y no me falta nada, a veces necesito mi espacio. Le pedí a mi madre que hiciera esto por mí, éste es mi pequeño refugio— dijo mientras nos encaminábamos a la entrada.

Abrió la puerta, encendió la luz y pude ver lo hermosa que era la cabaña por dentro. Había un pequeño y acogedor recibidor con dos sillones individuales, el pasillo estaba a la derecha y daba a una sala de estar con un enorme centro de entretenimiento al fondo, a la izquierda había dos puertas y al final podía verse un precioso comedor de madera.

Esa noche, sin duda, sería especial. No sabía que esperar, lo único que sabía era que sería inolvidable.

BY: VICKO TEAM EC


	8. 7:SORPRESAS

BUENOS DÍAS MR. CULLEN

CAPÍTULO VII

SORPRESAS

BELLA POV

Estaba encantada con la cabaña, la decoración era de muy buen gusto y el olor a madera inundaba el lugar. No podía dejar de sorprenderme con lo hermosa y acogedora que era. Edward me condujo al comedor, estaba igual de bonito que la sala y el recibidor, había una puerta que supuse sería la cocina y al otro lado había una puerta de vidrio que daba al patio trasero. Él la abrió y me tomó de la mano para llevarme hacia afuera.

Si la cabaña era preciosa, el jardín era increíble. Había hermosas flores por todas partes y una pared de arbustos al fondo, en medio de todo había un camino que llevaba hacia los arbustos. Lo seguimos tomados de la mano y llegamos a un tejaban de ensueño: estaba repleto de guías de luces que colgaban a las orillas iluminando todo el lugar; al centro había una mesa para dos decorada de manera sencilla, pero elegante; al lado había una botella de vino, una barra de bufet humeante y una mesita de servicio con una hermosa vajilla.

Edward retiró la silla para mí y me senté. Puso la mesa solo, no me dejó ayudar alegando que yo era la invitada. Sirvió la cena y dos copas de vino. Se sentó frente a mí y comenzamos a comer.

—Mmm, está delicioso, felicita al chef— dije bromeando.

—Gracias por tu felicitación.

— ¿Tú hiciste esto?— dije muy sorprendida.

—Sí— dijo riendo—. Me gusta mucho cocinar aunque sea difícil de creer.

—A mí también me gusta cocinar— dije riendo con él.

Después de la comida vino el postre, era un delicioso pastel de vainilla con fresas. Él me daba de comer del suyo y yo del mío, parecía que el tiempo se había detenido para que pudiéramos estar juntos.

La velada no podía ser más encantadora; estaba en un lugar precioso, con un chico realmente lindo que me tenía como boba y comiendo las cosas deliciosas que él me daba.

—Gracias— dije después de un momento de silencio.

— ¿Por qué?

—Por la sorpresa.

—Te dije que te gustaría— sonreímos y nos vimos con ternura por un largo rato.

Acarició mi rostro y comenzó a acercarse a mí por encima de la mesa. Cerré los ojos y justo cuando sentí el roce de nuestros labios algo frío cayó encima de mí. Edward se levantó rápidamente y miró el desastre, había tirado una de las copas encima de mí.

— ¡Rayos!, discúlpame, Bella… lo siento… no quise…— él estaba realmente apenado.

—Está bien, Edward. Fue un accidente.

Me llevó adentro y me indicó cuál de las dos puertas que estaban en la sala era el baño. Por más que intenté quitar la mancha no pude, el agua no era suficiente; tendría que usar un poco de detergente y enjuague para, con suerte, quitarla. Salí del baño empapada y en medio de un ataque de risa, mi aspecto era realmente gracioso. Edward estaba casi en la puerta recargando su cabeza en la pared y con los ojos cerrados.

— ¿Pudiste sacar la mancha?— dijo con preocupación.

—Edward, no pasa nada— dije riéndome. Él me miró preocupado y después de un rato comenzó a reír conmigo.

—Debes cambiarte, estás empapada.

— ¿Podrías prestarme algo?

—No tengo ropa aquí— dijo apenado —Voy a ver si encuentro algo.

— ¿Te ayudo a buscar?— asintió y entramos a la habitación.

Al centro había una enorme cama con varios almohadones, tenía una preciosa colcha dorada y cojines a juego; al lado tenía unas bonitas mesas de noche; en el fondo había una puerta, que supuse, sería el baño. Había un gran mueble con escritorio y muchos cajones y libreros. Tenía mucha música y muchos y muy variados libros. El vestidor era enorme, pero estaba vacío. Buscamos en cada cajón y puerta que veíamos.

—Encontré esto. ¿Sirve de algo?— dijo tendiéndome una camisa.

—Supongo que sí.

Entré al baño y me quité el vestido. La camisa de Edward me quedaba enorme y más corta que el vestido, doblé las mangas y salí del baño. A Edward casi le da un infarto al verme, me sentí muy agraciada y me sonrojé tras su reacción. Tomó el vestido, fue hacia la cocina y lo lavó; al parecer la mancha se había quitado, lo tendió en una silla y se giró hacia a mí; iba a comenzar a decir algo cuando un horrible trueno irrumpió el silencio y se fue la luz. Di un grito de terror y comencé a buscarlo desesperadamente en la obscuridad.

— ¡Edward! ¡Dónde estás!— dije dando manotazos en el aire.

—En el comedor, ¿dónde estás tú?

—En la sala— dije agitada, no quería caminar porque de seguro iría a dar contra el piso.

Apenas estaba logrando recuperarme de mi última torpe caída, ya sólo usaba una pequeña cinta sobre la herida.

Volvió a escucharse un trueno que iluminó todo. Volví a gritar y de repente sentí que algo me golpeaba, el grito se hizo más intenso y sentí los brazos de Edward a mí alrededor. Lo abracé con fuerza y hundí mi rostro en su pecho, estaba temblando.

—Tranquila, Bella ¿Por qué tiemblas?

—Lo odio.

—Ya pasará, sólo es una tormenta. No entiendo, ¿por qué te asusta tanto?

—Cuando era niña me perdí en el bosque en medio de una tormenta y ahora no las soporto— expliqué y él me apretó con más fuerza.

Fuimos a la cocina a buscar linternas; si Edward no me hubiera llevado de la mano no me habría salvado de caer. Nos sentamos en la sala a esperar que pasara la tormenta, se hacía más tarde y al parecer no dejaría de llover hasta el siguiente día. No quise que nos fuéramos porque sería peligroso manejar en esas condiciones. Me mantuve abrazada a Edward todo el tiempo, él me acariciaba el cabello y daba besos en mi cabeza cada vez que me sobresaltaba.

—Entonces, ¿nos quedaremos aquí?— preguntó.

—Sí, ya te dije que no manejarás con la carretera así de mojada— me levanté y tomé mi celular para intentar ponerme en contacto con Alice pero no había señal.

—Perfecto— mascullé enojada.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—No tengo señal— dije mostrándole mi celular.

—Yo tampoco— Dijo después de revisar el suyo. Suspiré controlando el coraje que me daba la situación.

Edward se levantó, me tomó de la mano y me llevó a la habitación. Me puse nerviosa, mi corazón se aceleró y me sonrojé como nunca. Al entrar me senté en la orilla de la cama, él se quitó la cazadora y se giró hacia mí. Me dio un beso ligero y se dirigió a la puerta.

— ¿A dónde vas?

—A la sala— dijo con seguridad.

— ¿Vas a dormir ahí?

—Sí. Hasta mañana, Bella.

Se fue y me horroricé. Por más que intentaba, no podía superar mi trauma con las tormentas. Encendí mi linterna y me recosté en la cama. Sólo se escuchaban en la ventana las gotas de lluvia y la fuerza del viento. De repente escuché un gran trueno, salí disparada a la sala, tropecé con una mesita y tras el golpe Edward se encontraba a mi lado casi inmediatamente.

— ¿Qué pasó?— preguntó preocupado.

—Me pegué con la mesa— contesté en medio de un quejido.

—Bella…— dijo con reproche—. Ven acá— dijo llevándome hacia uno de los sillones.

Revisó mi pie a la luz de las linternas, lucía preocupado; después de un momento se relajó y me miró.

—Es sólo el golpe, no pasó nada— sonreí apenada y agaché la mirada—. ¿Qué pasa, Bella?

— ¿Puedo quedarme contigo? No puedo estar sola— él sonrió, se levantó y me ofreció su mano.

Fuimos a la habitación, me acostó y arropó como si fuera una niña pequeña, besó mi frente y le dio la vuelta a la cama para acostarse del otro lado. Quedaba un gran espacio entre nosotros. A pesar de estar bajo esa situación él se había comportado como todo un caballero, no faltaron las insinuaciones pero sólo se quedaron en eso. Casi estaba logrando dormirme cuando volvió a escucharse un horrible trueno, prácticamente volé al lado de Edward y me abracé a él con fuerza.

— ¡Qué! ¡Qué! ¡Quién! ¡Dónde!— dijo desorientado.

—Perdón por despertarte— dije con mi rostro hundido entre las sábanas.

—Bella, me asustaste— dijo tomando aire—. Tranquila, no pasa nada— dijo pasando su mano por mi espalada tratando de tranquilizarme. Comenzó a tararear muy bajito y poco a poco me fui quedando dormida.

Cuando desperté estaba sola y mi vestido estaba sobre la cama.

Edward salió del baño justo cuando me ponía de pie y me dejó sola para que me cambiara. Desayunamos y me propuso ir al cine, pero decidí ir a casa y dejar el cine para después.

En el camino fui el blanco de sus bromas, no paramos de reír y él aprovechaba cada ocasión que tenía para hacer que me sonrojara. Llegamos a casa y quedamos en salir a cenar de nuevo lo más pronto posible, nos despedimos con un beso fugaz y lo vi marcharse.

Cuando entré tenía una estúpida sonrisa tatuada en la cara, para mi mala suerte Alice iba atravesando la sala con un vaso de jugo, se notaba que no hacía mucho tiempo que había despertado, a pesar de ser más de medio día.

—Vaya, vaya, pero miren QUIÉN viene allí— dijo poniendo el vaso sobre uno de los muebles—. ¿Por qué la sonrisita?— me limité a seguir sonriendo y me dejé caer en uno de los sillones—. ¿Qué? ¿Me vas a decir que jugaron ajedrez toda la noche?— dijo sentándose a mi lado, reí de nuevo y desvié la mirada.

— ¿Y tus papás?— pregunté tratando de desviar la conversación.

—No han llegado, pero eso no contesta a mi pregunta. ¿Durmieron juntos?— asentí apenada y Alice casi se infarta.

—Sí, pero sólo eso. No pasó nada. Ya sabes que la combinación de tormenta y soledad no se lleva conmigo.

—Okey, te creo. Entonces… ¿ya son novios?

—No, Alice— ella se sorprendió y me miró extrañada. Después de un rato sonrió y comenzó a negar sin poder creerlo.

— ¿Qué pasa?— pregunté.

— ¡Hay, no puedo creerlo! ¡Qué juventud tan moderna!— dijo abanicándose con una mano.

—Jajaja, suenas cómo mamá— ese día me dediqué a contarle los pormenores de mi velada a Alice.

Fuimos de compras, luego sus padres llegaron de Seattle y el fin de semana concluyó sin novedad. De vez en cuando Edward y yo nos mandamos mensajes al celular o él me llamaba.

Alice, Jasper, Edward y yo nos estábamos convirtiendo en algo así como los "cuatro fantásticos". Todos los días nos veíamos en la cafetería, a pesar de eso, en clase Edward nos daba a todos el mismo trato, como debía de ser.

En el transcurso de la semana los cuatro nos escapamos al centro comercial; fuimos al cine, de compras, a comer... En una de esas escapadas y aprovechando que Alice y Jasper no estaban, Edward y yo quedamos de salir el fin de semana a cenar.

El día de la cena llegó, un día antes Alice me había llevado por todo el Mall comprando una infinidad de cosas. En esa ocasión iríamos a un restaurante italiano, mi favorito.

Alice me arregló un poco más que la vez pasada. Traía puesto un entallado vestido negro de tirantes, tenía un precioso adorno de pedrería debajo del busto, unas pequeñas tiras formaban un cintillo y quedaban atadas por la espalda; esta vez usaba unos tacones muy altos; mi cabello estaba recogido hacia un lado, caía en ondas y lo adornaba con una peineta de piedras negras que brillaban sutilmente bajo la luz; el maquillaje era un poco cargado, el delineado estaba marcado y hacía resaltar mis ojos; también tenía un gloss rojo en los labios. Todo el conjunto era fascinante, no me cansaba de agradecer el magnífico trabajo de Alice.

Edward llegó puntual, se veía increíblemente guapo. Usaba un traje negro y camisa blanca, dudaba que alguien pudiera portarlo con tanta elegancia cómo él; era como tener un príncipe azul a la puerta de mi casa. Nos despedimos de Alice y nos fuimos a nuestra segunda cita.

— ¿Quieres matarme?— dijo encendiendo el auto.

—Claro que no, ¿por qué lo dices?

—Te ves hermosa— dijo con una de mis sonrisas favoritas.

—Gracias— contesté apenada—. En ese caso, tú también quieres provocarme un infarto— dije sonrojándome.

— ¿Estás diciendo que me veo guapo?— dijo riéndose. Asentí con la cabeza y comenzamos a reír.

El camino a Port Angeles fue muy tranquilo, platicamos animadamente y cantamos covers de la radio. Llegamos y nos recibió Luigi, el encargado del restaurante; como siempre fue muy amable y sonriente, hacía tiempo que lo conocía. Luigi fue nuestro mesero especial esa noche.

La cena estuvo deliciosa y de la compañía no me podía quejar, Edward fue un caballero en todo momento. Hubo ocasiones dentro de la conversación en las que de repente hacía una larga pausa, como si quisiera decirme algo, pero luego cambiaba de tema. Platicamos de muchas cosas, parecía que teníamos todo el tiempo del mundo. Ya habíamos terminado la cena, habían retirado los platos y esperábamos el postre.

—Iré al baño— dijo poniéndose de pie.

—Okey.

— ¿Puedes hacerme un favor?— preguntó.

—Claro.

—Estoy esperando una llamada de mi papá, voy a dejarte mi teléfono. Si suena… ¿podrías contestar?

—Sí— puso el celular en la mesa y se fue.

Tomé mi copa y cuando di un sorbo la pantalla se encendió. Era un texto, él había dicho que esperaba una llamada, tal vez su papá había decidido mandar un mensaje. Lo abrí para decirle que Edward le contestaría en un momento y lo que encontré al abrirlo me sorprendió.

El mensaje decía: "Perdí tu número, por eso no me comuniqué estas últimas semanas. Te extraño mucho. ¡Sorpresa! Decidí venir a vivir a Forks, al rato te marco para darte mi dirección."

Tal vez se habían confundido de número y le mandaron esto a Edward por error. Parecía el tipo de mensaje que se le manda a un novio. En ese momento llegó otro mensaje del mismo número: "P.D.: Espero que podamos terminar lo que hace mucho tiempo dejamos pendiente, Ed, te quiero MUCHO. Tanya".

No tenía la menor duda, el número no estaba equivocado. El mensaje era para él.

¿Tenía novia? ¿Por qué no me lo había dicho? Entonces, ¿me estaba ilusionando en vano?

En ese preciso momento me di cuenta de la cruda verdad, ¡pero claro! Edward me veía como una diversión, como una más. ¿Qué más podía esperar? Yo sólo era su alumna y una más de sus conquistas. Me sentía la persona más estúpida del mundo. Estaba controlándome para no estallar en llanto cuando él llegó.

— ¿Alguna llamada?

—No— dije viendo hacia otro lado. Justo cuando estaba por sentarse su celular sonó. Él frunció el ceño y contestó dudoso.

— ¿Diga?— al escuchar la voz que estaba en la línea su rostro cambió. Era como si no creyera lo que le estaban diciendo.

—Permíteme un momento— tapó la bocina y me miró—. ¿Me disculpas?— dijo dirigiéndose a mí, asentí y se fue a atender la llamada.

No aguantaba más, él estaba descaradamente hablando con su novia casi enfrente de mí. Me levanté al baño para tratar de controlar las lágrimas que luchaban por salir. Cuando estaba por entrar, oí su voz en el rincón de un pasillo solitario. La curiosidad pudo más y me acerqué a escuchar la conversación.

—Claro… por supuesto. ¡No puedo creer que estés aquí!— decía emocionado —. Cuando quieras... sí… sí… ¡yo más!... te quiero, preciosa— No podía creerlo, estaba en shock.

Di media vuelta y lo esperé de pie casi en la salida. Cuando me vio se apresuró a llegar a mi lado.

—Bella, ¿qué pasa?— dijo preocupado, al parecer era muy buen actor.

—Me tengo que ir— dije tajante.

—Espera, yo te llevo. Sólo pago la cuenta y…

—Me tengo que ir. Adiós.

—Bella…

Salí casi corriendo del lugar, milagrosamente no me caí. Llegué afuera y para mi suerte justamente iba pasando un taxi; me subí y le indiqué que me llevara a Forks sin importar el costo. Di un largo suspiro y comencé a llorar.

No podía dejar de pensar en lo tonta que había sido, le creí y me dejé envolver en sus encantos.

Esa noche quería estar sola, así que le indiqué al chofer que me llevara a mi casa. Por la mañana hablaría con Alice para que viniera a verme. El chofer se estacionó dos casas después de la mía, estaba tan sumergida en mis pensamientos que no me había fijado; le pagué al taxista y me bajé deseando llegar a mi cama y dormir para olvidarme de todo, me sentía exhausta.

Caminé por la banqueta a paso lento y viendo al piso, oí que alguien golpeaba la puerta de mi casa y alcé la mirada sin creer lo que estaba viendo. Él volteó y me vio, me dio una sonrisa deslumbrante y fue a mi encuentro. Cuando estuvimos de frente me abrazó y me dio vueltas en el aire.

— ¡Jake!— grité cuando me dejó en el suelo—, ¿cuándo llegaste?

—Acabo de llegar.

— ¡No lo puedo creer!— dije abrazándolo de nuevo—. ¿Te vas a quedar?— dije esperando que me dijera que sí.

—No lo había pensado, pero si me lo pides con esa carita no me puedo negar— sonreí y tomó mi rostro entre sus grandes manos.

— ¿Qué te hicieron? ¿Lloraste, verdad?

—Mejor hablamos ya que estemos adentro. Estoy muy cansada.

—Como quieras— dijo depositando un beso en mi mejilla—. Te extrañé tanto— dijo apretándome contra su pecho.

—Jacob— dije separándome un poco—, te quiero mucho— el sonrió y besó mi frente.

—Yo te quiero más, princesa— me abracé a él, Jake había llegado en el momento que más lo necesitaba.

Escuchamos un ruido y volteamos a ver. Edward estaba parado detrás de nosotros, Jacob no me soltó y me puso a un lado de él.

— ¿Te podemos ayudar en algo?— le dijo Jake.

—Sólo quería ver si estabas bien, Bella— dijo sin dejar de verme.

—Emm… yo…— Jake apretó su agarre en mi cintura y me ayudó a contestar.

—Ella está bien, gracias por preocuparte. Si nos disculpas tenemos que entrar— Jake giró, conduciéndonos a la entrada. Le di las llaves para que abriera y volteé hacia atrás.

—Adiós, yo… me… voy— dijo Edward dudoso.

No contesté, sólo me abracé más fuerte a Jacob y recargué mi cabeza en su hombro escondiendo mi cara en su cuello. Cuando estuvimos adentro no pude más y comencé a llorar de nuevo.

—Oh, Bella. Ese idiota no vale la pena— dijo llevándome a uno de los sillones.

Seguí llorando por un largo rato, él no me preguntó nada, sólo pasaba su mano por mi brazo una y otra vez diciéndome palabras de afecto. No supe exactamente en qué momento me quedé dormida.

BY: VICKO TEAM EC

Dos nuevos capítulos, ¿qué les ha parecido?

Les invito a mi Fb: VickoTeamEc

Ahí encontrarán mis otras historias y las actualizaciones de mi éste, mi primer bebé (fic)

Besos de bombón


	9. AVISO :::

**AVISO**

****_Por petición de las lectoras de siguen mi historia desde que la escribí, he decidido cambiar el Rated de "Buenos días Mr. Cullen"_

_Más adelante contendrá algunos lemmon, así que dejo bajo su responsabilidad si continúan leyendo o si se saltan ciertos capítulos (más adelante los marcaré)_

_Quienes siguen la historia "original", les aviso que en la otra página sólo se harán correcciones gramaticales y no cambiaré un poco la trama como sucederá aquí en FF._

_Gracias_

_Besos de bombón_


	10. 8:DECISIONES Y MAS SORPRESAS

BUENOS DÍAS MR. CULLEN

CAPÍTULO VIII

DECISIONES Y MÁS SORPRESAS

**EDWARD POV**

El tiempo al lado de los chicos pasaba volando. Alice, Jasper, Bella y yo ocupábamos la mayor parte de nuestro tiempo libre en estar juntos; inclusive salí con Jasper una que otra vez a ver partidos de fútbol, él era un amigo increíble. Era fácil quedar encantado con ese par de tortolitos (Alice y Jasper), ya los consideraba mis amigos y a Bella, bueno, ella era realmente especial para mí.

Entre más la conocía más me fascinaba.

A estas alturas ya no importaba nada, no importaban las edades, ni que fuera mi alumna; sólo me importaba acercarme a ella, conocerla y pedirle que fuera mi novia. Aunque, a mi parecer, estaba apresurándome, deseaba hacerle la famosa pregunta; estaba casi seguro de que aceptaría, correspondía mis besos, se estremecía ante mis roces y en su mirada sólo veía sinceridad. No me importaba llegar mucho más temprano de lo habitual a la escuela para estar con ellos. No un existía pretexto que me alejara de Bella a la hora del almuerzo.

Faltaba poco para que se cumpliera un mes desde la primera vez que nos vimos, deseaba hacer algo especial para ella. Pero, aún no le pediría que fuera mi novia, no me sentía listo. No por eso dejaba de insinuarme a Bella. Esa mañana, mientras estábamos en la cafetería, Alice prácticamente me restregó en la cara que debía llevar a Bella a algún lugar. Aprovecharía después de mi clase para hacerlo, era viernes y creí que difícilmente se negaría.

—Mr. Cullen, no nos deje tarea. Por favor— suplicó la tramposa de Alice haciendo un puchero irresistible.

—Está bien, Alice. Pero el lunes si tendrán tarea. Pueden salir chicos— todos comenzaron a salir–. Swan, necesito que se quede, por favor.

—Sí, Mr. Cullen— acomodé algunas de mis cosas, mientras esperaba a que nos quedáramos solos.

— ¿Qué pasa, Mr. Cullen?— preguntó Bella extrañada, acercándose a mi sitio.

—Bella, ya no estamos en horario escolar— prefería mil veces que me llamara por mi nombre.

—Pero aún estamos en la escuela. Entonces, ¿qué pasa, Mr. Cullen?— Bella sí que era testaruda.

—Está bien, señorita Swan. Desearía saber su opinión con respecto a algo.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Me encantaría invitar a salir a una alumna, ella es muy linda y no sé qué piense con respecto a ir a cenar ésta noche— dije quedito, como si habláramos en secreto. Ella pareció pensarlo y mordió su labio, lucía extremadamente linda haciendo eso—. ¿Qué opina usted, señorita Swan? ¿Debería pedírselo?

—No sé— susurró.

— ¿Qué diría usted?

—Tal vez, sólo tal vez, aceptaría— dijo muy bajito, siguiéndome el juego.

—Entonces, se lo pediré y ya veremos qué dice.

—Okey. Pero… tengo una pregunta, Mr. Cullen.

— ¿Cuál?

— ¿Porqué estamos hablando bajito?

—No sé— susurré y comenzamos a reír bajito. Estábamos de frente, con el escritorio entre nosotros.

— ¿Señorita Swan?

— ¿Sí, Mr. Cullen?

— ¿Quiere ir a cenar conmigo ésta noche?

—No sé, déjeme pensarlo— dijo poniendo su dedo sobre el mentón pensativamente. Hice un gesto de súplica y asintió.

—Acepto su invitación, Mr. Cullen— sabía que aceptaría, aunque en el fondo temía que dijera que no.

Sonreí complacido y me hipnoticé con su hermosa mirada. Acaricié y tomé su rostro acercándonos para terminar dándonos un beso. A pesar de estar en una posición forzada, realmente lo estaba disfrutando. Me estaba dejando envolver en su dulzura cuando escuchamos un grito de afuera.

— ¡Jasper, ayúdame con mi bolso!

— ¡Yo lo levanto no te preocupes!— dijo él dándonos una señal de advertencia.

Nos acomodamos de la manera más casual y menos fingida que pudimos. Bella acomodó su cabello y cuando clavamos la vista en un libro la puerta se abrió.

—Buenas tardes— nos saludaron.

—Buenas tardes— contestamos al unísono.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí tan tarde?

—Le pedí a la alumna que se quedara porque me comentó que tenía dudas sobre el tema de ayer y se nos fue el tiempo— dije con seguridad.

— ¿En serio?— preguntó el director, que estuvo a punto de encontrarnos en pleno beso.

—Sí, señor director— dijo Bella, podía notar su nerviosismo.

—Me extraña de usted, señorita Swan. Siempre ha sido una de mis mejores alumnas— ella sonrió sin saber qué decir, estaba por decir algo cuando la pequeña Alice entró como un remolino.

—Pero tampoco es perfecta y para todo hay una primera vez. Ella se confundió y le pidió ayuda a Mr. Cullen, que para eso está ¿No es así, señor director?— dijo Alice.

—Claro, señorita Brandon— contestó y ella le sonrió.

—Bella, ¿nos vamos?, ya fui por Jasper y está afuera. Lamento haberme ido, Mr. Cullen. Pero tenía que ver a mi novio, usted sabe cómo son estas cosas.

—Claro, señorita Brandon— dije.

— ¿Después pude explicarme a mí?

—Por supuesto— contesté.

Bella se había mantenido en silencio.

—Vámonos, Alice. Gracias, Mr. Cullen— dijo Bella estrechando mi mano y luego la del director—. Hasta luego, señor director.

—Que les vaya bien, señoritas. Que tengan un lindo fin de semana— contestó el director.

—Igualmente— dijeron y salieron.

—Siempre hay una primer vez ¿no?— dijo bromeando.

—Así es— Suspiré aliviado, pensé que se enfadaría por haberme encontrado solo con una alumna.

Salimos y él se fue. Vi a Bella y Alice en el pasillo, las alcancé y caminé junto con ellas hacia afuera.

—Estuvo cerca— dije cuando estaba enseguida de ellas.

—Y me deben una— contestó Alice.

—Gracias, Alice— dijo Bella.

Escuchamos un trueno y Bella gritó brincando a los brazos de Alice.

—Bella, me cortarás la circulación— se quejó nuestra pequeña amiga.

—No me gustan las tormentas— dijo Bella apretando a la pobre de Alice.

Me reí y junto con Alice hicimos que Bella fuera el centro de las bromas.

Logré entrar a mi auto antes de empaparme por la lluvia que recién comenzaba.

Cuando llegué a casa Esme estaba cocinando y papá llegaría hasta la cena. Me puse a revisar mis apuntes y descubrí el número de Bella en una de las hojas. Sonreí satisfecho, esa noche sería especial; tal y como lo había pensado.

No dudé ni un minuto y le envié un mensaje de texto: Ni siquiera la lluvia impedirá que te vea esta noche, pasaré por ti a las 8. E.

Su respuesta me llegó instantáneamente: Ok, te espero a esa hora. B.

Mientras comíamos, Esme me dio las llaves de mi cabaña; ella acaba de terminar de decorarla para mí. Le di un gran beso en la mejilla en agradecimiento, ella había hecho un gran trabajo. Se me ocurrió la genial idea de llevar a Bella a mi cabaña, definitivamente ese era el lugar perfecto. Dediqué el resto de la tarde en preparar todo para la noche, me duché y me vestí un poco más formal que de costumbre, llevé todo lo necesario para decorar la cabaña, le pedí prestada su vajilla a mamá y me marché.

Dejé la mesa lista y puse el vino a enfriar. Para hacerlo más especial, yo mismo preparé la cena. Puse la comida en la barra y me fui a casa de Alice para buscar a Bella.

Estacioné el auto en la acera y toqué la puerta. Bella salió a recibirme, al verla me quedé como idiota viendo lo hermosa que lucía, era la primera vez que la veía en vestido y sandalias, se había esmerado en alistarse y el resultado me encantaba. Ella sonrió y se sonrojó, yo estaba más que perdido en su mirada.

—Awww, ¡qué lindos!— dijo Alice.

—Hola, Alice— dije regresando a la realidad.

—Hola— dijo ella muy sonriente. Bella aún no había dicho nada

— ¿Nos vamos?— le dije ofreciéndole mi brazo.

Salimos con nuestros brazos entrelazados y sonriendo como dos adolescentes. La ayudé a entrar al auto, cuando me abroché el cinturón volteé a verla y no pude hacer otra cosa que sonreírle. Esta chica podía sacar lo mejor de mí. Cada vez me sentía más atraído a ella.

—Te vez preciosa— dije sinceramente.

—Gracias. Tú también luces muy guapo— dijo sonrojándose.

—Y cuando te sonrojas, luces adorable— sonrió, me hipnoticé con su mirada y sin dudarlo la besé.

Encendí el coche y puse música. Entrelacé nuestras manos, deseaba sentirla cerca.

— ¿Edward?

— ¿Sí?

—Aún no me has dicho a dónde vamos— dijo un poco impaciente.

—A cenar— contesté casualmente.

— ¿A dónde?

—Es una sorpresa— le dije con una sonrisa.

— ¿Sabías que…, no me gustan las sorpresas?

—No, no sabía. Pero estoy seguro de que te va a gustar

Ya no insistió y se dedicó el resto del camino a acariciar nuestras manos, yo besé la suya tantas veces como pude.

Tomé el camino que sabía de memoria, de reojo pude ver que Bella tenía el ceño fruncido, parecía que estaba confundida.

— ¿Te gusta?— le pregunté cuando llegamos.

—Es… hermoso.

—Gracias.

— ¿Es tuya?

—Sí. Aunque vivo muy bien con mis padres y no me falta nada, a veces necesito mi espacio. Le pedí a mi madre que hiciera esto por mí, éste es mi pequeño refugio.

Entramos a la casa y pude ver que Bella estaba encantada con la cabaña, la tomé de la mano y la llevé al tejaban del patio. La ayudé a que se sentara y serví la cena y el vino, negándome a recibir su ayuda; ella era mi invitada y la atendería con todas las atenciones posibles. Después de dejar todo en su lugar tomé mi lugar frente a ella.

—Mmm, está delicioso, felicita al chef— dijo después de dar el primer bocado.

—Gracias por tu felicitación.

— ¿Tú hiciste esto?— preguntó muy sorprendida.

—Sí, me gusta mucho cocinar aunque sea difícil de creer.

—A mí también me gusta cocinar— dijo riéndose junto conmigo.

Para el postre le había pedido ayuda a Esme. Hizo un pastel delicioso.

Decidí jugar un poco y comencé a darle de comer en la boca a Bella como si fuera una niña, ella hizo lo mismo después. Desearía poder quedarme junto a ella todo el tiempo, cada momento a su lado era maravilloso.

Terminamos de comer y estuvimos un rato en silencio, sólo viéndonos y sonriendo.

—Gracias— dijo con su hermosa sonrisa.

— ¿Por qué?

—Por la sorpresa.

—Te dije que te gustaría— le dije viéndola directamente a los ojos.

Estaba comenzando a tomar valor, le haría la pregunta que me estaba matando de curiosidad. Rocé su mejilla con mi mano y me acerqué a ella para darle un beso, apenas la había tocado cuando se sobresaltó y me levanté rápidamente.

— ¡Rayos!, discúlpame, Bella… lo siento… no quise…— ¡demonios! Le había echado una copa de vino encima.

—Está bien, Edward. Fue un accidente.

Sentía mucha vergüenza por lo que había hecho. La llevé al baño y esperé afuera impaciente. ¿Cómo pude ser tan torpe en un momento así? Estuve a punto de decirlo, no podía creer la estupidez que había cometido. Mientras me recriminaba mentalmente escuché la risa de Bella.

— ¿Pudiste sacar la mancha?— dije preocupado.

—Edward, no pasa nada— dijo riéndose. La miré por un rato y me dejé contagiar por su risa.

—Debes cambiarte, estás empapada.

— ¿Podrías prestarme algo?

—No tengo ropa aquí— ¡Genial! cero y van dos, pensé—. Voy a ver si encuentro algo.

— ¿Te ayudo a buscar?— asentí y la llevé a mi armario para que me ayudara a buscar.

—Encontré esto. ¿Sirve de algo?— dije dándole una camisa que había dejado olvidada el otro día.

—Supongo que sí.

Entró al baño de la habitación a cambiarse. Poco tiempo después salió y casi me provoca un infarto; se veía muy sexy con mi camisa. Borré cualquier pensamiento y tomé el vestido. Logré quitar la mancha y lo puse en una silla para que se secara. Cuando di media vuelta para ir al lado de Bella el cielo nos regaló un enorme estruendo, ella gritó y se fue la luz.

— ¡Edward! ¡Dónde estás!— gritó de nuevo totalmente desesperada.

—En el comedor, ¿dónde estás tú?

—En la sala— otro trueno iluminó la sala, Bella gritó de nuevo y corrí hasta que choqué con ella en la obscuridad.

La abracé con fuerza para que se calmara. No entendía la ansiedad que le provocaban las tormentas, podía sentir cómo estaba temblando.

—Tranquila, Bella ¿Por qué tiemblas?

—Lo odio.

—Ya pasará, sólo es una tormenta. No entiendo, ¿por qué te asusta tanto?

—Cuando era niña me perdí en el bosque en medio de una tormenta y ahora no las soporto— eso lo explicaba todo.

Encontramos unas linternas en la cocina. Nos sentamos un rato en la sala, ella aún estaba algo asustada, acaricié su cabello buscando que se calmara; cuando se escuchaba un trueno ella pecaba un brinquito y yo le daba un beso en la cabeza tratando de tranquilizarla. Bella no quiso que nos fuéramos en medio de la tormenta, intentamos hacer una llamada para avisar que nos quedaríamos, pero nuestros celulares no tenían señal, pasaríamos la noche en la cabaña.

Obviamente ella dormiría en la habitación y yo me quedaría en la sala.

La tomé de la mano y fuimos a la habitación; me hubiera encantado quedarme con ella, pero quería demostrarle que era un caballero y que me importaba. La di un pequeño beso y fui hacia la puerta.

— ¿A dónde vas?— dijo un poco alterada.

—A la sala.

— ¿Vas a dormir ahí?

—Sí. Hasta mañana, Bella.

Un poco después de que me acomodara en la sala, se escuchó un trueno, un golpe y un quejido. Encendí la linterna y encontré a Bella dando brinquitos, fui a su lado para ver qué tenía.

— ¿Qué pasó?

—Me pegué con la mesa— dijo entre un quejido.

—Bella…— me preocupaba que se hubiera hecho daño—. Ven acá— revisé su pie, sólo tendría un moretón por el golpe; eso me hizo sentirme un poco aliviado.

—Es sólo el golpe, no pasó nada— ella se sonrojó— ¿Qué pasa, Bella?

— ¿Puedo quedarme contigo? No quiero estar sola— sonreí y fuimos a la habitación.

Arropé a mi niña y le di un beso en la frente con todo mi amor. Me acosté al otro extremo de la cama. Acaba de caer rendido en los brazos de Morfeo, cuando sentí que algo caía encima de mí, haciéndome despertar de golpe.

— ¡Qué! ¡Qué! ¡Quién! ¡Dónde!— dije desorientado.

—Perdón por despertarte— dijo Bella pegada a mí y con la cabeza escondida.

—Bella, me asustaste. Tranquila, no pasa nada— acaricié su espalda y comencé a tararear una canción que me cantaba mi mamá cuando era niño. Al rato sentí su respiración acompasada, se había quedado dormida.

La miré dormir por largo rato, parecía tan indefensa y frágil. No resistí la tentación de darle un beso. Ella dio un largo suspiro y susurró mi nombre en sueños, me abracé a su pequeño cuerpo y me dejé vencer por el sueño con una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

Al otro día le pedí que fuéramos al cine después de desayunar, pero dijo que prefería ir a su casa y que no traía la ropa adecuada.

En el transcurso de la semana Alice, Jasper, Bella y yo nos dedicábamos a salir o dar paseos. Me mantenía en contacto con Bella tanto tiempo como me era posible. Podía pasar todo el día pensando en ella y aún así me parecía poco. A pesar de estarme obsesionando con ella y de estar disfrutando el tiempo con los chicos no descuidaba las clases, mis deberes y sobre todo, mi familia.

Invité a Bella a cenar. Esta vez dejé que ella decidiera. Iríamos a su restaurante favorito, era italiano y estaba ubicado en Port Angeles. Hice reservaciones un día anterior.

Por lo que sabía, el lugar era elegante, así que decidí usar un traje negro. Estaba decidido a declararme esa noche. Llegué a casa de los Brandon varios minutos antes de lo que habíamos acordado, Alice me recibió y abrió completamente la puerta para dejarme ver a Bella. Lucía tan hermosa que parecía un sueño. Nos despedimos y la llevé hasta el coche de la mano, no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, se veía espectacular.

— ¿Quieres matarme?— dije mientras encendía el auto.

—Claro que no, ¿por qué lo dices?

—Te ves hermosa— dije sonriendo.

—Gracias. En ese caso, tú también quieres provocarme un infarto— dijo poniéndose adorablemente sonrojada.

— ¿Estás diciendo que me veo guapo?— Asintió y comenzamos a reír.

El camino fue ameno y al lado de la única persona con la que deseaba estar.

Al llegar nos recibió un amigo de Bella, se notaba que era italiano por su acento.

Cenamos tranquilamente, el ambiente era muy romántico. Me había encargado de pedir una mesa privada; así sería más fácil para mí pedirle que fuera mi novia. Estaba ansioso, necesitaba echarme agua a la cara para despejarme un poco.

—Iré al baño.

—Okey.

— ¿Puedes hacerme un favor?

—Claro.

—Estoy esperando una llamada de mi papá, voy a dejar mi teléfono. Si suena, ¿podrías contestar?

—Sí— dejé mi teléfono celular y me fui.

Carlisle necesitaba que pasara por él al hospital y me llamaría. No sabía a qué hora, por lo que tendía que estar al pendiente.

Me mojé la cara y di varias respiraciones profundas. Pasé mucho tiempo metido en el baño, cuando me sentí preparado salí a enfrentarme a la situación.

— ¿Alguna llamada?— pregunté de manera casual.

—No— dijo seria y viendo a otro lado. Sentía que algo le había pasado, su tono de voz era diferente.

Me disponía a sentarme cuando sonó mi celular. Contesté a la tercera vez que timbró.

— ¿Diga?

— ¡EDWARD! ¿Viste los mensajes?— esa dulce voz era inolvidable.

Después de más de un mes de no saber de ella, Tanya me hablaba.

—Permíteme un momento— tapé la bocina y me dirigí hacia Bella—. ¿Me disculpas?— Bella se limitó a asentir.

Comencé a caminar buscando un lugar alejado del ruido y fui a dar al rincón de un pasillo.

—Hola, ¿qué mensajes? No vi nada, ¿dónde estás?— su llamada me tenía muy sorprendido.

—En Forks, tontito.

— ¿En serio? No puedo creerlo

— ¿Podría ir a visitarte?

—Claro, por supuesto. ¡No puedo creer que estés aquí!— saber que ella estaba cerca me emocionaba.

— ¿Cuándo puedo ir a tu casa?

—Cuando quieras.

—Luego te llamo ¿Okey? Estoy cansada. ¿Nos vemos luego?

—Sí.

—Vivo en la casa que era de mis abuelos, ¿sabes en dónde está?

—Sí.

—Puedes venir cuando quieras. Ed, te he extrañado tanto.

— ¡Yo más!

—Cuídate, nos vemos pronto.

—Te quiero, preciosa.

—Y yo te adoro, príncipe.

Colgué, estaba sumamente feliz. Regresé a la mesa pero Bella no estaba ahí. La busqué con la mirada y la vi casi en la entrada, parecía inquieta.

—Bella, ¿qué pasa?— dije preocupado, ya que la miré bien lucía alterada.

—Me tengo que ir— dijo fríamente.

—Espera, yo te llevo. Sólo pago la cuenta y…

—Me tengo que ir. Adiós— no entendía su cambio de humor tan drástico.

—Bella…— volteé a buscar al mesero y cuando me giré ella ya no estaba—. ¡Rayos!— mascullé.

Pagué la cuenta y salí corriendo del lugar. Bella ya no estaba por ningún lado. Di varias vueltas en el auto pero no la encontré, de seguro había tomado un taxi. ¿Habría pasado algo malo?

Conduje a toda velocidad, el aspecto de Bella no era muy bueno y estaba sumamente preocupado por ella. Fui a la casa Brandon pero no había nadie, recordé que una vez llevé a Bella a su casa, tal vez estaba ahí. Llegué muy rápido, no me importó rebasar los límites de seguridad. Sólo quería ver que estuviera bien.

Llegué a su calle y pude distinguir dos figuras a lo lejos, una de ellas era Bella. Un enorme chico estaba con ella, pude ver cómo la tomaba del rostro y le daba un beso en la mejilla. Ella lo abrazaba con fuerza.

Me bajé del auto y comencé a caminar despacio hacia ellos

—Te quiero mucho— decía ella con devoción en su voz. El chico le dio un beso en la frente.

—Yo te quiero más, princesa— se abrazaron de nuevo.

Di unos pasos más y unas ramas se rompieron debajo de mis pies. Ambos voltearon a verme, el chico no soltó a Bella. En su rostro se notaba que era un poco más joven que ella, aunque tenía un cuerpo enorme, casi tanto como el de mi hermano. Por más insistente que fui, Bella evadía mi mirada.

— ¿Te podemos ayudar en algo?— dijo el chico.

—Sólo quería ver si estabas bien, Bella— dije sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

—Emm… yo…— Bella estaba nerviosa.

—Ella está bien, gracias por preocuparte. Si nos disculpas, tenemos que entrar— el chico la hizo girar y comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta. Ella volteó a verme.

—Adiós, yo… me… voy— dije mientras los veía entrar.

Bella se abrazó al chico y se recostó en su hombro. Cerraron la puerta y yo me quedé clavado al piso por un momento. Caminé mecánicamente al coche y arranqué. Aún no podía procesar la información. Era obvio ¿no?, ella tenía novio. Mi cabeza estaba hecha un lío, ¡pero si ella correspondió a mis besos!, su mirada era transparente, pensé que yo también le gustaba y que sentíamos la misma atracción.

Creo que me dejé ilusionar por una pequeña alumna que quería jugar con su "querido profesor". Pero no, ella no era así. Siempre me demostró su madurez y… simplemente estaba en shock.

Casi llegaba a casa pero el silencio me incomodaba demasiado, sintonicé la radio en una estación latina y comenzó una canción que me quedó como anillo al dedo, se titulaba "Bésame" del grupo Camila.

Llegué a mi cochera y me quedé sentado en el auto esperando a que terminara la canción. Sentía un nudo en la garganta. Me bajé del auto y caminé a la entrada de la casa, había luces prendidas por lo que supuse que Esme estaría despierta. Sentía que iba a estallar en cualquier momento. Entré y alguien estaba sentado en la sala.

—Hola, Tanya,

—Ho…— estallé y comencé a hablar hasta por los codos.

— ¡No lo puedo creer! ¿Cómo pudo hacerme eso? ¡Era obvio que no eran sólo amigos! ¡Debiste haberlos visto! ¡Y yo preocupado de que ella estuviera bien! ¿Y sabes qué es lo que más me da coraje? ¡Que la tenía abrazada! ¿¡Cómo puede dejar que ese tipo la abrace!? Pero claro, es su novio, él puede hacer lo que le dé la gana. Lo peor de todo es que estaban solos en su casa ¡Solos! ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? Tenía ganas de patearle el trasero al tipo ese, ¿cómo se atreve a tan siquiera mirarla?...

— ¡Edward, CÁLMATE! Respira— dijo sacudiéndome por los hombros.

— ¿Tanya? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Te dije que vendría a visitarte.

—Pero dijiste que te quedarías en tu casa.

—Cambié de opinión.

— ¿Cómo entraste?

—Edward, te estaba esperando. Entraste tan alterado que no te diste cuanta de que estaba aquí

— ¿A sí?

—Sí. Por cierto, Esme fue por tu papá. Dijo que no contestaste tu celular—me miró por un largo rato.

— ¿Qué?— pregunté dudoso.

— ¿Ese es el recibimiento que me das? ¿No merezco ni siquiera un abrazo?

— ¡Claro que sí!— la abracé con fuerza, últimamente la había extrañado como nunca.

Platicamos un rato. Ella se levantó al baño y yo me fui a la sala de estar, sintonicé de nuevo la radio latina y comenzó una canción que se llamaba "¿Dime cómo hago para olvidarte?". Me serví un trago y me dejé caer en uno de los sillones. Estaba escuchando la canción con atención, la letra me describía a la perfección. Tanya entró y se paró enfrente de mí.

— ¿Mal de amores?— preguntó. Sólo asentí y le di un gran trago a mi vaso.

—Deja eso— dijo quitándome el vaso—. Yo sé que hacer para hacerte sentir bien— dijo tendiéndome la mano.

La miré por un momento dudoso. Al final accedí y tomé su mano. Me llevó afuera y se giró a verme.

—No te arrepentirás— dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla.

No tenía ni idea de qué era lo que tramaba, pero quería olvidarme de Bella. Pensar tanto en ella me estaba provocando un insoportable dolor de cabeza.

Disfrutaría de ésta noche sin que nada me importara.

BY: VICKO TEAM EC


	11. 9:VERDADES

BUENOS DÍAS MR. CULLEN

CAPÍTULO IX

VERDADES

**EDWARD POV**

— ¿Te gusta?— preguntó Tanya moviendo la cadera.

— ¡Me encanta!— dije muy animado.

Ella sonrió triunfante y se acercó a mi oído.

—Lo sabía— susurró.

Dio media vuelta y yo me quedé bailando solo por un rato. A los pocos minutos apareció entre la gente con dos bebidas en las manos, con su cabeza me indicó que la siguiera y así lo hice. Nos sentamos en una mesa del segundo piso, no podía dejar de maravillarme con el lugar.

— ¿Sabias de esto?— preguntó Tanya, haciendo referencia al establecimiento.

— ¡No!— contesté gritando. La música estaba a todo volumen y todos bailaban animadamente.

—Sabía que te iba a gustar. Siempre salíamos a bailar, ¿recuerdas?

— ¡Pero cómo olvidarlo!— dije recordando nuestros años universitarios.

—Te encanta bailar, ¿recuerdas que así nos conocimos?— asentí mientras bebía de mi vaso— ¿Cómo demonios no sabías de la apertura de este lugar?— me recriminó.

—Estaba ocupado— contesté.

Después de platicar un rato regresamos a la pista y bailamos hasta que cerraron. Ya estaba muy entrada la madrugada.

— ¡Wow! Me divertí mucho y estoy exhausta— dijo Tanya cuando no sentamos en el coche.

—Sí, yo también. Gracias por traerme, siempre sabes cómo cambiarme de humor— dije sonriendo.

—Para eso estamos los amigos, ¿no?

—Claro. Te quiero. Eres mi mejor amiga y me conoces mejor que nadie.

—Oh, Edward. Me harás llorar— dijo haciendo el ademán de que una lágrima caía por su rostro y comenzamos a reír—. Tu mamá me invitó a quedarme en su casa, quiere que le ayude con no sé qué cosas para Emmett. Así que vamos a tu casa.

—Okey.

Llegamos muy tarde y mis padres ya estaban dormidos.

—No tengo sueño ¿Y tú, Ed?

—No. ¿Vemos una película? ¿O qué se te ocurre a ti?

—Se me ocurren muchas cosas…— dijo contoneándose hacia mí, bromeando, la miré con reproche y se rió—. Una película está bien.

—Tanya, Tanya, Tanya— regañé, ella rió de nuevo y fuimos a la sala.

Puse una comedia y nos sentamos uno al lado del otro para verla.

—No puedo creer lo idiota de esa situación tan estúpida— dijo riéndose a carcajadas de la película.

—Sí, claro— dije más que distraído. Pensaba en lo que había visto horas atrás.

— ¡Edward! ¿Qué demonios te pasa?— di un gran suspiro y comencé a contarle todo lo que había pasado en los últimos casi dos meses que no nos habíamos visto.

Tanya era mi mejor amiga, estuvimos juntos durante toda la universidad. Al principio éramos "novios", no funcionó y, milagrosamente, pudimos quedar como muy buenos amigos; desde entonces no nos separamos. Yo conocía todas sus aventuras y ella las mías, guardábamos muchos secretos, era mi confidente. Mi familia la conoció en una de las reuniones navideñas que hicimos en Inglaterra, descubrimos que tenía familiares en Forks y que teníamos muchísimas más cosas en común de las que imaginábamos. Tanya era como una hermanita para mí.

—Bien. Esto es… interesante— dijo después de que terminé de contarle sobre Bella—. Edward, NUNCA te habías enamorado. Tendremos que probar que a la chica también le gustas— dijo maliciosamente con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Me das miedo.

—Eso ya lo sabía. Pero…— dejó la frase inconclusa y pensó por un momento. Sonrió de manera deslumbrante, signo de que tenía una de sus "geniales" ideas—. ¿Qué tal si la celamos?

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Sí! Me porto un poco más cariñosa que de costumbre y veremos cómo reacciona. Si se enfurece…, le gustas, arreglas las cosas con ella y puedes intentar algo más. Si no pasa nada…, es un caso perdido y lo dejas por la paz.

—Haces que suene sencillo— renegué.

— ¡Lo es!

—Pero ella es mi alumna.

— ¿Y eso qué carajos tiene que ver? ¿Vas a cooperar?— amenazó.

—Sí— dije con tono de aburrimiento y derrota.

No estaba muy seguro de continuar con su "plan maestro".

Había pasado más de una semana desde mi cita frustrada con Bella. Ella y el tal "Jake" se paseaban frente a mí cada que tenían oportunidad, me restregaban en la cara su noviazgo y a mí me daban ganas de vomitar cada vez que los veía abrazarse. Alice se limitaba a decir que éramos unos tarados. Lo único que seguía igual eran las salidas con Jasper, él me escuchaba y comprendía; a pesar de ser más joven que yo mostraba mucha madurez, incluso más que mi hermano mayor. A esas alturas Tanya no había aparecido para llevar a cabo su "plan".

Debía dedicar un par de días a las evaluaciones parciales. Recibiría varios trabajos y tareas, además de aplicar un examen. Esa semana no había podido estar con los chicos en la cafetería debido a los parciales, mi trabajo se había hecho un poco más pesado y necesitaba más tiempo para planear tareas y preparar mis clases.

Bella apenas y me dirigía la palabra, cuando lo hacía sólo era en clase. Me moría de ganas por saber más acerca del noviazgo de Bella y el tal Jake, pero no me atrevía a pedirle esa información a Alice, ella era su mejor amiga y de seguro le había pedido que no me dijera nada al respecto.

Mis alumnos estaban muy estresados, tenían muchos trabajos para entregar además de los míos y debían estudiar para varios exámenes. El viernes por fin llegó, estábamos en mi clase y haríamos el último examen de esa evaluación. La primera en terminar fue Bella, poco a poco el salón fue quedándose vacío; cuando todos habían salido Alice seguía intentando contestar varias preguntas, ella era la única que faltaba.

—Creo que ya terminé— dijo dudosa dándome su examen.

—Esperemos que salgas muy bien— dije sinceramente. Ella sonrió abiertamente.

— ¿Edward?

— ¿Qué pasa, Alice?— dudó un momento antes de contestar.

—Es que…, haremos una fiesta en mi casa y quería saber si…

—No— interrumpí. De seguro Bella estaría ahí con su "noviecito". Prefería evitarme ese disgusto.

—Pero…

—Lo siento, no creo que pueda. ¿Cuándo es?

—Ésta noche.

—No puedo. Lo siento, Alice— dije sinceramente.

—Okey. Hice lo que pude. Hasta luego, Edward.

—Nos vemos.

Junté mis cosas y salí. Me sorprendió ver que los chicos aún estaban afuera, obviamente habían esperado a Alice; pero pensé que ya se habían ido.

—Hola, chicos.

—Hola— contestaron al unísono. Bella saludó seria y viendo a otro lado.

— ¿Irás ésta noche?— preguntó Jasper.

Bella volteó a verme con curiosidad. Sonreí y contesté.

—Lo siento, no puedo. Estaré ocupado— pude ver de reojo que Bella rodaba los ojos y regresaba a su posición anterior.

—¡ED!— gritó Tanya abrazándome por detrás.

—Hola— dije dándome la vuelta para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Ella rió y luego dirigió la mirada a los chicos.

—Hola, chicos. Ed, ¿nos vamos?— dijo acercándose a mi oído—. Te tengo una sorpresa— susurró lo bastante alto como para que los chicos la oyeran.

Sonreí por su ocurrencia y volteé para despedirme de ellos. Alice y Jasper veían a Bella expectantes, parecía como si ella estuviera aguantándose las ganas de hacer algo, estaba completamente roja y respiraba algo agitada.

—Bye, chicos— me despedí.

—Adiós— dijeron Alice y Jasper sin dejar de ver a Bella.

Dimos media vuelta y nos fuimos, antes de entrar al coche Tanya me abrazó y me besó en la mejilla.

— ¡Te lo dije! ¿Viste su cara?— dijo cuando arranqué el coche.

—Lucía un poco molesta— admití regodeándome internamente.

— ¡¿Un poco?! Estaba absolutamente furiosa. Sólo le faltaba echar humo por las orejas— dijo emocionada.

Llegamos a mi casa entre pláticas sobre qué debía hacer para acercarme nuevamente a Bella. Al entrar se escuchaba mucho alboroto. Mi madre sonaba emocionada y al parecer también estaba papá. Aún no entendía lo que decían, entré a la cocina y realmente me sorprendí.

— ¡Sorpresa!— dijo Tanya.

— ¡Hermano!— gritó Emmett, prácticamente corrió hacia mí y me dio un gran abrazo.

— ¡Emmett! ¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿Porqué no me dijiste para ir por ti al aeropuerto?— cuestioné entre su abrazo.

—Los quise sorprender, ¿funcionó?

—Sí— estaba muy emocionado y feliz de ver nuevamente a mi hermano, lo quería muchísimo.

Mis padres miraban la escena con ternura y abrazados, parecía que Esme estaba a punto de estallar en llanto.

—Mira, te presento a mi novia— dijo atrayendo con su mano a una chica rubia y muy linda, con un cuerpo espectacular, mi hermano sí que tenía buen gusto. Me alegraba que hubiera encontrado a alguien.

—Rosalie Hale— dijo tendiéndome su mano—. Puedes llamarme Rose.

—Mucho gusto, Rose. Yo soy Edward— dije estrechando su mano—. ¿Hale? ¿Tu apellido es Hale?

—Sí, ¿por qué?— sonrió.

— ¿Tienes un hermano menor llamado Jasper?

—Sí, ¿lo conoces?— preguntó extrañada.

—Sí. Es alumno de la escuela en la que doy clases, además de un buen amigo.

— ¿En serio? Pues, que pequeño es el mundo ¿no?

—Así es.

Seguimos conversando por un rato. Mamá, Tanya y Rose se dedicaron a hacer la comida. Pasamos la mayor parte de la tarde juntos, conociendo a Rose y escuchando sus anécdotas; nos pusimos al corriente de lo que había sido de nuestras vidas. En pocas palabras, la pasamos genial. Rose se fue y al rato papá y mamá salieron rumbo a Seattle a cenar. Nos quedamos Emmett, Tanya y yo en casa.

—Querido hermano, alístate porque saldremos— dijo Emmett entrando en mi habitación.

— ¿A dónde?

—No sé, Rose nos invitó. Tanya también va, se acaba de ir a alistar. Le presté mi coche.

—Okey, sólo me cambio y ya— no sabía a dónde íbamos, tal vez iríamos a dar la vuelta a Port Angeles y a bailar.

Me decidí por unos Jeans y una camisa guinda.

Al rato llegó Tanya, lucía muy linda en ese vestido negro. Emmett se fue en su camioneta, mientras que Tanya y yo nos fuimos en mi auto; pasaríamos por la casa de Rose. Me sorprendió ver que junto a ella venía Jasper, al parecer él Alice también irían con nosotros. Aún no llegaba y ya quería irme, de seguro Bella y su novio estarían ahí.

Nos estacionamos cerca de la casa de Alice y nos bajamos del auto, conforme nos acercamos pude escuchar la música que salía del interior. ¡Rayos! Era la fiesta a la que me había invitado Alice en la mañana.

No podía echarme para atrás. Lo primero que vi fue a Alice corriendo hacia nosotros; nos saludó efusivamente a todos, dándonos la bienvenida. Entramos y el ambiente era muy bueno y no dudé en tomar un par de vasos de cerveza; para mí buena suerte no me había topado con Bella. Me sorprendió ver a Alice y a Tanya platicando animadamente. Me sumergí en la música y comencé a bailar, al rato intenté encontrar a Tanya pero no estaba por ningún lado.

—Rose, ¿has visto a Tanya?— pregunté.

—Emmett la llevó a su casa— dijo con calma.

Me pareció extraño que se fuera, no le tomé importancia y seguí en lo mío. Al rato llegó Emmett, lo supe por que bailaba con Rose de una manera más que erótica. Después de un par de canciones sentí el vibrador de mi celular en la bolsa de mi camisa; me alejé de la música y contesté.

— ¿Qué pasa, Tanya?

—Escúchame MUY bien. Quiero que hagas algo, pero antes promete que sea lo que sea lo harás.

—Claro— dije sin dudar.

—Bien. Quiero que secuestres a Bella.

— ¿QUÉ? ¿Estás loca? Además ella ni siquiera está aquí. De seguro se fue con el…

— ¡EDWARD!— dijo interrumpiéndome–. Ella está ahí y está sola. ¡Así que mueves tu estúpido trasero y la llevas a tu maldita cabaña ahora mismo!

— ¿Para qué?

—Edward, lo prometiste. Tú sólo limítate a hacerlo, confía en mí. Después me lo agradecerás.

— ¿Estás segura?

—Te doy una hora para que llegues a la cabaña. ¡UNA HORA, CULLEN!

Colgó y me quedé como estatua. Cuando Tanya me llamaba por mi apellido era mejor obedecer si no quería arrepentirme el resto de mi vida. Tomé un vaso más, buscaba el valor que me hacía falta.

Después de dar varias vueltas por la casa la vi. Lucía hermosa, llevaba puesto un sexy vestido en varios tonos de azul que se ceñía a la perfección a su cuerpo, usaba el cabello suelto en una rebelde melena y unos zapatos de tacón que la hacían ver muy linda. Me daba la espalda y bailaba sola casi al centro de la pista. Sus movimientos iban en perfecta sincronía con la música, me acerqué despacio y la abracé por detrás bailando junto con ella al ritmo de "Bad Romance". Se sobresaltó e intentó girarse y zafarse, pero no se lo permití.

—Tenemos que hablar— murmuré en su oído.

—No tengo nada que hablar contigo— dijo a la defensiva.

—Claro que sí— dije prácticamente arrastrándola hacia afuera.

Intentó liberarse de mi agarre pero no la dejé. Llegamos a mi auto, la metí del lado del copiloto, corrí a mi asiento y puse los seguros antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo. Lucía molesta, tenía los brazos cruzados y la mirada perdida en la obscuridad.

—Te acusaré de secuestro— dijo molesta.

—No te atreverías— contesté retándola. Después de eso ya no dijo nada.

Estaba por tomar el sendero que me llevaría a la cabaña cuando mi celular sonó. Era Tanya.

— ¿Dónde estás?— preguntó rápidamente.

—Estoy por llegar.

—Okey— colgó y seguí conduciendo.

— ¿A qué demonios vamos a tu cabaña?— preguntó Bella sumamente molesta.

No dije nada, ella bufó con coraje y se acomodó bruscamente en el asiento.

Ni siquiera había apagado el auto cuando Bella estaba intentando huir, Tanya fue más rápida que ella y la atrapó, llevándola a rastras hacia adentro. Me sorprendió verla ahí, no sabía qué demonios traía entre manos. Me apresuré a acomodar el coche para saber qué hacíamos aquí. Cuando entré Tanya tenía a Bella sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala y le gritaba mil motivos por los que debía estar ahí, Bella se limitaba a darle una mirada envenenada. Cuando me vio entrar intentó escapar corriendo hacia la salida.

— ¡Por Dios, Bella! ¡¿A dónde demonios crees que vas?!— dijo Tanya—. ¡Te perderás en el bosque y comenzará a llover!— Bella lo pensó un momento y regresó a la sala—. Bien, par de tontos ¡Se arreglan ahora o nunca!— dijo Tanya en tono demandante—. Dame las llaves— me pidió. Se las di y se encaminó a la salida—. Se van a quedar aquí esta noche, me llevo el coche para que no intenten nada. Ah, por cierto, Bella; ni se te ocurra pedir ayuda. 1. No tienes señal y 2. Alice es mi cómplice— tras decir eso salió disparada y azotó la puerta. Bella se quedó petrificada en su asiento sin comprender nada.

No sé cuánto tiempo había pasado, estábamos sumergidos en un incómodo y denso silencio. Bella estaba en un sillón y yo estaba al otro lado de la sala, lo más alejados posible.

—Está bien, supongo que tenemos que hablar, ¿no?— dije rompiendo el silencio. Bella me miró con odio y se giró a otro lado—. Ya sé. Quieres ir con tu novio, ¿verdad?— volteó a verme y bufó con impaciencia.

—Y supongo que tú querrás ir con tu novia— dijo en tono ácido. Bufé ante su comentario y comencé con mi bombardeo de preguntas.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías novio?— me miró sorprendida–. Y yo preocupado de que estuvieras bien. Pero claro, te esperaba tu novio en casa…— estaba celoso del tipo ese y no me daba vergüenza demostrarlo.

— ¿De qué te quejas? ¡Tú tienes novia! Así que estamos a mano.

—O sea que, ¿es cierto? ¡Por eso te pusiste nerviosa en el restaurante!

—No, discúlpame. Pero el misterioso y nervioso fuiste tú. Claro, tenías que ir a esconderte para hablar con tu "querida novia"— dijo ironizando.

—Por favor.

— ¡Ella te deja mensajes! ¿Lo vas a negar?

— ¿Qué novia? ¿De quién demonios hablas, Bella?

— ¡De Tanya! ¿Quién más?

—Ella no es mi novia, si lo fuera ¿crees que hubiera accedido tan campante a que nos quedáramos solos aquí?— Bella la pensó un momento sin verme–. Pero tú si tienes novio. ¡Los vi!— acusé.

— ¡¿De quién demonios hablas?! ¿De Jake

— ¡Sí! ¿Cómo puedes dejar que te abrace?—

—Así cómo tú dejas que Tanya te bese. Además él no es mi novio.

— ¿A sí?— dije incrédulo.

— ¡Es cómo mi hermano! ¡Crecimos juntos!

— ¡Y Tanya es mi mejor amiga de la universidad!— ambos explotamos y dejamos salir todo a gritos—. Ella no es mi novia— dije un poco más calmado.

— ¿En serio?— dijo controlándose.

—Sí— di un largo suspiro y continué aclarando el enredo—, o sea que…, ¿todo fue un malentendido?

—Eso parece— dijo Bella sonrojándose.

Habíamos estado tan alterados que no supe en qué momento habíamos quedado frente a frente.

—Entonces, ¿olvidamos este enredo?— dije ofreciéndole mi mano.

— ¿Como si nada hubiera pasado?— sonreí y ella estrechó mi mano.

Al rato comenzamos a reír de la estupidez que habíamos hecho y terminamos platicando animadamente, sentados en un sillón. Le conté todo con respecto a Tanya y ella me contó sobre Jacob.

— ¿Y por qué no fuiste a la cafetería esta semana?— preguntó con interés.

—Por las evaluaciones. Estaba muy ocupado.

—Lo puedo imaginar. Lástima que echamos a perder la cena— dijo cambiando de tema.

—Sí y yo que pensaba decirte…— dejé la frase inconclusa y miré hacia otro lado.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—No, nada— dije poniéndome de pie.

—Dime— dijo alcanzándome–. Anda, dime, ¿siii?

—No, Bella. Olvídalo.

—Anda, Edward. Por favor, dime— dijo haciéndome cosquillas. Me logré soltar y volteé a verla maliciosamente.

—Me las vas a pagar— dije corriendo tras ella. Le di alcance y la tiré sobre el sillón mientras le hacía cosquillas. Su risa inundaba el lugar.

—Dime— pedía entre risas–. Edward, dime…

—No.

—Por favor.

Dejé de hacerle cosquillas y la vi a los ojos, Bella tenía una hermosa sonrisa. Yo casi estaba encima de ella, di un suspiro largo y hablé.

—Bella… yo… digo… me preguntaba…

— ¿Si?— dijo sonriendo, preguntarle me ponía algo nervioso.

—Bella…— me miró fijamente, expectante.

— ¿Ajá?

— ¿Quieres ser mi novia?— dije de golpe.

Ella abrió los ojos, muy sorprendida; al parecer no esperaba que le dijera eso. Mordió su labio pensativamente, mientras yo me moría de ganas por escuchar su respuesta.

BY: VICKO TEAM EC


	12. 10:CÓMPLICE

BUENOS DÍAS MR. CULLEN

CAPÍTULO X

CÓMPLICE

**BELLA POV**

Después de casi matarnos a gritos, estábamos de lo más divertidos platicando en la sala. Habíamos cometido un error, pero nos perdonamos mutuamente.

— ¿Por qué no fuiste a la cafetería esta semana?— quería una explicación, su ausencia me inquietaba día tras día.

—Por las evaluaciones. Estaba muy ocupado— sonaba razonable y lógico.

—Lo puedo imaginar. Lástima que echamos a perder la cena— dije recordando el desastre de dos semanas atrás.

—Sí, y yo que pensaba decirte…— dejó de hablar y miró hacia la ventana, ¿nervioso?

— ¿Qué cosa?— dejar esa frase inconclusa me llenaba de curiosidad.

—No, nada— se paró y yo hice lo mismo.

—Dime, anda. Dime, ¿siii?— dije rodeando su cintura.

—No, Bella. Olvídalo.

—Anda, Edward. Por favor, dime— pedí haciéndole cosquillas. De repente dio media vuelta y me miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Me las vas a pagar— dijo con una sonrisa.

Me eché a correr pero me alcanzó muy rápido, me tumbó en el sillón y se puso sobre mí haciéndome cosquillas.

—Dime. Edward, dime— pedí entre risas.

—No.

—Por favor— hice mi mejor cara tipo Alice entre risa y risa.

Detuvo su ataque de cosquillas, me miró son seriedad y sonreí para infundirle confianza. Tras un largo suspiro decidió hablar.

—Bella… yo… digo… me preguntaba…

— ¿Si?— su nerviosismo me hacía sonreír.

—Bella…

— ¿Ajá?

— ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Me quedé en blanco, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Deseaba eso más que nada, pero su propuesta tan repentina me dejó sin palabras. Me limitaba a pensarlo una y otra vez. Tras un rato de silencio su mirada expectante se volvió triste, se levantó lentamente, caminó hacia la cocina, serio, viendo a la nada y a paso lento.

¿Pero qué demonios me pasaba? Esto era mejor de lo que jamás había imaginado, él me pidió oficialmente que fuera su novia. Tonta e insegura Bella, ¿cómo podía hacerlo esperar? De seguro él pensaba que mi respuesta era un rotundo no.

Me levanté del sillón y caminé a la cocina. Edward estaba viendo hacia afuera por la puerta de vidrio, dándome la espalda. Cuando me acerqué lo suficiente a él lo toqué por el hombro, dio un brinco, no me había sentido entrar. Volteó a verme con ternura y sonrió levemente.

—Lo siento, tal vez pienses que voy muy rápido. Pero es que…— no dejé que continuara y puse un dedo sobre sus lindos labios.

— ¿Quieres una respuesta?— él se limitó a asentir con la cabeza a mi tonta pregunta.

Lo miré por un momento y le sonreí. Me paré de puntitas, rocé levemente nuestros labios y lo miré sin dejar de sonreír.

—Sí quiero— dije en un susurro.

— ¿Qué?

—Que sí— repetí en voz baja.

— ¿Qué dices? Bella, no te escucho.

—Sí.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Que SÍ quiero ser tu novia!— el rió. Me cargó y dio vueltas. Después de casi marearme me bajó y me vio a los ojos.

Se hizo un cómodo silencio en el que sólo se escuchaba el vaivén de nuestras respiraciones, comenzó a acercarse a mí con una lentitud agonizante; levantó una de sus manos, rozó mi mandíbula y la llevó a mi nuca, comenzó a dar pequeñas caricias, provocando un placentero cosquilleo a lo largo de mi cuello. Sin dejar de verme dio un suave roce a mis labios y comenzó a mover los suyos lentamente; después de un rato de verme directamente a los ojos, casi con devoción, cerró los suyos y me tomó por la cintura con su otra mano, profundizando el beso. Cerré los ojos y me dejé envolver en sus suaves caricias; enterré mis manos en su cabello y jugué con él, haciendo círculos en su cabeza y cuello.

Pude sentir cómo nuestros alientos se mezclaron hasta formar el sabor más dulce y delicioso que jamás había probado. Él daba suaves roces con su lengua que me hacían perder la noción del tiempo y el hilo de mis pensamientos, me esforcé en estar totalmente concentrada en él, en él y en nosotros. Acarició suavemente mi mejilla con su pulgar y se apartó atrapando mi labio inferior entre los suyos. Era como si ese hubiera sido nuestro primer beso, aunque de cierta manera sí lo era, era nuestro primer beso como novios. Abrí los ojos para encontrarme con su hermosa sonrisa; no pude hacer otra cosa más que sonreírle; pegó su frente con la mía y me abrazó.

—Gracias— susurró.

— ¿Por qué?— dije entre un suspiro. Todavía sentía mil mariposas revoloteando en mi estómago.

—Por decir que sí— sonreí y dejó muchos pequeños besos en mis labios.

Nos separamos y me tomó de la mano para llevarme de nuevo a la sala. Puso una película, se sentó en el sillón más pequeño y me acomodó sobre sus piernas. Estaba muy cómoda en sus brazos y entretenida entre la televisión y sus besos.

— ¿Quieres comer algo?— preguntó de repente.

—No— un gran bostezo se escapó de mis labios.

—Creo que mejor te vas a dormir— casi ordenó y reí.

Fuimos a la habitación y me llevé una gran sorpresa; sobre la cama estaba uno de mis bolsos: había ropa, sandalias, tennis y varios artículos de belleza; también había una pequeña maleta con cosas de Edward. Junto a eso estaba una nota de Tanya, él la tomó y la desdobló.

—Chicos: Espero que pasen una linda velada, mañana les llevo más cosas. Alice es mi cómplice y me facilitó las cosas de Bella. Cuídense, besos. Tanya— terminó de leerla en voz alta y me miró–. Sí que piensa rápido— murmuró sorprendido.

—Mañana tendremos que agradecerle— dije abrazándome a él.

—Así es. Pero por ahora váyase a dormir, señorita— dijo tocando mi nariz con su dedo.

—Okey— dije haciendo berrinche de niña pequeña.

Me metí al baño con mis cosas, me saqué el vestido y me di un rápido baño. Me puse el pijama que me habían traído: una camiseta de tirantes y un pants entallado. Cuando salí Edward se había ido y sólo estaban encendidas las lámparas de los burós.

Salí de la habitación despacio, la única luz que iluminaba la sala era la televisión. Me acerqué al sofá, Edward estaba acostado hecho un ovillo y arropado con una ligera manta.

— ¿Tan mala te parece la idea de dormir conmigo?— dije sentándome a los pies de Edward.

—Claro que no— contestó riéndose–. Supuse que querrías estar sola.

Entrecerré los ojos y gateé sobre él hasta llegar a su cabeza. Me atrajo hacia su boca y me besó tiernamente. Después de romper el beso me recargué sobre mis codos para verlo.

— ¿Nos vamos?— dije entre un bostezo.

— ¿A dónde? Te recuerdo que no tenemos auto.

—Qué graciosito, Edward— dije sarcásticamente–. A dormir. Porque ni creas que te voy a dejar aquí. Además ya dormimos juntos, ¿recuerdas?— sonrió maliciosamente y enarqué una ceja.

—Está bien. Vamos a dormir.

Nos levantamos y fuimos a la habitación.

Nos acostamos y me atrajo a su pecho. Comenzó a tararear mientras dibujaba figuras imaginarias en mi espalda, haciendo que poco a poco me quedara dormida.

Desperté acostada de lado sintiendo un peso extraño sobre mi estómago, bajé mi mano y me encontré con el brazo de Edward; sonreí y entrelacé nuestros dedos. Me acurruqué más cerca de él y se removió inquieto, pensé que lo había despertado; pero sólo se acomodó más cerca, tanto, que sentía su respiración en mi oído. Me quedé así un rato más, disfrutando el momento. No supe que me había quedado dormida de nuevo hasta que sentí un cosquilleo, Edward quitaba el cabello de mi cuello mientras lo besaba pausadamente, me moví hasta quedar boca arriba.

—Buenos días— dijo con voz ronca.

—Buenos días— respondí aún con los ojos cerrados.

Justo cuando los iba a abrir sentí cómo estampaba sus labios contra los míos, llevé mis manos a su cuello y profundicé el beso. Poco después escuchamos unos golpecitos que provenían de la entrada, no le tomamos importancia y seguimos con lo nuestro. Después de un rato los golpes seguían escuchándose.

— ¿No piensas abrir?— murmuré contra sus labios.

—Mmm…

—Edward— dije con reproche.

A regañadientes se levantó y yo tras él. Justo cuando cruzamos la puerta de la habitación los golpes fueron más insistentes.

— ¡Cullen, abre la maldita puerta!

—Parece que Tanya está molesta— dije mientras me apresuraba para abrir.

— ¿Interrumpimos?— preguntó Tanya con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

—Ammm, nop— respondí.

—Genial— dicho eso entró con el pequeño remolino de Alice tras ella.

Edward y yo entramos al baño, yo al de la recámara y él al otro. Cuando salimos Alice y Tanya nos miraban expectantes y reprimiendo la sonrisa.

— ¿Qué tanto trajeron?— preguntó Edward refiriéndose al montón de bolsas que había en el comedor.

—Sólo lo necesario para desayunar— dijo Alice—. ¿Y?— cuestionó viéndonos alternadamente.

— "Y"… ¿qué?— pregunté confundida.

— ¡¿Qué demonios pasó?!— dijo Tanya impaciente.

—Nada, ¿tenía que pasar algo?— dije haciéndome la inocente.

— ¡No te hagas la chistosita, Bella! Díganos, que nos tienen en suspenso— regañó; después de un momento de silencio Edward habló.

—Somos novios— dijo finalmente, abrazándome.

Alice y Tanya estallaron en gritos y felicitaciones. Estaban más que emocionadas con la noticia, no dejaron de llenarnos de besos, abrazos y frases como: "lo sabía", "ya era hora", entre otras tantas que no recuerdo. Definitivamente ese par era de cuidado.

Entre los cuatro preparamos el desayuno entre pláticas, bromas y risas. Hicimos un gran bufet que acomodamos al centro de la mesa, nos sentamos alrededor y seguimos platicando.

— ¿Y Jasper?— preguntó Edward

—Está en cosas del entrenamiento— dijo Alice con aburrimiento. La idea de no pasar un día con Jasper la ponía algo melancólica.

—El día se pasará rápido y en menos de lo que piensas estarás de nuevo con él— animé para que no se entristeciera. Alice sonrió y siguió comiendo.

Edward y Tanya comenzaron a contarnos anécdotas de Inglaterra. Casi nos ahogamos de risa cuando Edward se atragantó con un pedazo de pan por un relato de Tanya: nos contó que una vez ella se enfermó de gripe, Edward la cuidó e intentó prepararle una sopa que nunca había hecho antes. Al echar los ingredientes a la licuadora, ésta comenzó a brincar; él en lugar de apagarla le dio más potencia y el vaso estalló. Nos describió perfectamente el aspecto de Edward después del accidente y de tan sólo imaginarlo nos partíamos de risa.

—Tanya, prometiste no delatar mi asesinato— reprendió Edward.

—Ni loca hubiera comido eso— dijo ella riéndose.

— ¡Oye! Cocino bien, ¿okey?

—Ajá.

—Ya deja al pobre de Edward. Si no, se atragantará de nuevo— dijo Alice entre risas.

—Gracias, Pixie— dijo Edward. Alice le dio una mirada que yo conocía muy bien, Edward estaba en grandes problemas.

— ¡¿Cómo me llamaste?!— gritó Alice poniéndose de pie.

—Pixie. Por pequeña y… ¿agradable?— respondió él algo confundido, ella lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados por un momento y luego pegó un grito.

— ¡Me gusta! Nadie me había llamado así— Edward y yo dejamos salir todo el aire de golpe. Por un momento pensé que Alice terminaría golpeándolo.

Después de eso seguimos comiendo, lavamos los platos y limpiamos el desastre de la cocina. Las chicas se fueron por la tarde, habían llegado en dos autos para poder dejarnos uno a nosotros. Casi al anochecer nos fuimos, Edward me dejó en casa de Alice y prometimos vernos al siguiente día. A partir de entonces todo sería diferente, estaba totalmente segura de que amaba a Edward, aunque no me atrevía a decírselo directamente.

Nuestro noviazgo siguió su curso de manera normal, aunque con un poco de complicaciones. Era difícil tener que ocultar lo nuestro en horario escolar, todo por mantener las malditas reglas del estúpido contrato de Edward. Nos manteníamos a raya en la escuela, pero en casa era otra cosa; nunca faltaban las muestras de cariño, los besos y arrumacos.

Salíamos los siete muy seguido Tanya, Emmett y Rose, Alice y Jazz y Edward y yo. Íbamos de compras, al cine, a bailar, hacíamos comidas en nuestra casa o en la de Edward. Éramos inseparables, teníamos una amistad grandiosa de la que ninguno se podía quejar.

Faltaban tres días para que cumpliéramos un mes. Alice tenía planeada una cena en casa dos días antes de eso. Veíamos películas en casa de Edward, todos estábamos regados a lo largo y ancho de la sala; los chicos estaban en medio de una guerra de frituras mientras yo me la pasaba pensando en qué le regalaría a Edward. Estaba tan distraída que no me di cuenta en qué momento nos quedamos sólo él y yo en la sala.

— ¿En qué tanto piensas, cariño?— dijo dejando un beso en mi mejilla.

—Nada en especial— enarcó una ceja incrédulo y lo dejó pasar.

—El sábado saldremos— informó.

— ¿A dónde?— curiosamente el domingo era nuestro primer mes.

—No sé, cuando elija el lugar te aviso— dijo, restándole importancia.

—Okey.

La cena de Alice quedó estupenda, la pequeña duende se había esmerado. Decoró todo el comedor con velas y flores, compró una vajilla nueva, sacó los cubiertos de plata de su mamá y contrató a Luigi para que fuera nuestro chef. Hizo que nos vistiéramos de gala y como siempre, fui su experimento. Aunque no podía quejarme del resultado, me veía muy bien. Después de cenar todos se quedaron un rato. La reunión terminó casi a media noche. Nos despedimos de cada uno y Alice y yo nos quedamos acomodando un poco el desastre.

—Gracias, Pixie— según Alice, sólo Edward y yo teníamos derecho de llamarla así.

— ¿Por qué?

—Por todo lo que hiciste esta noche. Te quedó fantástico.

—Lo sé. ¿Viste la cara de Edward cuando te vio salir?— dijo sumamente entusiasmada.

—Sí y no tenía precio— dije uniéndome a sus risas–. Gracias— dije de nuevo, abrazándola.

—Y eso es sólo el comienzo.

— ¿Qué?— pregunté confundida

—Nada— dijo abrazándome de nuevo para que no la viera.

Para mí que ella sabía algo, pero no quería averiguarlo.

Al otro día Edward me llamó muy temprano. Dijo que iríamos a dar un paseo, por lo que me agarré el cabello en una coleta, me puse una camiseta, jeans y tennis. Edward llegó exactamente una hora después, nos subimos al jeep de Emmett y nos fuimos.

El camino fue algo silencioso, cuando me decidí a preguntarle algo giró de repente para entrar a un difícil camino empedrado. Por suerte, Edward siempre tenía la precaución de pedirme que me abrochara el cinturón de seguridad, porque de seguro abría ido a dar contra el cristal de enfrente de no haberlo usado. Después de casi un kilómetro de ir botando de un lugar a otro paró el coche.

—Gírate— ordenó.

— ¿Qué?

—Sí, gírate.

—Edward, ¿Qué demonios…?— me mostró un antifaz negro.

—No. Ni creas que me pondré eso— dije con firmeza.

—Por favor, Bella.

—NO, NO y NO. Y ésa es mi última palabra— dije cruzando los brazos.

Después de una cara tipo Alice, varios besos y súplicas; me encontraba con los ojos vendados, yendo a quién sabe dónde casi contra mi voluntad. No podría precisar qué tanto habíamos avanzado cuando detuvo el coche, salió y en menos de lo que pensé había abierto mi puerta y me ayudaba a salir.

—Ya sabes que no me gustan las sorpresas ¿Por qué haces esto?— dije enfurruñada.

—Porque sé que te va a gustar.

—Edward— dije haciendo una pataleta como niña.

—Ya casi llegamos— siguió guiándome–. Unos pasos más. Cuidado con la piedra. Un poco más, un poco más.

—Edward, ¿ya me la puedo quitar?— dije impaciente.

—No,

— ¿Ya?

—Nop.

—Mmmmm…. ¿Ya?

—Noup.

— ¿Y por qué nos detenemos?

—Porque ya llegamos.

Llevé mis manos automáticamente al antifaz, Edward me detuvo quitándolas lentamente, bufé un poco exasperada y dimos varios pasos más.

— ¿Lista?

— ¡SÍ!— chillé desesperada.

Me quitó el vendito antifaz y me abrazó por la espalda. Abrí los ojos de golpe, había tanta luz que tuve que cerrarlos de nuevo; los comencé a abrir lentamente, cuando por fin pude ver abrí la boca sorprendida. Estábamos a la orilla de un hermoso claro, era un círculo perfecto en medio del bosque, lleno de florecitas color lavanda y blanco; el sol entraba de lleno, iluminando de manera increíble el lugar. Era el paisaje más hermoso que había visto en mi vida, entre más veía más me maravillaba, cada detalle era más perfecto que el anterior. Simplemente un lugar perfecto.

— ¿Te gusta?— dijo Edward en mi oído.

—Es precioso— contesté en un susurro casi inaudible.

—Te dije que te iba a gustar.

— ¿Quién dijo que me gusta?— dije girándome para quedar frente a él. Frunció el ceño, iba a decir algo y sonreí—. Me encanta— sonrió satisfecho y me colgué de su cuello para besarlo.

Comenzó a caminar sin despegar nuestros labios; el beso fue tomando intensidad, su lengua jugaba en el interior de mi boca haciendo que perdiera la razón casi por completo; mis manos jugueteaban con su cabello, jalándolo y acariciándolo; sus manos aprisionaban mi cintura y acariciaban mi espalda; la respiración de ambos comenzó a dificultarse, nos separamos y nos vimos con una gran sonrisa.

Caminamos al centro del claro tomados de la mano, cuando estábamos exactamente en medio nos sentamos de frente y continuamos dándonos besos, pequeñas caricias y palabras de amor.

—Gracias por traerme— dije cuando Edward me acunaba en su pecho.

—De nada, amor.

— ¿Cómo me llamaste?— dije separándome de él.

— ¿Te molesta?— preguntó sorprendido.

—No, es sólo que…— agaché la mirada sonrojándome.

— ¿Qué?— dijo levantando mi cara para obligarme a verlo.

—Suena muy bien— Edward rió y me besó dulcemente.

—Amor, amor, amor— dijo entre besos y comencé a reír como tonta.

Después de un largo rato de estar en el prado nos fuimos.

—Bien, ahora vamos con Alice— dijo viendo el pavimento.

—No. No me digas que…

—Sí. Lo siento, amor. Pero valdrá la pena, lo prometo— dijo poniendo su mano derecha en el corazón.

—Tonto.

—Pero así me amas— volteé a verlo y tenía una enorme sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Sonreí y miré por la ventana el resto del camino.

—Nos vemos más tarde— dijo dándome un pequeño beso. Bajé del auto y entré con resignación a la casa.

— ¿Bella?— dijo Alice desde el segundo piso.

Di un gran suspiro, me esperaba una tarde eterna junto a Alice.

BY: VICKO TEAM EC


	13. 11:NOCHE ESPECIAL

BUENOS DÍAS MR. CULLEN

CAPÍTULO XI

NOCHE ESPECIAL

**EDWARD POV**

Acababa de dejar a mi Bella en manos de Alice; sabía que ella haría algo especial, como se lo había pedido.

Fui directamente a casa por las cosas que había comprado para esa noche. Al amanecer cumpliríamos el primer mes de relación y quería hacer algo muy especial para mi ángel. Tenía planeada una sorpresa en la cabaña: inolvidable, única, íntima; pero lo más importante: nuestra.

— ¿Te ayudo, hijo?— dijo Esme cuando me vio batallando con una caja.

—Claro, mamá— subimos las cosas al coche y regresamos a la casa.

—En un momento más los llamo para comer— anunció entrando en la cocina.

—Está bien, mamá— contesté y me dirigí a mi habitación.

Minutos después nos llamó, Emmett y yo fuimos directo al comedor. Esme ya tenía listo todo un festín para nosotros.

— ¿Y papá?— preguntó Emmett.

—Hoy no vendrá. Tiene cosas qué hacer en el hospital— contestó Esme—. Hijo, pronto terminará el semestre en el instituto, ¿ya pensaste qué harás después?— dijo dirigiéndose a mí.

Pensé un momento pero no contesté.

—Podrías pedir una plaza para el siguiente curso, tomarte un año de descanso y viajar… — hizo una pausa y me miró—, o podrías trabajar con tu papá.

—No. Mamá, ya te dije que no voy a regresar a un hospital.

—Edward, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?— tomé mi vaso de refresco y le di un sorbo; evadiendo su pregunta—. Deberías trabajar con tu papá y tal vez…

— ¡No! No insistas, por favor, y no quiero hablar de eso— dije tajante.

—Está bien— Esme parecía afectada por mi tono de voz y agachó la mirada a su plato. Lamentaba haberla hecho sentir mal.

— ¡Oye! No le hables así a mamá— regañó Em con el seño fruncido.

—Mamá, lo siento— dije tomando su mano.

—No te preocupes, Edward. No pasa nada. Mejor dime, ¿a dónde llevas las cajas que subimos a tu coche?

—De seguro va a intentar pervertir a su pequeña novia— dijo Emmett divertido.

— ¡Emmett! — lo reprendió mamá.

— ¿Qué?— dijo él con inocencia fingida—. Su novia es una niña, Ma. Deberías ver lo pequeña es.

—Emmett, eso no te incumbe. Además, si tu hermano la eligió es por algo.

— ¡Hey! Yo no te digo nada de Rose— dije intentando defender a mi novia.

—Pero Rose es menor que yo dos años. ¡No seis!

—Bella es una chica muy madura para su edad— rebatí.

—Pero eso no le quita lo pequeña.

— ¡Niños! Por el amor de Dios, compórtense. Emmett deja de molestar a tu hermano y tú no le sigas el juego.

—Sí, mamá— contestamos al unísono, igual que cuando éramos niños y nos regañaban por alguna travesura.

— ¿Cuándo voy a conocer a tu novia?— me preguntó mamá interesada.

Siempre había querido llevar a Bella a casa de mis padres para presentárselas, pero daba la casualidad que cuando lo hacía no coincidíamos con ellos.

—Mañana— contesté sonriendo.

— ¿Se llama Bella? — cuestionó Esme con curiosidad.

—Sí— recordé la conversación que tuvimos en la heladería del Mall en la que me comentó que conocía a mis padres—. Bella Swan, creo que la conoces.

— ¡Edward! ¿Bella Swan es tu novia?— dijo mi madre sorprendida. Dije que sí con la cabeza y ella sonrió.

— ¿La chica que vive con los Brandon? — parecía que no lo creía, reí levemente.

—Sí, ella misma.

—Debo admitir que es muy joven, pero muy linda. Prepararé algo especial, tu padre estará aquí— dijo emocionada. Sonreí, me daba gusto que mi madre se emocionara con Bella.

—Gracias, mamá.

— ¡Me tocan los trastes!— dijo Emmett entusiasmado después de que termináramos de comer.

Reímos y unos minutos después estábamos los tres en la sala; Emmett y yo veíamos televisión y mamá leía un libro. Después de compartir un agradable momento con ellos fui a mi habitación a bañarme, alisté un cambio formal de ropa: pantalón de vestir negro, camisa azul obscuro y zapatos negros; también tomé un pijama y algunas cosas para el baño.

Me despedí de ellos y me fui a la cabaña.

Llegué y bajé todo del coche; cambié las sábanas y la colcha de la cama, puse varios adornos y velas en los baños. Me esmeré en la cena y en el postre.; acomodé la mesita central de la sala para usarla como comedor, puse muchos cojines alrededor, velas al centro y un tazón de cristal en forma de corazón lleno de pétalos. Había velas en cada superficie; hice un camino de pétalos desde la entrada hasta la mesa y preparé el video con fotos de nosotros que yo mismo había editado, lo pondría cuando entráramos. Fui al vestidor y me cambié, por una extraña razón me sentía sumamente nervioso.

Revisé que todo estuviera perfecto antes de salir, subí al coche y puse música. El camino se me hizo eterno, moría de ganas por ver a Bella. Llegué a la puerta y llamé una vez, dos veces, tres veces: nada. Comenzaba a desesperarme, iba a tocar de nuevo cuando escuché a Alice.

— ¡Ya voy!— esperé un rato más y abrió la puerta.

—Wow, que guapo— aduló la Pixie.

—Hola, Alice— dije dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Hola. Pasa— contestó con una gran sonrisa.

— ¿Y Bella? — dije entrando casi corriendo a la sala.

— ¡Huy!, pero qué desesperado— la miré y se rió—. Está arriba, en un momento te la mando. Es que me faltan unos detallitos— hizo una seña con sus dedos y me eché a reír.

—Okey. La espero.

—Siéntate. Ya no vas a crecer y quedándote parado no harás que baje más rápido— sonreí y le hice caso.

—Gracias, Pixie— sonrió y dio media vuelta.

Alice subió las escaleras y me quedé sólo en la sala. Comenzaba a desesperarme aún más; mis pies no podían estar quietos, me levantaba, deba una vuelta por la habitación y me sentaba de nuevo. Acababa de sentarme por enésima vez cuando escuché que abrían la puerta, eran los papás de Alice.

—Buenas noches— dije poniéndome de pie para saludar.

—Hola, muchacho— dijo John estrechando mi mano.

Él era alto, robusto, si no se rasurara la cabeza tendría cabello rubio, tez blanca, ojos azules y bigote. Era una persona amable y bromista, Alice se parecía en él en la manera de mirar, de fruncir el ceño y en la sonrisa.

— ¡Edward! Qué gusto— dijo la mamá de Alice, con el mismo estilo ve voz chillona de la Pixie, y dándome un cálido abrazo.

Mary era una mujer muy linda. De estatura media, muy blanca, cabello largo y negro intenso. Alice se parecía mucho a ella, el peculiar color de ojos entre verde y azul, la forma de la cara, la nariz. En sí, parecía la versión adulta de Alice.

—Hola, Mary— saludé.

—Pero que apuesto, ¿vienes con mi pequeña Bella?— preguntó Mary.

—Sí.

—Cariño, no empieces a alagarlo que me pondré celoso— dijo John bromeando y todos reímos.

Estábamos en medio de una plática que no implicaba otra cosa que carcajadas por parte de los tres, cuando apareció la Pixie en el último escalón y con cara de sorpresa.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí?— dijo Alice acercándose a nosotros.

—Nena, yo también te amo— dijo su papá sarcásticamente.

—Papi, no es eso. Es que me sorprende que estén aquí.

—Lo sé, mi vida. Pero necesitamos cambiar de equipaje— contestó Mary.

Alice terminó de bajar las escaleras corriendo y los abrazó, se veían muy bien los tres juntos.

—Bueno, Edward, nosotros nos vamos. Que se diviertan— dijo Mary dándome un beso de despedida.

—Gracias, Mary— dije correspondiendo su saludo.

—Se cuidan— dijo John despidiéndose.

—Claro, John— estreché su mano. Alice y yo los vimos subir las escaleras.

—Bella ya viene. Suerte, león— dijo Alice dándome unas palmaditas en el hombro.

Desapareció por la cocina y me quedé plantado a media sala, viendo fijamente las escaleras. Mis manos comenzaron a sudar, los nervios me mataban, poco me faltó para comenzar a morder mis uñas. Estaba jugando con el dobladillo de las mangas de mi camisa cuando escuché una hermosa voz.

—Hola.

Levanté la vista para encontrarme con un ángel directamente caído del cielo. Sonreí como idiota embelesado con su belleza. Bella usaba un vestido sin tirantes (del mismo tono que mi camisa), tenía una cinta al frente con la que se formaba una especie de moño a la izquierda; se ajustaba perfectamente a su silueta; su cabello caía a un lado como una coleta de ondas suaves y por el otro lado tenía una perfecta trenza; usaba unos hermosos aretes largos y una pulsera con muchos brillantes; también usaba tacones, aunque yo no sabía mucho sobre eso, eran muy bonitos; su maquillaje era marcado, pero elegante. Se veía perfecta, no había otra palabra.

—Hola— repitió llegando a mi lado.

—Ho…Hola— tartamudeé.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó con sus ojitos brillando hermosamente.

—Estás hermosa— dije enfatizando la palabra. Ella sonrió y me dio un ligero beso en los labios.

—Gracias— dijo sonrojándose.

La tomé de la mano y la conduje al auto. Antes de ayudarla a entrar le di un intenso beso, noté que estaba un poco tensa y me empujó suavemente por el pecho.

— ¿Qué pasa?— pregunté extrañado.

—Aquí no, Edward— dijo ella sonrojada—. ¿Crees que los papás de Alice están ocupados?— asentí y se rió.

—De seguro están viendo por la ventana— afirmó son seguridad.

—Y… ¿Alice está a un lado de ellos?— pregunté entrecerrando los ojos.

—No lo dudes— sonreímos y le ayudé a entrar al coche.

—Edward, sin rodeos ¿A dónde vamos?— volteé a verla y sonreí maliciosamente.

—Por favor— dijo suplicando.

—Te va a gustar.

—Siempre dices eso— dijo emberrinchándose; me encantaba que hiciera eso, lucía muy adorable.

—Pero te gusta ¿o no?— no contestó nada, sólo se rió y comenzó a jugar con nuestras manos.

El camino se me hizo rápido en su compañía.

—La cabaña— dijo cuando tomé el, ya tan conocido, camino a mi casa.

— ¿Ves que no es tan malo?— llegamos, la tomé de la mano y caminamos hasta la puerta.

—Espera, no puedes entrar— dije antes de abrir.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque no— dije como si fuera obvio–. No seas impaciente y espérame aquí.

—Pero…— la callé con un beso que poco a poco fue tomando intensidad. Recordé la cena y me obligué a soltarla.

—Espérame aquí— dije y asintió regalándome una de sus hermosas sonrisas.

Entré rápidamente, acomodé la cena, encendí las velas y le di Play al video. Salí y Bella estaba de espaldas a mí viendo la luna, era una noche despejada, milagrosamente el cielo no estaba lleno de nubes. La abracé por la espalda y recargué mi barbilla en su hombro.

— ¿Vamos?

—Ajá— dijo girándose.

La tomé de la cintura y la besé. La giré de nuevo para que quedara de espaldas a la puerta y comencé a caminar hacia adentro sin dejar de besarla, hice trampa y abrí los ojos para poder ver por dónde íbamos. Cerré la puerta de una patada, aún besándola; ya que estábamos en la entrada de la sala rompí el beso y la giré para que pudiera ver lo que le había preparado para ella con tanto amor.

Se quedó en silencio mucho tiempo, más de lo que hubiera pensado; la tenía abrazada por la espalda y sólo se escuchaba la música del video de fondo. Oí sus sollozos, la solté y me puse frente a ella.

—Amor, ¿por qué lloras?— dije atrapando su cara entre mis manos.

—Esto es… es… precioso. Es demasiado, Edward. No debiste.

—NADA, es demasiado para ti— dije para después darle un pequeño beso. Me sentía orgulloso de haber cumplido con mi objetivo, Bella estaba encantada con la sorpresa.

La guié a la mesa, nos dejamos caer en el piso y comenzamos a cenar. Le di de comer en la boca y ella me dio de comer a mí; después de la cena vino el postre, Bella me felicitó por lo rico que me había quedado todo. Retiré los platos, los puse en la barra de la cocina y regresé al lado de mi ángel.

Era un momento perfecto: los dos alejados del bullicio, viéndonos directamente a los ojos, enamorados el uno del otro, besándonos con devoción, disfrutándonos, amándonos.

—El video se ha repetido millones de veces y no me canso de verlo— dijo emocionada—. Gracias— dijo de nuevo.

Acarició mi mejilla suavemente y me acerqué para besarla. El beso comenzó lento pero poco a poco se volvió más demandante e intenso. Sus manos fueron directamente a mi cuello, atrayéndome para que me pegara más a ella; mis manos bajaron a su cintura, aprisionándola con firmeza; nos fui recostando sobre los cojines, estaba sobre ella de tal manera que no soportara mi peso. Nuestras manos tímidas comenzaron a explorar, cada vez me faltaba más el aire; sentía sus pequeños jadeos en mi boca, dejé un momento sus labios para ir a su cuello. Comenzó a ronronear y a estremecerse ante mis caricias y soltó un pequeño gemido cuando mordí levemente su cuello. Me separé de ella y la vi a los ojos.

—Bella, si tú no quieres…— no me dejó terminar, me besó con fuerza y jaló mi cabello.

—No te detengas— dijo contra mis labios.

Sin dudarlo me levanté y la cargué como novia para ir hacia la habitación. Su vestido se había subido un poco y me daba una vista perfecta de sus piernas. Hice un camino de besos desde su clavícula hasta sus labios, la dejé sobre la cama con mucha delicadeza, como si se tratara del tesoro más valioso del mundo; poco a poco se fue haciendo una pila de ropa en el piso, sólo nos separaban tres delicadas prendas.

Estaba disfrutando de ella, me encargué de acariciar cada rincón de su cuerpo, me estaba enloqueciendo. Besé su abdomen y escuché cuando Bella daba un largo suspiro y la noté muy tensa. Me separé para verla: tenía la cabeza hacia un lado, apretaba los ojos y mordía su labio inferior. Era como si tuviera miedo y no era difícil adivinar por qué estaba así. Tomé toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía y me levanté por completo. Ella aún no estaba preparada y lo iba a respetar, esperaría todo el tiempo que fuera necesario.

Me paré a un lado de la cama, ella aún apretaba los ojos.

—No te preocupes, no pasará nada— susurré en su oído.

Di media vuelta y entré al baño. Me mojé la cara y traté de controlar mi respiración, aún estaba agitado por lo que estuvo a punto de pasar. No estaba enojado, no tenía por qué estarlo; pero sí estaba un poco frustrado ¡soy humano! Después de un largo rato salí, me haría bien tomar un poco de aire y un vaso de agua. La encontré sentada en la cama viendo hacia sus piernas, abrí la puerta y levantó la mirada.

— ¿A dónde vas?— dijo con pánico en su voz.

—Por un vaso de agua— respondí y salí.

Me serví el agua y salí al patio un momento. El aire fresco me azotó en la cara, di unas cuantas respiraciones profundas y entré a la cabaña; hacía un poco de frío. Cuando entré en la recámara vi que Bella traía puesto el albornoz beige que había dejado en el baño; sollozaba muy alto y recogía su ropa del suelo. Corrí a su lado y la detuve.

— ¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué estás llorando?

—Me vas a llevar a casa, ¿verdad?— dijo sin dejar de llorar.

—No. ¿Qué pasa?

—Perdóname, no debí dejarte así porque…

—Shhh, no digas tonterías. No tengo nada que perdonarte.

—Es que yo no he… yo nunca…— logró decir entre sollozos.

—Lo sé. No te preocupes, no pasa nada.

—Pero…

—Pero nada— interrumpí, tomé su rostro entre mis manos y la vi directo a los ojos—. Estoy bien, no te pongas así. Será cuando estés lista, ¿Okey?— asintió y la atraje a mi pecho para abrazarla. Me separé y le di un beso corto en los labios—. Yo no tengo planeado salir de aquí hasta mañana, así que vayamos a dormir— abrió los ojos sorprendida, cosa que me extrañó.

— ¿Tan mala te parece la idea de dormir conmigo?— dije citando lo que ella me había dicho en una ocasión. Se rió sólo como ella sabía: de manera melodiosa y hermosa.

Le presté una camisa y yo me puse el pantalón de mi pijama. Nos acostamos y sin dudarlo se abrazó a mí. Acaricié su cabello y nos quedamos en silencio. Teníamos mucho tiempo así, creí que ya estaba dormida.

— ¿Bella?— susurré.

— ¿Sí?—

—Nada, creí que ya te habías dormido.

—No. Todavía no me da sueño.

— ¿Sabes qué hora es?— dije después de mirar mi celular.

—No.

—Son las doce— ella sonrió y se acomodó para quedar a mi altura.

—Feliz primer mes, amor— dije dándole un suave beso. Sonrió apenada y escondió la cara en mi pecho.

— ¿Qué pasa?— me miró de nuevo y sonrió avergonzada, poniéndose adorablemente sonrojada.

—Es que… tú preparaste todo esto y yo no tengo nada para darte. Además te eché a perder la noche.

—Bella, tú no echaste a perder NADA. Tenerte así, abrazada…— dije apretándola más a mí–, es el mejor regalo. Tú eres mi regalo y la noche hasta ahora ha sido perfecta— me miró por un rato y luego me dio una gran sonrisa.

—Te amo— dijo, haciéndome sonreír como tonto. Era la primera vez que me lo decía. Bella acababa de hacer esa noche más perfecta de lo que ya era.

Me sentía como en una nube. No tardé mucho en devorar su boca con gusto, ella comenzó a reír por mi entusiasmo.

—Yo también te amo. Y amo que lo digas— declaré enloquecido de alegría.

—Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo…

Seguimos un rato con nuestra sesión de besos y caricias inocentes. Bella comenzó a bostezar cuando me encargué de acariciar su espalda y poco a poco fue cayendo en la inconsciencia. Amaba a la mujer que tenía entre mis brazos, verla dormir me parecía lo más adorable del mundo. Aspiré el aroma de su cabello y besé su frente.

—Edward, te amo— susurró entre sueños.

—Yo también, mi amor— susurré en su oído.

Cerré los ojos, disfrutando de estar a su lado. No sabía que nos esperaba en el futuro, lo único que sabía era que la quería a ella a mi lado. La amaba y quería que fuera mía por siempre.

BY: VICKO TEAM EC

FELIZ NAVIDAD! MI REGALO PARA USTEDES ES UNA ACTUALIZACIÓN CUÁDRUPLE... QUÉ LES PARECIÓ? QUEJAS? SUGERENCIAS?

ALGÚN COMENT?

BESOS DE BOMBÓN


	14. 12:NUEVAS DISCIPLINAS

BUENOS DÍAS MR. CULLEN

CAPÍTULO XII

NUEVAS DISCIPLINAS

**BELLA POV**

Estaba cómodamente dormida cuando escuché una melodía molesta que me despertó. Abrí los ojos buscando el origen del sonido: era la alarma de mi celular; la apagué y puse el aparato en el buró. Me senté, estiré los brazos y bostecé; hasta ese momento noté la ausencia de Edward.

Me levanté y toqué la puerta del baño, nadie contestó; di vuelta a la perilla, entré, me lavé la cara, solté mi cabello y me lavé los dientes. Levanté el rostro y vi mi reflejo: mi cabello estaba desordenado y aún había un poco de maquillaje sobre mis párpados y debajo de los ojos. Me lavé otra vez la cara, desmaquillándome por completo, cepillé mi cabello y lo amarré en una coleta. Edward había puesto más cosas en el baño y había decorado un poco.

— ¿Bella?— al escuchar su voz regresé de inmediato a la recámara. Traía una bandeja llena de comida.

— ¿Qué es todo eso?

—Nuestro desayuno. Ahora regresa a la cama, que vamos a comer— dijo regalándome mi sonrisa favorita. Me senté recargada en la cabecera y comenzamos a comer.

Pasamos toda la mañana en la cabaña. No me cansaba de pedirle disculpas por lo de la noche anterior, fui tan torpe; no debí comportarme así. Me sentía un poco mal, con todo y que él me dijera que no pasaba nada y que esperaría a que estuviera lista. Terminamos de limpiar al medio día, Edward tomó sus cosas y nos fuimos.

—Iremos a mi casa— dijo mientras tomaba la carretera.

—Okey, ¿estarán todos ahí?

—No sé. Bella, quiero presentarte a mis padres.

— ¿QUÉ? — no pude evitar la nota de histeria en mi voz, a pesar de saber que ellos eran muy amables, temía no agradarles o que me rechazaran.

—No te preocupes, amor. Será genial— aseguró. Su tono desenfadado no alejó el casi inminente ataque de ansiedad.

—Pero mírame— dije refiriéndome a la ropa casual con la que había decidido cambiarme antes de salir. Sentía pánico y mi voz salía igual que la del gallo Claudio.

—Estás preciosa— dijo tras darme una mirada fugaz.

—Lo dices por quedar bien— aseguré. Una idea se formó casi tan rápido como mi pánico—. Llévame con Alice— demandé.

—Bella…

—Por favor— dije haciendo un puchero.

— ¿Sabes que cuando haces esa cara no me puedo negar?

—Aaammmm sip— volví a hacer los ojitos de cordero degollado tipo Alice.

— ¿Me llevarás con la Pixie? ¿Siiii?

—Está bien, vamos con Alice— dijo sonriendo.

En menos de lo que pensé, habíamos llegado a casa. Ni siquiera había terminado de entrar a la sala cuando un pequeño huracán me envolvió.

— ¡Ovejita! ¡Te extrañé tanto!— chilló Alice en mi oído.

—Ni que me hubiera ido por mucho tiempo. ¿Y tú porqué tan efusiva?

—Tuve una noche GENIAL— dijo dando saltitos –Ah… y comí chocolate

— ¿Qué tanto?— dije con pánico fingido.

—2 barras— respondió con orgullo.

— ¿Quieres desatar la tercera guerra mundial? Eso es demasiada energía para ti— reprendí.

Edward comenzó a carcajearse a mis espaldas. Volteamos a verlo comenzando un ataque de risa grupal.

— ¡Hola, León! ¿Cómo te fue?— preguntó Alice abalanzándose sobre él.

—Bien— dijo Edward riéndose.

— ¿Sólo eso? ¿Bien? ¿Así nomás?

—Sí ¿qué más querías?

—Hay no sé. Pero…

— ¡Alice!— dije interrumpiéndola, volteó a verme y cambié de tema–. Necesito tu ayuda.

—Claro, ¿qué pasa?

—Iré a casa de Edward

— ¿Y? ¿Se supone que yo…?

—Necesito que me tomes de nuevo cómo tu experimento— abrió la boca sorprendida, caminó a hacia mí y me tomó por los hombros.

— ¿Te sientes bien?— asentí y parpadeó muchas veces–. Me sorprendes, pero… ¡por supuesto que ayudaré!

Dejamos a Edward en la sala, le dijimos que nos acompañara, pero se negó alegando que eso era cosa de chicas. Fui directamente a tomar una ducha, me puse unos jeans, camiseta y tennis; luego me dirigí al cuarto de Alice para que me peinara y maquillara. Cuando entré vi a Rose y a Tanya sentadas en la cama.

—Hola, chicas— las saludé y tomé mi lugar frente al tocador.

— ¿Dónde está Alice?— pregunté al no encontrarla en la habitación.

—Fue a recibir a Jasper— dijo Rose.

—No te preocupes, Bella, ella lo dejará con Edward en cuanto recuerde que estás aquí— dijo Tanya.

En menos de lo esperado apareció la pequeña Alice cargando un enorme oso de peluche. Jasper lo vio en una tiendo y no pude resistirse. Acomodó su juguete nuevo y comenzó su trabajo.

— ¿Qué pasa, ovejita? Te noto rara desde que llegaste— dijo mientras maquillaba mis ojos.

—Es que… creo que arruiné lo de anoche— murmuré con pesadumbre.

—Edward dice que les fue bien ¿Por qué dices eso?

—La verdad, no sé qué pasó. Íbamos muy bien, todo estaba perfecto, pero… de repente se apartó y me dijo que no pasaría nada— Alice dejó de maquillarme, cuando abrí los ojos ella me veía sin saber qué decir.

— ¿Estuviste a punto de… hacerlo con Edward?— preguntó Rosalie, quien detuvo su charla con Tanya para centrar su atención en mí.

—Sí— dije agachando la mirada. Tanya se levantó y me llevó a la cama para que nos sentáramos.

— ¿Por qué dices que lo arruinaste?— preguntó acomodándose enfrente de mí.

—Es que… yo no… nunca he…

—Eres virgen— afirmó. Sólo asentí apenada.

— ¿Y? ¿Qué hiciste?— miré hacia donde estaban Alice y Rose. Ambas estaban analizando mis movimientos.

—Nada. Eso fue lo que pasó, que no hice nada. Al principio todo iba de maravilla, hubo un momento en el que me preguntó si quería parar y le dije que no. Cuando menos pensé el vestido había desaparecido y casi toda la ropa de él también. Me puse nerviosa, dejé que él hiciera todo y cerré los ojos. De repente ya no lo sentí y me susurró al oído que no me preocupara porque no pasaría nada; ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que estaba parado a un lado de la cama.

— ¿Luego qué pasó?

—Entró al baño y cuando salió se fue de la habitación. Dijo que iba a tomar agua.

— ¿Luego?

—Fui al baño, me puse una bata que estaba ahí y salí para juntar mis cosas. Me puse a llorar y al rato él entró. Me calmó diciendo que la noche era perfecta, que yo era su regalo y que yo no había arruinado nada. Me disculpé… cada vez que lo hago me dice que no pasa nada y que me esperará.

—Mira, Bella. Para empezar: si él te dice que está bien, es porque lo está. Ya te disculpaste una vez y con esa basta— asentí y seguí poniendo atención—. Algo debiste haber hecho bien para que considere que fue una noche perfecta…

—Le dije que lo amaba.

— ¿Ves? ¡Eso es lo que importa, Bella! De seguro se detuvo porque te notó nerviosa. Es normal que lo estés.

—La verdad… tenía un poco de miedo.

— ¿Por qué? ¿A qué le tenías miedo? ¿A él?— dijo riéndose.

—NO. Claro que no. Temía… no gustarle o… no hacerlo bien y…

— ¿Y…?

—Siempre me ha dado miedo sentir dolor— dije agachando la mirada.

— ¿Eso es lo que te detiene?

—Ajá.

—Awww. Cariño, no pasa nada. Es de lo más normal que te sientas insegura, tú decidirás cuándo es el momento. Pero para serte sincera si duele y mucho— abrí los ojos como platos, de tan sólo pensarlo me daban escalofríos.

—Bueno… no… es que sí pero…. Amm… mmm… bueno… es que…— Tanya no encontraba cómo explicarme.

— ¿Chicas?— dijo volteando a ver a Alice y Rose. Ambas negaron mecánicamente con los labios apretados—. Gracias— dijo Tanya sarcásticamente y volteó a verme de nuevo.

—Ammm…. Déjame pensar— Tanya meditó por un momento—. ¡Ya sé! Mira, es cómo… un ardor o cosquilleo, al principio incomoda…

—Cómo cuando se te atora la comida— interrumpió Alice. Tanya volteó a verla incrédula y alzando las cejas.

—Alice— dijo Rose por lo bajo, dándole un codazo.

—Lo siento. Continúa, Tanya.

—Gracias, Alice. Bueno, Bella, cómo te iba diciendo: al principio es incómodo y podría a llegar a ser un poquito doloroso— hice una mueca y trató de remediar lo dicho—. Pero, sin llegar a ser insoportable, sé que sobrevivirás— dijo riendo—. Lo más importante es que estés segura, luego… sólo relájate y déjate llevar.

— ¿Cómo voy a saber cuándo?

—Sólo lo sabrás, es algo que se da y punto. Eso sí, tienen que ser muy responsables: deben cuidarse. Después será muy placentero, incluso divertido o… adictivo— dijo viendo a Rosalie, la cual se encendió cómo un foco rojo de vergüenza, comencé a reírme y, ella y Alice, dejaron salir el aire de golpe.

— ¿Ya terminaste con tu clase de educación sexual?— preguntó la Pixie.

—Sí. Gracias por la ayuda eeee— dijo Tanya con reproche.

—Es que mi pequeña Bella es tan joven— dijo Alice apretándome en su pecho.

—Alice… no respiro— me soltó y di un gran suspiro.

—Lo siento— dijo apenada. Regresamos a nuestras posiciones: Tanya y Rose en la cama y Alice y yo en el tocador.

— ¿Por qué te referiste a Rose cómo adicta?— pregunté a Tanya divertida.

—Porque el otro día ella y Emmett…

— ¡Cállate!— dijo Rose tapándole la boca.

—Y luego Alice…

— ¡CÁLLATE!— dijeron al unísono. Me carcajeé de ellas, era muy divertido ver a las extrovertidas de Alice y Rose apenadas por Tanya.

—Okey, luego te cuento— dijo Tanya cuando Rose la soltó. Reí y cerré los ojos para que Alice terminara de maquillarme, luego escuché un golpe.

— ¡Auch!— abrí los ojos y vi que Tanya se frotaba un brazo.

— ¿Qué pasó?— pregunté confundida.

—Nada. Últimamente mis cosas vuelan. Ahora cierra los ojos para que pueda terminar— dijo Alice.

Cómo siempre la Pixie merecía un premio. Mi maquillaje era muy natural y sutil; el peinado era fantástico, había hecho un medio recogido adornado con unas pequeñas trenzas a un lado. Bajamos las escaleras y vimos que Emmett acababa de llegar, jugaba con Edward y Jasper a un videojuego nuevo.

— ¡Wow! Veo que hoy si te bañaste, cuñadita— dijo Emmett luego de dar un silbido.

—Hola, Emmett— saludé. Él se acercó y me levantó en uno de sus famosos abrazos de osos que cortaban la circulación. Cuando me dejó en el suelo estaba jadeando por el apretón.

— ¡Emmett! Un día de estos vas a asfixiar a mi ovejita— Alice me vio e hizo una cara que no tenía precio, parecía que estaba a punto de darle un paro cardiaco—. ¡Eres un bruto! ¡Mira lo que hiciste!— dijo corriendo hacia mí y acomodando mi cabello. Todos comenzamos a reír y Alice se cruzó de brazos haciendo berrinche.

—Mejor vámonos antes de que Emmett te haga enfadar más— dijo Jasper llevándosela.

Todos hicieron lo mismo y salieron detrás de ellos. Edward tomó mi sudadera y me ayudó a ponérmela. Alice y Jasper subieron al auto de Rose; Rosalie, Emmett y Tanya al jeep y Edward y yo al volvo. Por lo menos no me dejarían sola en esto y tendría a todos a mi lado. En cuanto Edward encendió el coche puse música y comencé a cantar; eso ayudaba un poco con la ansiedad y los nervios. De repente vi por el retrovisor y los otros dos coches no estaban, estuve a punto de entrar en pánico, pero yo misma me tranquilicé pensando que Edward conduce más rápido que ellos. Llegamos a su casa, era la primera vez que me sentía insegura de entrar. Todo era igual, el mismo camino en la entrada, las mismas flores, la misma puerta, todo.

—Vamos, no muerden— dijo Edward bromeando.

Volteé hacia atrás con la esperanza de que los chicos aparecieran, pero en el trayecto del auto a la puerta no llegaron. Edward sacó las llaves de su pantalón y tomé aire. Abrió la puerta y entramos al recibidor. Conforme íbamos caminando en el interior de la casa, mi corazón se aceleraba y me sudaban las manos. Traté de encontrar algo que me indicara que los padres de Edward no estaban.

— ¿Papá? ¿Mamá?— dijo Edward. Esperamos un momento pero nadie contestó, suspiré aliviada y me senté en uno de los sillones; eché la cabeza hacia atrás, cerré los ojos y di una respiración profunda. ¡Vaya! Parecía que era mi día de suerte.

—Hola, hijo— dijo una voz muy familiar a mi espalda. Me levanté de un brinco y di media vuelta para quedar de frente y saludar.

—Hola, papá— contestó Edward abrazándolo—. ¿Dónde está mamá?

—En la cocina, pero ya viene— volteó a verme con una cálida sonrisa–. Pero mira nada más quién está aquí.

—Hola, señor Cullen— dije un poco sonrojada.

— ¿Cómo que señor Cullen? Ya nos tuteábamos, ¿qué no?

—Amm…— ¡genial! yo y mis tontos tartamudeos.

—Hola, cariño— dijo Esme dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla a Edward—. ¡Bella! ¿Cómo estás, mi vida?— dijo dándome un beso y un abrazo. Siempre era muy amable con todos, estar cerca de ella me hacía recordar a mamá.

—Bien. Gracias, señora Cullen.

—No, nada de señor o señora Cullen. Para ti somos Esme y Carlisle— reprendió cariñosamente.

—Está bien— sonreí apenada y agaché la mirada. Después de un momento, Carlisle rompió el silencio.

—Estamos aquí para algo, ¿no es así, Edward?

—Sí.

—Bien, entonces, tomemos asiento— invitó Carlisle haciendo un ademán con su mano.

Carlisle y Esme se sentaron enfrente de nosotros. Se hizo un silencio incómodo en la sala, por lo menos para mí lo era. El papá de Edward nos miraba alternadamente, mientras que su madre me miraba sólo a mí con una linda sonrisa. Edward suspiró, supe que comenzaría a hablar y me puse más nerviosa.

— ¿Y bien?— dijo Carlisle viendo a Edward.

—Papá… mamá— dijo mirándolos–. Quiero presentarles a mi novia, Isabella Swan— sus padres se giraron en mi dirección, sentí que me encogía y que todo se hacía más grande. Edward tomó mis manos y dio un suave apretón en señal de apoyo. Al parecer mi nerviosismo era evidente.

— ¿Bella?— dijo Esme, la miré apenada y su sonrisa se ensanchó–. Bienvenida. Quiero decirte que te considero una buena muchacha y me alegro mucho por ustedes dos. Les deseo lo mejor, tienen todo mi apoyo— sonreí y solté un pequeño suspiro. Vi a Carlisle, tenía una mirada indescifrable, estaba serio y me veía fijamente. De repente se paró y se acercó a nosotros.

—Bueno yo digo que…— su seriedad estaba comenzando a asustarme cuando me sonrió y abrió los brazos–, eres bienvenida— sonreí e inmediatamente después me vi envuelta en un caluroso abrazo.

Mis temores habían desaparecido como por arte de magia y me sentía como en casa. Comenzamos a hablar de trivialidades y a hacer bromas.

—Estás a punto de egresar del instituto, ¿no es así?— preguntó Carlisle.

—De hecho, me graduaré hasta el próximo año— pareció sorprenderse un poco. Dirigió una mirada a Edward y después la regresó a mí.

— ¿Qué harás después?

—La verdad, no sé. Estoy indecisa entre varias profesiones y escuelas.

— ¿Cómo cuáles?— el interés de Carlisle comenzaba a preocuparme. ¿Pensaría que no era lo suficientemente buena para su hijo?

—Ya deja a Bella en paz. Ella tomará sus decisiones cuando lo crea correcto— dijo Esme sonriéndome. Le devolví el gesto y agradecí su intromisión.

— ¿Por qué no ha llegado Emmett?— preguntó Carlisle.

—Le pedí que me hiciera el favor de comprar unas cosas que necesito— contestó Esme.

—Creo que empezaremos a cenar sin ellos. Con la Pixie en la tienda tengan por seguro que regresarán hasta mañana— comentó Edward divertido.

Reímos ante el comentario y nos levantamos de los sillones; fuimos al comedor, comenzamos a poner la mesa entre pláticas y las risas no se hicieron esperar. Ya casi terminábamos cuando un huracán doble nos arrasó: Emmett y Alice llegaron muy animados.

La cena pasó entre bromas, al parecer la Pixie y mi cuñado tenían demasiada azúcar en su organismo. Más tarde los padres de Edward se disculparon y se fueron a su dormitorio. Nosotros decidimos salir a divertirnos y terminamos en un pequeño bar con karaoke y pista de baile a las afueras de Forks. Ese fin de semana terminó mejor de lo que había pensado.

Al otro día la rutina se apoderó de todos. Alice, Jasper, Edward y yo íbamos al instituto. Emmett, Rosalie y Tanya habían conseguido trabajo: Emmett era entrenador en el colegio de Forks por las mañanas y por las tardes era el administrador de una sucursal en Forks de una empresa internacional que tenía matriz en L.A.; Rosalie trabajaba para una importante agencia de autos en el departamento de mantenimiento; y Tanya estaba en el departamento de recursos humanos y trabajo social del hospital de Forks.

El reglamento del instituto sufrió algunas modificaciones que nos hacían un poco más difíciles las cosas a Edward y a mí. Además, le asignaron un taller, clases extras y clases de regularización por las tardes. Cada vez teníamos menos tiempo para estar juntos, nos veíamos de vez en cuando a la hora del almuerzo, a diario en su clase, las veces que iba a comer a mi casa y cuando uno de los dos no tenía tareas que hacer o trabajos que revisar los fines de semana. Salíamos menos y pasamos de ser los siete inseparables amigos que éramos, a los siete conocidos que se veían de vez en cuando.

Ya teníamos casi tres semanas así. Entre más se acercaba la fecha de fin de curso, el instituto se volvía más pesado; para Edward y para nosotros. El consuelo de Alice era que estaba organizando la fiesta de graduación para Jasper; sería en casa de Rose, ella le confió su tarjeta de crédito y la Pixie se estaba esmerando en hacer la mejor fiesta del año, no escatimaba en gastos, las sorpresas que tenía preparadas eran muy prometedoras y había invitado a todo Forks.

No entendía cómo hacía la pequeña Alice para tener tanta energía y poder con la carga de la escuela, los deberes en casa, las salidas con Jasper y la fiesta. Mi respuesta la encontré una tarde que me tocó limpiar su cuarto y encontré varias cajas de chocolates y dulces en la basura. La Pixie, definitivamente, no tenía remedio.

La situación con Edward se estaba tensando y ya casi no nos dedicábamos tiempo. Cuando yo le llamaba estaba ocupado y cuando él me hablaba yo estaba muy cansada cómo para mantener una conversación elocuente. Últimamente habíamos tenido muchas citas frustradas, yo sólo le había quedado mal una vez, pero él me dejaba plantada más a menudo. Aún tenía muy presente la última vez que me lo hizo: me llamó temprano y me dijo que tendríamos una noche especial y que me pusiera linda, Alice me ayudó, me puse vestido y tacones; cuando llegó la hora en la que tenía que pasar por mí me llamó diciendo que tenía que asistir a una junta en la escuela de último minuto y que era importante. Duré varios días sin hablar con él, casualmente no coincidíamos más que en clases y "oportunamente" había perdido el cargador de mi teléfono celular. Días después fue a la casa, me llevó flores y me pidió mil disculpas; esa fue una de las únicas tardes que pasó conmigo.

Cuando podíamos, y quienes podíamos, hacíamos nuestras reuniones. En ocasiones éramos sólo chicas, en otras eran puros chicos, casi nunca podíamos los siete; siempre tenían que faltar uno o dos. Yo pasaba la mayor parte del día con Alice, a veces iba a visitar a Esme, o Rose y Tanya nos visitaban. Todos estábamos estresados y cansados por el ritmo que habíamos adoptado. La esperanza que nos quedaba era que pronto acabaría.

Era miércoles. Alice y yo estábamos en la cocina; acabábamos de comer y yo estaba terminando de lavar los platos sucios.

—Ya sólo nos queda la próxima semana de clases— dijo Alice mientras veía un catálogo de manteles.

— ¿Ya está todo listo para el próximo fin de semana?

—Sólo me faltan detalles, ovejita. Me siento tan cansada— dijo abrazándome.

—Yo también. ¿Sabes qué es lo que más me enfada de todo esto?

— ¿Que nuestros padres siempre están viajando y que nunca están con nosotras?— la miré con escepticismo y alcé las cejas—. Tienes razón, siempre lo hacen. Los tuyos por su trabajo y los míos por el trabajo de mi papá— sonrió cómo si hubiera dicho lo más genial del mundo y me abrazó de nuevo.

—No, eso no.

— ¿En serio?

—Alice…

—Ya, ya está bien. Me pondré seria. ¿Qué te enfada más?

—Que las cosas con Edward ya no son iguales.

— ¿Por qué no lo llamas? Jazz me dijo que hoy no habría clases de regularización— la miré dudosa y me sonrió—. No pierdes nada intentándolo, Bella.

Fui por el teléfono y marqué el número que ya sabía de memoria. Sonó una y otra vez, pero no contestó. Repetí la operación dos veces más y obtuve la misma respuesta. Fruncí el ceño, dejé el teléfono en su lugar, crucé los brazos y me senté en el sofá más pequeño de la sala haciendo berrinche. No habían pasado ni dos minutos cuando el teléfono empezó a sonar. Supuse quién era y no me levanté. Alice apareció en la sala y corrió a contestar.

— ¿Diga?, sí, en seguida te la paso— Alice me miró y me tendió el teléfono tapando la bocina—. Es Edward— susurró. Volteé la cara e hice una mueca—. No quiere contestar— le dijo. Me tendió de nuevo el teléfono, pero no lo agarré—. ¡No seas infantil y contesta! ¡Mejor me voy! ¡Tú sabrás si contestas o no!— dijo dejándolo a un lado de mí. Lo miré un momento, bufé y lo tomé.

— ¿Sí?— dije malhumorada.

—Amor, ¿por qué estás enojada conmigo?

—Te llamé— dije tajante. No me gustaba usar ese tono con él, pero estaba cansándome de esa situación.

—Mi amor, lo siento. Estaba afuera y no lo escuché ¿qué pasa?— suspiré y hablé con más suavidad.

—Quería saber si podemos salir.

— ¿Cuándo?

—Hoy.

—Estoy en clase.

— ¿Qué no se supone que hoy no había regularizaciones?— dije molesta.

—Se suponía. Una alumna lo pidió y tengo que quedarme. Lo siento, amor. Prometo que lo recompensaré pero…

—Edward… Olvídalo, me tengo que ir— sentía un nudo en la garganta, estaba muy molesta. No con él, pero sí con las malditas y estúpidas nuevas normas de la escuela y más aún con la idiota a la que se le ocurrió tomar esa clase.

—Escúchame…

—Me tengo que ir— dije tajante y subiendo un poco el tono de voz.

—Está bien. Te amo.

—Okey— dije y colgué. Comenzaba a sentir el ardor en los ojos previo al llanto, aventé el teléfono y subí corriendo las escaleras.

Trastabillé en el último escalón y caí hincada; me levanté y seguí el camino a mi recámara. Me abracé a la almohada y comencé a llorar. Al rato sentí cómo se abría la puerta, Alice se sentó en la cama y tocó mi brazo.

—Lo siento, ovejita. ¿Qué pasó?

—Alice— dije sollozando y abrazándola. Me recosté sobre sus piernas y seguí llorando. Ella sólo me acariciaba el cabello.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Edward te dijo algo?

—No… bueno sí... ¡hay, no sé!— dije entre sollozos.

—Cuéntame.

—Es que… tiene clase— me miró y seguí explicando—. Ya me estoy cansando de tener que esperar a que uno de los dos esté libre. Estoy harta de la escuela… y las tareas. Me siento estresada, cansada…

—Te entiendo. Pero no ganas nada poniéndote así. Aunque viéndolo bien llorar es bueno, a veces— se hizo un silencio en el que sólo se escuchaban mis sollozos—. ¿Por qué no vas a la escuela?— sugirió.

— ¿Qué?— dije sentándome y secándome las lágrimas.

—Sí. Pide una clase de regularización con Edward. Así estás más tiempo con él y después pueden salir o algo— sonreí y asentí—. Pero primero déjame arreglar esa carita— pidió Alice.

Después de una sesión de maquillaje express, unos minutos al volante y un rato en la oficina de la secretaria de la escuela: me encontraba caminando por los pasillos del instituto para llevar una clase extracurricular con Mr. Cullen.

Iba de lo más feliz hacia el salón, estaba entusiasmada con la idea de sorprenderlo. Cuando llegué la sorprendida fui yo, apenas abrí la puerta cuando escuché ruidos extraños; Jessica estaba casi encima de él y desde donde yo lo estaba viendo sólo podía estar pasando una cosa: se estaban besando. No estuve ahí ni cinco segundos cuando el cuaderno que llevaba entre los brazos resbaló y se escuchó un gran estruendo que interrumpió el momento.

—Lo siento— dije cerrando de un portazo.

Comencé a llorar con amargura y corrí sin rumbo fijo. No podía distinguir hacia dónde me dirigía, sólo avanzaba más y más. De repente me vi envuelta en el bosque que colindaba con el patio trasero de la escuela, muy lejos del salón de Edward.

— ¡Bella!— aceleré el paso y sólo conseguí caerme entre las hojas y ramas del suelo—. ¡Bella! ¿Estás bien?— dijo levantándome del brazo.

— ¡No!— dije con la cara empapada en llanto.

—Por favor, déjame explicarte…

— ¿Qué me vas a decir? "¿No es lo que parece?"— dije ironizando.

—Es que… es cierto. Por favor...

—No.

—Bella…— su voz suplicante estaba a punto de hacerme ceder, pero me armé de valor y tomé una postura firme. No tenía porqué demostrarle que me dolía o que me importaba. Si él quería lastimarme, no dejaría que me viera llorando. Limpié las lágrimas y lo miré a los ojos con coraje.

—Suéltame.

—Déjame que…

— ¡NO! Que me sueltes— asintió, miró hacia otro lado y me soltó.

—Hablaremos después— dijo con seguridad, le lancé una mirada envenenada–. Estás alterada, mejor te busco después. Ahora vámonos, no dejaré que regreses sola— entre su seriedad pude notar un poco de tristeza, o por lo menos eso quise pensar.

Cuando llegué a casa le conté todo a Alice, me consoló, dijo que de seguro era un mal entendido e intentó persuadirme para que contestara las llamadas de Edward.

Al siguiente día Edward no apareció, tuvimos la última clase libre. No supe ni quise saber el motivo de su ausencia. Edward no había dejado de insistir; tenía dos días llamando a cada rato y estaba pensando seriamente en apagar mi celular indefinidamente.

El viernes no teníamos clases. Alice y yo estábamos haciendo los quehaceres con calma; recordé al amigo que quería para que me orientara en ese preciso momento, el recuerdo de esa hermosa sonrisa que sólo era para mí me hizo reír.

— ¡Sucia!— dijo Alice

— ¿Qué?

—Mi mamá siempre lo dice…, el que se ríe solo, de sus maldades se acuerda. ¿No que muy triste y deprimida?

—Es que…, estaba recordando a Jake— dije aún con una sonrisa los labios.

—A él ni me lo menciones— miré a Alice sorprendida—. ¿Qué?, aún no olvido que me dejó embaucada el día que hice la fiesta de Rose y Emmett.

—Alice, tenía que regresar con su familia. Era una emergencia.

—Ya sé. Sólo estaba jugando, ¿cuándo regresa?

—Hoy— ella abrió los ojos como platos y comenzó a dar saltitos.

— ¿Por qué no me habías dicho?— dijo entre gritos de alegría.

—Porque me acabo de enterar.

Alice iba a decir algo cuando llamaron a la puerta, fue a abrir y entró una muy molesta Tanya. Se paró delante de mí y me vio de manera retadora.

—Ya sé… ya sé— dije rodando los ojos.

—Ah ¿Ya sabes?— dije que sí y dejé lo que estaba haciendo.

— ¿¡Me podrías explicar por qué demonios no le contestas!? Deberías dejar que por lo menos te dé una explicación— no era necesario que me dijera a quién se refería.

—Porque…

— ¡Porque nada! En este preciso momento lo llamas y se ponen de acuerdo para verse. ¡Están actuando como idiotas!— me tendió su teléfono y tras un suspiro de resignación lo tomé. Edward contestó después del tercer tono.

—Tanya, ya te dije que no. Ni se te ocurra molestarla porque…

—Hola— dije interrumpiéndolo.

—Bella— parecía sorprendido–. Hola, ¿cómo estás?

—Bien… ¿y tú?

—Ahora, mucho mejor. ¿Cómo está Alice?

—Bien, está viendo televisión— Tanya volteó a verla y bufó exasperada. Me hizo señas para que fuera al grano.

—Edward…

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Podrías…?

— ¡Claro!

—Déjame terminar.

—Okey. Lo siento.

— ¿Podrías venir a mi casa?— pedí mordiéndome el labio nerviosa.

— ¿A la tuya, tuya? O ¿a la tuya, con Alice?

—La de Alice— dije como si fuera obvio.

—Claro, claro ¿a qué hora?

—En la tarde.

— ¿Qué tan tarde es la tarde? Digo ¿cómo a qué hora más o menos?

— ¡Hay, no sé, tres o cuatro horas!— mi paciencia no estaba en un buen nivel y estaba por agotarse.

—Okey, nos vemos.

—Bye, Edward.

— ¡Bella!

— ¡¿Qué?!— sí, mi paciencia se había agotado.

—Te amo— esas dos simples palabras me tranquilizaron y sonreí.

—Yo también— colgué y le di el celular a Tanya. Ella me miraba sorprendida y alzando las cejas.

—Nunca había escuchado una conversación tan estúpida en toda mi vida— abrí la boca para decir algo pero me interrumpió–. Bueno, por lo menos se van a arreglar las cosas. Yo me voy, tengo que volver al trabajo. Adiós— dijo dándome un beso fugaz en la mejilla. Se despidió de Alice y se fue.

Me dediqué a hacer la comida para cuando llegara Jake mientras Alice terminaba con la limpieza. Me tomé mi tiempo en alistarme, Alice me peinó y maquilló; tendría una doble cita y quería lucir lo más linda posible. Cuando estaba dando los últimos toques a mi vestimenta, Alice entró.

—Alguien te espera en el patio— dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

Fui a toda prisa, cuando llegué me colgué de su cuello y le di un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Él me levantó y me dio vueltas.

—Ya bájame, Jake— dije entre risas.

—Te eché mucho de menos, princesa.

—Yo también— dije abrazándolo.

Nos sentamos en una banca del jardín no muy alejada de la casa y comenzamos a ponernos al corriente de todo lo que había pasado en ese mes que se había ido. Las risas no se hicieron esperar, el tiempo al lado de Jake pasaba muy rápido.

—Así que ya eres novia del Señor Cullen— dijo Jake sonriendo.

—Sip. Jake…

—Bella— nos hablamos al mismo tiempo y nos reímos.

—Primero tú— dije haciendo carita de Alice.

—Está bien— dijo con derrota—. Bella, hay una chica que me gusta… y mucho. La conozco desde hace tiempo, pero… no sé cómo declararme o qué decirle.

—Tengo una idea— dije sonriente.

— ¿Cuál?

—Ensayemos— puso cara de perplejidad.

— ¿Qué?

—Imagina que yo soy ella. Dime lo que le dirías y yo te digo que está bien y qué está mal. Convénceme— suspiró y se acomodó para quedar de frente.

—Bueno… yo… es que…

—No titubees— asintió y dio una respiración profunda.

—Hace tiempo que nos conocemos y… quiero confesarte que… pues tú… me gustas.

—Seguridad Jake— se levantó y me jaló de la mano para que también quedara de pie.

—Sé que sólo me consideras tu amigo. Pero yo quiero que seamos algo más que eso— me tomó de las manos y me miró–. Te amo y quiero saber si te gustaría ser mi novia— sonreí y le di un abrazo, su actuación había sido estupenda.

—Lo hiciste muy bien— susurré en su oído.

Me separé y lo vi a los ojos. Seguíamos tomados de la mano, le sonreí y él me sonrió apenado en respuesta. Jacob agachó la mirada y escuchamos un estruendo; volteamos y ahí estaba Edward con la camisa mojada y la mano ensangrentada. Abrí los ojos sorprendida, volteé a ver a Jacob y caí en cuenta de lo que Edward estaba viendo. Me solté de Jake abruptamente y caminé hacia Edward.

— ¿Qué hiciste, Edward?

— ¿Qué hiciste tú?— dijo conteniendo el coraje.

—Edward…

— ¡Tú!— dijo apuntando a Jake–, Él… Bella… él…

—Edward, cálmate.

— ¡¿Yo qué?!— dijo Jacob poniéndose a la defensiva.

— ¡Maldito perro!— gritó Edward.

Me horroricé y di un grito que me caló hasta lo más profundo de mi ser. Me puse entre ellos con mis manos en el pecho de Edward. Los dos gritaban e intentaban quitarme de en medio. Edward bajó la mirada un segundo, no sé que vería en mí pero se apartó y dio media vuelta. Me paralicé un momento, vi a Jacob con una mirada de disculpa y fui tras Edward. Íbamos entrando a la cocina cuando Alice bajó corriendo las escaleras y se puso en la puerta cómo barrera humana, impidiéndole el paso a Edward.

— ¡No sales de aquí hasta que hables con ella!— sentenció.

—Quítate Alice— bramó Edward.

— ¡No!

—Alice…

— ¿Qué, me vas a pegar?— Edward respiró profundamente, cerró los ojos y jaló su cabello.

—No— dijo un poco más calmado.

Me quejé entre sollozos.

No me di cuenta en qué momento había comenzado a llorar. Edward volteó a verme y su enojo se esfumó, me dio una mirada tierna y se acercó a mí. Dudó un momento y después me abrazó. A pesar de que sólo tenía dos días sin verlo lo había extrañado mucho; enterré mi rostro en su pecho y dejé salir el miedo que hasta hacía un momento sentía. Me llevó al sillón y me abrazó hasta que me tranquilicé.

—Tenemos que hablar— dijo con voz serena. Asentí y me levanté.

—Vamos a mi recámara— dije dirigiéndome hacia las escaleras.

Edward venía detrás de mí. El silencio era muy incómodo, pero en cuanto estuviéramos en privado aclararíamos algunas cosas. Sólo deseaba de todo corazón que todo ese enredo terminara bien. No soportaría estar lejos de él, a pesar de que teníamos muy poco tiempo juntos; sabía que lo amaba y, aunque tal vez sonara egoísta, lo quería para mí.

BY: VICKO TEAM EC


	15. 13:SOÑAR CIEN VECES

BUENOS DÍAS MR. CULLEN

CAPÍTULO XIII

SOÑAR CIEN VECES

**EDWARD POV**

El miércoles pasado Bella había malinterpretado lo que vio en el salón, cuando yo estaba con Jessica. Sólo parte de lo que había visto era verdad, ella tenía que saber el resto de la historia y el por qué de mi ausencia en la cafetería. Me llamó desde el celular de Tanya y me citó en su casa. Estaba conduciendo hacia allá, sabía exactamente qué iba a decir. No me gustaba estar distanciado de ella, Bella era muy importante para mí y no la dejaría ir tan fácilmente.

Llamé a la puerta y Alice abrió.

—Hola, Edward— dijo sonriente–. Pasa, ella está en el patio.

—Okey, gracias. Voy a tomar un vaso de agua.

—Claro, toma lo que quieras.

Subió las escaleras, me fui a la cocina, me serví el vaso de agua y fui al patio. La puerta trasera estaba abierta y pude escuchar su voz. Me acerqué con una enorme sonrisa, la cual se congeló cuando vi lo que estaba haciendo. Bella me daba la espalda, estaba con Jacob, se veían de frente y estaban tomados de las manos. Tenía ganas de golpearlo por atreverse a tocar a MI novia.

—Sé que sólo me consideras tu amigo. Pero yo quiero que seamos algo más que eso. Te amo y quiero saber si te gustaría ser mi novia— dijo el muy idiota.

Estaba seguro de que Bella se negaría, cuando se diera la vuelta para irse y me viera ahí, me pediría que lo corriera. Sentí que explotaba de coraje cuando ella lo abrazó y no le soltó la mano. Apreté el vaso con todas mis fuerzas y se hizo añicos. Voltearon y ella se sorprendió, de seguro no esperaba verme. Se soltó del tipo ese y comenzó a acercarse.

— ¿Qué hiciste, Edward?— preguntó alarmada.

— ¿Qué hiciste tú?— estaba furioso, peo intentaba contenerme con ella.

—Edward…

— ¡Tú! Él… Bella… él…— no sabía qué decir, el coraje no me dejaba razonar. Sólo lo apunté con el dedo e intenté asimilar lo que pasaba.

—Edward, cálmate— pidió Bella, traté de no concentrarme en ella.

— ¡¿Yo qué?!— dijo Jacob. Eso me hizo enojar más y me abalancé sobre él.

— ¡Maldito perro!

Bella gritó y se interpuso entre nosotros. Me empujaba para que no le hiciera nada al perro. Me estaba dejando llevar por los celos, le di una mirada fugaz a Bella y vi que estaba a punto de llorar; no me gustaba verla triste. Me aparté y caminé a paso firme hacia la puerta. Necesitaba hablar con ella, pero no era el momento. Cuando iba en la sala vi a Alice corriendo como una bala para impedir que saliera.

— ¡No sales de aquí hasta que hables con ella!— sentenció.

—Quítate Alice

— ¡No!

—Alice…

— ¿Qué, me vas a pegar?— respiré profundamente, cerré los ojos y me jalé el cabello. La Pixie no tenía la culpa de nada, no podía hablarle así.

—No— dije controlándome.

Bella se quejó, estaba llorando detrás de mí.

Me giré para verla, su imagen tan vulnerable me partió el corazón. Me acerqué con pasos vacilantes y titubeé un poco antes de abrazarla; dejó salir todo lo que sentía y se pegó más a mí. Aunque me sentía mal por verla así por mi culpa, estaba un poco aliviado porque la tenía de nuevo entre mis brazos. La llevé a la sala para sentarnos y la abracé hasta que se calmó. Alice salió al patio, ya no me importaba hacerle algo al tal Jake; acababa de darme cuenta que con eso le hacía daño a Bella, y yo no haría algo que la dañara.

—Tenemos que hablar— dije después de un rato. Ya estaba más calmado, tenerla cerca me había tranquilizado. Ella me dijo que sí con la cabeza y se puso de pie.

—Vamos a mi recámara.

Subimos las escaleras en silencio, eso me mataba. Comenzaba a desesperarme, pero tampoco sabía cómo romper el hielo. Entramos en su habitación y cerró la puerta con seguro. Se giró y vio mi mano.

—Necesitas curarte eso— dijo apuntando la herida.

— ¿Tienes un botiquín?

—Sí— fue a su clóset y me dio una caja que le servía como botiquín de emergencia.

Iba a curarme solo, pero ella comenzó a limpiar la herida con alcohol. Ardía y se disculpaba cada vez que yo me quejaba. Me vendó y guardó todo.

Se sentó en la cama, me miraba inexpresiva, también la miré; nos quedamos mucho tiempo sin hacer ni decir nada. Me acerqué, me senté al lado de ella y ambos quedamos viendo hacia el frente sin decir nada.

—Me debes una explicación— dije tranquilo.

—Tú me debes una antes que yo.

—Lo del miércoles— dije más cómo una afirmación.

—Sí.

—No es lo que crees…

—Por favor, no me vengas con cuentos viejos. Quiero la verdad— dijo interrumpiéndome y acomodándose de lado.

—Está bien. ¿Por dónde comienzo…?

—Por el principio estría bien.

—Okey. Bella, cómo te dije ese día: tuve clases. No sabía que se trataba de Jessica hasta que la vi entrar. Estuvimos un rato con el tema de la clase y de repente comenzó a insinuarse— Bella me miró con el ceño fruncido–, le dije de mil maneras que no siguiera, que tenía novia y que se apartara. Cuando me di cuenta que no se detendría intenté levantarme e irme, pero me acorraló y no me dejó salir; intentó besarme y me negué, en eso entraste y aproveché para apartarme. No le dije nada y salí detrás de ti. Cuando regresé al salón ya no estaba, tú misma lo viste. Luego te acompañe al estacionamiento y bueno, el resto es historia.

No dijo nada, sólo me veía una y otra vez. De repente volteaba hacia otra parte y abría la boca para decir algo, pero se quedaba callada.

—Entonces, ¿no se besaron?— dijo al fin.

—No, jamás haría eso.

Asintió y guardó silencio de nuevo. Me comenzaba a preocupar cuando recordé lo que acababa de pasar y mis celos salieron a flote otra vez.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Dirás algo de lo que pasó allá abajo?

—Ammmm… fue… un malentendido— dijo sonrojándose.

—Continúa, Bella.

—Jake llegó hoy y… platicamos…

— ¿¡Y por eso tiene derecho a declararse!?

—Edward, cálmate. ¡Y NO! No se me declaró.

— ¿Entonces?

—Suena muy estúpido pero... estaba practicando

— ¿Qué?

—Sí.

— ¿¡Él o tú!?

—ÉL Y DEJA DE HABLARME ASÍ— dijo casi gritando y tenía razón en hacerlo, mi comportamiento no merecía menos—. ¿Puedo continuar?

—Sí, Bella. Lo siento.

—Jacob no sabe cómo declararse a la chica que le gusta, yo le dije que podía practicar conmigo y lo corregí en algunos errores— el único error que yo veía en esta situación era a ese perro metiendo su narizota.

— ¿Así que cuando venga a decirte no sabe cómo besar a esa chica también te pedirá que le enseñes?

—Claro que NO. Además, la que se ofreció a ayudarlo fui yo, ¿por quién me tomas, Edward?

—Lo siento. Pero es que… ¿quieres que te diga la verdad?— asintió confundida—. Cuando lo vi, desde la primera vez… cuando te dice "princesa", cuando te abraza, te besa. Lo que sea que él te haga… ¡Me enferma!— me miró sorprendida—. ¡Sí, Bella! ¡Me enferma de celos!— ella sonrió y me miró con ternura.

— ¿Por eso te pusiste así?— asentí y tomó mi rostro para que la viera—. Tonto. Yo sólo te quiero a ti. La que debería estar muy molesta y celosa soy yo, ¿no crees?— dijo cruzándose de brazos y haciendo una cara que se supone debería ser de coraje, pero a mí me resultaba de lo más graciosa.

—Perdóname— pedí, sonrió y acarició mi cabello.

—Necesitarás convencerme.

— ¿Cómo?— torció la boca y se puso a pensar.

—Sorpréndeme— dijo alzando los hombros. Sonreí e intenté besarla pero se agachó.

—Gánatelo— dijo levantándose, salió de la habitación y la seguí.

Cuando llegamos a la sala Alice estaba sentada viendo televisión, la acompañamos y al rato llegó Jasper. Pasamos el resto de la tarde en casa de las chicas, Bella me hablaba de manera normal, pero no me dejaba abrazarla o besarla; eso de "gánatelo" se lo tomó muy en serio. Por la noche me despedí de ellas y le recordé a Bella que al siguiente día teníamos que ir a la escuela por unos concursos académicos en los que ella participaría el siguiente curso. Aún no se lo había dicho, pero yo sería su tutor.

La noche se me fue rápida, soñé con mi preciosa novia y con nuestro futuro juntos.

Por la mañana me apresuré a llegar a la escuela, la reunión sería en el gimnasio del instituto. Lo primero que hice al llegar fue buscarla entre la gente, había muchos alumnos en distintas categorías, pude ver a Alice y Jasper pero de ella ni su rastro. La junta comenzó, el director dio el discurso de bienvenida, después de él seguía yo con instrucciones y algunas "palabras de aliento".

—Bueno, eso es todo por mi parte. Le cedo la palabra al maestro Edward Cullen— todos rompieron en aplausos y me paré ante el público.

Busqué entre todos, pero no la encontré. Me parecía tan extraño que hubiera faltado. Tomé el micrófono para hablar cuando un ruido me interrumpió e hizo que todos voltearan a la puerta del gimnasio. Bella entró precipitadamente, se tropezó y llamó la atención de todos… Pero más la mía. Se puso roja de vergüenza y dio unos pasitos tímidos hacia adentro.

—Lo siento— dijo en voz alta.

—No te preocupes. Pasa, Bella— dije por el micrófono. Ella levantó la mirada, me sonrió tímidamente y se acomodó junto a Alice y Jasper.

Hablé alrededor de veinte minutos, después cada uno se anotó en la lista correspondiente a su categoría. En lo que duró "el evento" no pude acercarme a Bella. Todos comenzaron a salir, no vi cuándo ni con quién se fue. Me resigné a que tendría que visitarla después.

Fui hacia la biblioteca, tenía algunos pendientes ahí. Estaba por entrar cuando escuché una dulce voz adentro. Me detuve, vi que no viniera nadie y esperé.

— ¿Entonces eso es todo, Bella?— preguntó la señora Matt.

—Sí, gracias. Hasta el lunes— respondió Bella.

—Cuídate, cariño.

Esperé a que saliera pero no lo hizo. Me asomé, vi que Bella se había regresado e iba caminando hacia los últimos pasillos de la biblioteca; la señora Matt estaba agachada detrás del mostrador y no se dio cuenta de que entré. Ella era la encargada de la biblioteca, una mujer muy amable, sonriente y paciente; era de mediana edad, complexión normal, estatura media, cabello rojizo y ondulado; tenía unos bellos ojos color azul cielo que contrastaban con su piel blanca.

Seguí silenciosamente a Bella, escuché un ruido y salté entre dos pasillos. La encargada salió casi corriendo, por sus brinquitos me di cuenta de que quería ir al baño, cerró y fui hacia la puerta, estaba cerrada. Ella regresaría porque había dejado sus cosas sobre el mostrador.

Afortunadamente la biblioteca era enorme, con muchos pasillos; Bella ni siquiera sabía que estábamos encerrados y mucho menos que yo estaba ahí. La encontré en el pasillo de los libros de literatura, sus favoritos. Sus cosas estaban en el suelo, a un lado de ella. Estaba buscando un libro, dándome la espalda y ligeramente inclinada. Me acerqué lentamente y puse mi mano en su espalda. Pegó un grito y se puso tensa del susto.

— ¡Me asustast….! Me asustó, Mr. Cullen— dijo viendo detrás de mí, supongo que esperando a que alguien apareciera.

— ¿Ahora soy Mr. Cullen?— dije enarcando una ceja.

—Edward, estamos en la escuela— susurró.

—Y estamos solos y encerrados— dije acercándome peligrosamente a su boca.

—No es cierto— dijo retrocediendo y con cierta incredulidad.

—La señora Matt acaba de salir y cerró con llave— me miró con los ojos entrecerrados y caminó hacia el pasillo principal.

— ¿Señora Matt?— llamó en voz alta a mitad del pasillo y nadie contestó—. ¿En serio estamos encerrados?— dijo sin poder creerlo.

— ¿Tan mala idea te parece?

—No— dijo sonriendo. Regresó a su lugar anterior y siguió con la búsqueda.

— ¿Qué buscas? ¿Puedo ayudar?

—Sí. Necesito un título de Jane Austen.

Empezamos con las filas de libros; estuvimos un rato concentrados en los títulos, pero no lo encontramos. Le iba a decir algo, me acerqué y en ese momento se giró; tropezó, casi caímos al suelo, pero quedó atrapada entre mis brazos y pegada a mí. La vi a los ojos por un momento y sonreí, ella hizo lo mismo; tenía sus manos en mi pecho, subió una y tocó mi mejilla. Me acerqué hasta rozar nuestros labios.

—He estado mucho tiempo sin ti… ¿ya me gané un beso?— Sonrió sobre mis labios y me besó, la había extrañado muchísimo.

El beso comenzó deliciosamente lento, disfrutaba su sabor al máximo, poco a poco se fue intensificando, enredé mis manos en su cabello suelto y ella llevó las suyas a mi cuello. Comencé a caminar con ella entre mis brazos, Bella empezó a desabrochar mi camisa, la cargué y enredó sus piernas en mi cadera. No me di cuenta que había un carrito de libros en medio del pasillo y trastabillé con él; Bella quedó sentada sobre el carrito, yo caí hincado y algunos libros cayeron al piso haciendo eco por toda la biblioteca.

— ¿Hay alguien ahí?— Bella se paralizó y me miró con horror.

—La señora Matt— dijo en un susurro.

—No la escuché— murmuré.

—Yo tampoco.

Ayudé a Bella a bajar del carrito mientras acomodábamos nuestra ropa y cabello. Escuchamos los pasos acercándose, antes de irme empujé levemente el carrito, tirando unos cuantos libros más; me fui por el pasillo en sentido contrario a los pasos. Me escondí y esperé el momento para entrar en acción.

— ¿Quién está ahí?

—Soy yo, señora Matt— dijo Bella.

— ¿Qué no te habías ido, Bella?

—Regresé por un libro, pero no lo encuentro.

— ¿Qué pasó?— supuse que estaría viendo los libros en el piso.

—Me caí y tire todo esto.

—Oh, cariño. Está bien, yo lo levanto— me acerqué a la señora Matt por la espalda.

— ¿Puedo ayudarlas en algo?

—Mr. Cullen— dijo la señora Matt saludándome.

—Escuché voces y entré a ver. Pensé que ya se habían ido todos.

—Tuvimos un pequeño accidente— dijo la señora Matt sonriéndole a Bella. La cual, agachó la mirada sonrojada.

—Lo siento.

—No te preocupes, cariño. Yo levanto los libros.

—No. Yo los tiré, es lo menos que puedo hacer— ofreció Bella.

—Bella…

—Por favor, señora Matt— dijo haciendo carita de puchero.

—Yo le puedo ayudar— dije convencido.

—Está bien— dijo la señora Matt sonriendo, dándose por vencida—. Iré a acomodar unas cosas en el mostrador—

—Pierda cuidado— dije y nos dejó solos.

Levantamos todo y cuando terminamos fuimos al mostrador. La señora Matt estaba entretenida con una pila de sobres.

— ¿Le ayudamos con eso?— ofreció Bella. La señora Matt levantó la vista y nos vio alternadamente. Sonrió sin decir nada, noté cómo Bella se tensó a mi lado.

—Está bien, puedo sola— dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

—Entonces, nos vamos— dije amable.

—Espera, Bella. ¿Qué buscabas cuando se cayeron los libros?

—Un título de Jane Aunten

— ¿Cómo lo ibas a encontrar si los tengo aquí?—dijo apuntando unos libros que estaban a su lado. Bella sonrió, se acercó a verlos y tomó uno.

—Gracias, hasta luego— dijo Bella, dimos media vuelta y fuimos hacia la salida.

—Chicos— nos detuvimos y volteamos a verla–. Tengan mucho cuidado— dijo con precaución.

—Gracias— fue lo único que atiné a decir. Su comentario tenía un doble sentido para mí.

— ¿Se habrá dado cuenta?— dijo Bella con pánico cuando estuvimos afuera.

—No sé. ¿Lo notaste?

—Sí, tu también, ¿verdad?— asentí y nos fuimos, cada quien en su auto.

Llegué a casa y al parecer no había nadie. Encendí la televisión y me acomodé en un sillón.

— ¿Puedo hablar contigo?— me incorporé y volteé hacia atrás.

—Papá, pensé que no había nadie.

—Tu madre fue al mercado y Emmett está con Rose.

— ¿Qué quieres decirme?

—Es sobre Bella— dijo serio. Su actitud me inquietaba.

— ¿Qué pasa con ella?

—Mira, Edward. Sé que estás enamorado de ella y que por algo la elegiste para que esté contigo pero…

— ¿Qué?, me estás asustando, Carlisle.

—La verdad, me parece muy joven para ti. No te estoy pidiendo que la dejes, que no la visites o que deje de venir. Bella me parece una chica estupenda y en este poco tiempo que tiene visitándonos le he tomado cierto aprecio. Pero, ella aún es menor de edad y tú no. Sólo te pido que tengas cuidado con lo que haces, no me gustaría ver sufrir a ninguno de los dos.

—Papá, ¿por qué me dices todo esto?

—Porque eres mi hijo, porque me preocupo por ti y porque te quiero. Sólo quiero lo mejor para los dos. Promételo, hijo. Promete que no te meterás en problemas y que no meterás en problemas a Bella.

—Claro, papá. Te lo prometo— dije dándole un abrazo. Su preocupación me extrañaba un poco, pero nunca dejaría de ser mi padre, ¿cierto? Tal vez cuando yo tuviera hijos lo entendería.

Más tarde Bella y Alice vinieron a casa. Estuvimos un rato en compañía de mis padres, más tarde ellos salieron a cenar. Llegaron Emmett, Rose y Jazz. Vimos una película y jugamos juegos de mesa hasta tarde. Llegó la hora de las despedidas, primero se fueron Rosalie y Jasper. Luego la Pixie y Bella.

—Ovejita, te espero en el coche. Adiós, Edward— se despidió Alice.

—Bye, Pixie— contesté.

—Hasta mañana, amor— dijo Bella dándome un beso. La tomé de la mano y la acompañé hasta la puerta.

—Espera— dije haciéndola voltear–. No hagas planes para mañana.

— ¿Por qué?— dijo frunciendo el ceño. Sonreí maliciosamente.

—No, hay no, no, no. Por favor— dijo suplicante.

—Te va a gustar— dije sin dejar de sonreír. La tomé de la cintura y la besé antes de que dijera algo. Sabía que estaba jugando sucio, pero valdría la pena. El claxon del auto de Alice nos interrumpió.

—Adiós— dijo sonriendo.

—Vayan con cuidado.

—Ajá— dijo agitando la mano mientras se alejaba.

La mañana entera del domingo se me fue en la sorpresa de Bella. Me quedaba más cerca la cabaña, así que fui a cambiarme ahí. Conduje rápidamente, me moría por ver la carita de mi ángel cuando viera lo que tenía preparado para ella. Cuando llegué a la casa no había tocado la puerta cuando Bella abrió y saltó en mis brazos; le di un pequeño beso y la dejé en el piso.

—Te tardaste mucho, ¿ya viste qué hora es?— dijo en medio de un tierno puchero.

—No, él no se tardó. Tú eras la desesperada— dijo Alice.

—No es cierto— refutó mi novia con el ceño fruncido.

—Sí es cierto. Edward, llévatela antes de que tire la casa por su desesperación— me reí y Bella me tiró de la mano para que nos fuéramos.

—Adiós, Alice— dije agitando mi mano por arriba de la cabeza de Bella.

—Adiós. Diviértanse.

— ¿Ya me dirás?— preguntó ansiosa en cuanto arranqué el coche.

—Sí, vamos al prado

— ¿A qué?— dijo emocionada y sonriendo.

—Ya lo verás.

Llegamos y Bella bajó para tomar el sendero que conducía al claro. La detuve y le mostré el antifaz negro. No dijo nada pero hizo una pataleta de niña pequeña, la giré y se lo puse.

—Ya se te está haciendo costumbre— dijo emberrinchada. Reí y la conduje por el bosque hasta que llegamos.

— ¿Lista?— dijo que sí con la cabeza y descubrí sus ojos lentamente.

No dijo nada, como la primera vez que estuvimos aquí. Veía todo maravillada y con la boca abierta.

— ¿Te gusta?— se giró y me tomó del cuello.

—Te amo— dijo para después darme un beso apasionado. Cuando nos separamos, ella fue a mitad del prado.

— ¿Por qué es todo esto?— dijo caminando entre los globos.

—Hace cien días que te vi por primera vez…

— ¿¡Son cien globos!?— dijo con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Asentí sonriendo, ella miró a su alrededor sin poder creerlo. Se paseó entre las docenas de globos y comenzó a reír como niña. Jugamos un rato, corriendo entre el brillo de los globos y la atrapé, dándole un fuerte abrazo.

— ¿Sabías que estás loco?

—Sí, loco por ti. Loco de amor— sonrió y nos besamos.

—Eres un cursi— me separé un poco y enarqué una ceja—. Pero así te quiero y amo que seas así— dijo besándome de nuevo.

Se sentía tan bien estar así con ella, en privado, en secreto y enamorado. Podía acostumbrarme a eso fácilmente.

Adoraba tenerla entre mis brazos, sus besos me sabían a gloria y sus manos jugueteando con mi cabello eran lo mejor. Había preparado un picnic al centro de los globos. Comimos entre bromas, juegos y besos. Vimos el atardecer sentados en el suelo, abrazados y felices.

— ¿Edward?

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Cómo nos vamos a llevar los globos?

— ¿¡Qué!?— Bella volteó a verme con cara de corderito—. ¿Los quieres todos?— asintió batiendo las pestañas, tratando de convencerme—. ¿Dónde los vas a meter?

—Supongo que caben unos treinta en mi recámara, pondré unos cuántos por la sala, otros en el comedor y el resto en el patio.

—Amor…

—Porfisss ¿siii?

— ¿Venimos por ellos mañana? Está por anochecer y…

—NO. Los quiero ya.

—Bella…

—No, Edward. YA— hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos. Miré alrededor y suspiré. Tomé mi celular, marqué y esperé a que contestaran.

— ¿Jasper?

—Sí ¿qué pasó, Edward?

— ¿Podrías decirle a Alice, Rose y Emmett que traigan sus coches al claro del que te conté el otro día?— miré a Bella y sus ojitos brillaban de emoción.

—Claro. Pero… ¿para qué?

—Ya lo verás. ¡Ah! Por favor, tú trae la otra camioneta— pedí.

— ¿La que está en la cochera? ¿La que nadie usa?

—Sí, por favor.

—Okey, vamos para allá.

—Gracias.

Colgué y miré cómo Bella se levantaba a leer los mensajes de los globos; unos decían "te amo", otros "eres especial" y todos eran en forma de corazón. Su sonrisa y ese brillo en sus ojos valían la pena.

Así tuviera que dar mil viajes yo solo para llevar los globos de Bella, lo haría; ella lo merecía y yo, como el enamorado que era, haría lo que la hiciera feliz. Si Bella quería tener cien globos esparcidos por su casa, ella tendría cien globos en su casa. La amaba y siempre cumpliría sus caprichos. Sería suyo hasta que ella me pidiera lo contrario.

BY: VICKO TEAM EC


	16. 14:ACCIDENTE

BUENOS DÍAS MR. CULLEN

CAPÍTULO XIV

ACCIDENTE

**BELLA POV**

Estábamos en el prado, apenas había luz y pronto estaríamos a oscuras. Por suerte los chicos ya venían en camino. Después de la primera llamada, Edward hizo otra para pedirles que trajeran linternas para no perdernos. El claro no estaba muy lejos del coche, pero con mala orientación sería fácil perderse.

— ¿Ya estás feliz? Harás que nos perdamos en el bosque por ser tan testaruda— dijo Edward bromeando.

—No soy testaruda— él enarcó una ceja –Bueno, un poquito. Yo sólo quiero lo que es mío.

—No creo que los globos fueran muy lejos en una noche.

— ¿Y si se soltaban y volaban? ¿Y si llueve más tarde? ¿Y si alguien los encuentra? ¿Y…?— no me dejó continuar, me besó y rió sobre mis labios.

—Ya entendí, nos llevamos tus globos— dijo mirándome con sus hermosos ojos.

—Sip. Además, nadie te dijo que fueras tan especial.

Sonrió y me besó de nuevo. En eso estábamos cuando unas luces y un chiflido nos interrumpieron.

— ¡Hey, chiflando y aplaudiendo!— dijo Emmett metiéndose entre nosotros—. ¿¡Pero qué demonios es todo esto!?— preguntó.

— ¡Exacto! ¿¡Qué demonios es todo esto!?— dijo Tanya.

—Ahora sí te pasaste hermanito— dijo Emmett dándole una fuerte palmada en la espalda a Edward.

— ¡Aprende!— dijo Rose cruzándose de brazos. Ella dio media vuelta y Emmett fue tras ella.

—Tanya, ¿qué haces con ellos? ¿No deberías estar en Seattle?— preguntó Edward.

—Supuse que esto sería más divertido. Y no me equivoque— dijo ella sonriéndome maliciosamente.

— ¿Nos ayudarán o no?— dije enfurruñada como niña. Sabía que a Edward le gustaba que hiciera eso y cada que tenía oportunidad lo hacía.

—Claro ¿Cómo nos llevamos todo esto?— dijo Jasper llegando a nuestro lado. Emmett y Rose venían atrás de él. Cuando estaba a punto de decir la primer palabra para contestarle, Alice me asustó cuando dio un fuerte chillido que se suponía debería haber sido un grito.

— ¡Edward, que bonito! Awww que romántico. Qué lindo— dijo dando unos saltitos que nos hicieron reír a todos.

Organizamos viajes en dos grupos para trasladar mis cien globos. Había cinco coches, cada uno tendría que llevar un promedio de 20 globos. Las camionetas sirvieron de mucho, en especial la de Emmett; parecía niño con juguete nuevo, llenó su coche con tantos globos que sólo podría ver hacia enfrente cuando condujera. En la otra cupieron otros tantos y el resto lo llevaríamos en los otros autos.

En el último viaje íbamos Alice, Jasper, Edward y yo, llevábamos las cosas del picnic. Ya era de noche y cada uno llevaba una linterna. Los chicos eran los guías, primero Edward, luego Jasper, atrás veníamos Alice y yo; ella cargaba una canasta y yo un mantel.

—Apúrate o nos van a dejar atrás— dijo Alice apretando mi mano para que apresurara el paso.

—Ya casi no los veo.

—Pero no avanzas, Bella.

—Es que no quiero tropezar.

— ¡Espera! Está entrando una llamada a mi celular— sacó su teléfono y vio la pantalla –Es papá— Alice me dio su lámpara y seguí caminando.

Apenas veía las luces de las linternas de los chicos, apresuré un poco el paso para alcanzarlos y cuando iba a voltear hacia atrás para apurar a Alice, un grito me hizo regresar la vista hacia enfrente. Pude ver cómo los chicos corrían para llegar a los coches, también corrí, logré escuchar cómo Edward decía algo sobre Tanya.

—Alice, parece que Tanya…— miré hacia atrás y no había nadie.

Me detuve en seco y caí, me puse de pie, estaba desorientada, miré hacia ambos lados del camino y ya no veía las linternas de los chicos. Lo peor de todo es que Alice estaba perdida, al parecer ahora yo también ¿Dónde estaba ella? ¿En qué momento dejó de seguirme? ¿Hacia dónde tenía que caminar?

Vi de nuevo mis opciones: seguir por la izquierda o la derecha. Tenía dos alternativas: encontraba a los chicos y regresábamos por Alice, o me topaba con ella y tomábamos juntas el camino de regreso. Controlé mi respiración y me decidí por ir a la derecha.

No podía negar que estaba asustada, bueno, estaba más que eso, la palabra correcta era: aterrada. Me recordaba a mi trauma con las tormentas y los bosques obscuros.

— ¡Alice! ¡Edward!

Comenzaba a dolerme la garganta de tanto gritar. Ya había caminado más de lo que se suponía que faltaba para llegar a los coches, deduje que caminaba en sentido contrario a los chicos, iba hacia Alice. Estaba empezando a creer que había sido un error haberme movido de donde estaba, tal vez había tomado otro camino y ahora estaba totalmente perdida. Estaba a punto de soltar el llanto cuando escuché un pequeño chillido.

— ¿¡Alice!?

— ¿¡Bella!?— dijo entre un grito ahogado.

— ¿¡Dónde estás!?

— ¡Aquí, Bella!

— ¿¡Dónde!?

— ¡Puedo ver tu linterna! ¡Sigue!

— ¡Alice!

— ¡Detente! ¡Aquí estoy!

— ¿Dónde? ¡Alice, no te veo!

—Acá abajo.

Miré hacia abajo de donde me encontraba. Había un terreno desigual y un pequeño barranco. Alice estaba sentada al fondo y se agarraba con fuerza la pierna. Abrí los ojos sorprendida al comprender lo que había pasado, ella se había lastimado. Bajé lo más rápido que pude y llegué a su lado.

—Oh, Bella— dijo entre un sollozo.

La abracé y comenzó a llorar con mucho sentimiento. Sentí cómo las lágrimas comenzaban a arremolinarse en mis ojos y la apreté con fuerza. Tenía mucho miedo de que algo grave le hubiera pasado, aunque, verla consiente me había tranquilizado un poco.

— ¿Qué tienes, pequeña?— dije con la voz rota.

—No sé, creo que algo me pico y me duele mucho— dijo entre sollozos.

— ¿¡QUÉ!? ¿Qué te pico?— traté de controlar el pánico en mi voz sin éxito. Era inevitable preocuparme.

— ¡Hay no sé! Sólo quiero irme y…— no pudo seguir y se echó a llorar. La abracé de nuevo y le pedí que se clamara un poco para revisarla y ver qué era lo que tenía.

Subí el tubo de sus jeans y vi una pequeña marca roja. Al parecer sí le había picado algún bicho. La ayudé a ponerse de pie y regresamos de nuevo al camino. Yo llevaba las cosas y ella la linterna iluminando por donde pasábamos, yo trataba de cargar todo su peso para que no apoyara mucho el pie. Habíamos avanzado unos metros cuando vimos unas pequeñas lucecitas.

— ¿Ves eso o estoy alucinando?— dijo Alice entrecerrando un poco los ojos.

—Sí, sí lo veo.

— ¡¿Bella?!— escuchamos a lo lejos.

—Es Edward— dije apurándome lo más que podía.

— ¡¿Alice!?

—Y ese es Jasper.

Nos acercamos hacia ellos hasta que nos vieron. Corrieron hasta que nos encontramos de frente. Edward me abrazó como si la vida se le fuera en ello, no solté a Alice y notaron que algo iba mal.

— ¿Qué le pasa?— me preguntó Jasper muy alterado.

—Creo que algo le picó— informé.

— ¡Por Dios! Amor, ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué sientes? ¿Sabes quién soy?— le preguntaba Jasper desesperado.

—Jasper, cálmate— dijo Edward–. Debemos llevarla al hospital.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Pero, pero, pero…

—Jasper, ella va a estar bien— dijo Edward poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

Edward la tomó en sus brazos y nos guió entre el bosque. No tardamos mucho en ver las luces de los coches. En todo el trayecto traté de tranquilizar a Jasper, parecía más nervioso que yo, incluso más que Alice.

Cuando llegamos todos nos recibieron colocándose a nuestro alrededor. Tanya y Rose me abrazaron, Emmett llamó a su papá para avisarle que íbamos hacia allá, Edward acomodó a Alice en la parte trasera del volvo. Le di mis llaves a Tanya para que se fueran a mi casa, no tenía caso que todos fuéramos al hospital, Edward predijo que no era nada grave, además sería muy ridículo que llegáramos en coches llenos de globos. Desocupamos el auto de Alice y yo me fui en él.

Cuando llegamos al hospital Carlisle nos estaba esperando. Llevaron a Alice en una silla de ruedas a una habitación mientras nosotros esperamos afuera. Jasper estaba muy inquieto, caminaba de un lado a otro y no dejaba de morderse las uñas. No quería imaginar cómo se hubiera puesto si en vez de estarla atendiendo por algo así, estuviera teniendo un bebé o algo por el estilo. Casi media hora después una enfermera nos indicó que podíamos pasar.

Alice estaba sentada en la cama, le habían puesto una bata y tenía suero. Cuando nos vio entrar sonrió. Jasper prácticamente voló a su lado y la abrazó.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó, Carlisle?— pregunté.

—Le picó una araña. Al parecer no es nada grave, estará bien. Pero, tendrá que quedarse esta noche.

— ¿Por qué?— pregunté alarmada.

—Bella, aún no tenemos los resultados de los exámenes que le mandé hacer. Son para descartar que no sea alérgica al veneno. Además, en dado caso que surja algún efecto secundario o alergia al medicamento, el veneno o ambos; estaremos aquí para ayudarla. Estoy seguro de que los estudios saldrán negativos y que se podrá bien con descanso y medicamentos. Mañana podrá irse a casa— dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—Más vale prevenir— dijo Edward dándome un beso en la frente.

—Entonces, me quedaré— dije acercándome más a la cama.

—No, Ovejita. Carlisle dice que estaré bien, no tienes porqué quedarte. Estás cansada ve a casa. Jasper se quedará conmigo— puso cara de oveja rogona y no pude hacer otra cosa más que sonreír y decirle que sí.

—Entonces, te tendremos en observación. Más tarde regreso. Hasta luego chicos— dijo Carlisle despidiéndose de nosotros. Le deseamos buenas noches y se fue.

—Voy por agua. ¿Quieren algo?— dijo Jasper.

—No, ya nos vamos— le contesté.

—Hasta mañana, Pixie— dijo Edward dándole un beso a Alice en la mejilla.

—Hasta mañana, León— contestó sonriente.

—Te espero afuera— dijo Edward antes de salir.

Miré a Alice detenidamente, nunca me había dado un susto así. Tomé su rostro entre mis manos, la miré por un rato y sonrió. Sentí unas cuantas lágrimas, le sonreí de vuelta.

—Me asustaste— dije con voz temblorosa.

—No lo vuelvo hacer, Ovejita. Lo prometo— apreté sus mejillas, besé su frente y la abracé con fuerza. Imaginar que le pudo haber pasado algo más grave me hacía estremecer.

Jasper entró con el agua, me despedí de ellos y salí. Edward estaba en el pasillo platicando con unos médicos, cuando me vio se despidió de ellos y fue a mi lado. Caminamos juntos al estacionamiento, habíamos acordado que no habría roces entre nosotros en lugares públicos, por lo que cada uno subió a su coche como si nada.

Mientras conducía añoraba poder darme un baño y meterme a la cama. En cierto punto me di cuenta de que Edward iba detrás de mí, sonreí por el retrovisor y seguí el camino hasta la casa. Metimos el auto de Edward en la cochera y dejamos el otro en la acera.

Los otros autos estaban regados por la calle, aún no habían bajado los globos. La camioneta de Emmett resplandecía bajo la luna, al verla sonreí. Caminé a la entrada con Edward detrás de mí.

En cuanto se cerró la puerta sentí unos brazos rodeando mi cintura. Caminé hasta la sala con Edward pegado a mi espalda y prendí la luz. Me giré para recargarme en su pecho, estaba muy cansada, eran muchas emociones en un rato.

—Estoy exhausta. Y necesito una ducha.

— ¿Quieres que te ayude con eso?— lo miré enarcando una ceja y se rió.

— ¡Hola!— dijo Tanya apareciendo de la cocina.

— ¿Cómo está Alice?— dijo Rose, seguida de Emmett.

—Bien— contesté.

—Y, ¿dónde está?— preguntó Emmett.

—Tiene que quedarse esta noche en observación. En la mañana estará de regreso— contestó Edward. Que aún me tenía abrazada.

—Que bueno, estaba preocupada por la pequeña. Vamos a sacar las cosas de los autos para poder irnos. Es tarde y mañana tenemos que trabajar— dijo Tanya viendo a Emmett y a Rose.

Bajamos los globos, las chicas me ayudaron a decorar el cuarto de Alice con ellos. Quería regalarle unos cuantos y que los viera cuando regresara. El resto lo dejamos en la sala, por la mañana me dedicaría a asignarles un lugar. Alice nunca había estado en un hospital, por lo menos no como paciente; siempre la que se quedaba en la cama era yo y ella me cuidaba. Podía imaginar lo susceptible y mimada que estaría Alice.

Terminamos con las cosas y los chicos se despidieron, menos Edward.

—Dile a mamá que me quedaré en la cabaña. Me queda más cerca— le dijo Edward a Emmett.

—Está bien— dijo con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Adiós, Campana— se despidió mi cuñado apretándome sólo como él sabía.

—Adiós, Oso.

Despedimos a todos con la mano mientras veíamos desaparecer los coches por la calle. Me volteé hacia Edward y le indiqué que entráramos a la casa.

— ¿Porqué te dice "Campana"?— preguntó.

—Por "Bell"— Él rodó los ojos.

— ¿Me puedo quedar?— dijo haciendo un tierno puchero irresistible. Intenté contener la risa.

— ¿No irás a la cabaña?

—Noup— dijo haciendo ojos de cachorro. Creo que juntarse tanto con Alice lo estaba afectando un poco, ya estaba aprendiendo sus artimañas.

— ¿Seguro?

—Tengo ropa en el coche. Por favor— dijo haciendo su pucherito de nuevo, no me podía negar. Sólo asentí y le sonreí.

Lo tomé de la mano y lo llevé hacia mi habitación. Cuando entramos lo miré de la manera más seductora que pude, me vio atónito mientras me acercaba a él, lo tomé por los hombros y lo empujé al sillón que estaba en la esquina de mi cuarto. Me senté en sus piernas y le di un beso fugaz. Me divertía viendo cómo se sorprendía por mi actitud.

—Sé un buen chico y espérame aquí— susurré en su oído.

—Ajá— fue lo único que atinó a decir mientras asentía. Sonreí, le di un beso en la mejilla y me levanté.

Me metí al baño y tomé una ducha rápida. Reí al recordar la mirada de Edward y la cara que hizo cuándo lo empujé al sillón. Me puse pijama, me cepillé el cabello y me lavé los dientes. Cuando salí Edward estaba esperándome sentado en la cama.

— ¿No te dije que esperaras allá?— dije apuntando hacia el sillón. Me dio una sonrisa deslumbrante y se puso de pie.

—Iré por mi pijama— dijo sonriente.

—Okey, aquí te espero.

Cuando salió me recosté en la cama, estaba exhausta. No me di cuenta de que me había quedado dormida hasta que sentí que Edward me sacudía suavemente por el hombro.

—Ya me voy a dormir, buenas noches, amor— dijo dándome un beso en la frente. Me estiré y me tallé los ojos.

—No, espera. Quédate aquí— dije medio adormilada. Le hice espacio en la cama y se acostó. Me atrajo a su pecho y me dio un beso en la cabeza.

— ¿Bella?

— ¿Mmm…?

—Me asustaste mucho.

—Lo siento. No fue mi intención— bostecé y me acurruqué más a su lado.

—Descansa. Después hablamos.

—Te amo.

—Yo más, mi pequeña bribona— sonreí y cerré los ojos.

—Buenas noches— dije con pereza.

—Hasta mañana— contestó. Inmediatamente después me quedé dormida.

Desperté y me estiré. Edward ya no estaba. Entré al baño y luego fui hacia abajo.

— ¿Edward?

Entré a la cocina y vi el desayuno servido, enseguida había una nota de Edward.

"_Amor:_

_No quise despertarte, anoche te acostaste muy tarde y no quise levantarte temprano. No te preocupes por la escuela, ya tienen esta inasistencia justificada. Alice sale a las 11._

_Besos. Edward"_

Comencé a comer una tostada, cuando vi el reloj. Faltaba menos de una hora para las 11. Me apresuré a comer y a alistarme, tenía que ir por mi pequeña Pixie. Llegué justo a tiempo, Carlisle se encontró conmigo en la entrada de la habitación de Alice. Jasper no estaba, tenía un examen final y se tuvo que ir.

—Lo siento, Pixie. Se me hizo tarde.

—No te preocupes. Tenía una enfermera muy simpática y amable.

Dieron de alta a Alice, Carlisle nos dio algunas indicaciones y nos fuimos del hospital. De camino a casa platicamos de cómo habíamos pasado la noche. Yo no tenía mucho que contar, la pasé dormida. Llegamos, estaba por estacionarme cuando Alice me habló.

—Bella, ¿podríamos ir por un helado?

—Pero, está lloviendo. Tal vez…

—No me enfermaré— dijo tratando de convencerme.

—Es que…

— ¿Siii? ¿Porfis?— la miré, suspiré y di vuelta al volante.

—Pero… de mis favoritos, ¿sí?— dijo batiendo las pestañas.

— ¡Alice, esa tienda está hasta Port Angeles!

— ¿Podemos? ¿Sí? ¿Sí? ¿Sí?— dijo dando saltitos sobre su asiento—. ¿Por favor?— dijo con su carita de borrego. Di un largo suspiro.

—Está bien.

— ¡SIIII!— chilló como niña pequeña.

Los siguientes días serían eternos. Ese era sólo el principio de los caprichos de la "pobre desvalida de Alice". Sin contar que aún tenía que ultimar detalles de la fiesta de Jasper. Necesitaría ayuda y mucha paciencia.

BY: VICKO TEAM EC

FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! ACTUALIZACIÓN TRIPLE! QUE LA DISFRUTEN!


	17. 15:RUMBO INESPERADO

BUENOS DÍAS MR. CULLEN

CAPÍTULO XV

RUMBO INESPERADO

**BELLA POV**

Hoy era el primero de tantos días en los que Alice estaría más rogona, consentida y chillona que de costumbre. Todos nos habíamos asustado, pero ella aprovechaba la situación y nos manejaba a su antojo. Por suerte Edward y Jasper nos alcanzaron en Port Angeles cuando fuimos por el dichoso helado de la Pixie.

Los días pasaron eternamente lentos, Alice y yo casi no teníamos pendientes en la escuela; sólo nos tocó ir una o dos veces para entregar trabajos y recoger calificaciones. La Pixie pasó casi todos los días de la semana encerrada en casa ultimando detalles de la fiesta de Jasper.

Por fin sería la bendita fiesta y todo acabaría de una buena vez. Ya estaba todo listo: la casa estaba decorada, los equipos de iluminación y sonido estaban instalados y la comida llegaría por la mañana. Entre más tiempo pasaba menos paciencia tenía. Me gustaba cumplir los caprichos de Alice, pero últimamente no me encontraba de humor para aguantarla por mucho tiempo.

Ya era tarde, sabía que al amanecer me esperaba un día larguísimo entre maquillajes, tenazas, ropa y zapatos. Tanya y Rosalie se habían sumado al salón de belleza express que Alice tendría en casa.

Estaba aburrida viendo televisión, cuando ella llegó.

— ¡Mira lo que compre!— dijo interfiriendo entre mi vista y la tele.

— ¡Huy! Que emocionante— dije desganada—. Con permiso, la carne de Pixie no es transparente— Alice volteó a ver el estúpido programa que estaba viendo y me miró extrañada. Se apartó sin protestar y al rato regresó.

—Te traje algo— dijo seria.

—Okey. Gracias— dije sin apartar la vista de la pantalla.

— ¿Quieres ver?— dijo conteniendo la emoción.

—Luego. Ahora no.

— ¿¡Bueno y a ti qué te pasa!? ¿¡Andas en tus días o qué!?— la miré y bufé divertida. Alice me había hecho una buena pregunta y creo que la respuesta era: enfado y cansancio—. Nada— dije con monotonía. Me miró incrédula e hizo una mueca de desagrado.

—Creo que tendré que hablar muy seriamente con Edward. Necesitas que te…

— ¡CÁLLATE!— grité interrumpiéndola, ella asintió y bajó la mirada sin decir nada. Se hizo un largo e incómodo silencio. Ninguna de las dos sabía cómo romper el hielo.

—Ya viene tu cumpleaños y…

— ¡Por Dios, Alice! Faltan más de tres meses.

—Yo sólo decía— su mirada se tornó un poco triste y miró a otro lado.

No quise discutir por una tontería, me concentré de nuevo en la pantalla y cambié de canales una y otra vez; comenzaba a marearme.

—Buenas noches— dijo con la voz quebrada.

Alice me había agotado la paciencia con sus exigencias de los últimos días. Pero no quería estar molesta con ella, no era su culpa que yo tuviera un carácter extraño. Hasta a mí me parecía raro que tuviera esos cambios de humor tan extremos. Respiré profundamente y conté hasta diez.

—Alice, espera— dije un poco más relajada.

— ¿Qué?— dijo sin voltearse. En su voz noté un rastro de llanto.

—Lo siento. Estoy cansada y no tienes la culpa. Bueno, sólo un poco; pero no quise hablarte así. Perdón— se volteó lentamente y me miró con sus ojitos llenos de lágrimas.

—Tonta, Oveja— dijo en medio de un puchero.

La miré por un rato, sonreí y le tendí la mano para que se acercara. Le hice espacio en el sillón, pero se sentó encima de mí y me abrazó.

—Perdóname tú a mí por ser tan abusiva con mis caprichos.

—Olvídalo. Haber, mejor dime, ¿qué compraste?— sonrió y me dio una cajita.

La abrí y adentro había una preciosa pulsera plateada con muchos brillantes; era delgada, con figuras abstractas perfectamente alineadas entre dos cenefas de brillos.

—Está preciosa. Gracias, Alice.

—Quedará perfecta con tu vestido.

—Gracias— dije de nuevo y sonrió satisfecha.

—Sabía que te gustaría— reí, ella siempre tenía un sexto sentido que le indicaba cómo terminaría lo que decidiera.

—Alice…

— ¿Sí?— respondió acurrucándose aún sobre mí.

—En cuanto a lo de mi cumpleaños, no es necesario que te anticipes tanto. Con dos semanas es suficiente para que hagas todo un espectáculo— asintió y rió. Poco después estábamos platicando animadamente y bromeando.

Nos acomodamos en el sillón, Alice fue por palomitas y nos pusimos a ver un documental. El programa estaba muy interesante; poco después estábamos acurrucadas y tapadas con una manta. El día había estado algo lluvioso y frío.

Escuchamos ruido en la puerta y volteamos para recibir con una sonrisa a John y Mary.

— ¿Cómo están mis princesas?— dijo John con una enorme sonrisa.

—Muy bien, papi— contestó Alice. Él se acercó, nos besó en la mejilla y salió a ayudar con las maletas. Terminaron de meter las cosas y se acurrucaron junto a nosotras.

— ¿De dónde salió todo eso?— dijo Mary refiriéndose a los globos.

—Edward— contestó Alice. Mary y John bromearon un poco al respecto y comenzamos a reír.

— ¿A qué debemos el honor de su visita?— dije bromeando.

—A que las extrañamos y que queremos pasar este fin de semana con ustedes. Además tenemos mucho tiempo fuera de casa— contestó Mary.

—Lo bueno es que lo disfrutan— dije sonriendo.

—Y lo malo es que los echo mucho de menos— dijo Alice con un puchero y ojitos de gato.

—Nosotros también, princesita— dijo John.

La abrazó y le dio un beso con mucha ternura. De repente la tomó entre sus brazos y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas. Alice lucía feliz, plena y llena de amor. Me gustaría poder pasar momentos así con mis padres, cómo lo hacíamos antes. Sonreía porque me gustaba verlos así. No sabía que unas traicioneras lágrimas me habían delatado hasta que Mary las limpió con su mano.

— ¿Qué pasa, cariño?— preguntó ella mirándome con ternura.

—Nada. Es sólo que… los extraño— dije cabizbaja.

—Oh, cielo. Nosotros estamos aquí y te adoramos.

—Sí. Prácticamente ya eres nuestra. Yo te considero mi bebé, mi hija menor— dijo John pasando su brazo por mis hombros, aún tenía a Alice sentada en sus piernas.

—Claro, ya eres nuestra pequeña nena. Siempre estaremos para ti. Nos tienes a nosotros y a nuestra duendecillo— dijo Mary con su hermosa sonrisa maternal.

—Sí, Ovejita. No me pongo celosa, porque eres la hermanita que siempre quise— dijo Alice tomándome de la mano.

—Gracias por todo— dije sinceramente.

—De nada por nada. Lo hacemos con gusto— dijo Mary.

—Si yo fuera tu papá dejaría mis negocios para pasar más tiempo contigo. Eres una hija maravillosa. Por lo mismo les tenemos una sorpresa— dijo John.

— ¿Qué?— preguntamos Alice y yo al unísono.

—Este será nuestro último viaje. Lo prometo— dijo John solemnemente. Alice y yo estallamos en gritos de alegría, los abrazamos y llenamos de besos.

Nos quedamos en la sala un rato más, los cuatro, como la linda familia que éramos. Mary y John nos dieron el "besito de buenas noches" y cada uno se fue a su recámara.

Cuando desperté Alice se paseaba por mi habitación de un lado a otro, llevando algunas de mis cosas a su cuarto. Me levanté a desayunar en familia. Luego fui a darme un baño para pasar el resto del día metida en la habitación de Alice. Más tarde llegaron Rose y Tanya, luego llegó el estilista favorito de Alice.

La tarde había pasado rápida. Las llamadas impacientes de Edward eran muy frecuentes; la última la había contestado Tanya y le pidió muy "sutilmente" entre regaños e insultos que dejara de molestar. Sólo faltaba ponerme el vestido y los accesorios que Alice me había escogido. Primero iríamos a la ceremonia en la escuela y después a la casa de Rose para la fiesta. Para guardar apariencias Tanya sería pareja de Edward y la mía sería Jake, así podríamos ir los dos a la fiesta.

Me puse el vestido y los tacones; las chicas me elogiaron y dijeron que lucía muy bien. La última palabra la tendría Edward. Mi vestido era de una suave tela negra, se ajustaba a mi figura realzando cada curva, el escote hacía que mis pechos lucieran increíbles; los tacones eran altos, satinados, el color era una mezcla extraña entre gris y plata, formaban una especie de moño al frente y tenía una delicada pulsera que quedaba alrededor de mi tobillo; el peinado era entre recogido y suelto, caían algunas mechas onduladas, varias trencitas lo adornaban, me pusieron un bello tocado de brillantes plateado; el maquillaje era un poco gótico, aunque muy elegante.

—El toque final— dije mientras me ponía la pulsera que me había comprado Alice.

— ¡Perfecta!— canturreó la Pixie brincoteando a mi alrededor. Tocaron la puerta y Rose abrió.

— ¡Wow! Pero cuánta belleza. Niñas, los chicos las están esperando— dijo John con una enorme sonrisa.

—Ya vamos, John. Gracias— contesté.

Salimos en fila, yo al último. Llegamos a las escaleras y una a una fuimos bajando. Cuando estuvimos abajo nos alineamos al frente de nuestras parejas, intercambiando miradas y sonrisas. Tanya y Jacob veían la escena ajenos a ella.

—Amor, trae una cubeta para que no me manchen de baba el piso— pidió Mary.

—Jajaja, chicos ya pueden cerrar la boca— dijo John mientras reía.

—Estás hermosa, Amor— dijo Edward cuando me acerqué a él.

—Gracias— dije mirando hacia otra parte apenada.

—No te avergüences de tu belleza— dijo tomando mi mano para después besarla. Sonreí embobada con él. El traje que portaba lo hacía ver endemoniadamente bien.

Nos fuimos con nuestras respectivas parejas. El evento de la escuela fue lindo, pero eterno. Todos estábamos impacientes por que terminara e irnos a disfrutar de la fiesta.

Cuando llegamos la música estaba a todo volumen. La casa se fue llenando poco a poco, prácticamente toda la escuela estaba ahí. Todos comenzaron a ponerse ebrios a excepción de algunos cuantos, incluyéndonos a nosotros. Tanya y Edward se acercaron a dónde estábamos Jake y yo.

— ¿Ves, Edward? No le pasa nada si te alejas unos minutos— dijo Tanya refiriéndose a mí.

— ¿Estás celoso?— le pregunté.

—No. Pero…

—Sí lo está— sentenció Tanya—. Jake, ¿vamos a bailar?— dijo Tanya dejándonos solos. La música era suave y muchas parejas bailaban muy "acarameladas".

— ¿Me permite, señorita Swan?— dijo Edward tendiéndome su mano.

—Por supuesto, Mr. Cullen.

Bailamos algunas canciones. La verdad eso del baile no se me daba muy bien, pero a Edward no podía negarle nada. Aunque era extraño, con él todo fluía cómo si fuera natural o cómo si siempre lo hubiéramos hecho. De repente el ritmo cambió. Edward sonrió seductoramente y comenzó a moverse al compás de la música. Yo me quedé estática un rato, luego intenté bailar pero sólo conseguí hacer movimientos torpes y tontos. Di media vuelta para irme pero los brazos de Edward me aprisionaron por la cintura.

—Suéltame, alguien se puede dar cuenta— dije entrecortadamente.

—Nadie está poniendo atención, todos están ebrios. Además estamos muy alejados de la pista— besó mi cuello haciéndome estremecer. Puso sus manos en mi cadera para ayudarme a moverme al ritmo de la música. Más que un baile eso se estaba convirtiendo en un juego.

—Lo haces muy bien, Bella— dijo en mi oído.

—Es que tengo un excelente maestro— dije sin dejar de bailar.

—Aprendes muy rápido— suspiró en mi oído y mordió levemente el lóbulo de mi oreja. Eso causó que una corriente eléctrica me traspasara por completo. Sin dudarlo me volteé para besarlo.

En ese momento nada importaba, sólo quería estar con él. El beso subió de tono, nos separamos para tomar aire y lo tomé de la mano. Llegamos a una habitación del segundo piso, no sé cómo pero logramos cerrar la puerta. Más que una urgencia sentía necesidad, necesidad de él, de sentirlo mío y de ser totalmente suya. Me cargó casi con rudeza para dejarme sobre la cama, quité su camisa, él devoró mi cuello y me besó sin piedad. Ya no sentía el miedo que me frenó aquella vez en la cabaña, ahora no me detendría. Mis manos exploraban por lo largo y ancho de su pecho deleitándose en cada roce.

Edward se separó levemente y se recargó en los codos para observarme. Su mirada pedía permiso a gritos, el cual le concedí gustosa cuando lo atraje hacia mí para fundirnos en otro apasionado beso. Se incorporó y me ayudó a sentarme; puso sus manos sobre la cremallera del vestido y comenzó a bajarla lentamente dejando un reguero de besos por mi cuello y mis hombros. Me torturaba mientras bajaba lentamente el vestido. De repente se detuvo y me miró lleno de deseo.

— ¿Estás segura?— dijo entrecortadamente.

—Sí— dije entre un suspiro. Él sonrió y me besó de nuevo.

Acarició la piel de mi espalda que estaba expuesta mientras yo me aferraba a él por los hombros. Di un pequeño mordisco en su hombro izquierdo, ganándome un gruñido gutural de su pecho. Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos para besarme… cuando la puerta se abrió.

— ¡Bella!— escuchamos el grito y nos quedamos congelados. Edward reaccionó primero que yo y me cubrió con su cuerpo. Oí cómo se cerraba la puerta.

— ¿¡Qué demonios les pasa!? ¿¡Cómo se les ocurre, par de idiotas!?— me tranquilicé un poco cuando supe que era Tanya quien nos había encontrado—. ¡Edward! Se supone que deberías cuidar de ella, no sonsacarla. ¡Qué demonios…! ¡Pero qué…! ¡Vístanse, los espero afuera!— la puerta se cerró y Edward se quitó de encima para ayudarme a incorporarme.

—Lo siento, lo siento…— repetía él una y otra vez.

— ¿Por qué?

—Tanya tiene razón, no debí… es que… perdón— dijo mientras se abotonaba la camisa. Tomé su rostro y lo obligué a que me viera.

—NO. Fue cosa de los dos, no te culpes— sonrió y me abrazó—. Te amo, Edward.

—Yo también— me dio un casto beso y terminamos de arreglar nuestro aspecto antes de que Tanya entrara de nuevo. Salimos de la habitación como dos niños regañados.

—Agradezcan que fui yo quien los encontró— dijo Tanya cuando nos vio, ya estaba un poco más tranquila.

— ¿Qué? Tanya ¿Tú…?— dijo Jacob acercándose a nosotros.

—Si, Jake, los encontré en una situación muy comprometedora— dijo sonriendo—. Chicos, discúlpenme si me pase gritándoles. Pero no podía creer que fueran tan idiotas cómo para exponerse así. ¿Y si los hubiera encontrado la víbora de Jessica?

—Tienes razón Tanya— dije bajando la mirada. Sentía el ardor en mis mejillas. Eso había sido muy vergonzoso.

—Regresemos a la fiesta— dijo pasando su brazo por el de Edward, yo hice lo mismo con Jake.

La fiesta se alargó más de lo pensado. Ya entrada la madrugada la casa quedó vacía, al final sólo quedábamos nosotros ocho desparramados por algún lugar de la sala.

—Estoy exhausta— dijo Alice dejándose caer a un lado de Jasper.

— ¿Tú también cuñadita? Las hormonas te dieron una buena jugada, ¿no?— preguntó Emmett alzando las cejas. Me ruboricé cómo nunca y escondí mi rostro en el pecho de Edward.

— ¡Idiota! ¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?— dijo Tanya aventándole un cojín. Emmett no lo vio venir y le dio de lleno en la cara, causando la risa de todos.

—Tengo mis contactos— dijo mientras se sobaba el ojo. Tanya lo amenazó de nuevo para que confesara—. ¡Está bien, está bien! ¡No dispares! Jacob me lo dijo— lo miré sorprendida.

— ¿Jacob?— dijo Tanya ganándome la pregunta–. Por lo visto te gusta el chisme— todos reímos menos él, que tenía la cabeza gacha, apenado.

—No te preocupes, Jacob. De todas maneras terminarían enterándose— dije para tranquilizarlo un poco.

—Sí, nosotros siempre estamos en confianza— dijo Rose.

Pasamos un rato más entre bromas y risas. El centro de atención éramos Edward y yo con nuestro "desliz". Cuando todos se sintieron lo suficientemente cansados cómo para dejar de molestarnos, decidieron irse a dormir. Nadie tenía humor para manejar con semejante cansancio, por lo que nos quedarnos ahí.

El resto del fin de semana lo pasamos en casa con Mary y John. Era genial estar de nuevo los cuatro. Aunque siempre era bienvenida, me sentía cómo una intrusa. El domingo recibí una llamada de mis padres, lo que terminó de hacer ese fin de semana perfecto.

El lunes por la mañana despedimos a los padres de Alice, nosotras tendríamos toda la tarde libre. A medio día Edward y Jasper pasaron por nosotras para ir a Seattle de compras. Terminamos separándonos: Edward y yo queríamos ir a una librería, mientras que Alice y Jasper irían a las tiendas de ropa. Estábamos en uno de los pasillos principales, éramos las únicas personas en el establecimiento.

— ¿Qué te parece éste?— dijo mostrándome un libro.

—Parece bueno.

—Entonces, lo llevaré— sonreí y volteé a verlo.

—Edward no puedes comprar todo lo que te digo que está bien. Ya llevas por lo menos siete libros.

—Déjame complacerte.

—Comprar cosas no es complacerme.

— ¿Estás insinuando algo?— dijo mirándome retadoramente alzando una ceja.

— ¡Oh, por Dios, Edward! ¡No!— dije ruborizándome al máximo.

—Ya sabes lo de mañana, ¿verdad?— dijo cambiando abruptamente de tema.

—No. ¿Qué?

—Tienes que asistir a la escuela, a unos pequeños cursos de inducción para los concursos académicos, con tu asesor. Sólo será el día mañana.

— ¿Por qué no sabía nada?— pregunté haciéndome la ofendida.

—Porque no preguntaste— dijo como si fuera obvio.

Más tarde nos reunimos con Jasper y Alice. Cenamos en un restaurante que nos quedaba de paso. Llegamos a casa por la noche, nos despedimos y salí corriendo a mi habitación para tomar un baño. Estaba muy cansada. Cuando salí Alice me esperaba sentada en mi cama, esa noche se quedó en mi cuarto. Antes de dormir platicamos sólo cómo nosotras sabíamos.

Al día siguiente me levanté temprano, me alisté y salí silenciosamente del cuarto. Alice no tenía nada qué hacer, así que la dejé dormir hasta tarde. Desayuné y me fui.

Cuando llegué a la escuela no había gran alboroto. Sólo estaba el director, algunos administrativos, maestros y los alumnos que participaríamos en los concursos. Éramos muy pocos, todos cupimos en un salón. Después de una pequeña junta nos despacharon a varios salones. Me sorprendí al ver a Edward en el salón que me había sido asignado.

—Mr. Cullen, ¿qué hace aquí?

—Espero a mi alumna— dijo mientras revisaba unos papeles—. ¡Oh, aquí está! ¿Es usted la señorita Swan?— sonreí y asentí.

—Así es, Mr. Cullen. ¿Qué haremos ahora?

—Pues usted me fue asignada para que le dé asesorías, entre otras cosas— reí y lo observé con interés—. Sabemos que tú no necesitas estas estúpidas asesorías, Bella.

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

—Cumplir con las reglas— reímos un poco y pasado un rato comenzamos a platicar.

Después de unos minutos estábamos sentados muy cerca y tomados de la mano. No supe exactamente en qué momento nuestra inocente plática se transformó en algo más, estaba sobre el escritorio con él encima de mí mientras nos besábamos acaloradamente. Estar así con él era cómo un torbellino de sensaciones, sabía que estaba mal, que no debíamos de estar haciendo eso ahí; pero no podía parar. Mi mente ordenaba que me detuviera, pero mi cuerpo pedía a gritos que no lo hiciera. Estábamos completamente entrelazados, de pies a cabeza. Nuestras manos se estaban volviendo expertas en el arte de amar. Cuando el asunto se estaba saliendo de nuestras manos y traspasando límites, la puerta se abrió de golpe.

No podíamos tener tanta suerte cómo para que fuera Tanya de nuevo. Nos habían descubierto. Todo había terminado. Volteamos a la puerta para encontrarnos con la mirada atónita de Ángela. Ella tartamudeaba sin saber qué hacer. Aventé a Edward y comencé a arreglar mi ropa y cabello. Edward intentó acercarse a ella pero salió corriendo.

—Yo voy— dije saliendo disparada cómo bala. La seguí por todo el pasillo.

— ¡Ángela, espera!— ella apretó el paso y corrí hasta que la alcancé. La tomé del brazo, haciéndola parar—. Ángela, por favor. Lo siento. Lo que viste…

—No te preocupes, Bella— dijo mirando al suelo. Ella era una chica muy solitaria.

Casi nunca se le veía hablando con alguien. De vez en cuando Alice y yo platicábamos con ella. No le conocíamos amigos y mucho menos algún novio. Nunca asistía a eventos sociales y, para su desgracia, llegaba a ser el centro de las bromas de chicos cómo Jessica.

—Por favor, no digas nada— pedí de corazón.

—No planeaba hacerlo— dijo sin levantar la vista.

—Mírame— levantó la cara y la vi a los ojos–. Te lo suplico, no se lo cuentes a nadie. Confío en ti— ella sonrió y tomó mis manos.

—No te preocupes, Bella. No lo haré.

—Gracias— dije sinceramente y la envolví en un efusivo abrazo. Sabía que podía confiar en ella. Dio media vuelta y me dejó sola.

Me dejé caer en el suelo húmedo y me puse a pensar.

Suspiré pesadamente. Eso me sobrepasaba. Mi relación con Edward se estaba volviendo peligrosa, ya era la segunda vez que nos encontraban en una situación comprometedora. Desde el principio habíamos ido muy rápido.

Estaba tratando de desenredar la maraña de pensamientos que era mi cabeza. Edward llegó al rato.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué lloras?— no me había dado cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo hasta que él llegó—. ¿Bella?— dijo poniéndome la mano en el hombro. La quité de inmediato con un manotazo.

—Vete— dije mecánicamente. Mi cabeza estaba trabajando en mil cosas a la vez, repasando lo que había pasado una y otra vez, recordando momentos y analizando.

—Pero, amor…

— ¡Vete, quiero estar sola!— grité sin piedad.

Me vio un momento sorprendido y con la mandíbula desencajada. Al final asintió.

—Está bien. Luego hablamos— me dio un beso en la frente y se fue. En ese momento agradecí que no fuera tan insistente como otras veces.

Después del pequeño incidente, los días pasaron lentos. Ya era viernes a medio día. Acababa de despertar, casi toda la noche hablé por teléfono con Edward de trivialidades; al principio no me sentía segura cómo para hablar con él de frente, inevitablemente nos volvimos a ver. Él había pasado algunas veces por la casa, pero sólo veía que todo estuviera bien y se iba. Yo estaba pensado mucho, nuestras muestras de cariño se hicieron más recatadas y pronto todos notaron que algo iba mal. Él y yo teníamos que habar sobre eso y dejar las cosas en claro, así cómo ver qué haríamos con nosotros y nuestra relación.

Estaba almorzando cuando mi celular sonó. Era de la casa de Edward y lo más seguro era que fuera él.

— ¿Hola?

—Campanita, ¿eres tú?— dijo Emmett algo agitado.

—Noooooo, soy la contestadora inteligente de Bella, después del tono deje su mensaje. Beep

— ¡Demonios!— bufé divertida, Emmett era… era… simplemente, era Emmett.

— ¿Qué pasa, Emmett?

— ¿Contestadora?— rodé los ojos y reí.

—Soy yo.

— ¿No eres la contestadora?— dijo dudoso.

— ¡Por Dios, idiota! ¡Dile de una buena vez!— esa era Tanya del otro lado de la línea.

—Bella, necesito que vengas. Se puso mal…— quedé en shock sin saber qué decir.

— ¿Quién?— pregunté alarmada.

—Esme— no quise saber más. Tomé las llaves y fui a la puerta.

—Bella, ¿a dónde vas?— preguntó Alice.

—Esme se puso mal, Emmett me llamó. Tengo que ir— dije atropelladamente.

—Yo voy contigo. No puedes manejar así— Le di las llaves y condujo lo más rápido que pudo.

Llegamos a casa de los Cullen. Apenas y saludé cuando estaba volando hacia la habitación de Esme. Cuando entré Edward y Carlisle estaban ahí, uno a cada lado de la cama. Cuando ella me vio sonrió.

—Ven, cariño. Acércate— me dijo con su voz tan maternal. Sin dudarlo me acerqué y le di un fuerte abrazo—. Oh, mi cielo. No es para tanto. Sólo fue un problema de presión.

—Pero me asusté mucho. ¿Qué pasó?

—Se desmayó— dijo Edward.

—Pero se pondrá bien. No te preocupes. Sólo seremos un poco más estrictos con su alimentación, descanso y medicamento— dijo Carlisle viéndola amorosamente.

—Ahora, a hacerle caso al Doctor— le dije cómo si fuera una niña pequeña.

—Te dejamos para que descanses— dijo Edward mientras los tres nos encaminábamos a la salida.

—Tenemos que hablar— Le dije a Edward cuando estuvimos en la sala.

—Vamos a mi casa— propuso.

Por petición mía cada uno fue en un coche, él insistió que no era necesario; pero algo me decía que era mejor hacerlo así.

Llegamos a la cabaña. Era la primera vez que me sentía incómoda de entrar ahí. Había tomado una decisión, tal vez la más dolorosa y tenía que decírselo a Edward.

— ¿Y? ¿Qué tenemos que hablar?— preguntó con curiosidad una vez que estuvimos en la sala.

—Edward, lo que pasó en la escuela…

—Lo sé, lo sé. Prometo que seré más cuidadoso y la próxima vez…

—No— dije interrumpiéndolo.

— ¿Perdón?

—Que no— me miró sin comprender lo que decía–. No habrá próxima vez.

— ¿Por qué dices eso, Bella?— dijo con precaución.

—Edward… desde el principio fuimos muy rápido. Todo fue muy intenso y las cosas se comenzaron a salir de control…

—Bella, espera… ¿qué tratas de decirme?

—Creo que… es mejor que nos distanciemos un poco— su rostro se convirtió en una máscara de incredulidad.

— ¿Qué? Pero, ¿por qué?

—Es lo mejor.

— ¿Y qué pasa con los momentos en que estuvimos juntos? ¿Con las noches que amanecimos en la misma cama? ¿Eso no cuenta, no importa?— él había levantado muy levemente la voz.

—Sí, pero debemos aclarar nuestros sentimientos y analizarlo con la cabeza fría— se acercó a mí y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos.

—Yo no tengo nada que pensar. Amor…

— ¿Es cierto? ¿En verdad esto es amor?— dije conteniendo las lágrimas. Él se separó y me miró cómo si no diera crédito a lo que escuchaba.

—Pero lo dijiste y yo también aquel día que…

— ¡Ya se! Edward, ¿y si era pasión lo que nos orilló a decirlo?— comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

—No, yo no tengo ninguna duda.

—Pero yo sí. Por favor vamos a darnos un tiempo.

— ¿Un tiempo? ¿Por qué?— de repente su mirada cambió y me vio cómo si hubiera descubierto algo—. Es otro, ¿verdad? ¡Claro! ¿Cómo no lo vi antes?— dijo caminando en círculos y jalándose el cabello de la nuca.

— ¡No! No es eso— dije atónita.

—Sí. Por eso todo cambió así, de repente— me miró con despecho–. Jugaste conmigo, ¿te divertiste? ¿Ya te reíste lo suficiente o aún te hace falta?— gritaba a diestra y siniestra manoteando sus ademanes en el aire.

—Edward, cállate. No hables nomás por que sí y baja la voz.

— ¡No! Tú… y yo que pensé… tú… eres una…— no lo dejé continuar y le di una bofetada.

Cerró los ojos y pasó una mano por su mejilla. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó en el que sólo estábamos uno parado frente al otro con la respiración agitada. Cuando alzó la vista no dejé que viera el dolor en mis ojos y salí del lugar lo más rápido que pude. No quería verlo ni hablar con él.

Conduje cómo pude para salir de ese tramo del bosque. Fui a casa de mis padres, cuando llegué el silencio de siempre me abrazó y exploté. Me eché a llorar con un dolor casi insoportable y me quedé dormida en el piso de la sala.

Me alejé de todo y de todos unos días. Estuve quedándome en mi casa. Alice me visitaba de vez en cuando, me dejaba comida y me hacía compañía. Ella y Tanya trataron de persuadirme para que hablara con Edward, pero me negué. Esperaría un poco más, estaba muy dolida por su reacción. En algunas ocasiones llamé a casa de los Cullen para platicar con Esme, a pesar de lo que pasara entre Edward y yo, le tenía cariño a ella y no dejaría de frecuentarla por nuestras peleas. Me dolía el hecho de pensar que tal vez lo nuestro ya se había acabado y no tenía remedio.

Casi una semana después salí de la casa. Fui al centro del pueblo a un café. Era patético estar sentada sola en una mesita de la cafetería. Hacía tiempo que el comité estudiantil estaba organizando un baile de verano. Mike aprovechó que me encontró sola en la cafetería para invitarme al baile. Me negué inmediatamente, había sólo una persona con la que quería ir y sabía que eso no podría ser; por lo que no iría a ese baile.

Al otro día me encontraba haciendo el desayuno cuando llamaron a la puerta, de seguro era Alice. Me llevé una gran sorpresa al ver de quién se trataba.

—Hola, ¿puedo pasar?— dijo viéndome con sus hermosos ojos y mi sonrisa favorita. Sabía que en algún momento tendríamos que hablar, pero no contaba con que fuera justo en ese momento.

—Sí, claro— entramos y fuimos directamente a la cocina.

— ¿Cómo estás, Bella?— preguntó Edward.

—Ammm, bien. ¿Y tú?

—Para serte sincero, mal— dejé a un lado lo que estaba haciendo y lo vi—. No quería i… que pasara más tiempo sin que supieras cómo me arrepiento de lo que te dije— sonaba sincero y su mirada me decía que así era—. Bella, te juro que no fue mi intención. Fui un idiota. Me puse celoso y…

—Lo sé. No te preocupes.

—Aunque me cueste admitirlo, creo que tienes razón. Por eso elegí alejarme un tiempo. Nos hará bien a los dos.

—Sí, es lo mejor— nos quedamos en silencio viéndonos fijamente.

—Deberías aceptar la propuesta de Mike— dijo bromeando.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Alice me contó.

—Pixie chismosa— él se rió y yo también.

—Adiós, cuídate mucho, Bella— dijo acariciando mi mejilla.

—Tú también— se acercó a mí hasta que nuestros labios se juntaron.

Nos dimos un beso corto y dulce. Se separó de mí y acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja. Sonrió, dio media vuelta y se fue.

Desayuné con lentitud olímpica. Estuve hasta después de medio día pensado. Me di cuenta de que no iría muy lejos sin Edward. En verdad lo quería, no necesitaba nada más para darme cuenta de que estaba enamorada de él. Tomé mis llaves y salí a buscarlo. Llegué a su casa en menos de lo que pensé. Llamé a la puerta con urgencia y Esme me abrió.

—Hola, cariño. ¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó extrañada.

— ¿Y, Edward?— dije rápidamente, buscándolo por la sala.

— ¿Cómo? ¿No fue a despedirse de ti?— estaba comenzando a sentir pánico.

— ¿Dónde está Edward?— pregunté con el ceño fruncido.

—Cielo, hace unas horas tomó un vuelo a Inglaterra. Emmett acaba de llegar del aeropuerto.

— ¿Qué?— estaba sorprendida cómo nunca.

—Pensé que se había despedido de ti.

—Es que, sí lo hizo…, pero no pensé que se estuviera despidiendo así. ¿Cuándo regresa?

—Mi vida, no lo sé. Tal vez pase por acá en diciembre— eso era mucho.

Mi mundo perfecto al lado de mi príncipe azul se desmoronó en un instante. Traté de no derrumbarme ante Esme. Llamé a Alice para que fuera por mí.

Había tenido la mejor y única oportunidad de tener la felicidad de mi lado y la dejé ir sin más. A pesar de sentir una presión sobre el pecho, no había derramado ni una sola lágrima desde la noticia. Tenía miedo de mi reacción. Esperaba de todo corazón que Edward me llamara, quería verlo de nuevo, quería abrazarlo, besarlo y decirle que sería suya por siempre.

BY: VICKO TEAM EC

¿CÓMO VAMOS HASTA AQUÍ? ¿QUÉ LES PARECE LA HISTORIA?

GRACIAS POR ESTAR AQUÍ

YA FALTA POCO PARA CUMPLIR CON EL AVISO QUE LES HICE POCO TIEMPO ATRÁS

ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS. ME ENCUENTRAN EN FB COMO: VickoTemaEc

BESOS DE BOMBÓN!


	18. 16:VIAJES

BUENOS DÍAS MR. CULLEN

CAPÍTULO XVI

VIAJES

**EDWARD POV**

Hacía poco más de quince días que estaba en casa de mis abuelos. Ellos vivían en un pequeño pueblo de Suffolk llamado Dunwich, al este de Inglaterra. El lugar siempre me había parecido hermoso, la playa era exquisita, el clima agradable (para mi gusto), los paisajes muy pintorescos y lo más importante…, que mis abuelos estaban ahí.

Mientras estudié la universidad mi abuelo vivió conmigo una temporada. Ellos siempre trataban de mantenerse unidos, a pesar de los negocios de mi abuelo. Su residencia permanente era esta, nada comparado con la magnificencia de sus otras casas. El lugar transmitía calma y calor de hogar.

Me sentía muy a gusto ahí. Para mi mala suerte, desde que llegué había un problema general con la compañía de teléfonos y no llevaba mi celular; por lo tanto, no me había comunicado a Forks. Sólo había avisado a mis padres que ya había llegado y que estaba bien en el aeropuerto de Londres.

Quería hablar con Bella y escuchar su hermosa voz; pero hasta ese momento no había sido posible.

Mi abuela estaba delicada de salud y yo me encargaba de cuidarla. Me preocupaba mucho su estado, quería que estuviera bien. La quería mucho y no me gustaría que le pasara algo malo. Mi abuela era una persona muy dulce, siempre confié en ella. Le conté todo con respecto a Bella y le pedí que me aconsejara.

—Oh, cariño. No sufras por tonterías. El que ella sea más joven que tú o que sea tu alumna no tiene nada que ver.

—Abue, sé lo que siento. Pero no la obligaré a nada. Si ella no está segura, pues…, me alejaré.

—Eso me parece bien. Aunque algo testarudo— dijo sonriéndome—. Hijo, creo que lo primero que deberías hacer es dejar de lastimarla.

— ¿Qué? Yo jamás haría algo que lastimara a Bella— contesté sorprendido por su afirmación.

—Pero lo haces. Tu actitud lastima a Bella. No debiste reaccionar así cuando te pidió un poco de tiempo. Si en verdad la quieres vas a cambiar eso de ti, además de tus celos.

—Sí, abuela— contesté cómo si me estuviera regañando y agaché la mirada.

—Edward, deberás aprender a controlarte. Si sigues así sólo conseguirás perderla.

—Tienes razón, abuela. Pero… ¿qué hago ahora?

—Ve con ella.

— ¿Qué? No puedo dejarte ahora…

— ¡Hay, mi niño! Yo estoy bien. Ve y arregla tus asuntos con ella. Aprovecha que tu abuelo va para allá unos días. Después, si quieres, regresa con él— dijo acariciando mi mejilla. Mi abuela era como una sabia para mí, siempre encontraba una solución para todo.

Salí de la sala corriendo y fui a mi habitación. Tomé sólo lo más necesario y lo eché en una pequeña maleta; mi abuelo saldría en minutos y si no me apresuraba tendría que ir solo. Por suerte lo alcancé en la entrada.

Me despedí de mi abuela, mandó saludos a todos y nos fuimos a Londres para tomar un avión a Los Ángeles; de ahí yo iría en otro vuelo a Seattle, después llamaría a alguien para que fuera por mí y me llevara a Forks. Mi abuelo consiguió que me dieran un asiento al lado del suyo.

Antes de que despegara el avión, mi abuelo y yo nos pusimos de acuerdo en cómo íbamos a regresar. Él quería ver a mi familia, además quería conocer a mi novia; por lo que acordamos que él pasaría por mí después de que terminara sus negocios en L.A.

La mayor parte del viaje estuve pensando en Bella, en cómo me acercaría a ella y qué le diría al verla. Al final decidí que dejaría que las cosas fluyeran y tomaran su rumbo.

A pesar de sentirme muy cansado por el viaje, lo primero que haría era ir a buscarla. Llamé a Tanya y le conté mi plan; inmediatamente aceptó y fue por mí a Seattle.

—Gracias, Tanya— dije cuando me subí a su nuevo coche.

—De nada, bobo. Para eso estamos, ¿no?

— ¿A dónde la llevarás entonces?— pregunté curioso, tratando de trazar un plan para reencontrarme con mi Bella.

—A ninguna parte, tú irás por ella. Si mal no recuerdo hoy es el baile de verano y Alice la obligará a ir.

— ¿Quieres que me presente en la fiesta?

—Puedes verla antes o después. Tú decide, sólo te voy a dejar en tu casa y punto. Yo tengo una cita.

— ¿Una cita?

—Después te cuento.

—Okey— yo le había enseñado a conducir, por lo que llegamos muy rápido a mi casa.

—Hasta luego— dije mientras salía del auto.

—Nos vemos. No lo eches a perder— sentenció con una mirada de advertencia.

Mis padres no estaban en casa y al parecer Emmett tampoco. Me di una ducha rápida, cambié mi ropa y salí a casa de los Brandon.

No tuve el valor de bajarme y tocar la puerta; me estacioné varias casas después. Observé un momento y nada. Casi una hora después llegó el auto de Rose, Jasper se bajó y el auto se fue. Poco después él y Alice salieron tomados de la mano; pensé que esa era mi oportunidad, cuando ellos se fueran iría por Bella. Vi que Mary y John salían a despedirlos.

—Demonios— dije por lo bajo. Ella no se quedaría sola, me encontraba sumamente nervioso y con ellos merodeando por algún lugar de la casa me sería un poco más difícil hablar en privado con Bella.

Vi cómo Alice se detenía y volteaba para atrás, lucía impaciente. Mary y John miraban hacia adentro de la casa y de repente apareció mi Bella; iba mucho más informal que los chicos, usaba una blusa y jeans. Evidentemente Alice la obligaba a ir.

Todos subieron al auto de Alice y se fueron; encendí el motor y los seguí. Llegaron a un terreno, propiedad del director. Afuera había una enorme lona que indicaba que ahí era el baile. Esperé a que entraran para salir del coche.

Adentro había mucha gente, puros alumnos. Nunca me había mostrado tan casual: jeans, camiseta y tennis; así que me fue fácil mezclarme entre ellos sin que me reconocieran, nadie había puesto atención a mi presencia. Los chicos fueron a la mesa de bocadillos con Bella detrás de ellos. Platicaron un rato, luego Alice insistió en algo mientras Bella no se cansaba de negar con la cabeza; estaba casi seguro que le rogaba para que bailara con ellos. Bella se quedó ahí y los chicos se adentraron en la pista.

Me puse a ver a los demás, unos cuántos platicaban, la mayoría bailaba y sonreía; menos mi Bella. Volteé de nuevo a la mesa y ¡ya no estaba!

—Edward, cálmate, debe andar por ahí. No se ha ido— me dije a mí mismo mentalmente.

Caminé un poco entre la gente sin encontrarla. Llevaba más de quince minutos dando vueltas, comenzaba a desesperarme. No sé ni si quiera cómo, pero miré hacia una pequeña mesita al fondo, un poco alejada de lo demás; Bella estaba a un lado con un vaso de ponche en sus manos. Mi posición le impedía verme, más decidido que nunca, me acerqué.

—Buenas noches— dije muy cerca de su oído. Me alejé, esperé a que volteara y dijera algo.

Pensé que no me había escuchado e iba a acercarme de nuevo cuando comenzó a darse vuelta lentamente.

—Edward— susurró. Me miraba cómo si no creyera lo que estaba viendo, luego miró hacia todas partes un poco asustada—. Mr. Cullen, ¿qué hace aquí?— dijo aclarando su voz. Sonreí cómo estúpido al perderme en sus bellos ojos chocolate.

—Bella, nadie nos está viendo— ella sonrió y desvió la mirada con ese sonrojo que me encantaba—. ¿Ese es el recibimiento que me das?— dije ganándome una hermosa sonrisa de ella.

Se acercó un poco titubeante, hasta que finalmente me envolvió en un cálido abrazo; la apreté contra mí y aspiré el dulce aroma de su cabello. Nos separamos, duramos mucho tiempo sólo viéndonos y sonriendo; pudieron pasara horas mientras nosotros seguíamos sumergidos en nuestra burbuja.

—Ammm… ¿quieres tomar algo?— dijo rompiendo el hielo.

—Lo mismo que tú, por favor.

Estuvimos mucho rato platicando de lo que habíamos hecho los días que yo estuve fuera, claro, omitimos la parte de los sentimientos. Quería gritarle que la quería, que quería que todo fuera cómo antes y que la había extrañado como loco; pero no era el lugar ni el momento. Tampoco encontraba las palabras correctas para decirlo, por primera vez después de mucho tiempo estaba nervioso; se sentía extraño, porque siempre era muy decidido y sabía qué hacer.

—Bella…— dije tomando una decisión.

— ¿Sí?

—Necesitamos hablar— vi en su mirada un poco de temor. Asintió y salimos del lugar.

— ¿A dónde vamos?— dije después que encendí el coche.

—A mi casa. En la de Alice están sus papás— Bella le mandó un mensaje de texto a Alice para avisarle que se quedaría en su casa.

Para mitigar el silencio puse música, el camino perdió importancia. Cuando llegamos nos sentamos en la sala, no sabía cómo empezar, mi corazón latía a mil por hora.

—Quiero decirte…— dijimos al mismo tiempo.

—Empieza tú— dije

—No, mejor tú— sonreí y me preparé para hablar. Ella me miraba con atención, di un largo suspiro.

—Bella, voy a comenzar con serte sincero. Si regresé, fue por ti. Quiero que definamos bien qué va a pasar con nosotros y que a partir de ahí tomemos una decisión.

— ¿Qué quieres que pase?— preguntó curiosa.

— ¿Tú, qué quieres que pase?— me vio por un momento y luego desvió la mirada.

—Bella, sé que si continuamos así seguiremos yendo contra las reglas. Primero cómo mi alumna y luego… por tu edad. Aún no tienes ni diecisiete y yo tengo veintidós— ella bajó la mirada triste y me odié por eso—. Bella, no deberíamos seguir con esto.

—Tienes razón— dijo cabizbaja y sin mirarme.

—No debería…, pero no puedo. Estos días en Inglaterra fueron… muy pesados y eternos. Me di cuenta que…

—Edward, no sigas— pidió con voz torturada, sin levantar la vista.

—Bella, me di cuenta de que no quiero…, no puedo estar sin ti— tomé sus manos y ella me miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. No me importa lo que debería de ser, ni lo que es mejor. No sé si vamos muy rápido, o muy lento. Sólo sé que quiero estar a tu lado. Estar alejado de todo me hizo pensar y lo único que tenía en la cabeza eras tú— ella apretó levemente mi mano.

—Edward… el día que te fuiste fui a buscarte para pedirte que regresáramos. Pero cuando llegué a tu casa…, Esme me dijo que te habías ido. Pensé que ya no regresarías y que todo había acabado…, que ya no me querías— confesó mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla.

—Bella, ¿cómo pudiste pensar que ya no te quería? Si yo te amo— la traje a mi pecho y la abracé con fuerza. La había extrañado mucho y a partir de ese momento, ya que sabía que también me quería, no la dejaría ir tan fácilmente—. Bella, ¿quieres ser mi novia?— me soltó y me miró con una enorme sonrisa.

— ¿Otra vez?— asentí y ella se lanzó a mis brazos de nuevo—. Sí, sí quiero— sonreí y la besé.

Era un beso intenso, en el que no le di tregua. Había estado mucho tiempo sin ella y quería que sintiera todo mi amor. De repente escuchamos un trueno, Bella brincó y dio un grito.

—Aquí estoy, amor— dije pasando mi mano por su espalda.

Estaba muy cansado por el viaje. Fuimos a su habitación, estaba a punto de caer una tormenta por lo que me quedé en su habitación. Yo estaba recargado en el cabecero con Bella sobre mi pecho. Amaba tenerla entre mis brazos. Me puse a platicar con ella para que olvidara que afuera estaba por caer una tormenta.

— ¿Por qué no me llamaste ni una sola vez?— dijo con reproche.

—Hay un problema con las líneas telefónicas del pueblo, cuando me vine estaban por solucionarlo.

—Ah.

—Tengo algo para ti— dije mientras metía la mano en el bolsillo de mi pantalón. Se incorporó un poco y me vio curiosa.

— ¿Qué es?— preguntó emocionada.

Tomé la cadena del broche, dejándola colgar para que la observara a la tenue luz de la lámpara del buró. Era un relicario dorado que me había regalado mi abuela; una reliquia familiar. Al centro tenía una piedra de turmalina negra en forma de corazón y alrededor pequeños diamantes. Lo abrí para que viera la pequeña foto de nosotros que había puesto en el interior.

—Está hermoso— dijo tomándolo entre sus dedos. Sus ojitos brillaban de alegría—. Gracias— dijo dándome un abrazo.

La giré para ponérselo, se veía hermosa. Cuando cerré el broche dejé un beso en su cuello y ella se volteó para darme un beso en los labios.

Me acomodé para dormir con ella entre mis brazos. Caí en la inconsciencia cuando Bella comenzó a dibujar figuras con sus dedos sobre mi pecho.

Al otro día desperté sintiendo un vacío, Bella no estaba. Salí del cuarto y percibí el aroma a comida. Fui al baño y después a la cocina.

Cuando entré la sonrisa más bella me recibió, ella tenía casi todo listo. Desayunamos juntos y luego fuimos a mi casa, nadie sabía que estaba en Forks, a excepción de Tanya.

Tenía más de una semana en Forks. Había disfrutado al máximo mi tiempo con Bella. Salíamos de compras con Alice y Jasper casi a diario, y los demás nos acompañaban cuando sus trabajos se lo permitían.

La separación había hecho que mi relación con Bella se reforzara más. Me atrevería a decir que éramos la pareja ideal. Como me lo había dicho mi abuela, estaba cambiando mi actitud por ella; cada vez controlaba más mis celos.

Era sábado y regresábamos de la heladería del pueblo. Estaba jugando con Bella mientras intentaba abrir la puerta de mi casa, entramos haciendo mucho ruido con nuestras risas, se hizo un extraño silencio y volteamos a ver qué ocurría. Mi abuelo estaba sentado al centro de la sala; papá, mamá y Emmett estaban parados a su alrededor. Tenía un sentimiento encontrado de tristeza y alegría por verlo ahí. Anthony venía por mí.

—Hijo, ¿no me das un abrazo?— dijo poniéndose de pie y abriendo los brazos.

—Claro— fui hacia él y le di el abrazo–. Hola, abuelo.

— ¿Cómo estás?— preguntó separándose de mí.

—De maravilla, ¿y tú?

—No me puedo quejar— contestó con una sonrisa—. ¿Quién viene contigo, Edward?— dijo viendo detrás de mí.

—Ven, mi amor— le dije a Bella atrayéndola con mi mano—. Te presento a mi abuelo. Abuelo ella es mi novia— dije con orgullo.

—Anthony Cullen— dijo estrechando su mano.

—Isabella Swan, mucho gusto— dijo mi princesa sonrojándose. Mis papás veían la escena con una enorme sonrisa.

— ¿No te parece que mi nuera es adorable, Anthony?— dijo Esme pasando un brazo por los hombros de Bella.

—Así es, Esme. ¿Cuándo conoceré a tu chica?— preguntó refiriéndose a Emmett.

—Más tarde— dijo él con orgullo.

Pasamos el resto del día en casa. Mi mamá organizó una gran cena improvisada en la que también estarían los padres de Alice y todos los chicos. Bella y mi abuelo se llevaron muy bien, cosa que me agradó. La cena de mamá fue estupenda, todos conocieron al abuelo Cullen y congeniaron muy bien con él.

Había una especie de fiesta, alguien puso música y algunos bailaban mientras otros platicaban o bebían algo. Yo estaba sentado con Bella en uno de los sillones.

—Amor…— dije mientras jugábamos con nuestras manos.

— ¿Mmm?

— ¿Recuerdas lo que te conté del estado de salud de mi abuela?

—Sí.

—Tengo que regresar a cuidarla— dije con cautela. Ella sonrió y acarició mi mejilla.

—Amor, eso es muy dulce. No hay problema, ve con ella.

—Pero no quiero irme, quiero estar contigo— ella sonrió y besé su mano cuando la pasó por mis labios–. Ven conmigo. El lugar es precioso, te va a gustar; podríamos ir a la playa y…

—Edward— dijo interrumpiéndome y volteé a verla–. Mis padres vendrán pronto y quiero estar aquí cuando eso pase.

— ¿Cuándo? Tal vez podrías ir unos días y después regresar…

—No fijaron fecha, sólo me avisaron. Lo siento, amor— sabía lo importante que era para ella y no lo echaría a perder por mi necedad—. Ve con ella, yo voy a estar aquí esperándote— dijo con su sonrisa angelical.

—Te amo, preciosa— me acerqué a ella para darle un beso. Apenas habíamos tocado nuestros labios cuando Emmett nos interrumpió.

— ¡Hey, suelta a campanita!

— ¡Emmett! ¡Déjalos en paz!— dijo Tanya un poco molesta.

— ¡Pero está besando a campanita!— dijo haciendo una pataleta como niño.

— ¿Y eso a ti qué te importa? Nadie te dice nada cuando estás con Rose.

— ¡Oye!— dijo Rose quejándose.

— ¡Pues sí! Controla al estúpido de tu marido— dijo Tanya con enfado.

—En primera no es mi marido y en segunda…— Rose se pensó un poco y luego volteó a ver a Emmett una enorme sonrisa–, la verdad sí eres un poco idiota. Pero sólo muy poquito— todos estallamos en risas. Emmett frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos. Rosalie intentó remediarlo rodeándolo por la cintura.

—No dijiste eso cuando…— ella le tapó la boca impidiendo que siguiera, ahora todos nos carcajeábamos.

Nunca imaginé que alguien pudiera ponerse más roja que Bella, parecía que Rose estaba a punto de estallar de lo ruborizada que estaba. Un poco más tarde todos comenzaron a irse.

—Fue un gusto conocerte, Bella— dijo mi abuelo dándole un abrazo—. Espero que pronto puedas ir a visitarnos a Inglaterra.

—Ojalá, señor Cullen.

—Llámame Anthony o abuelo— ella asintió y fue a despedirse de mis papás.

— ¿Yo también puedo ir, abuelo?— dijo la Pixie colgándose de su cuello.

—Claro que sí, Alice.

—Hija, deja a Anthony en paz— reprendió su padre.

— ¿Por qué? Nunca tuve un abuelo y ahora Anthony es mi abuelo ¿Verdad que me adoptaste cómo nieta?— dijo ella batiendo las pestañas.

—Por supuesto. Vine a Forks a ver a dos nietos y me voy teniendo muchos— dijo con una gran sonrisa–. Esperaría verlos por allá también— dijo dirigiéndose a los Brandon.

—Sería un placer— respondió Mary.

Bella llegó de nuevo a mi lado y me abrazó.

—Regresaré lo más pronto que pueda— prometí.

—Te amo— dijo con una sonrisa.

—Te amo— dije para después darle un beso. Todos se fueron y yo me fui directamente a dormir.

Al otro día desperté muy temprano, teníamos un largo viaje que hacer y entre más rápido terminara mejor. Alisté pocas cosas, cómo cuando llegué; mis padres me despidieron, al igual que mi hermano. Cuando estaba a punto de subir al coche vi el auto de Alice dando vuelta en la esquina. Bella se bajó y corrió hasta mis brazos. La recibí con gusto, pensé que no alcanzaría a llegar; ni siquiera había amanecido.

—Amor, ¿por qué lloras?— dije alzando su carita.

—Quisiera irme contigo pero…

—Shh. Ya sé. Voy a regresar en cuanto pueda y ya no me voy a ir. Aunque la invitación siempre estará abierta, ¿okey?— asintió y me dio una sonrisa triste—. Todavía no me voy y ya te echo de menos, mi vida— dije abrazándola muy fuerte.

—Yo también.

La miré y le di un beso intenso. La tomé de la cintura y la apreté contra mí; sus manos fueron a mi cuello profundizando nuestro beso de despedida. Nos separamos cuando nos hizo falta el aire, la abracé y pegué nuestras frentes. Nos quedamos un rato así, luego recordé el viaje y me separé de ella reticente.

—Te amo— susurré contra sus labios y le di un beso corto.

Subí al auto y le dije adiós con la mano. Cuando mi abuelo encendió el coche me quedé viendo por la ventana su hermosa figura. Ella me lanzó un beso y dibujó un te amo con los labios. Cuando ya no pude verla me acomodé en el asiento y suspiré ante el largo tramo que me faltaba recorrer para llegar a Londres.

Cuando estaba en mi asiento de avión, metí la mano a mi chaqueta y encontré una pequeña caja dorada. Adentro había una notita de Bella y un lindo dije en forma de llave.

_"Cuídala, porque es la llave de mi corazón. _

_Te esperaré con ansias._

_Te amo._

_B."_

No pude evitar sonreír como idiota todo el camino. Mi viaje de regreso a Forks había sido un éxito, me había reconciliado con Bella y ella esperaría por mí. Deseaba de todo corazón que mi abuela mejorara pronto para poder regresar al lado de mi hermosa novia y disfrutar de nuestro amor.

BY: VICKO TEAM EC

Hola! Vengo con un nuevo capi para ustedes! ¿qué les pareció?

Bueno, bueno... parece que el año nuevo me puso muy "actualizadora": me pongo al corriente en FF y Fb con Mr Cullen, por fin actualicé mi otro fic "Deep Passion" en LNM (Si no lo han leído están cordialmente invitadas) y recientemente les subí un OS/Song Shot titulado "Small Brick House" (Ese sí está aquí en FF)

Gracias por el apoyo a mi historia. Si quieren conocer un poquito más de mí o leer más de mis otras historias... pueden encontrarme en fb como:

Vicko TeamEc

Si alguien de aquí me manda solicitud, por favor, háganme saberlo para poder identificarles y o preguntarles "de dónde sacaste mi fb?" y si ya las agregué... también, porfis n_n

Cualquier duda o reclamo quedo al servicio de ustedes en PM o Fb

Besos de bombón


	19. 17: MÁS DE UN MES SIN TI

BUENOS DÍAS MR. CULLEN

CAPÍTULO XVII

MÁS DE UN MES SIN TI

**BELLA POV**

Cuando Edward se fue sentí que todo había acabado, su decisión fue el resultado de la mía…, y eso era lo único que tenía en mente. Duré unos días muy triste, Alice intentaba animarme con sus ocurrencias y me llevaba a todos lados intentando distraerme; aunque fingiera una sonrisa para ella, en el fondo seguía pensando en él: en lo que fue, en lo que hubiera sido y en lo que ya no sería jamás.

El día del baile de verano Alice me obligó a ir, lo único a lo que no me obligó fue a maquillarme y ponerme uno de sus vestidos. En el camino insistí lo más que pude para que dieran vuelta y me dejaran en casa. Como siempre, mi querida Pixie fue más testaruda que yo y terminé en medio de un montón de gente sonriente. Cuando llegamos casi me arrastra a la pista de baile, por suerte Jasper intervino y pude quedarme como hongo en un rincón.

Cuando di un sorbo al vaso de ponche que acababa de servirme, mi mente me jugó una mala pasada haciéndome recordar la dulce y melodiosa voz de Edward. Dudé que en realidad no lo hubiera escuchado y que fuera producto de mi imaginación. Me giré lentamente para corroborar mi teoría, entonces lo vi y su nombre escapó involuntariamente de mis labios. No daba crédito a que él estuviera ahí, a mi lado; lo abracé y disfruté de su mirada por un rato. Después platicamos un poco y me pidió que nos fuéramos.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa dijimos todo lo que teníamos dentro. Afortunadamente los dos queríamos continuar con la locura si importar lo demás. Debo confesar que hubo un momento en el que pensé que Edward me diría que quería terminar conmigo, pero todo terminó mejor de lo que esperaba. Tomamos la decisión correcta, accedí a ser su novia, nuevamente, y afrontaríamos lo que viniera juntos; tal y como debía ser.

Esa noche Edward me dio un hermoso relicario que era de su abuela. Adentro tenía una foto de nosotros. El detalle era fenomenal, debía pensar en algo para recompensarlo.

Edward y yo disfrutamos de nuestra compañía por más de una semana. Luego llegó el abuelo Anthony y se lo llevó para que cuidara de la abuela Cullen. Moría de ganas por irme con él, pero no podía, mis padres habían prometido viajar a Forks.

Fue un verdadero placer conocer a Anthony; era un abuelito muy dulce y cariñoso. Nos adoptó a todos como nietos y dejó abierta la invitación para que pasáramos a visitarlos algún día.

Cuando desperté el día que Edward se iba ya era casi hora de que comenzara su viaje, Alice me prestó su auto y prácticamente volé hasta su casa. Vi que estaba por marcharse, corrí hasta él con el corazón oprimido por la despedida y las lágrimas viajando por mis mejillas sin parar. Lo que más quería era estar con él y lo único que se me ocurrió para que no me olvidara fue darle un dije en forma de llave que tenía desde que era niña.

Edward se había ido hacía una semana. Ayer recibí su primera llamada, le hice prometer que lo haría a diario; era la única manera de mantenernos en contacto. El relicario que me dio era hermoso, nunca me lo quitaba. Un día John lo vio y quedó maravillado; dijo que era una pieza exquisita y me felicitó por ser la afortunada portadora de una joya tan valiosa. Al principio casi me da un infarto cuando descubrí que lo que llevaba colgado del cuello eran diamantes y piedras preciosas; Alice, Tanya y Rose me convencieron de que lo conservara. Además, Esme se puso feliz cuando vio que lo usaba.

Los días pasaban y no había noticias de mis papás. A veces me regañaba mentalmente por haber declinado la propuesta de Edward, debí haberme ido con él. Si lo hubiera hecho ahora estaría tranquila. Los chicos planearon sus vacaciones de verano, obviamente me incluyeron, pero estaba indecisa; tal vez no iría, prefería quedarme a esperar a mis padres.

Hoy era viernes y los chicos se encontraban haciendo las maletas para su viaje; al siguiente día se irían. Yo me quedaría con John y Mary a esperar a mis papás.

Me harían falta las tonterías de Emmett, los gritos de Alice, los regaños de Tanya y el alboroto de toda "la pandilla"; pero tenía mucho tiempo deseando esto.

Ese mismo viernes a mediodía recibí una llamada de mis papás, no podrían venir. Al principio me entristecí, pero mi ánimo cambió cuando papá me dijo que había un boleto esperándome en el aeropuerto de Seattle. En cuanto colgué subí las escaleras corriendo y me puse a preparar mi equipaje.

— ¿Vas a ir con nosotros?— preguntó Alice cuando entró a mi habitación.

—No, Pixie. Iré con mis papás.

— ¿En serio?— dijo dando saltitos de emoción.

—Sí. Me esperan en Las Vegas.

— ¡Wow! ¿Quién lo diría? Mi ovejita en Las Vegas. Obviamente te divertirás. Me encantaría por der ir contigo— dijo con un puchero.

—Eso sería genial, Alice— dije comenzando a emocionarme. Ella me vio con reproche.

—Bella… ese viaje es para que pases tiempo con tus papis. No para que andes de fiesta en fiesta con nosotros— asentí comprendiendo su punto de vista.

Ese día Esme organizó una parrillada en su casa para despedirnos, todos estaban ahí. Esme, Carlisle, Mary y John dieron una especie de sermón de despedida; Jacob dijo que iría a España de vacaciones familiares y se despidió de nosotros; Tanya casi confiesa quién era el misterioso chico con el que salía, después de mucho insistir no confesó y sólo dijo que iría a un crucero; Emmett, Jasper, Alice y Rose aún no tenían rumbo fijo, pero nos contaron un poco sobre las posibles rutas que tomarían; yo por mi parte les informé todo lo que pude de mi viaje a Las Vegas, ya que mis padres no me habían dicho mucho al respecto. Al final la parrillada se convirtió en pijamada; los adultos se fueron a tomar una copa al pueblo y nosotros hicimos un desastre de la casa. Me compadecía de Esme porque tendría que limpiar nuestro desorden.

Al otro día todos emprendimos nuestros viajes. Yo fui a Seattle y tomé mi vuelo; para mi sorpresa era un viaje privado, exclusivo para mí. De un tiempo acá mis padres habían hecho una pequeña fortuna que serviría para el futuro y para darnos algunos lujos, de los cuales jamás abusaba, no me gustaba alardear sobre eso.

Cuando llegué a Las Vegas un chofer estaba esperándome, al igual que un guardaespaldas y una mujer que me ayudaría en todo lo que ocupara, cuando se presentó dijo que se llamaba Kate.

Mi "asistente" me llevó a la suite de un lujoso hotel; era enorme, parecía penthouse, había varios dormitorios, dos baños, tenía sala, cocina y un pequeño comedor, además de una salita de entretenimiento con bar. Al principio pensé que los tres nos quedaríamos ahí, pero más tarde me enteré que todo eso era para mí sola.

En cierto punto de la tarde Kate me recitó el itinerario completo de mis padres; estaba más que aburrida, sus instrucciones estrictas eran que yo no saliera de la habitación hasta que ellos llegaran.

Ya que tenía el resto de la tarde para mí, encerrada, decidí dedicarlo en mi imagen. Según lo que recordé de cuando Alice me tomaba cómo su ratón de laboratorio, me puse a experimentar conmigo. Me recogí el cabello en un intento de peinado del que caían ondas por todos lados, me maquillé muy natural, me puse un sencillo vestido azul obscuro y unas sandalias plateadas con un poco de tacón. Estaba dando una última ojeada a mi aspecto cuando tocaron la puerta, poco después Kate entró, vi por el espejo que estaba ocupada con unos documentos y caminaba agachada.

—Señorita Bella, sus padres me han dicho que…— levantó la vista y sonrió–. Wow, luce muy linda.

—Gracias— dije sonrojándome–. Por favor, háblame de tú. Me haces sentir cómo mamá— pedí sonriendo.

—Está bien señorita… Bella, Bella.

—Así está mejor ¿Qué me decías cuándo entraste?

—Oh, sí. Tus padres están esperándote en su habitación.

Sonreí abiertamente. Estaba muy entusiasmada por verlos, sentía una rara combinación de ansiedad, felicidad y nervios. Kate me llevó a la siguiente habitación, que se encontraba al dar vuelta a la izquierda por el mismo pasillo.

Nuestras habitaciones estaban en un lugar exclusivo del hotel, mis padres sí que disfrutaban de estar ahí.

Llegamos a la puerta, cuando Kate puso la mano en la perilla mi corazón comenzó a latir frenéticamente, abrió y me hizo el ademán de que pasara. Al principio dudé un poco, tendría que entrar en algún momento, por lo que me armé de valor, respiré profundamente y di un paso adentro. Era igual de grande que la mía, aunque ésta si estaba llena. Parecía oficina, había gente yendo de un lugar a otro; unos con papeles, otros atendiendo llamadas y unos más con una laptop.

Seguí caminando entre las personas hasta que llegué a la "sala de juegos", era un lugar tranquilo y apartado del bullicio. Mamá estaba en un sillón escribiendo algo en su laptop, papá me daba la espalda mientras se servía un trago del mini bar.

—Hola— dije en una voz apenas audible. Mamá levantó la vista y papá se dio la vuelta.

— ¿Bella? ¿Es ésta mi pequeña Bella?— dijo papá.

—Hola, cielo— dijo mamá poniéndose de pie.

Di varios pasos titubeantes, mamá abrió los brazos y corrí hasta ella. No pude evitar soltar lágrimas de alegría. Me apreté más a mi mamá, comenzó a caminar hasta que se sentó de nuevo en el sillón, me acurrucó cómo cuando era niña y acarició mi espalda.

—Ya pequeña, ya estoy aquí— eso se oía tan bien que no podía creerlo.

—Y yo que pensé que mi bebé ya era toda una señorita. Pero veo que todavía tengo a una pequeña muppet — dijo papá recordando el apodo de cuando era niña y burlándose de mí.

—Charlie, deja a la niña en paz— reprendió mi madre.

—Es que… los he echado tanto de menos— dije entre sollozos.

—Nosotros también— dijo papá sentándose a un lado de nosotras.

Después de un largo momento de sentimentalismos vino la cena. Estábamos en la habitación de mis padres, con la orden de no ser molestados, cenando en familia, cómo hacía mucho que no pasaba. Era genial estar con ellos, me sorprendía fácilmente con sus pláticas y anécdotas; me sentía como una niña mientras ellos hablaban sobre sus asuntos; ellos me preguntaron sobre la escuela, mis amigos y los Brandon, obteniendo así más temas de conversación.

—Podrías decirle a Alice que venga, sería lindo verla ¿No crees, Charlie?— dijo mamá mientras servía vino en su copa.

—Claro, es una buena idea.

—Bella, ¿qué tal vas con los chicos? Quiero decir… ¿tienes novio?— preguntó mamá picándome las costillas.

—Por Dios, Reneé. Mi niña aún es muy pequeña para pensar en esas cosas.

—Pues…— un teléfono sonó cuando estaba por contestarles, interrumpiéndome magistralmente.

—Discúlpame, cielo— dijo mamá levantándose. Contestó su celular y poco después miró a papá—. Es el señor Ferrer— dijo ella tapando la bocina. Papá se levantó inmediatamente y fue a su lado.

Pusieron el altavoz y platicaron un buen rato con el tal señor Ferrer. Después mamá se acercó y acarició mi cabeza.

—Hija, lo siento mucho pero es muy importante que cerremos este trato. Debemos ir a San Francisco— dijo con pesar.

— ¡Pero, mamá…!

—Mañana en la noche estaremos de vuelta, cariño— dijo papá dándome un leve abrazo.

—Está bien— dije resignada. Sabía que por más que rogara no los haría cambiar de decisión.

Se disculparon y me fui de su habitación. Lo último que vi fue que ellos corrían de un lado a otro preparándose para el dichoso viaje.

No sabía si sentir tristeza o coraje; lo único que sabía era que estaba llorando sola, cómo una Magdalena en mi inmenso cuarto de hotel. Era en momentos como ese en los que añoraba estar junto a Edward. Extrañaba a los chicos, pero lo más seguro es que estuvieran más divertidos que yo.

Llegó la noche del día siguiente y mis padres no llegaron. Al otro día muy temprano me llamaron, dijeron que tendrían que quedarse unos días por "asuntos de negocios".

Los días pasaron lentos y fastidiosos. Ya tenía cuatro días enteros sin salir del hotel, estaba sola y no me daban ganas de ir a ningún lado. Kate era muy amable e intentaba hacerme sentir bien y a lo máximo que accedí fue ir a visitar algunas tiendas del hotel.

Aún era temprano pero ya estaba decidida a meterme en la cama. Fui por un vaso de agua y escuché el tono de mi celular a lo lejos. Corrí al dormitorio que había adoptado como mío y me puse a buscarlo, no recordaba dónde lo había dejado. Estaba en mi bolso, ya había dejado de sonar y tenía dos llamadas perdidas de Alice. De inmediato le regresé la llamada, sonó muchas veces y estaba por colgar cuando contestaron.

— ¿Bella?— preguntó dudoso.

— ¿Jasper?

—Hola, ¿cómo está todo por allá? ¿Qué tal te va con tus papás?

—Ammm ¿bien? ¿Cómo están ustedes?

—Muy bien, gracias ¿y tú?

—Bien, Jasper. ¿Se divierten?

— ¡Uff! Sí mucho, a montones, no tienes una idea— algo en su tono no me convenció.

— ¿Dónde está Alice?

—A… ¿Alice? Emmm— hizo una pausa en la que sólo escuchaba sus "aaammm" "eeemmm"—. ¿Alice?

—Sí, Jasper. Alice… ¿Dónde está?

—Pues esta… ella…

— ¿Jasper?

—Ocupada. Sí, eso. Alice está ocupada, MUY ocupada.

— ¿Ocupada en qué?

—Pues… cosas. Son cosas de mujeres, Bella y…

— ¿¡Estás hablando con Bella!?— escuché gritar a la Pixie de lejos. Después oí una pequeña discusión sobre quién debería de contestarme y algo sobre decirme la verdad.

— ¿Bella? ¿Sigues ahí?— dijo Alice un poco agitada.

—Sí. ¿Qué pasa?

—Es que…— dijo tratando de recuperar el aliento.

—Mmmm, creo que mejor me voy. Te dejo para que sigas pasándola fenomenal, salúdame a todos…

— ¡NO! No cuelgues, por favor— podía imaginar su pucherito.

— ¿Qué pasa, Alice?

—Bella, estamos en el hospital.

— ¿Qué?

—Y acabamos de salir de la comisaría

— ¿¡QUÉ!?

—Es culpa del idiota de tu cuñado.

— ¿Emmett?

—Nooo, el otro cuñado.

—Ja—ja Qué graciosita, Alice. Ya, habla en serio, ¿qué pasó?

—Sólo nos fastidió las vacaciones. Primero el idiota nos llevó de "excursión".

— ¿Y?

—Resulta que nos llevó a un área de reserva natural en la que no se admiten turistas.

— ¡Ay no! — dije rodando los ojos.

—Eso no es todo.

— ¿Hay más?

—Sí, Bella. Hay más. Luego de que nos lleva a un lugar prohibido se le ocurre golpear a un animalito de la reserva, según él porque "era un animal del demonio que estaba por atacarlo"— dijo ironizando—. El inocente estará un tiempo en la veterinaria. Bueno pero aún falta más…, el dichoso animal resultó estar en peligro de extinción.

—No puede ser.

—Pues ¡Sí! Sí puede ser. Cuándo las autoridades se dieron cuenta nos rendimos y nos entregamos pacíficamente, pero cómo siempre el idiota de Emmett salió con sus estupideces e intentó huir. Al final de la persecución lo rociaron con gas pimienta y calló en una trampa para osos.

— ¿Por eso están en el hospital?

—Sí— dijo aburrida–. Estamos vetados de este condado. Bella, mis vacaciones son un asco, no cómo las tuyas de seguro te estás divirtiendo y…

—Alice, mis padres se fueron de viaje. Estoy encerrada en un cuarto de hotel.

— ¿Quéeee?

—Sí, yo tampoco lo creí al principio ¿Porqué no se vienen? Ustedes no pueden seguir ahí y yo estoy sola. Podría funcionar el plan.

— ¿En serio? ¿Nos quieres ahí?

—Claro, me haces falta, Pixie.

— ¡Genial, genial! prepararé todo para llegar lo más pronto posible. En cuanto den de alta a Emmett nos vamos. Te mando un mensaje para avisarte cuando lleguemos— podía imaginarla dando saltitos por todas partes.

—Okey. Aquí los espero.

Al siguiente día mi pandilla llegó a Las Vegas.

Desde el principio todo fue de maravilla, incluso Kate se unió a una que otra ocurrencia, era nuestra cómplice. Las chicas nos quedamos en una habitación de la suite y los chicos en otra, estaban maravillados con mi suite, había noches en las que la habitación restante la usaban para… bueno, para otras cosas; Emmett y Rose eran quienes más la usaban. Él estaba más tranquilo con todo y la férula de su pie y los vendajes de su brazo.

Ya teníamos una semana en Las Vegas todos juntos, Rose y Emmett conseguían meternos de contrabando a algunos casinos y shows. Las vacaciones se tornaron mucho más divertidas que al principio. Todos estábamos muy entusiasmados e íbamos de fiesta en fiesta; para hacerlo más atractivo, Tanya llegó el siguiente sábado.

A mitad de la segunda semana con la pandilla mis padres llegaron. Las salidas nocturnas con los chicos se extendían hasta muy entrada la madrugada, así que los siguientes días pasaron de la siguiente forma: después de despertar, más o menos a medio día, iba con mis padres y me quedaba con ellos hasta la tarde; luego iba a mi habitación y me preparaba a salir de nuevo con los chicos.

En dos semanas entrábamos de nuevo a la escuela y otros al trabajo, por lo que el siguiente sábado regresamos a Forks. Teníamos que preparar lo referente a las reinscripciones, clases, etc. Jasper trabajaría un año cómo ayudante de Emmett porque esperaría a que Alice y yo nos graduáramos del instituto para matricularse junto con ella.

Estaba ansiosa por el regreso a casa, de seguro vería a Edward. Casi a diario hablé con él, dijo que si su abuela se mantenía en buen estado regresaría a Forks un día antes que nosotros. Él tenía que regresar para firmar su contrato en el instituto; además, sería mi tutor para los concursos académicos; ambos sabíamos que yo no necesitaba esas clases, pero servirían de excusa para pasar desapercibidos en público.

El viaje de regreso fue entretenido, Tanya y Emmett pelearon la mayor parte del tiempo, haciéndonos reír a todos los demás. Cuando bajamos del taxi del aeropuerto Mary salió corriendo de la casa a recibirnos, detrás de ella iban John, Esme y Carlisle. Abracé y besé a mis padres y a mis suegros, pero sólo estaba concentrada en que Edward apareciera. Entramos todos a la casa y fuimos directamente al patio para la comida que habían preparado Mary y Esme como bienvenida.

—Hijo, ¿qué te pasó?— preguntó Carlisle a Emmett.

—Yo te puedo contestar, Carlisle— dijo Tanya llamando su atención–. Tuvo un ataque de torpeza con idiotez aguda y le echó a perder las vacaciones a todos— dijo con una sonrisa socarrona.

— ¿Qué?— cuestionó Esme.

— ¡Exacto! Eso fue lo que pasó— respondió Alice. Se puso de pie y explicó todo por lo que habían pasado en su "excursión" entre ademanes, brincos y gritos. Al final todo mundo terminó carcajeándose del berrinche de Emmett.

Después de comer fuimos a la sala, unos veían películas, mientras otros platicábamos. Encontré la ocasión de acercarme a Esme para poder hablar con ella; se puso muy contenta cuando le conté sobre mis padres, Mary se unió a la plática y ambas me felicitaron por el tiempo que pasé con ellos. Mary se disculpó un momento y me quedé de nuevo a solas con Esme.

—Esme, ¿dónde está Edward?— pregunté sin rodeos.

—Oh, cielo. Justo antes de que llegaran llamó para avisar que no podía regresar.

— ¿Por qué?— dije con un nudo en la garganta.

—Elizabeth empeoró abruptamente y no quiere separase de ella. De hecho Carlisle se irá mañana para allá.

—Quiero ir con él.

— ¿Estás segura?

—Sí— ella asintió y me dio un tierno abrazo.

Al otro día Emmett y Esme fueron a despedirnos al aeropuerto. Preparamos todo e hicimos fila para la revisión. Había mucha gente, Esme me acompañó un rato mientras Carlisle fue por a comprar revistas.

— ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros, Esme?— pregunté.

—Bella, ¿recuerdas el asunto del negocio que queremos abrir Mary y yo?

—Sí.

—Pues, esta semana vamos a ver todo con respecto a eso. Además, el doctor de tu suegro no me deja volar por el incidente que tuve con mi presión— concluyó rodando los ojos.

—Es que te quiere mucho y te cuida— dije sonriéndole.

—Lo sé.

Emmett llegó del baño y Carlisle de comprar; llegó nuestro turno en la fila y nos pidieron nuestros documentos. Al entregar los míos mi pasaporte resultó estar vencido, no podía hacer esperar a Carlisle; le pedí que se fuera aunque yo me quedara ahí llorando por mi estupidez, ¿cómo no me di cuenta?

Las dos semanas pasaron volando y ni Carlisle ni Edward habían regresado. La abuela Cullen estaba internada en Londres, Edward había ingresado de manera temporal a trabajar en el hospital, al igual que su papá.

Entramos de nuevo a clases y estuvimos saliendo más temprano por que nos faltaba la última clase con Mr. Cullen. Un día mientras iba a un encargo de la señora Matt a la dirección, escuché sin querer una conversación del director con un maestro; dijo que si Edward no se presentaba en una semana tendría que cubrir la plaza con otro maestro.

Al parecer la señora Elizabeth comenzaba a mejorar, Carlisle regresaría el fin de semana. Eso me daba la esperanza de que Edward regresaría, si no era con él, pronto.

Alice intentó persuadirme de hacer una fiesta con los compañeros de la escuela, porque ese mismo fin de semana era mi cumpleaños. Me negué rotundamente, nunca me habían gustado las celebraciones y la verdad me encontraba un poco susceptible porque Edward estaba lejos. Entre más cerca estaba el fin de semana más insistente era Alice, al final accedí a una cena privada en mi restaurante italiano favorito en compañía de toda la familia.

El sábado desde muy temprano Alice me encerró en mi habitación para alistarme para la dichosa cena. Me compró un lindo vestido strapless blanco, estampado con pequeñas flores negras en el escote y otras tantas en la falda en tonos negro y gris; la falda tenía un poco de vuelo y tablones anchos; el vestido era ajustado en la parte de arriba, afinaba mi cintura; el vuelo de la falda le daba un toque tierno e infantil. Me hizo ponerme unos tacones negros con la punta descubierta y un cinturón negro para acentuar más mi cintura. El peinado era un medio recogido que dejaba caer mechas de cabello por mis hombros y el maquillaje muy natural, sólo remarcó un poco mis ojos con delineador. El resultado era, como siempre, digno de aplaudirse.

Todos se habían ido antes al restaurante. Sabía que traían algo entre manos, no me gustaban las sorpresas pero no podía negarles nada. Mary y Alice ponían la misma cara de cordero degollado y cualquier cosa que dijeran era simplemente irresistible. Me extrañó que Alice no hiciera el mayor esfuerzo en arreglarse, iba muy natural y sencilla; cuando le pregunté por qué, se limitó a decir que no tenía ganas de maquillarse, obviamente era una mentira; pero decidí que era mejor así, tal vez no me gustara su verdadera respuesta.

Llegamos a Port Angeles después de un viaje eterno, era cómo si la Pixie intentara ganar tiempo para algo de lo que yo no tenía ni la menor idea y que por el momento, no quería averiguar. Entre más cerca estábamos del lugar más recordaba la ausencia de Edward, tanto, que casi me provoco el llanto.

Entramos al restaurante y Luigi estaba en la entrada; me cantó "happy birthday" en compañía de todos los meseros, luego me envolvieron en confeti, globos y muchos abrazos. Luigi me llevó al área VIP, me dijo que todo estaba reservado para mí. Me pareció extraño que no había nadie más ¿dónde estaba la pandilla, los Cullen y los Brandon? Quise ver hacia atrás pero él no me dejó, me llevó a una mesa al centro.

Había un pequeño adorno de flores y velas; la luz del lugar era tenue. Retiró una silla y me deseó una linda velada. Vi a todos lados buscando a los demás, estaba empezando a enfadarme. Cuando volteé mi vista al frente encontré un plato con una tapa de campana.

— ¿Qué es esto?— susurré. Vi hacia todos lados y nadie aparecía.

Me mordí el labio dudosa, ¿lo destapaba o no? Si estaba ahí era por algo, ¿no? Eso definitivamente era para mí. No entendía mis absurdos nervios, puse la mano sobre la tapa y respiré varias veces. Intenté abrirlo pero algo me decía que lo que estaba ahí era muy importante. Apreté los ojos, la abrí de golpe, abrí los ojos lentamente, cuando vi lo que había en el interior me levanté de un salto y comencé a respirar agitadamente viendo hacia todos lados.

Al centro de ese plato de porcelana blanca estaba mi dije en forma de llave.

.

.

BY: VICKO TEAM EC

AQUÍ LES DEJO ÉSTA ACTUALIZACIÓN, ¿QUÉ LES PARECE? ¿QUÉ HARÁ LA LLAVE AHÍ?

SALUDOS Y MIL GRACIAS POR LEERME

BESOS DE BOMBÓN


	20. 18: ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!

**...**

**(Éste capítulo contiene Lemmon) Queda bajo la responsabilidad del lector si continúa la lectura.**

**...**

.

.

BUENOS DÍAS MR. CULLEN

CAPÍTULO XVIII

¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!

**BELLA POV**

Con mis ojos llenos de lágrimas seguí buscándolo por toda la habitación, sin resultados, la decepción no era más grande que la tristeza. La ilusión de haber podido compartir tan sólo un breve momento a su lado me estaba desarmando. Después de un rato regresé de nuevo a la mesa y me dejé caer sobre la silla. Una a una las lágrimas fueron apareciendo dejando rastro por mis mejillas, era evidente que me quisieron jugar una broma, y muy pesada para mi gusto; sólo habían conseguido que me sintiera triste y decepcionada. Mis sollozos fueron interrumpidos por uno de los meseros, él me ofreció un pañuelo y lo tomé sin levantar la vista.

—Gracias— dije con voz pastosa.

—Señorita Swan, ¿qué le pasa? ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?— esa aterciopelada voz preocupada con un leve tono bromista me dejó estática, levanté la vista y pude verlo entre la gruesa capa de lágrimas.

Me levanté de un brinco, me lancé a sus brazos y comenzó a girar dándome varias vueltas en el aire. ¡Edward estaba ahí!, parecía irreal. Me dejó en el piso y lo abracé; recordé lo que pensaba minutos atrás, rompí el abrazo, le di un pequeño empujón y lo miré ceñuda.

— ¿Por qué me hiciste eso?— dije haciendo un puchero tipo Alice.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Esperar, me hiciste llorar de impotencia y coraje. Además…— me interrumpió poniendo un dedo sobre mis labios.

—Aún no llegaba— lo miré con cara de duda y sonrió–. Estaba de camino hacia acá cuando supe que Alice ya casi había llegando, me apresuré lo más que pude, Luigi preparó todo para ti, se suponía que yo debía llegar antes y no después. Cuando te vi sentada, llorando, me acerqué y te tendí el pañuelo. Lo siento— sonreí y sin dudarlo lo besé.

Ya no me importaba si hace un momento estaba llorando por él o si ayer lo había extrañado más que nunca, lo único que importaba era que estaba ahí, conmigo, que lo amaba y amaba sus sorpresas.

Después de una sesión de besos, miradas y sonrisas; regresamos a la mesa, retiró la silla para mí y se sentó enfrente. Nos pusimos al corriente de lo que habíamos hecho en el tiempo que estuvimos separados. Edward me platicó sobre sus abuelos, afortunadamente la señora Cullen estaba mucho mejor y ya no sería necesaria la presencia de él en Inglaterra.

La cena pasó entre charlas amenas, bromas y risas. En cierto punto me confesó que tenía tiempo planeando la velada y que todos eran sus cómplices; así que viví "engañada" por unos días, pero no importaba. Tenerlo conmigo era el mejor regalo que podía tener, me sentía cómo en una nube y no podía dejar de sonreír. Terminamos el postre y nos quedamos un rato más hablando.

—Creo que es hora de irnos— dijo, asentí levemente y agaché la mirada, era la primera noche que Edward estaba en Forks y no quería que terminara—. Anda, la noche es joven— dijo poniéndose de pie y tendiéndome la mano.

— ¿A dónde vamos?— pregunté emocionada. Me dio una mirada que ya me sabía de memoria–. Me va a gustar— dije con monotonía.

—Aprendes rápido— dijo y después besó frente.

Salimos del lugar tomados de la mano. Luigi estaba en la puerta, le dimos las gracias, de nuevo, me felicitó y me dio una caja de regalo.

—No debiste molestarte— dije sonrojada.

—Algo especial, para mi cliente más especial.

—Gracias— respondí sinceramente, con una enorme sonrisa.

—Gracias por todo de nuevo— dijo Edward dándole la mano. Después de despedirnos, subimos al auto y nos dirigimos hacia Forks.

— ¿Puedo preguntar algo?

—Pues, ya lo estás haciendo— dijo él bromeando. Sonrió y tomó mi mano–. Con respecto a qué.

—La "sorpresa".

—Depende. Sólo una pregunta.

—Okey. ¿Hay antifaces?— pregunté haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

—No— sonreí, eso ya era algo.

— ¿Y lugares a mitad del bosque?

—Dije que sólo una pregunta. No seas tramposa.

El resto del camino lo pasamos bromeando y riendo. Cuando tomó el camino empedrado supe hacia dónde nos dirigíamos, habíamos estado ahí muchas veces y así afuera estuviera muy obscuro sabría cómo llegar.

—La cabaña— dije con seguridad.

—Así es.

— ¿Así de fácil? ¿Sin complicaciones, ni antifaces, ni nada?

—Sí, así de fácil.

— ¿Enserio?

—Sí, amor.

—Vaya, debo aceptar que me sorprendes. No es tu protocolo.

—Ese es el punto: sorprenderte.

Aún tenía una sonrisa tatuada al rostro, sólo él podía provocar eso y más en mí. Llegamos y me ayudó a bajar. La verdad, me sorprendía que no intentara algo raro cómo taparme los ojos; aunque sospechaba que algo tramaban los demás, no era muy de ellos dejar un cumpleaños sin festejar.

Abrió la puerta, entramos y encendió las luces. Me di vuelta y lo miré tratando de encontrar una respuesta coherente a su nueva manera de sorprenderme.

— ¿Qué traen entre manos?— dije entrecerrando los ojos y con la cabeza hacia un lado.

— ¿Quiénes?

—Todos ustedes. Tú no me sorprendes así, siempre tengo que cerrar los ojos o algo por el estilo o…

—Bella.

— ¿Qué?

—Date la vuelta.

Me giré y en medio de dónde se supone que debería estar la sala había un hermoso piano negro. Me acerqué con curiosidad y pasé los dedos por la cubierta, levanté la tapa y toqué algunas teclas. No tenía ni idea de lo que hacía, pero podía apreciar lo hermoso que era.

— ¿Y esto?

—Lo necesito para darte tu regalo— dijo sonriendo. Pasó a un lado de mí y se acomodó en el banquillo, me hizo un espacio y volteó a verme con sus hermosos ojos verdes. Sonrió y me dio un beso corto en los labios.

Tomó aire y comenzó a tocar. Era una pieza hermosa y emotiva. La canción sonaba como una nana, nunca la había escuchado, pero era preciosa. Cerré los ojos y concentré mis sentidos en las melodías. Era una pieza que transmitía mucho, estaba cargada de sentimiento y me hacía sentir feliz. Abrí los ojos y lo contemplé mientras se dejaba llevar por el compás de las notas. Era evidente que disfrutaba tocando el piano y, no es porque fuera mi novio, pero lo hacía estupendamente bien.

—Feliz casi cumpleaños— susurró después de que terminó. Sonreí, puse mi mano en su mejilla y lo besé con dulzura.

— ¿Qué canción es? Nunca la había escuchado.

—No sé— dijo y yo fruncí el ceño confundida–. Supongo que "la nana de Bella" o algo así.

— ¿Qué? — susurré sintiendo cómo mi garganta se esforzaba en emitir sonidos al hablar, estaba a punto de sollozar.

—Mientras cuidaba a mi abuela a veces tenía tiempo libre y como no sabía hacer otra cosa más que pensar en ti… dediqué ese tiempo en componer esto— dijo apenado y sonriente.

—Está hermosa— dije con la voz quebrada mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por mi mejilla.

—No más que tú— sonreí y tomó mi rostro entre sus suaves manos— ¿Por qué lloras, amor?

—Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo. Este es el regalo más hermoso que me han dado. Empezando con la cena, que estuvo maravillosa, la canción y…

— ¿Qué?

—Y estás aquí— dije en un susurro. Edward sonrió y se acercó muy despacio. Rozó sus labios con los míos, subí mis manos hasta su cuello y lo atraje hacia a mí fundiéndonos en un intenso beso.

Día tras día me sentía necesitada de sus besos, a pesar de las llamadas, lo había extrañado como una verdadera loca. Mi ansiedad quedaba impresa en ese beso arrebatador; nuestros labios se reclamaban en movimientos apresurados, sonidos de goce y leves resuellos de mera necesidad; mis manos subían y bajaban por su cabeza y cuello, las suyas aprisionaban mi cintura y me acercaban a él. Había extrañado tanto eso, tenerlo a mi lado, sentir su respiración entrecortada mezclándose con la mía, saborear su dulce aliento y saber que él era sólo mío.

La noción del tiempo desapareció por completo, poco a poco el beso tomó fuerza e intensidad, el banquillo me estorbaba…, la ropa me estorbaba. La chica inexperta y tímida dentro de mí me pedía que terminara de romper ese beso que me provocaba un escalofrío general, que ponía mi piel alerta al mínimo roce y que me revolvía las entrañas en un incómodo retortijón que no sabía cómo aplacar; pero la parte desinhibida y casi ausente me gritaba que pusiera mis manos en acción y me atreviera a palpar los músculos que tantas veces había chocado contra mi pecho en un abrazo y que enterrara las uñas en los hombros del hombre que prometía hacerme su mujer.

En un impulso dejé que mis manos se abrieran paso directo a la piel del abdomen de Edward, no supe en qué momento pasó, pero logré despojarlo de su camisa entre besos furtivos y caricias pretenciosas. Ladeé la cabeza hacia un lado cuando sus labios descendieron pecaminosamente por mi cuello, enviando sutiles latigazos de energía por mi interior; con la yema de mis dedos acaricié suavemente la fuerte espalda de él, deleitándome con el roce, aprendiendo lo que jamás imaginé. Cuando sus manos se deslizaron por mi cuerpo lentamente, cuando encontraron el camino perfecto hacia mis pechos, los jadeos en busca de aire se hicieron continuos y de a poco comenzaron a escapar jadeos entre mis labios. Una sonrisa satisfactoria se instaló en mi rostro cuando logré con mis caricias, robar los gemidos de Edward.

De repente Edward se puso de pie y me tomó entre sus brazos; me cargó haciéndome rodearlo con brazos y piernas, sin dejar de besarme me llevó a la recámara y me dejó suavemente sobre la cama. Mientras se acomodaba, algo llamó mi atención, la única iluminación que había provenía de unas pequeñas luces que daban a la pared más grande de la habitación. Pensé que esa noche no podía ser más perfecta, pero estaba equivocada; todo el muro estaba tapizado con fotos nuestras, al centro resaltaba una en la que estábamos los dos, era mi favorita, estaba rodeada por un enorme corazón púrpura y decía te amo en muchos estilos de letra diferentes. Edward me acarició la nuca y volteé mi vista hacia él, le di una mirada de agradecimiento y me lancé a sus brazos; fundiéndonos de nuevo en un hermoso beso alborozado.

Sentía que tenía una eternidad viendo, acariciando y besando a Edward. Esa era la noche perfecta. De un momento a otro la paz y la inocencia desaparecieron y se convirtieron en pasión; mis manos comenzaron a encontrar un camino desconocido para ellas, descendiendo tímidamente hasta colarse debajo de la ropa, acariciando el ferviente miembro cada vez más endurecido de Edward; él, con más conocimiento que yo, parecía haber nacido para eso, sus manos hacía magia sobre mi piel, con cada roce se robaba un suspiro de mis labios y yo ganaba un beso o una mirada que desconocía de él, una que me derretía y me hacía amarlo aún más. Era como si todo fuera en cámara lenta, sin prisas, sin presiones; Edward me permitió explorarlo a mi ritmo, desnudarlo, dejándome ver cada parte de su ser, acariciarlo en toda su extensión bajo mis dedos temblorosos; el mundo podía estar cayéndose en mil pedazos afuera, pero ahí sólo importábamos él y yo. En ese momento no cabían las dudas, todo era perfecto, él era perfecto. No había miedo, ni temor, sólo había amor.

—Bella…— comenzó a hablar en un susurro, lo detuve poniendo mis dedos sobre sus labios y lo miré perdiéndome en sus hermosos ojos verdes.

—Por favor— susurré. Él sonrió con ternura y me besó con delicadeza. Sin decir más retomó el curso de lo que estaba haciendo.

Con adorable parsimonia deslizó la tela de mi vestido, luego las delicadas prendas de mi ropa interior; cuando estuvimos en igualdad de condiciones, Edward se separó levemente para observarme, su mirada recorrió mi cuerpo, fundiendo fibras en mi interior, haciéndome sentir lava ardiente corriendo por mis venas, sonrojando mis mejillas, dificultando mi respiración.

—Hermosa— murmuró cuando nuestros ojos se conectaron después de su escrutinio. Sonreí y nos acercamos hasta que nuestros labios se acariciaron en una furiosa ráfaga de pasión.

Cada vez que sus manos recorrían mi piel se encendía una hoguera en mi interior que poco a poco me consumía, estábamos en sintonía perfecta, nada era más glorioso que tenerlo a él, con nuestras miradas conectadas de manera hipnótica. No sabía qué hacían o dejaban de hacer sus manos hasta que las sentía sobre mi piel, no perdí de vista su mirada esmeralda, hasta que cerré los ojos cuando sentí sus dedos abriéndose paso entre los pliegues de mi intimidad. Edward se deleitaba con mis gemidos que se sincronizaron con los movimientos ascendentes y descendentes de sus dedos, con la deliciosa presión que hacía con su palma sobre mi ya muy sensible clítoris.

No podía contenerme, me retorcía de placer bajo sus caricias, me erguí para encontrar sus labios con la sensible piel de mis pechos, me sentía enloquecer. Cuando creí que no podía aguantar más, cuando sentí que estaba sobre una espumosa nube Edward se detuvo momentáneamente para acomodarse gentilmente sobre mí, aplastando levemente mi cuerpo con el suyo. Sentí una leve y ardiente presión contra mi entrada y abrí los ojos casi por instinto; él me miró gentilmente, acarició mi rostro y me besó con gentileza.

Fue extraño apenas sentir un invasor adentrándose en mi cuerpo, se deslizó hacia afuera provocándome una y otra vez, hasta que estuve lo suficientemente distraída en las sensaciones lo sentí de nuevo en mi interior lento, suave. No sabía cómo describirlo, pero resultaba incómodo aunque no del todo; mi respiración entrecortada chocó contra la piel de su pecho, Edward gemía ronco y tras un suspiro comenzó a moverse de a poco. Todo pasó a segundo plano cuando comencé a sentir sin restricciones, cuando el placer comenzó a invadirme por completo, nunca pensé sentirme al borde de un precipicio sin siquiera estarlo, me sentía cerca de algo muy grande, pero a la vez increíblemente lejos. Después de un mar de nuevas sensaciones, de besos arrebatados en medio del descontrol; una intensa y desconocida sensación de hormigueo comenzó a recorrerme desde la punta de los pies, el mundo tembló bajo mis pies, miles de explosiones nos envolvieron, dejándome temblorosa y sensible; culminando en un torrente apasionado que me arrebató un grito impreso con un sentimiento de inmenso amor.

Edward se desplomó aún tembloroso sombre mi pecho, lo abracé con fuerza con brazos y piernas esperando recobrar nuestras respiraciones. Después de un largo y mágico momento salió con cuidado de mi interior, se acostó con delicadeza y me atrajo a su pecho. Recuperé el aliento, dejé que una enorme sonrisa adornara mi rostro y me removí hasta que pude ver sus ojos. Había sido totalmente maravilloso. Edward me dedicó una resplandeciente sonrisa, luego miró el reloj del buró, era exactamente media noche; se volvió hacia mí con su hermosa sonrisa aún en sus labios y un brillo frenético en sus ojos, y acarició mi rostro.

—Feliz cumpleaños— dijo sonriente. Sonreí de vuelta y le di un beso.

Me acomodé en su pecho y me estrechó como si fuera posible que pudiera acercarme más a él. Con sus dedos comenzó a dibujar figuras en mi espalda y poco a poco me quedé dormida.

Al siguiente día lo primero que vi al abrir los ojos fue la pared de fotos, sonreí, recordé la noche anterior y enterré la cara en la almohada. Una nueva, dulce y gloriosa faceta de nosotros acababa de ser descubierta y no tenía pensado dejarla en el olvido.

Alcé el rostro aún con una enorme sonrisa, pensé que Edward ya se había levantado, justo cuando iba a voltearme a ver escuché un suspiro y él dejó caer su brazo alrededor de mi cintura. Me di vuelta para quedar frente a él, parecía un niño mientras dormía, lucía muy tierno y apacible. Una leve sonrisa surcaba su hermoso rostro; no pude resistirme y acaricié su mejilla. Lentamente abrió los ojos sonrió de manera deslumbrante y apretó su abrazo.

—Buenos días— susurré.

—Buenos días— dijo sonriente–. Qué buen amanecer.

—Lo mismo digo— dije provocando su risa. Me dio un leve beso y se sentó.

—Voy a preparar el desayuno. Puedes ir duchándote, Alice te mandó algo de ropa, está en el baño. Tenemos que ir a mi casa.

— ¿Para qué?

—Bella, hoy es tu cumpleaños. ¿Crees que Mary y Esme lo dejarán así? Quieren hacerte una parrillada.

—Okey— dije a regañadientes.

Él salió de la recámara, no sin antes darme los buenos días como Dios manda: con una buena ronda de besos y caricias descaradas que nos hicieron suspirar y gemir como locos por un buen rato.

Me levanté y fui directamente al baño. Como me había dicho, una pequeña maleta con mis cosas estaba sobre un mueble. Me duché disfrutando del agua, me puse la falda, la blusa y los zapatos que Alice me había preparado, sequé mi cabello y salí a la cocina. Edward ya estaba vestido y preparaba algo en la estufa. Me acerqué a ayudarlo, pusimos la mesa y desayunamos.

Ordenamos un poco la cabaña y nos fuimos alrededor de medio día. En el camino pusimos canciones viejas que cantamos al unísono con alegría; algunas él me las dedicaba a mí y otras yo se las dedicaba a él. Aunque en ese momento estaba junto a Edward, mi cabeza maquinaba las retorcidas ideas de la Pixie para su "sorpresa de cumpleaños", la verdad temía de lo que fuera capaz y que, como casi siempre, se fuera a los extremos e hiciera una gran faramalla.

Llegamos a la casa Cullen, me pareció muy extraño que no hubiera ningún auto en la calzada y que la cochera estuviera cerrada.

—Parece que no hay nadie— dijo Edward con la duda impresa en su tono.

—Pero, si siempre hay alguien. ¿No está Emmett o tu mamá?

—Si Emmett estuviera aquí su Jeep estaría casi en la entrada, mi papá de seguro está en el hospital y mamá tal vez esté con Alice y Mary para lo de esta tarde.

—Sí, claro. ¿Por qué cerraron la cochera? Siempre la dejan abierta.

—A mí también me parece extraño, esa debió de ser Esme.

Mientras Edward encontraba sitio para el coche, mi mirada escrutaba la casa a lo largo y ancho; esos detalles tan misteriosos de seguro no eran en balde. Tal vez Edward no lo supiera, pero conocía lo suficiente a Alice cómo para saber que dentro de muy poco la bomba de su sorpresa estallaría. Como siempre, él me ayudó a bajar del auto, abrió la puerta de su casa y cerré los ojos instintivamente esperando a escuchar los gritos; di un paso adentro y los abrí dándome cuenta de que la casa estaba más vacía de lo que pensaba.

— ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien en casa?— preguntó Edward mientras me tomaba de la mano.

Me condujo a la sala de entretenimiento y al abrir la puerta un fuerte estallido me sobresaltó, haciéndome dar un grito y obligándome a dar vuelta para abrazarme a Edward. Cuando abrí los ojos todos estallaron en felicitaciones y pude darme cuenta de que el estallido que me había asustado era un cañón de confeti. Uno a uno me felicitaron dándome un fuerte abrazo y un largo y sonoro beso.

Toda la sala estaba decorada con globos rosas, blancos, fiushas y negros. En un rincón había una gran mesa con flores por todas partes, un mantel rosa, luces y muchos girones de tela adornando; en medio había un enorme pastel de tres pisos blanco, rosa y negro decorado con estrellas, franjas y rombos rosas y negros, en la cima decía Bella con letras plateadas, lucía demasiado lindo para comerse; encendieron un reproductor de música a volumen ambiente, las canciones de seguro habían sido elegidas por Alice.

La comida que me habían preparado estaba deliciosa y el pastel no se quedaba atrás, era de chocolate y fresas, mi favorito. El resto del día pasó muy ameno en compañía de casi todos mis seres queridos. Aunque estaba muy bien atendida y mimada, no podía dejar de extrañar a mis padres; Mary y John hacían un gran trabajo, pero por más que quisiera nunca podrían reemplazarlos.

— ¡Regalos!— canturreó Alice brincando de un lugar a otro. Me sentaron al centro y todos me rodearon.

—Primero el mío— dijo Mary dándome una caja redonda con un lazo azul cielo, le sonreí y lo tomé. Adentro había un par de aretes hermosos, eran unas piedras grandes en forma de corazón que resplandecían al mínimo movimiento.

—Para que combinen con tu relicario— dijo dándome una de sus lindas sonrisas. Abrí la boca sorprendida ante el comentario, juro haber sentido que me ahogaba por la falta de aire.

—No me digas que… son…— dije titubeante.

—Sí y ni se te ocurra decir nada. No acepto negativas— dijo dando por terminada la queja.

—Gracias. Están hermosos— murmuré con una enorme sonrisa.

—Sigo yo— dijo Esme dándome una caja cuadrada.

Ella me regaló un precioso álbum con una cubierta de madera muy linda en tonos rosas, café y verde; por dentro estaba decorado con scrapbook; la primera foto era una con mis padres, sonreí y continué viendo; una tercera parte estaba llena de fotos recientes de todos, en el bosque, en la escuela, en casa…; donde terminaban las fotos estaba una pequeña nota que decía: "Para los momentos que vendrán. Feliz cumpleaños, Bella. Con amor. Esme"

—Me gustó mucho, es un regalo estupendo. Gracias, Esme— la abracé efusivamente con una enorme sonrisa aún en mi rostro.

—De nada, cariño— contestó maternalmente.

—Toma el mío de una vez— dijo Tanya extendiéndome un sobre. Había una tarjeta de regalo para una tienda de Port Angeles.

—Gracias— dije sonriente.

—Sé que no es muy original o lo más lindo del mundo. Pero, tiene crédito por tres mil dólares— abrí los ojos como platos e intenté decir algo.

— ¡Tres mil dólares!— gritó Alice, volteó a verme con ojos rogones y comenzó a dar brinquitos—. ¿Cuándo iremos de compras? ¿Cuándo, cuándo, cuándo?

—Cuando ella quiera, esa tarjeta la va a usar como se le dé la gana, sin dejarse influenciar por Petites cómo tú— la regañó Tanya.

—Awww— dijo Alice haciendo un puchero.

—Mañana vamos— susurré sonriendo sólo para que Alice me escuchara–. Gracias, Tanya. Muy considerado— dije viendo su regalo.

—Este es mío y de Emmett—anunció Jasper.

Emmett entró arrastrando una enorme caja que era pesada incluso para él. La puso justo enfrente de mí y comenzó a rasgar el papel emocionado.

— ¡Emmett, no!— regañó Jasper frustrado.

— ¡Pero cómo eres idiota, Emmett! ¡Bella debía abrirlo no tú!— gritó Tanya regañándolo.

Ver a todos molestos con el pobre de Em me causó mucha risa, no me di cuenta de que me estaba carcajeando hasta que todos voltearon a verme cómo si estuviera medio loca y comenzaron a reír.

—Gracias por la ayuda, Emmett— dije conteniéndome y limpiando una lágrima.

—Eres la única que aprecia mi ayuda— dije él cabizbajo.

Me puse de pie y vi el contenido del paquete: una enorme pantalla plana y un home theater. Aunque con lo que mis padres me daban mensualmente o en uno de los arranques de la Pixie pude haber comprado uno, no lo había hecho porque nunca lo consideré necesario. Ahora, viéndolo bien, no estaría nada mal en la habitación que estaba al lado de mío; el cual me servía de sala.

— ¡Wow!— fue lo único que atiné a decir—. Gracias, chicos. Gracias, Em; por el regalo y por ahorrarme la fatiga— dije dándole un beso en la mejilla. Puso una enorme sonrisa y se irguió cómo si hubiera hecho algo bueno.

—Yo sigo— dijo Rose.

—No, sigo yo— dijo Alice empujando a Rose.

—No se peleen, por favor. Haber, denme los dos— propuse como si estuviéramos a punto de jugar a lo más divertido del mundo.

Rose me dio una bolsa de regalo café con un lindo moño verde y Alice un paquete envuelto en papel rosa con listones de colores, flores y moños. Abrí la bolsa de Rose, era más fácil. Adentro había una preciosa caja de madera tallada con muchas flores en la tapa y parte de la base, la abrí y una tierna melodía comenzó a sonar. Sonreí por lo lindo que era el regalo y abrí el otro. Quitar las cintas me tomó algunos minutos, pero la envoltura era tan linda que no podía desgarrarlo como cualquier otro. Cuando por fin tuve una caja de cartón sobre mis manos, la abrí y descubrí un libro hermoso: era uno de mis títulos favoritos, las letras de la portada estaban grabadas sobre la lisa superficie de madera, tenía impreso un delicado marco dorado y en la primera página había una hermosa dedicatoria de Alice.

—Están hermosos, chicas. Mil gracias— dije uniéndonos en un abrazo grupal.

—Ahora el mío— dijo Carlisle. El de él era una caja cilíndrica blanca con un lindo moño rojo. Quité la tapa y encontré un hermoso juego de joyería. La gargantilla era una delgada línea de plata y al centro tenía un "B" con piedras azules. La pulsera y los aretes eran del mismo estilo e igual de hermosos. Sonreí y lo miré.

—Gracias, Carlisle. Es perfecto— sonrió satisfecho y palmeó el hombro de John para que me diera su regalo. Le sonreí y se acercó.

Me tendió un sobre blanco decorado con minúsculo lazo rosa. Para ser hombre, cuidaba mucho los detalles, era encantador. Dentro del sobre había una preciosa tarjeta, adentro había seis espacios llenos de hermosas palabras escritas de su puño y letra. Sus deseos hacía mí eran igual que los de un padre que ama a su hija. Me emocioné al ver plasmado todo su amor por mí de la manera más perfecta.

—Gracias— dije en medio de un sollozo.

—De nada, princesa— dijo él rodeándome en un cálido y amoroso abrazo. Escuchamos un "awww" grupal y nos echamos a reír.

Después de los regalos vinieron los juegos, nos carcajeamos de las equivocaciones y sobre todo de Emmett. Cuando menos lo pensamos se hizo de noche, los chicos me ayudaron a meter todo en la camioneta de Carlisle para llevarlo a casa. Cuando todos estábamos en la calzada y nos despedíamos unos de otros, Mary recibió una llamada; se apartó un poco, puso cara de sorpresa y luego de alegría, me hizo señas para que me acercara.

— ¿Qué pasa, Mary?— me dijo que esperara con la mano y me miró con… ¿tristeza?

—Oh. Okey, entiendo. Sí, claro. Adiós.

— ¿Quién era?— pregunté aún contrariada de su actitud.

—No, nada, vámonos— dijo rodeándome con un brazo.

Nos terminamos de despedir, Edward y yo subimos al coche, antes de que él cerrara la puerta Mary se acercó y le susurró algo al oído, pero no le tomé importancia. Puse algo de música y me recosté en el asiento. Sentí que Edward me sacudía suavemente del hombro y me pedía que despertara.

— ¿Qué?— pregunté desorientada.

—Una sorpresa más— dijo sonriente.

— ¿Dónde estamos?

—En tu casa, Bella— acarició mi mejilla y me ayudó a bajar del coche. Me pasó un gran abrigo por los hombros. Era una noche muy fría y con viento. Parpadeé varias veces, caí en cuenta del lugar cuando estuvimos en la puerta, saqué las llaves y abrí, hacía mucho que no estaba aquí.

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí?— pregunté adormilada. Edward no contestó, sólo sonrió abiertamente, mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y corrí escaleras arriba.

— ¡Papá, mamá!— llamé una y otra vez. Los busqué por todas partes, pero no estaban—. Edward, ¿dónde están?— pregunté desconcertada. Me mostró una nota y bajé las escaleras para verla.

—Estaba en la cocina junto con esto— dijo dándome la nota y una cajita dorada.

"_Estuvimos un rato en casa. Sentimos no poder esperarte. Feliz cumpleaños, espero que disfrutes tu regalo (está en la cochera)._

_Mamá y Papá"._

Abrí la caja y dentro había un juego de llaves de auto.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Todo bien?

—Emmm, sí. Ven, acompáñame— dije tomándolo de la mano. Lo llevé a la cochera, encendí las luces y frente a nosotros quedó un precioso Mini Cooper azul marino con un enorme moño rojo en el cofre.

—Wow, muy lindo— dijo Edward dándome un ligero apretón en la mano y una sonrisa. Comencé a llorar, me dejé caer en el suelo, abracé mis piernas y escondí el rostro.

— ¿Qué pasó, amor?— dijo Edward poniéndose a un lado de mí.

—Es que… Pensé que vendrían.

—Pero, sí vinieron.

—Edward, no están aquí. Se fueron, ni siquiera esperaron a verme— dije entre sollozos.

—Bella…— me abrazó y dejé salir todo el dolor que sentía justo en ese momento, llenando su pecho con amargos sollozos–. Amor, de seguro te llaman o algo así.

—Ya lo hubieran hecho— dije en medio de un puchero. En ese momento mi celular sonó, en la pantalla aparecía un número desconocido. Miré a Edward y me sonrió.

—Tal vez sean ellos— comentó con una sonrisa, con un gesto me indicó que atendiera.

— ¿Hola?— contesté dudosa.

—Cariño, lamento no habernos quedado pero teníamos que cerrar un trato urgente ¿Te gustó el regalo?— preguntó rápidamente.

— ¡Papi! Sí, sí me gustó.

—Que bueno, hija, ¿cómo te la pasaste con los Brandon?

—Bien me hicieron una parrillada en…

—Que bueno, princesa. Cariño, tengo que irme— dijo interrumpiéndome.

— ¿Y mamá?

—Está en la junta, sólo salí un momento para hablarte. Cuídate— se despidió.

—Papá…

— ¿Qué, princesa?

—Te quiero— suspiró.

—Yo también. Cuídate, adiós— aunque haya pasado algo de tiempo desde la última vez que lo vi, lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que estaba sonriendo.

—Adiós— susurré a la línea del teléfono.

— ¿Ves? Hicieron lo que pudieron— dijo Edward animándome.

— ¿Quieres probarlo?— dije limpiando el último rastro de lágrimas y entregándole las llaves de mi auto nuevo.

— ¿En serio?

—Sí— dije sonriente. Metimos la camioneta de Carlisle a la cochera y sacamos mi regalo al pavimento.

— ¿A dónde vamos?— preguntó antes de encender el motor.

—A la cabaña— dije viendo hacia el frente.

— ¿A qué?— me volteé hacia él y lo vi a los ojos.

—Puedo decir que me quedé aquí porque estaba muy cansada y tú puedes decir que te quedaste en la cabaña. Nadie se dará cuenta, la camioneta está guardada— dije insinuante.

Edward no dijo nada, sólo me sonrió y me dio un beso cargado de deseo. Condujo lo más rápido que pudo hasta que llegamos. A partir de esa noche me prometí disfrutar al máximo del tiempo libre con él. Desde ese momento hacíamos un lazo que no se rompería fácilmente, cada vez se haría más fuerte y entre más tiempo pasaba más me negaba a pensar en un futuro sin él. Me concentraría en crecer y en ser feliz.

BY: VICKO TEAM EC

¿QUÉ LES PARECE ÉSTE CAP? ¿ALGO QUÉ DECIR?

GRACIAS POR SEGUIR AQUÍ

BESOS DE BOMBÓN

.

.


	21. 19: CONOCIENDO SUFFOLK

BUENOS DÍAS MR. CULLEN

CAPÍTULO XIX

CONOCIENDO SUFFOLK

**BELLA POV**

Tenía muy reciente el recuerdo de mi último cumpleaños, ya habían pasado tres meses y aún podía cerrar los ojos y rememorar con exactitud aquella mágica noche. Además de la mágica noche con Edward, todos los regalos habían sido hermosos y trataba de sacarles el mayor provecho.

A los chicos les estaba yendo muy bien en sus respectivos trabajos, cada fin de semana nos reuníamos en la casa Cullen como una gran familia; Jacob cada vez era más allegado al grupo y se llevaba de maravilla con todos, en especial con Tanya.

Las cosas no podían ir mejor en la escuela, académicamente hablando; Edward y yo guardábamos las apariencias bastante bien, casi para todos pasamos desapercibidos, y digo casi porque Alice se encargaba de reprocharnos las miradas y risitas tontas en horario escolar. Ocasionalmente, Jasper se mostraba ansioso porque Alice y yo nos graduáramos.

Nuestros deberes con la escuela no eran muchos, ni muy pesados; estábamos a punto de salir de vacaciones y terminar el semestre; por asuntos administrativos tendríamos exámenes hasta que entráramos de vacaciones decembrinas. Sólo nos encargábamos de entregar trabajos y proyectos de fin de módulo. Las competencias académicas estaban programadas para febrero, por lo que Edward y yo tuvimos un leve aumento en deberes escolares.

Aún era un dilema el tema del lugar para pasar navidad: la casa Cullen, la casa Brandon o mi casa. Cada vez que tratábamos de ponernos de acuerdo terminábamos con una nueva discusión y lo dejábamos inconcluso. La verdad, a mi me daba igual el lugar, de todas formas Alice, Mary y Esme nos hicieron participar a todas las chicas en la decoración navideña de las tres casas. Lo que importaba era que estuviéramos juntos, como siempre, y pasáramos un buen momento disfrutando de nuestra compañía.

Por fin, Alice, Edward y yo fuimos por última vez a la escuela; hicimos nuestros últimos deberes, cumplimos nuestros compromisos y nos despedimos de nuestros compañeros en una reunión con todos los alumnos en el gimnasio. Fue un tipo de convivio en el que estuvimos alumnos, maestros y empleados del instituto.

—Por fin somos libres— dijo Edward atrapándome por la espalda justo cuando bajamos del coche, frente a su casa, haciéndome reír como tonta.

— ¡Chiflando y aplaudiendo!— dijo Alice dando fuertes aplausos—. ¿No les da vergüenza? Esme o Carlisle los podrían ver— dijo "indignada" y abanicándose con una mano.

—Tienes razón, el tarado de mi hermano podría vernos y hacernos la tarde imposible— dijo Edward rodando los ojos.

Entramos a la casa y fuimos directamente al jardín. Ese día todos salíamos de vacaciones y los chicos se encargaron de organizar una parrillada para celebrarlo. Había botanas, comida, refrescos, cerveza y algunas bebidas alcohólicas dulces. Carlisle, Esme, Mary y John pasarían ese fin de semana de compras navideñas en Seattle, nosotros iríamos en el transcurso de la siguiente semana, dentro de dos jueves más sería noche buena.

Alice puso un poco de música y al rato llegaron Tanya y Jake.

Después de comer nos pusimos a bailar y a platicar; todos nos fuimos animando poco a poco, sinceramente las bebidas ayudaron en eso.

De un momento a otro todos estábamos muy acaramelados bailando canciones románticas.

— ¿Ya viste?— dijo Edward en mi oído viendo detrás de mí. Volteé y vi a Jake y Tanya bailando muy juntitos.

—Pero si él es un niño— chillé sorprendida.

—Tú también— rió encantadoramente sobre mi cuello.

—Pero él es mucho más joven que yo y que yo sepa Tanya tiene tu edad.

—Jacob sólo es menor que tú un año y ella es dos años más joven que yo así que, ¿cuál es el problema? Además, se ven muy bien juntos, ¿no crees?

—Sí, pero, no creo que anden. Jake ya me lo habría contado.

— ¿Estás segura?— dijo interrogándome con la mirada.

Volteé instintivamente hacia ellos analizando cada uno de sus movimientos. Jake y yo siempre habíamos sido confidentes, no me parecía lógico que me lo ocultara, yo debería ser la primera en enterarme. Además, ¿por qué no decirle a nadie? Le pedí a Edward que dejáramos de bailar un rato y me puse a un lado de la "pista", observándolos detenidamente. Era obvio que Tanya estaba ebria, pero todavía tenía un poco de cordura; sus movimientos insinuantes que no tenían nada que ver con el ritmo de la música eran algo exagerados y evidentes; los demás estaban en sus propias burbujas, ajenos a lo que pasaba a su alrededor. De un momento a otro perdí mi atención en Alice y Jasper, que parecían unos encantadores príncipe y princesa de cuentos de hadas; él con su porte elegante y dulce, y ella con su aspecto encantador y hermoso; de sólo verlos me daban ganas de abrazar a alguien, por suerte tenía a Edward a un lado y pude aferrarme a él. Rosalie y Emmett estaban en otro contexto, nadie podía contra ellos; eran cómo una fuerte ráfaga apasionada en medio de la calma.

Recordé lo que estaba haciendo un momento atrás y vi de nuevo a mis objetivos justo en el momento en el que juntaban sus frentes y Jake rozaba levemente los labios de Tanya, sin pensarlo me acerqué decidida hacia ellos y los encaré.

— ¿Alguno de ustedes dos podría explicarme qué demonios está pasando aquí?— grité irrumpiendo en la tranquilidad de la velada.

—Aquí no pasa nada—dijo Tanya con voz pastosa.

— ¿Ah sí?— pregunté incrédula.

—Sí— dijo a la defensiva.

—Mi amor, déjala está un poco tomada— intervino Edward, tratando de alejarme tomándome por el brazo.

—Suéltame— pedí—. ¿Jake?— dije viéndolo.

—Emmm, yo… Bella… es que…

— ¡Basta!— gritó Tanya soltándose de su abrazo tambaleándose.

— ¿Qué pasa, ovejita?— preguntó Alice llegando a nuestro lado.

—Quiero aclarar algo— le contesté sin apartar la vista de Jake. Si era verdad, me sentiría muy dolida de que él no hubiera confiado en mí—. ¿Jake?— pregunté de nuevo.

—Yo te voy a contestar— dijo Tanya atropelladamente, aunque yo seguía viendo a Jake –. Éste muchachito que ves aquí…— dijo ella tomándolo del brazo y eructando—. ¡Ops! Perdón— dijo riéndose.

— ¿Tanya?— esta vez quien preguntó fue Edward.

—Oh, sí, sí, sí… ¿En qué iba?— pensó un momento y luego parpadeó varias veces–. A sí, el muchacho… Pues, éste muchachito y yo…, somos novios— dijo desenfadadamente.

— ¡¿En serio?!— gritó Rosalie desde su lugar. Caminó entre todos y la abrazó, Jasper y Emmett nos veían con cautela—. ¿Por qué no lo dijeron antes?

—Lo mismo quisiera saber yo— dije conteniendo el llanto.

—Yo no quise. Siempre me burlé de Edward por andar contigo…, eres muy joven— dijo haciendo referencia a mí–. Pero mírame, soy una asaltacunas igual que él— dijo echándose a reír.

—Jake, ¿qué pasó con la confianza que nos teníamos? ¿Ya no me consideras tu amiga?— dije con la voz rota.

—Bella…

—Vámonos, tú también estás algo tomada— me llamó Edward haciéndome girar.

—Jacob Black, pensé que seguíamos siendo los mismos— dije volteándolo a ver a punto del llanto.

—No, Bella, espera…— dijo Jacob tratando de darnos alcance, pero Jasper lo detuvo.

Conociendo a Edward, ambos sabíamos que él estaría muy molesto con Jacob por hacerme llorar.

— ¡Bella, deja que mi bebé te explique!— gritó Tanya sentándose en el piso.

Entramos a la casa y le pedí a Edward que me llevara lejos de ahí.

Terminamos en la cabaña, esa vez no tenía ganas más que de dormir y eso hicimos. La verdad creo que reaccioné algo impulsiva, pero el alcohol no había ayudado en mucho.

A la mañana siguiente salimos relativamente temprano hacia la casa Cullen. Cuando llegamos el olor a cerveza y otras bebidas inundaba el lugar, el recibidor y la cocina eran un desastre total; era evidente que la fiesta no hacía mucho que había terminado.

— ¡Bella!— llamó Edward desde la sala. Cuando logré pasar por encima de los vasos y botellas llegué al lado de él.

— ¿Qué pasa?— pregunté e hizo un ademán para que me asomara al sillón. Tanya estaba profundamente dormida y ebria.

—Deberíamos llevarla a una de las habitaciones— susurró y asentí levemente–. Voy a ver cuál está "disponible"— dijo riendo.

Se fue, me quedé con Tanya tirada sobre el sillón y con la peste a alcohol. Observaba el pésimo aspecto de ella cuando el teléfono sonó en algún lugar de la casa, Tanya comenzó a quejarse mientras yo buscaba por todos lados.

— ¡Calla a ese maldito aparto del infierno!— masculló molesta y apretando su cabeza entre las manos.

— ¿Hola?— dije en cuanto lo encontré.

—Disculpe, ¿con quién hablo?— dijo una voz madura que reconocí al instante.

— ¡Abuelo!— dije con una gran sonrisa y en un tono más alto del que Tanya podía soportar–. Soy Bella, ¿cómo está?

—Oh, Bella, cielito. Muy bien. ¿Cómo está todo por allá?

—Muy bien, gracias, ¿cómo está la abuela?

—Estupenda y hermosa, como siempre— ambos reímos—. ¿Puedes comunicarme con Carlisle?

—Él no está.

— ¿Y Esme?

—Tampoco, ellos y los Brandon están de compras en Seattle.

—Qué lástima…

—Pero Edward anda por aquí, ¿quiere que se lo pase?

—Si no es mucha molestia, cariño— tapé la bocina y le hice señas a Edward para que se acercara.

—Es el abuelo— susurré. Él sonrió y tomó el teléfono.

—La segunda habitación de huéspedes está disponible— dijo antes de contestar—. ¡Hola, viejo! ¿Cómo están…?— fui hacia Tanya y la moví para que despertara.

—Tanya, despierta. Vamos a la habitación. Despierta— abrió los ojos lentamente y se cubrió con un brazo—. Anda, vamos ¿Tanya?

— ¿Qué hora es?— murmuró con los dientes apretados.

—Muy tarde, ahora vámonos a la habitación. Levántate, yo te ayudo— dije ayudándola a sentarse.

Prácticamente la cargué a la recámara, que para mi suerte estaba en el primer piso. En cuanto llegamos al borde de la cama ella se dejó caer sobre el colchón, di un largo suspiro y le quité los tacones. Estaba cerrando las cortinas cuando salió corriendo al baño, fui tras ella y la encontré hincada frente al excusado con la cabeza metida en él. Con una mano agarré su cabello mientras ella vomitaba y con la otra saqué pedazos de papel sanitario. Levantó la cara y tenía un aspecto horroroso.

—Luzco muy mal, ¿verdad?— dijo cómo si le pesaran las palabras.

—MUY mal— aclaré.

—Bella, lo siento— dijo tomando mi mano–. No debí ser tan grosera contigo. Te quiero mucho, pequeña, y no me gustaría que las estupideces que dije borracha hagan que te enojes conmigo.

—Olvídalo, Tanya.

— ¿Dónde estamos?— preguntó desorientada.

—En el baño de la habitación de huéspedes.

—Cierto— dijo asintiendo y reconociendo el lugar – Bella… ¿estás enojada?

—Nope.

—Entonces…, dime que me amas— dijo desenfadada y con una enorme sonrisa.

— ¡Tanya! Tú no tienes remedio— dije entre risas, Tanya comenzó a reír y Edward entró al baño, justo para ver cómo ella enterraba, de nuevo, su cabeza en el excusado.

Más tarde, cuando todos lograron tener un aspecto más o menos decente; Edward los reunió entre el desastre que habían hecho, los regañó y les ordenó que arreglaran todo antes de que Esme y Carlisle regresaran. Mientras, él y yo iríamos a comprar víveres y algunas cosas que hacían falta.

Supervisamos el trabajo de los chicos muy de cerca, aunque Edward me dijo que no les ayudara en nada, la carita de cordero de Alice me convenció de que les echara una mano con el desastre. Todo quedó listo antes de que llegaran los Cullen y los Brandon, cuando entraron ni siquiera sospecharon de la revolución que hubo un día anterior.

—Hola, mis amores ¿Cómo están?— preguntó Mary con su característico entusiasmo.

—Bien— contestamos los ocho al unísono.

— ¡Les tenemos un chisme buenísimo!— dijo Rose viendo de manera inquisidora a Tanya y Jake.

— ¿Qué pasa?— preguntó Esme.

—Pues, resulta ser que… descubrimos algo…— comenzó Rosalie.

— ¿Ah, sí?— cuestionó John.

—Sí— respondió Alice–. Descubrimos que…

—Habla de una buena vez, cielo— dijo Esme impaciente.

— ¡Jake y Tanya son novios!— gritaron Rose y Alice al mismo tiempo.

Después de las caras de sorpresa… vinieron las felicitaciones.

Almorzamos como una gran familia, entre bromas y risas. Las cosas entre Tanya, Jake y yo se habían arreglado y nuestra relación estaba igual o mejor que antes de la discusión. En cierto punto de la conversación grupal recordé la llamada de Anthony.

—Edward— él levantó la mirada y me observó detenidamente—. ¿Qué pasó con la llamada del abuelo? No terminaste de contarme qué fue lo que te dijo.

—Oh, sí. Quería que estuviéramos todos juntos para contarles. Los abuelos me pidieron que los convenciera para que viajemos a Inglaterra y los acompañemos en navidad.

— ¿¡En serio!?— pregunté emocionada.

—Sí— contestó con una dulce y enorme sonrisa.

Todos nos entusiasmamos con la noticia, empezamos inmediatamente con los preparativos del viaje: reservaciones, llamadas, compras, etc. Faltaban pocos días para noche buena y debíamos apresurarnos si queríamos encontrar vuelos disponibles.

Mis padres se pusieron en contacto conmigo al siguiente día, claro, después de dejarles muchos mensajes en la contestadora. Ellos no pasarían navidad en Forks, pero acordamos que nos veríamos para año nuevo y nos quedaríamos juntos un par de días.

No paraba de sorprenderme el poder adquisitivo de los abuelos Cullen, al llegar al aeropuerto de Seattle un avión privado propiedad de Anthony nos esperaba. El viaje fue muy tranquilo y cómodo. Llegamos a Londres el veintidós de diciembre a las seis de la mañana. Los Cullen decidieron que nos quedáramos parte del día para que los demás conociéramos un poco la ciudad, por la tarde partiríamos a Dunwich.

La casa de los abuelos Cullen era más bien una mansión, y muy hermosa; los jardines de la parte delantera eran increíbles, el pasto cubría todo, excepto el camino de piedra que daba a la gran entrada de madera; había varias flores multicolores y árboles frutales a lo largo y ancho del lugar; la construcción se notaba muy antigua, era como un precioso castillo de cuento de hadas, en la torre más alta, coronaba un escudo que anteriormente había visto en algunos lugares de la casa Cullen, en Forks; en la entrada nos esperaban personas, que supuse, serían parte de la servidumbre, nos dieron una cálida bienvenida, nos recibieron con una familiaridad y entusiasmo contagiosos; en el enorme recibidor había un precioso domo de vitrales en el techo; todo lucía impecable y elegante; la mayoría de nosotros no dejamos de sorprendernos más y más conforme avanzábamos por el enorme lugar.

No fue necesario que nos instalaran en uno de los pisos, porque sólo estábamos de pasada. Un poco más tarde nos separamos en tres "grupos": Mary, John, Esme y Carlisle visitarían varios museos; los chicos irían de compras y Edward y yo visitaríamos sus lugares favoritos; cada grupo tenía por lo menos a una persona que conocía a la perfección el lugar y así evitar perdernos.

— ¿A dónde vamos a ir, amor?— pregunté sumamente emocionada.

—Trataremos de visitar los mejores lugares y la mayor cantidad de ellos— contestó con un brillo especial en los ojos para después arrancar el auto–. Tenemos muy poco tiempo— dijo con nostalgia.

—Ya tendremos tiempo de recorrer todo Londres, si no es en esta ocasión, tal vez después— dije esperanzada, tratando de que el hecho de que tuviéramos sólo unas horas no lo entristeciera.

— ¿Regresarías conmigo a Londres?— preguntó sorprendido.

—Hasta la pregunta ofende— dije bromeando.

Edward me llevó a varios restaurantes para disfrutar los platillos más exquisitos; cada uno era más lindo que el anterior. El tiempo pasó volando, apenas y habíamos empezado a conocer Londres cuando ya era hora de regresar a la mansión Cullen. Cuando llegamos todos nos esperaban listos para terminar el viaje y llegar a Suffolk; Edward me había hablado mucho del lugar y por fin podría conocerlo.

La tarde había sido algo pesada, por lo que dormí el resto del camino.

—Bella, amor, ya llegamos. Despierta— susurraba Edward en mi oído.

Desperté y lo primero que vi fue un enorme árbol frente al auto. Edward me ayudó a bajar y me encontré con una preciosa casita de piedra rodeada de un bello jardín y decorada exquisitamente con motivos navideños.

—Wow, la casa de tus abuelos es preciosa— dije maravillándome con el lugar.

—Lo sé. Nos están esperando— me llevó de la mano al interior de la casa, al entrar todos se giraron hacia nosotros.

— ¡Abuelo!— grité corriendo a los brazos de Anthony. Me recibió con gusto y me estrechó amorosamente.

—Mi pequeña— murmuró dando un beso en el tope de mi cabeza—. ¿Cómo están?— dijo soltándome para abrazar a Edward.

—Muy bien, abuelo. ¿Dónde está la abuela?

—Aquí estoy, mi cielo— dijo una amorosa voz al fondo del salón.

En un sillón estaba una dulce mujer mayor, con una sonrisa radiante. Se puso de pie e inmediatamente después estuvo envuelta en los brazos de Edward.

—Te extrañé tanto— dijo Edward con devoción, mientras los demás veíamos la escena enternecidos.

—Yo también, mi amor. Y bien, ¿por fin traes contigo a la famosa Bella?— dijo con dulzura, acariciando con un lindo susurro mi nombre; era como si me conociera de siempre y me tuviera un afecto especial.

—Sí, aquí está— afirmó Edward llamándome para estar a su lado.

—Hola, Isabella Swan. Mucho gusto— dije extendiendo la mano. Me sonrió, tomó mi mano y me acercó a ella para darme un beso y un abrazo.

—Hola, cariño, yo soy Elizabeth. Y quiero que también a mí me digas abuela, si no quieres que me ponga celosa del viejo cascarrabias que está allá— dijo apuntando hacia Anthony, haciéndonos reír todos.

—Estamos muy contentos de que todos vinieran— dijo Anthony llegando al lado de Elizabeth y abrazándola por la cintura, se veían tan tiernos.

—Sí, los habíamos echado tanto de menos. Más a ti, pequeña bribona— dijo Elizabeth regañando a Tanya.

—Perdón, abuela.

—Y tú también Emmett— dijo reprendiéndolo con la mirada.

—Abuela, lo siento— dijo agachando la mirada.

La bienvenida fue muy grata, la abuela Elizabeth adoptó a todos sus nuevos nietos con gusto.

Los abuelos eran una pareja muy linda y amorosa; era evidente de dónde provenían las buenas costumbres y modales de los Cullen. Esa noche casi no dormimos explorando los alrededores y haciendo una gran fogata en la playa que estaba cerca de la casa.

Al otro día paseamos por Dunwich, el lugar era muy bonito, las playas hermosas y el clima me agradó más que el de Forks. Teníamos pensado conocer el pequeño pueblo en su totalidad y después visitar algunos museos de Suffolk. Llegamos justo a la hora de cenar, todos nos sentamos en el gran comedor y los empleados comenzaron a llenar la mesa con comida y bebidas.

—Tenemos un pequeño inconveniente— dijo el abuelo un poco apenado.

— ¿Qué pasa, papá?— preguntó Carlisle.

—No hay habitaciones suficientes para todos. Sólo hay cinco habitaciones extra.

—No hay problema— dijo Tanya–. Que los señores Cullen usen una y los Brandon otra— volteó a vernos a todos de manera inquisidora–. Los demás podemos hacer lo mismo que en Las Vegas, ¿recuerdan? Las chicas en una habitación y los chicos en otra— dijo sonriendo maliciosamente.

Los adultos aceptaron el trato inocentemente y se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones; mientras, nosotros maquinábamos mil ideas para decidir quién se quedaba con la otra habitación.

Fuimos a una de las terrazas y comenzamos a discutir sobre qué hacer.

—Juguemos piedra, papel o tijera— propuso Emmett.

—No, mejor tiremos un dado— dijo Alice.

—Un juego de fuerza— dijo Rose.

En eso estábamos cuando llegó Tanya con una cajita en las manos.

—Chicos siéntense alrededor de la mesa— ordenó. Obedientemente los cuatro (Edward, Emmett, Jasper y Jacob) se sentaron frente a la mesa redonda y Tanya ocupó un sitio entre ellos mientras barajaba un juego de cartas de póker.

—Nos vamos a jugar el cuarto durante toda nuestra estancia aquí. Le voy a dar una carta a cada uno, el que tenga la más baja queda descalificado y así eliminamos a cada uno hasta que alguien gane. Sólo hay naipes del dos al diez— explicó Tanya y todos asentimos, era un trato justo.

Repartió la primera ronda. Los chicos tomaron su carta y pusieron su mejor cara inescrutable.

— ¡Ya!— gritó Tanya. Todos voltearon sus cartas, Jasper tenía un seis, Emmett un ocho, Edward un nueve y Jacob un dos.

—Awww— se quejó Tanya haciendo un puchero y frunciendo el ceño.

—Lo siento— dijo Jacob dándole un beso en los labios en señal de disculpa. Ella repartió la segunda ronda.

— ¡Ya!

Jasper tenía un cinco, Emmett un tres y Edward un siete.

— ¡No!— chilló Rosalie ganándose la risa de todos.

—Esto es entre tú y yo, oveja— dijo Alice viéndome retadoramente y poniéndose detrás de Jazz.

—Así es— dije tomando a Edward por los hombros.

—Esto sí que va a estar bueno— dijo Tanya barajando las cartas.

Repartió y todos quedamos expectantes, ella vio alternadamente a los chicos por unos segundos.

—Chicos…, ahora— dijo viéndolos.

Jasper volteó rápidamente su carta, tenía un nueve; me tapé la boca sorprendida y Alice estaba a punto de pegar de brincos.

— ¿Crees que puedas superar eso, Cullen?— dijo muy pagado de sí mismo.

Edward echó una mirada a su carta e hizo una cara que indicaba su derrota, Alice pegó un grito de alegría, yo agarré mi cabello con ambas manos y Jasper reía.

—Jasper— susurró Edward.

— ¿Qué pasa, Cullen?— dijo Jasper entre su alegría.

—Sí. Sí puedo superarlo, Hale— dijo dando vuelta a su carta, mostrándonos su flamante diez. Él se levantó, me envolvió en un abrazo mientras me daba vueltas y yo reía.

—Muéranse de envidia— dijo él y yo le saqué la lengua a los demás.

Después de una insistente charla en la que Jasper y Emmett pedían la revancha, todos terminaron por aceptar su derrota y entramos de nuevo a la casa para beber el chocolate que habíamos preparado Alice y yo. Platicamos un rato más y luego cada uno se fue a sus respectivas habitaciones; mientras, Edward y yo disfrutábamos de encaminarnos a la nuestra.

— ¡Pero qué suerte!— dije más que feliz.

—Deberíamos celebrarlo— dijo sugestivamente abrazándome por la espalda y dándome besos en el cuello.

—No es para tanto— dije restándole importancia.

—Bella…— dijo con voz ronca. Reí y él me estrechó más contra su cuerpo. Abrí la puerta, él la cerró de una patada y me di vuelta para quedar de frente.

—Déjame pensarlo— dijo rodeándole el cuello.

— ¿Ya pensaste?— dijo impaciente.

—No— me dio un beso corto.

— ¿Y ahora?

—Nope— dije sonriendo. Me volvió a besar, pero más demandante.

— ¿Y ahora?

—Sí.

— ¿Qué pensaste?— dijo sobre mi cuello.

—Que vamos a celebrar tu victoria— dije atrayéndolo hacia mí.

Lo besé con descaro y acaricié todo cuanto estuvo a mi alcance, le di una mirada inquisidora y lo arrastré encima de mí sobre la cama. Y así comenzó nuestra primera noche juntos en Inglaterra. Disfrutando al máximo del momento y añorando con dulzura el mañana.

BY: VICKO TEAM EC

AQUÍ LES DEJO ESTA ACTUALIZACIÓN, ¿QUÉ LES PARECIÓ?

HABÍA PENSADO EN SUBIRLES UNA DOBLE ACTUALIZACIÓN, PERO DECIDÍ IR MEJOR PASO A PASITO

GRACIAS POR LEERME! PUEDEN ENCONTRARME EN FACEBOOK COMO: Vicko TeamEc

NOS VEMOS EN LA PRÓXIMA!

BESOS DE BOMBÓN


	22. 20: FIESTAS DECEMBRINAS

BUENOS DÍAS MR. CULLEN

CAPÍTULO XX

FIESTAS DECEMBRINAS (18+)

**EDWARD POV**

Desperté y lo primero que vi fue el hermoso rostro de mi novia recostado en mi pecho. La admiré por largo rato, grabando en mi memoria cada detalle, miré el reloj; teníamos el tiempo justo para vestirnos, ir a las habitaciones de los chicos y aparentar que habíamos pasado la noche ahí.

—Despierta, dormilona— dije en voz baja. Ella sólo se removió un poco y suspiró quedándose de nuevo dormida.

—Bella, tenemos que irnos. Despierta— ella abrió los ojos y sonrió al verme. Luego, abruptamente, se deslizó bajo las cobijas y se tapó la cabeza.

— ¿Qué pasa, amor?— dije intentado encontrarla bajo el mar de mantas.

—No quiero— refunfuñó como niña pequeña.

— ¿Qué es lo que no quieres?— pregunté mientras reía de ella.

—Que me veas así.

— ¿Así, cómo?

—Fea.

—Mi amor, pero si tú no estás fea.

—Claro que sí. Tengo el cabello enmarañado y de seguro mis ojos están rojos, hinchados, ojerosos y lagañosos— dijo, seguramente, mientras hacía un puchero.

—Eso no es motivo suficiente para que me des la espalda y te escondas de mí. Además, tenemos que irnos a las otras habitaciones antes de que alguien se dé cuenta— se asomó poco a poco, hasta que su rostro quedó frente al mío.

—Buenos días, hermosa.

—Buenas noches— dijo enfurruñada. Me eché a reír y me dio un golpecito en el hombro.

—Bella, por Dios. No es la primera noche que pasamos juntos— dije con obviedad.

—Pues… no importa.

—Anda, vámonos.

Nos vestimos con calma y juntos acomodamos el poco desorden que habíamos hecho.

Cuando nos dirigíamos a la puerta Bella trastabilló y estuvo a punto de caer; por suerte íbamos tomados de la mano y pude sostenerla antes de que se diera un buen golpe. Me eché a reír de nuevo y ella puso mala cara, al parecer la dócil ovejita se había molestado. Llegamos al pasillo donde teníamos que tomar caminos en sentido contrario, en cuanto se dio media vuelta la tomé de la muñeca, la hice girar y la atraje hacia mí.

— ¿No te vas a despedir?

—Nope— dijo ella, conteniendo una sonrisa.

— ¿Segura?

—Nope— sonrió y le di un beso. Después cada uno se fue a su recámara.

Cuando entré me encontré a unos muy molestos Emmett y Jacob. Más tarde me enteré que mientras Bella y yo estábamos en nuestra muy bien merecida habitación, los chicos prácticamente se pelearon porque Jacob quería a toda costa que Tanya se quedara en el cuarto de ellos; la discusión fue controlada por Jasper y sólo se quedó en un coraje de unas cuantas horas, que tuvo en consecuencia el desvelo de los chicos.

Entre otras cosas, el día fue muy tranquilo. Hoy era noche buena y mis padres propusieron que nos quedáramos en casa, todos accedimos y nos enfrascamos en los preparativos para la gran cena. Mi abuela, mamá y Mary estuvieron la mayor parte del día en la cocina, pocas veces las chicas ayudaban, ya que las señoras no dejaban que nos acercáramos mucho. Los chicos, el abuelo, John y yo nos encargamos de las cuestiones técnicas: música, detalles de último minuto, compras de imprevisto y las órdenes decorativas de Alice.

Ya muy entrada la tarde todas las mujeres de la casa corrieron escaleras arriba para alistarse, nosotros nos quedamos un rato bromeando, tomando una copa en la sala y luego nos fuimos a cambiar. Una hora después todos los hombres estábamos reunidos en la sala, esperando a que nuestras mujeres bajaran. Nos pusimos a charlar y a brindar por trivialidades, poco a poco nos fuimos sumergiendo en una plática cerrada en la que sólo reíamos y bromeábamos con temas que sólo a nosotros nos interesaban. En medio de nuestras risas escuchamos un fuerte carraspeo, guardamos silencio y volteamos hacia las escaleras. En perfecta sincronía y formación venían la abuela Ely, Mamá, Mary, Tanya, Rose, Alice y la más especular de todas, Bella. Todas vestidas muy lindas. Tanya, Alice, Rose y Bella portaban un curioso y pequeño traje de santa, con gorro y botas; pero a pesar de la belleza de todas, sólo tenía ojos para una de ellas: mi Isabella.

Una a una, se fueron acomodando frente a sus respectivas parejas. Cuando Bella llegó a mi lado la tomé de la mano y la hice girar para poder apreciar su lindo disfraz: su vestidito rojo tenía unas líneas blancas en la parte de enfrente que acentuaban su cintura, además del cinturón negro; tenía un enorme cuello alrededor del escote en V y al final de la pequeña falda tenía peluche, traía unos guantes largos a juego, botas negras de tacón y un gorro con peluche y una mota blanca en la punta.

Le di un pequeño beso, sonrió, la miré extrañado y me tendió un gorro igual al que ella usaba. Hice una mueca de desagrado y me lo puso mientras reía. Cuando caí en cuenta todos traíamos puesto el dichoso gorro.

Fuimos al comedor, preparamos todo y nos sentamos alrededor de la gran mesa, hicimos varios brindis y cenamos en familia. El ambiente era muy relajante y armonioso. La verdad, había extrañado mucho una situación como esa, en la que todos los Cullen y nuestros seres más queridos estuviéramos juntos.

— ¿Y bien? ¿A qué hora nos intercambiaremos regalos?— preguntó Alice como una pequeña e impaciente niña.

—A media noche, cielo— dijo sabiamente la abuela.

— ¿Trajeron los suyos?— preguntó el abuelo.

—No, papá. Eran muchos, así que decidimos que nosotros haríamos nuestro intercambio al llegar a casa— contestó Carlisle.

Terminamos de cenar y fuimos al enorme salón principal; pusimos algo de música y seguimos conviviendo en familia. Las bromas no se hicieron esperar y todos terminamos carcajeándonos de nuestras anécdotas.

Más tarde, nos dividimos en pláticas individuales: Bella, los abuelos y yo estábamos en los sillones hablando sobre cómo nos habíamos conocido mi novia y yo, y de cómo fue surgiendo nuestro amor.

— ¡Chicos, ya casi son las doce!— anunció Mary emocionada.

Todos nos pusimos de pie y nos reunimos frente al antiguo reloj de péndulo. Unos segundos después el timbre del reloj nos indicó que era justo media noche.

— ¡Feliz navidad!— dijo Bella dándome un caluroso abrazo. Me separé de ella, atrapé su rostro entre mis manos y le di un beso lento y delicioso.

Luego nos felicitamos entre todos con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

— ¡Regalos!— canturreó Alice.

Fuimos a la sala y nos pusimos alrededor del árbol. Rose, Alice, Emmett y Jasper le dieron un juego de baúles antiguos a los abuelos; Esme, Mary, Carlisle y John les regalaron unos edredones importados; Tanya y Jacob les dieron un muy bonito juego de anillos de matrimonio que consiguieron en una tienda de antigüedades, los abuelos festejarían 50 años de casados el próximo año y los usarían para renovar sus votos; y Bella y yo les regalamos una colección de fotografías en un álbum que ella se había encargado de decorar.

Ellos nos dieron una cartera a cada uno, las de hombre eran iguales pero en distintos tonos y las de mujer eran del mismo estilo pero de diferentes colores; adentro tenían la foto que nos habíamos tomado el día anterior en donde salíamos todos; además nos dieron un marco de plata con cuatro divisiones, en las que estaban: la misma foto de la cartera, una en la que salíamos con nuestras respectivas parejas, una de los abuelos y un espacio en blanco. Todos agradecimos sus regalos, así como ellos agradecieron los nuestros. Guardamos los paquetes y nos reunimos de nuevo en la sala, cuando estaba por entrar, Anthony me interceptó.

—Edward, hijo. Acompáñame, por favor— lo seguí sin preguntar y fuimos a su despacho. Al entrar vi a mi abuela sentada en uno de los sillones de cuero.

— ¿Está todo bien? ¿Pasa algo?

—No pasa nada malo, Edward. No te alarmes— dijo mi abuelo poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro.

—Ven aquí, cariño— dijo mi abuela extendiéndome su mano. La tomé y me senté en un taburete. Mi abuelo se sentó a un lado de ella y ambos me vieron con una gran sonrisa.

— ¿Qué pasa? Lucen muy sospechosos— dije viéndolos.

—Queremos darte tu verdadero regalo— dijo la abuela emocionada.

—Aquí tienes, Edward— dijo mi abuelo dándome una cajita de porcelana color azul media noche, con adornos de madera y oro. Era una pieza antiquísima, con cuatro patitas doradas y el escudo Cullen al centro.

—Wow, es preciosa. Gracias— mi abuelo se carcajeó y levanté la vista interrogante.

—Cielo, ¿recuerdas lo que siempre te digo?— preguntó la abuela.

— ¿Qué lo importante está por dentro?

—Sí, Edward— dijo ella. Abrí el broche de la cajita y adentro había una verdadera joya.

Era un hermoso anillo de oro blanco, con un gran zafiro en forma de corazón al centro, tenía grabadas dos líneas de círculos alrededor y en medio de ellas muchos pequeños diamantes. Miré maravillado la joya y luego la guardé de nuevo en su estuche. Miré a mis abuelos por largo rato sin saber qué decir y sorprendido por el gesto.

—Hijo, creo que pronto necesitarás uno de esos…— dijo mi abuelo.

—Y qué mejor que la reliquia Cullen— completó mi abuela.

— ¿Por qué?— pregunté anonadado.

—Porque mi abuela le dijo a mi madre y ella a mí, que: Cuando fuera el momento y la persona indicada, el anillo tendría que pasar a la siguiente generación— dijo Anthony.

—Anoche nos dimos cuenta de que tú eres el indicado— dijo Elizabeth.

—Pero, mi mamá tiene…

—El anillo de mi madre— dijo la abuela.

—Éste es el de mi madre, Edward— dijo mi abuelo con dulzura.

—Gracias— dije poniéndome de pie para abrazarlos y darles un beso—. Los amo.

—Y nosotros a ti, cariño— dijo mi abuela besando el tope de mi cabeza, cómo cuando era niño.

—Ahora vayamos con los demás, antes de que noten nuestra ausencia— dijo Anthony poniéndose de pie.

Subí a la habitación y guardé muy bien la cajita entre mis cosas. Regresé rápidamente a la sala, todos estaban entretenidos en diferentes actividades. Bella estaba frente al ventanal, viendo las luces del exterior y moviendo el pie inquieta. La abracé por la espalda y dio un pequeño brinco.

— ¿Qué haces?— susurré en su oído.

—Tonto, me asustaste— dijo relajándose en mis brazos.

—Lo siento— dejé un beso su cuello.

—Edward…— dijo reprendiéndome.

— ¿Qué? Nadie te mandó traer puesto un traje tan sexy— dije desenfadado. Bella se sonrojó y se tapó la cara con las manos.

—Vamos afuera— invitó mamá.

Nos pusimos nuestros abrigos y fuimos al patio delantero. Todos los años, los vecinos se organizaban y hacían un show de juegos pirotécnicos a la una de la madrugada. El espectáculo comenzó con cinco grandes detonaciones que iluminaron el cielo con luces doradas, luego comenzaron a salir líneas de chispas azules que se desvanecían a cierta altura, después se intercalaron tres tipos diferentes de fuegos artificiales; formando una danza de chispas multicolores. Estuvimos afuera alrededor de quince minutos.

Estaba atento a las luces, aferrado a la cintura de Bella y pensando de qué manera le daría el anillo que me acababan de regalar los abuelos; no sabía cuándo sería el momento correcto, pero sí sabía que quería que ella fuera la dueña no sólo del anillo, sino también de mi vida. Me perdí tanto en mis fantasías que ella tuvo que regresarme a la realidad.

— ¿En qué tanto piensas, Edward?— dijo después de dejar un beso en mi barbilla.

—En las luces— mentí tontamente.

—Hace buen rato que se acabaron los fuegos artificiales.

—Está bien, me atrapaste. Estaba pensando en ti— dije pegando nuestras frentes.

—Mentiroso.

—Es en serio— dije riendo.

—No. Porque, la verdad, no creo que te hayas quedado tan embobado por mi culpa.

— ¿A no?

—No— dijo sacándome la lengua.

—Ahora vas a ver que sí— dije tomándola entre mis brazos estilo novia.

Entré a la casa lo más rápido que pude y fui directo a nuestra recámara, no me importó que alguien nos hubiera visto. Si lo sabía Dios, que lo supiera el mundo; bueno, a excepción de los directivos y alumnos del instituto, ellos no podían enterarse todavía. Esa noche le demostraría que tenía mil motivos para quedarme en blanco por estar pensando en ella, aunque cuando ella lo planteó no hubiera estado pensando precisamente en ella, sino en la joya que adornaría su mano por el resto de nuestras vidas. Lo mejor de todo, es que esa noche no le daría tregua; me encargaría de hacerle pagar muy caro el haber estado provocándome durante el transcurso de la velada con su precioso disfraz.

Cuando llegamos a la habitación la dejé en el piso con cuidado, tomé su rostro entre mis manos y la besé demandante; rogando con ese gesto que me permitiera amarla sin medida, que me dejara adorarla con todos mis sentimientos a flor de piel.

Al principio se mostraba reticente, pero poco después fue ella quien guió el rumbo de mis caricias con sus gemidos, mi Bella tomó el mando y sus manos se desdibujaron mientras nuestras ropas salían volando en varias direcciones; dejándonos desnudos y vulnerables. Dejé un camino de besos por todo su cuerpo, sintiéndola estremecer entre mis brazos, llevándola al borde de la locura.

Sus manos, ahora más intrépidas, escalaron por mi espalda y acariciaron todo a su paso. Clavó sus uñas en los puntos exactos para hacerme gruñir como un animal enfebrecido. No aguantaba ni un minuto más de anticipación, amaba las caricias y besos previos, pero no aguantaba más; tan sólo de recordarla con el atuendo que acababa de arrancarle me hacía desearla como un loco.

Me acomodé sobre ella, rozando deliciosamente su intimidad con la mía, provocándola, incitándola. Bella alzó la cadera con desespero, me guié en su interior y nos fundimos lentamente en uno solo. Entre nuestros movimientos, nos giré, permitiéndole gobernarme por completo. Ella sabía cómo lanzarnos a un abismo de desespero y pasión. La tomé por la cintura, urgiendo los movimientos, poco a poco sentí cómo se elevaba al son de las embestidas, arrastrándome junto con ella. Hasta que explotamos en vibrantes sensaciones y un grito ahogado sobre la piel del otro.

Agotados, nos acostamos abrazados fuertemente. Desperté cuando sentí un dolor incómodo sobre el estómago; al bajar la mano me di cuenta de que el culpable de la molestia era el codo de Bella, lo quité de mi estómago y ella se removió hasta quedar con su rostro a centímetros del mío. Me encantaba despertar junto a ella, disfrutaba mucho viéndola dormir. Acaricié su rostro delicadamente, acomodé varios mechones de cabello que le tapaban la cara, me acerqué hasta que nuestros labios estuvieron juntos; Bella despertó, intensificó el beso y puso sus manos alrededor de mi cuello.

Con una sonrisa lasciva la subí sobre mi pecho, poco después nos giré de nuevo para quedar sobre ella, llenarla de caricias y besos antes de hacerle el amor en ese nuevo amanecer. Después de darnos los buenos días como Dios manda, salimos a asumir nuestros respectivos papeles de niños buenos y salimos en familia a pasear por la playa.

El día veintiséis viajamos a Londres para irnos, Bella y yo, a pasar año nuevo con sus padres; por fin conocería a mis suegros. Por imprevistos de último minuto la aerolínea canceló varios vuelos, incluido el de nosotros; por suerte logramos encontrar un vuelo para ella, yo la alcanzaría en el siguiente que estuviera disponible. Dejé mis datos y, aunque ellos quedaron en llamarme si salía algo, yo no paraba de llamar y preguntar.

—Ya, cuñadito, ella está bien y ya verás que pronto sale un vuelo— dijo Alice rodeándome con sus brazos.

—Y justo ahora tenía que pasar ese imprevisto con el jet de los abuelos— dijo Jasper con un poco de coraje.

—Gracias por su apoyo, chicos.

— ¡A ver, levántate! Quita esa cara de perro aplastado y acompáñame a comprar cosas para Bella— dijo Tanya tomándome de la mano para subirme a la camioneta.

Pasamos el resto del año en la casa de los abuelos, en Londres. Salíamos a diario y todos trataban de animarme con lo del viaje fallido. Una tarde me hablaron para confirmar que el próximo vuelo sería hasta el día 2 de enero, demasiado tarde para mí. Estaba resignado en que tendría que llamar a mi novia para decirle que no podría ir.

— ¡Edward, ven acá!— dijo Emmett. Recorrí el tramo que había desde el jardín trasero hasta la sala y me encontré con toda mi familia ansiosa.

— ¡El jet está listo, Edward!—dijo el abuelo tras colgar el teléfono.

Carlisle me hizo el favor de llevarme al aeropuerto, no tomé prácticamente nada de equipaje y me monté en el avión sin siquiera mirar atrás. Tenía el tiempo justo para llegar y sorprender a Bella.

Cuando llegué fui directamente a mi casa a cambiarme de ropa. Me puse el mejor traje que encontré, no todos los días le das una primera impresión a tus suegros, ¿no?

Tomé mi coche a toda prisa y fui a la casa de mi ángel. De camino no hacía más que repasar en mi mente lo que les diría cuando estuviera frente a ellos. Di vuelta en la esquina y sentí una opresión en el estómago, aparqué frente a la casa y vi las luces apagadas, me pareció muy extraño porque aún no era ni media noche.

Me bajé titubeante, toqué varias veces pero nadie atendió, estaba comenzando a preocuparme, ¿habría pasado algo malo? ¿Estarían en otro lugar? Cómo último recurso se me ocurrió intentar abrir la puerta que, para mi sorpresa, cedió al instante. Entré con cautela y cerré la puerta con seguro. Caminé despacio por la planta baja y no encontré más que la cena intacta en la cocina y la mesa puesta. Cuando llegué al pie de las escaleras escuché un lamento seguido de un sollozo, sin perder ni un segundo subí las escaleras como un rayo y fui directamente a la habitación de Bella. La puerta estaba abierta, la única luz era la de la lámpara del buró, ella estaba acostada en su cama boca abajo, sollozaba fuerte y se abrazaba a la almohada como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Corrí a su lado, le toqué el brazo, ella pegó un grito horrorizada y comenzó a manotear.

—Bella, tranquila. Soy yo, mírame.

— ¿Edward?— dijo quitándose un auricular.

—Sí, mi amor, aquí estoy.

— ¡Edward!— dijo lanzándose a mis brazos.

— ¿Qué pasa, por qué lloras?

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¿Me contestas con otra pregunta?— dije sonriendo levemente.

—Siempre lo hago, ¿no?—sonreí y la abracé de nuevo.

— ¿Qué pasa, mi vida? ¿Por qué lloras?

—Ellos se fueron, me dejaron sola— dijo comenzando a sollozar de nuevo.

—Bella, tal vez…

— ¡No! No los justifiques, ellos no me quieren— dijo con la voz rota. Me partía el alma verla así, en ese momento no podía estar más agradecido con el abuelo, si no fuera por él yo no estaría ahí, reconfortando a mi ángel.

—Ellos te aman, pero no toman buenas decisiones— ella no dijo nada, sólo se acurrucó en mi pecho hasta que el llanto desapareció por completo.

—No me contestaste— acusó.

—Puedes culpar al abuelo— dije recordando su ayuda.

—Tan lindo, él si me quiere.

—Claro que te quiere, cualquiera que te conoce te quiere. Excepto yo.

— ¿Qué?— dijo separándose y viéndome sorprendida.

—Yo no te quiero— abrió la boca para hablar pero la interrumpí–. Yo te amo— sonrió y se acercó a mí hasta que dejó un beso en mis labios.

—Yo más— dijo sonriendo.

—No es cierto.

—Sí— dijo comenzando una de nuestras interminables discusiones por saber quién tenía razón.

—No. Pero a todo esto…, yo vine a una cena y por lo que vi allá abajo, está lista.

— ¿Enserio? ¿Quieres que bajemos a cenar?

— ¡Claro! Bella, es noche vieja. Festejemos juntos.

—Pero de seguro luzco horrible.

— ¿Esperas a alguien?

—No— contestó confundida.

—Entonces no importa cómo te veas, lo que me importa es que estés conmigo.

—Está bien, vamos abajo. Pero si a ti no te importa mi aspecto, a mí sí. En un momento vuelvo— se levantó, me dio un beso y fue al baño.

No había puesto atención a su atuendo hasta ese momento. Llevaba una blusa con escote en v y una linda faldita de tablones, lucía sencillamente hermosa. Después de un rato salió del baño con el cabello acomodado en su lugar y sin rastro del maquillaje que hasta hace unos minutos manchaba su rostro. Nos tomamos de la mano y bajamos a disfrutar de nuestra compañía y de la deliciosa cena que mi suegra se encargó de dejar lista.

Se notaba que la vajilla italiana era nueva, la mesa y el decorado general de la casa eran impecables. Nos sentamos uno al lado del otro, cenamos en silencio, sólo intercambiábamos miradas y sonrisas cómplices. Terminamos de comer y ella me contó lo feliz que había sido mientras estuvo en compañía de sus padres, lo que habían platicado y lo mucho que los había extrañado; le di los recados de los chicos, de nuestros padres y abuelos. Cuando caí en cuenta de la noción del tiempo vi la hora y eran las 12:30.

— ¡Mi amor!

— ¿¡Qué!?— preguntó asustada por mi repentino cambio de voz.

—Feliz año nuevo— dije envolviéndola en un apretado abrazo.

Ella me correspondió con gusto y después de un tiempo que me parecía deliciosamente eterno nos separamos. Junté nuestras frentes un momento, luego froté nuestras narices hasta que toqué delicadamente sus labios con los míos. Poco a poco el beso fue subiendo de tono, ella se levantó y me jaló de la mano para que la siguiera. Entramos en su habitación, fuimos directamente a su cama, nos acostamos, ella se acurrucó en mi pecho y nos quedamos dormidos entre suaves caricias y palabras que sólo dos locos enamorados serían capaces de decir.

**BY: VICKO TEAM EC**

**Hola, hola por acá! Aquí le traigo una actualización después de tanto tiempo!**

**Les voy a ser sincera, yo actualizaba y actualizaba y apenas veía que alguien estaba leyendo... sólo mi hermosa Ali que capítulo tras capítulo aquí está me dejaba su comentario; así que decidí darle un poco de tiempo y ver si en verdad tenía seguidoras la historia, si no, dejarla hasta ahí. Vi un poco de respuesta y aquí me tienen... arriesgándome de nuevo a subir y esperando respuesta de parte de ustedes. Además, por respeto por quienes siguen la historia. **

**¿Saben cuál es la paga para una escritora de fics? Sus comentarios, sus visitas y alertas. Gracias por ellos!**

**Si el fic sigue igual que antes, subiré de vez en cuando hasta tenerlo terminado aquí... si veo que mis hermosas lectoras se hacen presente, apuraré las actualizaciones. **

**Gracias a quienes se han mantenido hasta éste momento.**

**Besos de bombón!**

**.**

**.**


	23. 21: SUSPENSO

BUENOS DÍAS MR. CULLEN

CAPÍTULO XXI

SUSPENSO

**BELLA POV**

Año nuevo no fue mi fecha favorita, mis padres me habían dejado por algo "más importante", como siempre. Hubiera preferido quedarme con los demás en Londres; cuando veía sus fotos de año nuevo frente al río Tamesis, el Big Ben, el London Eye y la infinidad de lugares que visitaron; deseaba poder regresar el tiempo y quedarme a su lado. De cierta forma, los envidiaba.

Cuando menos pensé los concursos académicos llegaron, el ritmo escolar aumentó más, si es que eso era posible, y mis compromisos se hicieron más serios y frecuentes. Edward y Alice siempre me apoyaron y logré traer varios títulos de primer lugar al instituto, como resultado de mucho esfuerzo y dedicación.

El tiempo pasaba mucho más rápido de lo que ninguno de nosotros había pensado. Pero, las cosas seguían siendo iguales: Alice era la adicta a las compras que todos teníamos que controlar, todavía tenía sus arranques de ternura y amor excesivos y me seguía poniendo los pelos de punta una que otra vez; Jasper era el mismo buen amigo con el que podías hablar por horas, no había perdido esa chispa que te hacía adoptar su estado de ánimo fácilmente, y dudo que algún día lo pierda; Emmett seguía con su infancia a todo lo que daba, impartía sus clases en la primaria y aún no había podido quitarle la costumbre de cargarme cada vez que tenía oportunidad; Rosalie aún parecía modelo de revista, su sonrisa y carisma seguían impecables y todavía se tomaba muy en serio su papel de hermana mayor; Tanya llevaba su relación con Jake viento en popa, era la chica rebelde que nos hacía explayarnos una que otra vez y seguía siendo atrevida y extrovertida; Jake había superado su etapa de niño tímido y estaba igual de involucrado con la pandilla que los demás, aún viajaba constantemente con su familia; Mary y John aún eran una pareja estable y habían cumplido al pie del cañón su promesa de no viajar más, eran unos padres maravillosos para Alice y para mí y aún sabían cómo encontrar la manera de hacerme sonrojar o reír hasta que me doliera el estómago, los amaba como si fueran mis padres; Carlisle y Esme tenían la batuta de las situaciones dentro de la pandilla y eran los que tenían la última palabra, su relación con los demás seguía igual de fuerte que al principio; y Edward, bueno, él era espectacular desde cualquier ángulo que lo viera y seguía siendo el mismo.

Nuestra relación seguía siendo un secreto a voces y, la verdad, lo estábamos llevando muy bien. Aunque, estábamos ansiosos por terminar la escuela y poder gritar nuestro amor a los cuatro vientos.

Estábamos en el último periodo de clases antes de la graduación, todas estaban repletas de tareas, proyectos y trabajos finales. La escuela se estaba volviendo sumamente pesada y complicada para los tres: Alice, Edward y yo. Por suerte teníamos unos amigos y una familia que nos ayudaban a salir de nuestras crisis escolares fácilmente.

Por fin, ya faltaba menos de una semana para la ceremonia de graduación y la tan esperada fiesta en casa de los Cullen. Además de las tareas, Alice nos traía vueltos locos con los preparativos de la fiesta. Esta vez sería espectacular, nada comparado con las otras, la temática sería sobre el fantasma de la ópera, el único requisito para entrar era usar una máscara o antifaz.

De nuevo, Alice y yo llegamos corriendo a la cafetería. Jasper y Tanya pasaban a la hora de del receso para ultimar los detalles de la fiesta, en ese aspecto mi duende era perfeccionista y hasta algo histérica.

— ¿De nuevo tarde, niñas?— preguntó Tanya con varios catálogos abiertos frente a ella.

—Lo siento, esta vez fue mi culpa— me disculpé. Nos habíamos quedado ultimando detalles de los trabajos finales con los maestros.

—Menos plática y más acción— dijo Alice después de saludar a Jazz.

Nos enfrascamos en una plática que sólo ameritaba decisiones de manteles, cortinas y accesorios de decoración. Yo tenía mi laptop abierta y adelantaba mis tareas mientras aportaba ideas y consultaba algunas tiendas por internet. En momentos tan estresantes como ese eran en los que la vida me parecía complicada.

Después de discutir sobre varios asuntos respecto a la fiesta, terminamos algunos detalles y dejamos otros tantos pendientes para más tarde. Se nos acabó el tiempo a Alice y a mí y salimos corriendo de nuevo hacia nuestro salón.

—Bella— llamó Tanya.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Comiste sólo una barrita de avena?

—Sí.

— ¿Desayunaste algo?

—No tuve tiempo— confesé un poco sonrojada.

—Me preocupas, tienes tiempo malpasándote. No es sano y no quiero que caigas enferma por una estupidez— dijo acomodando unos mechones de mi cabello.

—Prometo que como algo más tarde. Pero ya me tengo que ir— dije apresurada.

—Está bien. Nos vemos más tarde. Ve y alcanza a la miniatura aquella— reí por su adjetivo y salí corriendo detrás de Alice.

—Apúrate, ovejita— gritó Alice a lo lejos.

—Ya voy, ya voy.

Alice entró al salón y tomó su asiento. Estaba por dejar mis cosas cuando entró nuestro profesor y me llamó.

—Swan, a la dirección— me extrañó un poco. Pero de seguro era algo con respecto a mi beca en la universidad.

—Okey— Alice me preguntó a señas por el asunto y sólo me encogí de hombros.

Fui directo a la dirección y cuando entré lo primero que vi fue a Edward de espaldas. Me dio un sentimiento de terror, ¿qué tenía que ver él en esto? ¿Ya nos habrían descubierto?

—E…— volteó y con su mirada me advirtió–. Mr. Cullen, ¿qué hace aquí?

—Me citó el director— dijo con seguridad. Ambos entramos a la oficina y nos sentamos frente al escritorio.

—Hola, chicos, ¿cómo están?— preguntó viéndonos de manera sospechosa.

—Bien, gracias— contesté.

—Muy bien— dijo Edward con calma.

—Miren, me voy a ir sin rodeos. Quiero que me expliquen algo…— tras esas palabras tragué en seco, estaba casi segura de qué iba todo esto.

Por el rabillo del ojo vi a Edward, estaba recto e imparcial; yo noté que mis manos comenzaban a sudar, pero traté de disimular lo más que pude mi nerviosismo y dar un aspecto igual de seguro que el de Edward.

— ¿Qué cosa, Señor Director?— preguntó Edward con curiosidad.

—Una alumna dice haberlos visto en una situación muy comprometedora en un área alejada de las aulas. Si esto es cierto se verían involucrados: su plaza, Mr. Cullen y su certificado de graduación, señorita Swan— no quise voltear a ver a Edward por temor a delatarnos, decidí que él llevara el rumbo de la desafortunada conversación–. Así que díganme, ¿es eso cierto?— preguntó con firmeza. Nos vio alternadamente, yo no perdí contacto visual en ningún momento, pero tampoco volteé hacia mi derecha.

—Señor Director, la acusación que está haciendo es muy grave…— comenzó a hablar Edward.

—Lo sé. Es por eso que necesito que me lo expliquen— interrumpió. Cada segundo que pasaba me ponía más y más nerviosa. Sólo esperaba que el director no lo notara, porque estaba segura de que Edward sí–. Miren, sabemos cuáles serían las consecuencias, pero si hay algo entre ustedes haré todo lo posible por ayudarlos. Lo menos que quiero es que mi mejor alumna y mi mejor profesor se vieran involucrados en un escándalo.

Las palabras del director sonaban sinceras, pero Edward y yo habíamos hablado muchas veces del asunto. Sabíamos que antes que cualquier cosa estaba el puesto del director y que su ética profesional iba primero. Por más verdadera que sonara esa afirmación, yo no sedería.

—Está bien, le diré la verdad— dijo Edward con tono de derrota, me congelé al escucharlo y mantuve una expresión congelada–. Es verdad que la alumna y yo mantenemos una relación más allá de las aulas. Mi cuñada es hermana del novio de Alice y como usted sabrá, ella y Bella son prácticamente hermanas. Nuestras familias han estado muy involucradas desde hace un año y no le voy a negar que entre nosotros hay una gran amistad— Edward volteó a verme con ternura y me sonrió en complicidad.

—Es verdad, director. Estamos juntos la mayor parte del tiempo fuera de clases, todos como una gran familia. La situación que mi compañera vio, de seguro fue ayer, ¿verdad, Edward?— dije volteándolo a ver mientras lo señalaba con una mano–. Discutí con Alice y me sentía mal, él como el buen amigo que es me consoló, es todo. Lamento si una situación tan tonta pudo meternos en problemas— mientras daba mi falso discurso rogaba por que sonara convincente.

El director nos vio alternadamente por un rato, evaluándonos.

—Lamento haber malinterpretado la situación— dijo finalmente.

—No se preocupe, si yo estuviera en su situación, haría lo mismo— contestó Edward. Después del susto nos quedamos un rato más platicando con el director. Salimos sonrientes y aliviados de la dirección. Caminamos por el pasillo en silencio.

—Estuvo cerca— dije en voz baja. Edward alzó las cejas y asintió.

—Muy cerca. Nunca te había visto mentir tan bien— dijo apremiante.

—Es que no lo hice, conté la verdad. Omitiendo varios detalles— reímos un poco, después Edward se fue a preparar el salón para su clase y yo regresé con Alice.

— ¿Qué quería?— me susurró cuando llegué a su lado.

—Nos descubrieron— cuchicheé, se agachó y se tapó la boca para no gritar.

— ¿Quién?— preguntó en tono de sorpresa, pero con cara despreocupada.

—No sé, no nos dijo. Más tarde te cuento— ella asintió.

Ya en casa le conté todo a la duende, se enojó cómo si a ella la hubieran delatado y acusó a Jessica de chismosa y, aunque no me constaba, no sería nada raro que ella hubiera sido.

El fin de semana se llegó rápido, ya era domingo y sólo faltaban cinco días para la graduación.

Los integrantes de la pandilla estábamos en el aeropuerto de Seattle para despedir a Carlisle y Esme, después de mucho insistir le dieron sus muy bien merecidas vacaciones a mi suegro, estarían fuera quince días. Vendrían de paso el día de la graduación para vernos a Alice y a mí. Todos estaban haciendo fila en la caja del restaurante para pedir su orden, yo me había ido a sentar para apartar los lugares. Edward estuvo en la mesa primero, aprovecharía que estábamos solos para hablar con él sobre algo muy importante.

—Edward…— levantó la vista y puso atención–. Emmm… yo…quiero…yo…

— ¿Qué pasó?— dijo frunciendo el ceño.

—Yo… es que…

— ¡Ya está!— canturreó Alice sentándose frente a nosotros con Jazz a un lado—. ¿Interrumpimos?

—No, no Alice. No interrumpieron nada— dije un poco aliviada, en el último minuto me arrepentí, lo dejaría para después. Edward me vio extrañado, pero poco tiempo después le restó importancia.

Después de la comida, los padres de Edward tomaron su vuelo. Nos despedimos de ellos amorosamente, nos pidieron que nos cuidáramos y nos llenaron de abrazos y besos. Casi toda la pandilla estaba ahí. Nos quedamos un rato más y luego nos fuimos a la casa Cullen. Últimamente me sentía agotada, la presión de la escuela, la graduación y la fiesta era mucha; aprovechaba cualquier rato para dormir.

Me estaba acurrucando bajo las sábanas, me encontraba de lo más cómoda cuando oí la puerta abrirse y cerrarse con seguro. No era necesario abrir los ojos para saber de quién eran esos pasos sigilosos que se detuvieron a un lado de la cama, ni para saber quién se metió hábilmente entre las cobijas, me rodeó la cintura con un brazo y me besó pausadamente en el cuello.

—Bella…— dijo con voz ronca.

Apenas y podía mantener mi mente lo suficientemente alerta como para contestarle y mis ojos, bueno, esos ya eran un caso perdido; estarían sellados hasta que lograra despabilarme por completo, por la mañana.

— ¿Mmm?

—Despierta— rogó mientras acariciaba mi espalda.

—No— susurré después de un largo y cansado suspiro.

— ¿Qué dijiste?— me dijo al oído.

—Que no. Estoy cansada, Edward.

—Amor…— rogó de nuevo. Creo que si hubiera podido ver su cara habría caído en su trampa y me habría dejado envolver en sus encantos–. Por favor, Bella. Siento que hace mucho que no…

—Mañana, Edward. Por favor— dije apagándome poco a poco. Lo último que escuché fue un está bien en tono de derrota, después de eso no recuerdo nada más; me dejé envolver en la inconsciencia.

Terminamos las clases, estábamos en la última: ciencias con Mr. Cullen. Al siguiente día por fin sería la graduación. Hicimos un pequeño convivio, Alice entregó las invitaciones de la fiesta y nos despedimos de la escuela.

Llegamos temprano a casa para afinar los últimos detalles e imprevistos. Alice y yo nos sentamos en la sala a esperar a Rose y Tanya.

— ¿Qué pasa, Alice? ¿Por qué tan seria y pensativa?— pregunté.

—La fiesta.

— ¿Qué tiene? Será perfecta, ¿no?

—No. Los Cullen no van a estar, bueno, sólo de paso. Tus papás, conociéndolos, dudo que lleguen. Jake, ya ni siquiera me extraña de él, está de viaje con sus padres. Y mis papás, decidieron irse de viaje ¡prometieron que ya no lo harían! Ve el día al que estamos y no han llegado— dijo enfurruñándose como niña. Aún recordaba muy nítidamente el día que nos dijeron que se iban.

*Flashback*

_Alice y yo llegamos de la escuela y fuimos directamente a la cocina, olía muy bien lo que Mary estaba cocinando. Ya sentados en la mesa, John llamó nuestra atención._

—_Niñas, queremos decirles algo— dejamos de comer y pusimos atención. Él volteó a ver a Mary, tomó su mano y le sonrió–. Saldremos de viaje unas semanas._

— _¿¡QUÉ!? No pueden hacernos eso, ya falta muy poco para la graduación. Mamá no puedes dejarme sola con todo— había renegado Alice._

—_Pequeña, sé que puedes hacerlo. Además tienes a Bella, a Rose y Tanya. Le diré a Esme que te ayude con todo, no te preocupes— dijo Mary._

—_No pueden hacernos esto— insistió negando con la cabeza._

—_Alice…— ella se levantó de la mesa y subió las escaleras a toda prisa. Miré a John, él asintió y fui tras Alice._

_Entré despacio a su habitación, estaba sentada de espaladas a mí, se ponía sus audífonos a todo volumen y se abrazaba al oso que le había regalado Jasper. Me senté a su lado, me miró de reojo, al rato hizo un puchero y luego se acostó en mis piernas mientras lloraba. Cuando terminaron tres canciones se quitó los auriculares y me encaró cubierta en llanto._

—_Me da mucho coraje. Ellos lo prometieron._

—_Pero también prometieron estar aquí ese día. Entiéndelos— me miró por un rato y luego asintió con el ceño fruncido y una mueca._

—_Vamos a ayudarles— dije poniéndome de pie._

_Ese mismo fin de semana los despedimos en el aeropuerto, estuvimos junto a ellos hasta que fue tiempo de que se marcharan. John abrazó a Alice y Mary me abrazó a mí._

—_Te quiero, mami— dije en su oído. _

_Ella se separó, me tomó de los hombros, sonrió con ternura y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Era la primera vez que le decía mamá._

—_Yo también, bebé— dijo para darme otro abrazo. _

—_Bye, cuídate, papi— le dije a John cuando fue mi turno de despedirme. Él sonrió cariñosamente y besó mi frente._

—_Mis nenas hermosas, cuídense mucho, las amo— dijo Mary estrechándonos entre sus brazos a Alice y a mí–. Les prometo que ésta es la última vez que viajamos— dijo con voz ahogada por el llanto. _

_Un extraño sentimiento calentó mi pecho y me eché a llorar._

—_Ya no lloren, mis amores. O perderemos el avión— dijo John._

—_Eso es lo que quiero— dijo Alice ganándose nuestra risa._

_Los vimos entrar a la sala de abordaje. La última imagen que tengo de ellos fue su despedida con la mano, el beso que nos lanzó Mary y el "las amo" que dibujó con sus labios; de John recuerdo su linda sonrisa orgullosa, sus besos al aire y su mirada protectora sobre nosotras._

_A partir de ese día Alice y yo dormíamos en la misma habitación._

*Fin del flashback*

—Los echo de menos— admití frente Alice.

—Yo también— dijo un poco cabizbaja.

Tocaron la puerta y salí disparada a abrirles a las chicas. Ese día aclaramos detalles de peinados, maquillajes y vestidos.

Al otro día la mañana comenzó con estilistas y eso se alargó hasta la tarde. Con el tiempo justo nos pusimos las togas, los chicos pasaron por nosotras y fuimos a la escuela.

La ceremonia fue tan larga y aburrida como esperábamos. Al principio Edward, por decisión de la mayoría de los alumnos, dio el menaje de bienvenida y condujo el programa (fue el maestro de ceremonias). Alice y yo pasamos al estrado por nuestros diplomas entre las ovaciones y aplausos de nuestros amigos. Cuando estaba arriba vi entre la gente a Emmett a un lado de Rose, enseguida de ella estaba Jasper y a su lado Tanya. Detrás de ellos estaban Carlisle y Esme, cuando los vi levanté el papel y sonreí abiertamente.

Cuando por fin acabó el circo en la escuela, nos reunimos para que nos felicitaran. Carlisle y Esme nos dieron un abrazo, se despidieron y se fueron a retomar su viaje; su itinerario sólo les había permitido estar en la ceremonia.

Edward, Jasper y Emmett irían por las bebidas mientras las chicas nos poníamos nuestros vestidos en casa Cullen, ahí sería la fiesta. En cuanto entré a la habitación que usaríamos como cambiador sentí que algo se sacudió en mi estómago y salí corriendo al baño. Alice entró como un tornado y se hincó detrás de mí para sostener mi cabello.

— ¿Qué pasó?— dijo Tanya cuando saqué la cabeza del excusado.

—Está vomitando, otra vez— contestó Alice mientras me ayudaba a ponerme de pie–. Bella, no te vi comer ayer en todo el día y, que yo sepa, no has comido nada hoy— dijo con reproche.

— ¿En serio? Te juro que no me ha dado hambre— contesté.

—Bella, ¿qué te dije sobre eso?— me regañó Tanya.

—Prometo que como algo cuando bajemos— dije.

–Vamos a arreglarte un poco, te vez pálida— pidió Alice, asentí y salimos a cambiarnos.

Los vestidos eran muy bonitos. Rosalie traía uno de un color entre plata y perla, strapless, realzaba sus pechos, tenía un tipo de cinturón alrededor de la cadera que se unía a un lado y caía por la abertura de la falda larga que llegaba hasta el suelo, la abertura hacía lucir a la perfección toda su pierna izquierda a cada paso que daba. Tanya usó un vestido rojo fuego; el escote era algo descarado, pero ella lo portaba muy bien y le sentaba de maravilla; tenía la parte desde la cintura hasta la cadera repleta de pedrería, alrededor de la cintura se cruzaban unas cintas anchas que terminaban rodeándole la cadera; la parte delantera de la falda eran unos pequeños pedazos de tela que caían en picos, apenas cubriéndola; y la parte de atrás formaba una larga cola vaporosa que se movía junto con el vaivén de sus caderas. Alice se decidió por un entallado vestido negro en corte sirena; tenía bordadas figuras blancas por enfrente y varias en la parte trasera de la falda; tenía un escote increíble en la espalda; lucía muy elegante y sofisticada. Para mí eligió un vestido azul media noche; drapeado desde la bastilla hasta el escote; los tirantes y la línea debajo del busto eran de pedrería; era a medio muslo; usé tacones altos y todo encajaba a la perfección: accesorios, calzado, maquillaje, peinado.

Cuando llegaron los chicos quedaron sorprendidos con nuestro look, nos elogiaron y nos hicieron caminar como en una pasarela. Ellos no se veían nada mal, los tres usaban traje.

Edward se veía endemoniadamente bien en ese traje obscuro que realzaba su piel pálida y enmarcaba sus músculos. Era muy afortunada de tenerlo a mi lado.

Acomodamos todo, la música ya inundaba el lugar, la iluminación le daba un ambiente de antro; las cosas estaban en su lugar, comenzamos a bailar y disfrutar de la fiesta antes de que llegaran los invitados. No tardó mucho antes de que la casa estuviera completamente llena.

En definitiva, era la mejor fiesta que Alice había organizado. Todos se divertían y brincaban al ritmo de la música. Para evitar pasar otro incidente, dediqué un buen rato a la mesa de bocadillos; cuando me sentía satisfecha Edward apareció entre el gentío y nos pusimos a bailar.

La noche fue muriendo con los suaves destellos del amanecer, la casa estaba casi igual de llena que al principio, el ambiente seguía siendo muy bueno, pero todos estábamos agotados. Antes de que el sol se asomara por completo de entre las colinas, la casa se vació igual de rápido que cuando se llenó. Cuando el último invitado salió por la puerta nos desplomamos en el suelo, sentados y desparramados por todo el lugar. Rosalie apareció por la puerta del patio con una expresión exaltada.

—Jasper nos tenemos que ir. Algo pasó con los tíos— dijo atropelladamente. Su única familia estaba en aprietos.

—Yo voy con ustedes— dijo Emmett poniéndose de pie.

Los tres salieron rápidamente, apenas despidiéndose y yéndose como rayo.

Con cansancio nos acomodamos en los sillones: Alice en uno, Tanya en otro y Edward y yo en otro. Dormimos casi hasta el anochecer, dejamos a Tanya en su casa y después nos fuimos a la casa Brandon. Fui directo a mi habitación, me puse pijama y me dormí; aún me sentía cansada. Caí inconsciente tan rápido que no supe si dormí sola, con Edward o con Alice.

Desperté envuelta en un espeso sopor, había mucha luz, de seguro era mediodía o más tarde. En cuanto puse los pies en el piso un mareo casi me hace estallar la cabeza, el asco que sentí quedó eliminado en la primera arcada, corrí al baño y me dejé caer frente a la taza del baño. Tras unos minutos salí a paso lento y con las extremidades temblorosas. Bajé las escaleras lentamente y vi a Alice sentada en la sala, abrazándose las piernas.

—Buenos días— dije con voz pastosa.

—Siéntate— fruncí el ceño y me acerqué a ella—. ¿Crees que no te escuché? Voy a traer tu desayuno— no dije nada y me senté frente a la mesita de la sala.

Por lo que vi, Edward no estaba; tomé el teléfono y marqué su número una y otra vez pero no contestó.

Alice entró en la sala con una charola con fruta, jugo de naranja, pan tostado y un guiso que dudé que ella hubiera hecho. Lo puso frente a mí y se sentó a un lado.

—Ni me hagas esa cara, porque te lo vas a comer todo— sentenció. Tomé un poco de fruta y bebí jugo.

— ¿Dónde está Edward? No me contesta el celular.

—Oh, dijo que había recibido una llamada de no sé qué. Algo de sus papás, creo que era urgente. Come y acábate todo.

—Sí, mami— contesté mientras masticaba una rebanada de pan.

Comí lo más que pude, le rogué a Alice que no me obligara a terminar todo y se llevó la charola. Marqué de nuevo el número de Edward y no me contestó, otra vez. Me estaba comenzando a preocupar. Alice entró echando chispas de la cocina.

— ¿Qué pasó?

—Que mis padres no llegaron.

—Alice, lo siento. Me despertó el sonido de tu laptop, tenías un mensaje de ellos.

— ¿Qué decía?

—Que estaban varados en el aeropuerto y que saldrían en el primer vuelo disponible. Es temporada alta y varias líneas se saturaron— ella negó mecánicamente–. Alice, por lo menos ellos están haciendo todo lo posible por llegar. En cambio los míos ni siquiera lo recuerdan, si no es porque les mandé un mensaje ni se hubieran enterado.

—Tienes razón. Lo siento, Bella— me atrajo en un abrazo y me acosté en sus piernas.

Estábamos sentadas en la sala, viendo un programa de concursos. Ninguna prestaba atención a la televisión. No sabría decir exactamente cuánto tiempo había pasado, hasta que el sonido chillante del teléfono irrumpió el monótono silencio.

—Yo voy— dije poniéndome de pie—. ¿Diga?...Sí….— me congelé al instante cuando escuché las palabras que salían del aparato.

— ¿Quién es, Bella?— preguntó Alice, cuando giró la cara para verme su semblante cambió, pegó un brinco, se puso de pie y comenzó a acercarse—. ¿Bella?

—Sí— contesté a la pregunta de la persona que llamaba.

Sin dejar de ver a Alice con una cara que desconocía cuál era y sin dejar de parpadear, comencé a sentir un globo de aire que poco a poco subió de mi estómago a la garganta, impidiéndome hablar.

—Bella, ¿qué pasa?— dijo cuando llegó a mi lado y deslizó una mano por mi brazo.

Las palabras se atoraban y sólo lograba emitir raros sonidos entrecortados. Mis ojos comenzaron a poblarse de lágrimas y el teléfono resbaló despacio entre mis dedos hasta que se estampó en el piso. La mirada expectante y preocupada de Alice me tenía atrapada. Comenzaron a escaparse pequeños sollozos.

—No— logré susurrar tras varios intentos. La abracé con fuerza y rompí en llanto sobre su hombro. Ella me estrechó y acarició mi cabello.

No sabía que seguía después de eso, ni siquiera sabía cómo iba a ser capaz de recobrar el habla para poder decírselo.

**BY: VICKO TEAM EC**

**Hola, hola! En vista a que son unas lectoras muy lindas y que en pocos días han visitado mucho mi fic, decidí actualizarles de nuevo.**

**Viene una parte muy dura para nuestras chicas, ¿hay algo que quieran decir al respecto?**

**Las invito a pasar por mi nuevo bebé: Las alas del cisne.**

**Lo encuentran aquí en FF y esperen próximamente a mi bebé "Deep passion" que espero que les guste.**

**Me encuentran en fb como Vicko TeamEc, ahí podemos hablar, pueden ver las portadas del fic, acepto sugerencias y las puedo ayudar con mucho gusto en lo que necesiten.**

**Gracias Ali por ser tan hermosa como siempre! TQ! gracias mis bellas comentaristas y a mis gasparines que veo pasar! **

**Besos de bombón!**


	24. 22: INCREÍBLE DOLOR

.

BUENOS DÍAS MR. CULLEN

CAPÍTULO XXII

INCREÍBLE DOLOR

.

.

**Bella POV**

Histeria, era la única palabra elocuente que encontré para describir mi estado.

Desde que rompí el teléfono no había hecho otra cosa más que gritar, llorar, jadear y retorcerme de dolor en el piso. Pobre Alice, no sabía qué me pasaba, no podía, no debía.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Quién era?— preguntó por enésima vez en el mismo tono impotente y desesperado de la primera vez–. Por favor, Bella. Mírame, dímelo— rogó tomando mi cara entre sus manos.

La vi detenidamente, pero la cascada de llanto no me permitía emitir ni una sola palabra.

— ¡Por Dios, Bella! ¡Ya! ¡Dime qué pasa!— dijo totalmente desesperada sacudiéndome por los hombros. Estaba a punto de recobrar el control de mí misma cuando el timbre sonó.

No vi nada, sólo recuerdo lo que escuché. Alice se levantó corriendo a abrir, trastabilló con algo y llegó a la puerta. Recuerdo haber escuchado la voz de Edward y la breve plática que tuvieron.

—Alice ya… ¿qué pasa?— preguntó preocupado.

—Ayúdame, por favor. Es Bella…

— ¿Qué? ¿Dónde…?— sus pasos presurosos se acercaron rápidamente. Sentí sus brazos alrededor de mí, me meció por un momento, luego buscó mi rostro—. Bella, mírame— le hice caso pero las lágrimas no me dejaban ver nada–. Cálmate, necesito que me digas qué pasa, ¿puedes controlarte?... vamos, yo sé que puedes— asentí entre sollozos.

—Alice, prepara un té— dijo, luego puso atención en mí–. Mírame, inhala, exhala… así, muy bien, Bella, sigue así. ¿Mejor?— asentí—. ¿Puedes decirme qué pasó?— asentí de nuevo, después de unos cuantos minutos logré hablar.

—Sonó el teléfono y yo atendí. Era de la comisaría…— dije con voz pastosa y ronca.

—Okey… ¿qué te dijeron? ¿Qué querían?

—Preguntaron por Alice o por mí y…

—Cálmate, Bella. Estoy aquí, no estás sola.

—Edward, ¿cómo le digo?— pregunté mientras intentaba controlar el llanto—. ¿Cómo hago para…?

— ¿Para qué, Bella? ¿Qué te dijeron?— vi a un punto fijo en silencio—. ¿Bella?

—Venían hacia acá, a la graduación… y… no… llegaron, Edward; no nos vieron graduarnos…— dije aún con la vista perdida.

— ¿Quiénes? ¿Qué pasó?

—Un camión les chocó de frente, cayeron al bosque y se estrellaron…

— ¿Quiénes?— volteé a verlo, él trataba de mantener un semblante sereno pero lo conocía, estaba preocupado por mi agonía, mi desesperación y mi dolor.

—Los Brandon— dije en un susurro apenas audible, su rostro se transformó.

Sabía lo que seguía, pero no qué habría después de eso.

— ¿Qué les pasó?— parpadeé muchas veces tratando de no romper en llanto, suspiré y sentí la garganta extremadamente seca.

Negué una y otra vez, maldiciendo a mis ojos, que me traicionaban de nuevo y dejaban caer lágrimas constantes

— ¿Bella? ¿Mu…murieron?— preguntó con precaución. Asentí levemente dejando salir el dolor nuevamente—. ¡Por Dios!— dijo incrédulo, dando vueltas frente a mí, jalándose el cabello—. ¿Mary y John?— preguntó incrédulo. Seguí asintiendo.

— ¡Sí, Edward! ¡Mary y John están muertos! ¡Los Brandon se fueron! ¡Están muertos!— grité inconsolable, luego un estruendo llamó mi atención.

Volteé a ver al marco de la puerta, ahí estaba Alice, con los pies mojados de agua humeante; con una mirada horrorizada, dolorosa; sus brazos caían inertes a sus costados, era como si estuviera ahí, pero a la vez no.

—Oh, Alice— dijo Edward acercándose con precaución a ella.

—No— logró susurrar mientras negaba. Edward llegó a su lado y la apretó contra su pecho–. No, no ¡No! ¡No es cierto! ¡No!— decía en un agudo grito de dolor mientras se retorcía entre los brazos de Edward y lo golpeaba en el pecho con los puños cerrados.

Despacio fueron cayendo al suelo mientras la agonía y el dolor se hacían presentes en ella. Edward la meció como lo había estado haciendo conmigo. Después de un rato logré recobrar el control sobre mí, me acerqué a ellos gateando, me hinqué a un lado, luego Edward me dio espacio para que consolara a Alice.

Él se puso de pie y habló con Tanya por teléfono. Al rato ella llegó en pijama.

Alice y yo estábamos sentadas en la sala, ella no decía nada, tenía la vista perdida, sus lágrimas caían libres; igual que las mías, en silencio. Tanya se sentó entre nosotras y nos atrajo en un abrazo.

—Niñas, no están solas. Aquí estoy con ustedes, mis amores— Alice se acurrucó en las piernas de Tanya, ella acarició su cabello y nos quedamos en silencio.

Alice se durmió, yo me levanté y fui a la cocina.

— ¿Bella?— dijo Tanya suavemente detrás de mí. Volteé y la vi por un rato–. Sé lo difícil que es para ti todo esto…

— ¿Dónde está Edward?— pregunté con una voz desconocida y monótona.

—Fue a arreglar todo— asentí y me giré a retomar lo que estaba haciendo.

—Alice te necesita mucho, sé que lo que te voy a decir tal vez sea duro pero…— me giré a verla–, tienes que ser fuerte, para ella. De las dos eres la que está más consciente, van a superar esto juntas. Pero ella te necesita.

—Lo sé— susurré.

—Lo siento tanto— dijo para después abrazarme, me aferré a ella y un delicado llanto resbaló por mis mejillas. Regresamos a la sala y Alice no estaba; nos miramos aterradas, yo corrí escaleras arriba y Tanya hacia afuera.

No estaba en su habitación, ni en su baño, busqué en mi recámara pero tampoco estaba. Un ruido me alertó, me acerqué despacio a la puerta entreabierta: Alice estaba metida en el armario de sus padres, cuando entré la vi yendo de un lugar a otro, buscando algo y sacando cosas.

— ¿Qué haces?— pregunté en voz baja.

—Tienen que verse muy bien. Irán a una gala, deben ponerse su mejor atuendo.

—Alice…

— ¿Qué opinas, el vestido azul o el morado?

—Emmm…

—Lo sabía, a mí también me gusta más el morado. Bella, ¿me ayudas a buscar unos zapatos que combinen? Mira, elegí este traje para mi papito, se verá tan guapo. Ten ayúdame con eso— dijo aventándome un pila de ropa–. Pon todo sobre la cama, para que lo vean cuando lleguen…— ella comenzaba a perder el juicio, estaba haciendo lo mismo que cuando ellos salían en una noche especial.

—Alice…

—Tengo que ponerle accesorios a juego porque…

— ¡Alice!

— ¡¿Qué?!

—Ellos ya no están.

—No digas tonterías, Bella ellos…

—Se fueron, Alice— dije con voz torturada, me dolía mucho verla así.

—Claro, porque están de viaje. Pero van a volver… van a volver— dijo con voz distante.

—No— dije mientras sentía mi pecho oprimirse de dolor.

—Sí, Bella, ellos van a estar…

—Aquí— interrumpí poniendo mi mano en su corazón–. Siempre van a estar aquí.

—No— susurró.

—Alice… ellos están muertos— dije esperando su reacción.

—No— dijo en voz alta. La abracé mientras nos ahogábamos en llanto, de nuevo.

No me había dado cuenta de que era de noche hasta que Tanya entró a encender la luz.

No sabía cuánto tiempo teníamos acurrucadas en el suelo cuando Edward entró y se hincó frente a nosotras.

—Alice, es tarde. Debes dormir— dijo él.

—No quiero. Quiero estar despierta cuando lleguen mis papis de viaje.

—Nena, ellos no van a llegar— dijo Tanya desde la puerta.

—No es cierto— dijo Alice enfurruñada.

—Por favor, Alice. Tienen que descansar…— insistió él.

— ¡No, Edward!

—Alice…— susurré en su oído.

—No, Bella. No me voy a dormir ¡No!— renegó levantándose bruscamente.

—Lo siento— dijo Edward agarrándola con fuerza entre sus brazos.

— ¡No! ¡Suéltame! ¡¿Qué haces?!...— dijo retorciéndose entre sus brazos. Edward la agarró más fuerte casi inmovilizándola.

— ¡Tanya!— dijo él. Ella se acercó con una jeringa en las manos–. Bella, ayúdame— me acerqué e inmovilicé la cabeza de Alice entre mis manos.

Tanya le puso la inyección, poco a poco se fue apagando, hasta que quedó inerte entre los brazos de Edward. La cargó a su habitación, Tanya retiró las sábanas, se acomodó debajo de ellas y luego Edward puso a Alice entre sus brazos.

—No te preocupes, yo me quedo con ella— me dijo Tanya, asentí. Edward me tomó de la mano y me llevó escaleras abajo.

—Le pusimos un sedante, estará dormida lo suficiente. Tiene que descansar, mañana será un día muy pesado— no dije nada, sólo asentí–. Mis papás llegan mañana en la tarde igual que los chicos.

—Okey.

—Bella, tienes que comer algo— dijo poniendo un paquete de comida frente a mí.

—De verdad, no tengo hambre…

—Mi amor, por favor. No has comido nada— abrí el paquete y le di un bocado.

— ¿Qué pasó con los trámites?— pregunté mientras masticaba cansinamente.

—No te preocupes por eso, todo está listo.

—Gracias.

—De nada, mi amor— dijo acercando mi rostro al suyo hasta que pegó nuestras frentes.

—Ya terminé— susurré.

—Pero apenas y lo has probado. Por favor, Bella, come un poco más— suspiré, comí hasta que me sentí satisfecha. Para mi sorpresa acabé casi con todo.

—Vamos a dormir, estoy agotada— dije con monotonía. Él asintió y se puso de pie.

— ¿Necesitas algo más?

—No. Bueno, sí. Me siento exhausta, pero estoy segura de que tendré insomnio, ¿puedes darme algo no muy fuerte para dormir?

—Claro, amor— fue a su maleta y regresó con una tableta en su mano–. Tómate esto.

—Gracias— me tomé la tableta y me sentí reconfortada casi inmediatamente.

Con la ayuda de Edward subí las escaleras, en el tope de éstas me volví hacia él medio adormilada y me colgué de su cuello. Edward me tomó en brazos, recargué mi cara en su cuello, él me llevó a mi habitación, me acomodó en la cama y me arropó.

—Edward— susurré con los ojos cerrados, a punto de caer inconsciente por completo.

— ¿Sí?

—Quédate conmigo.

—Por supuesto, siempre.

Desperté cuando la luz exterior me dio de lleno en la cara. Reconocí mi habitación, mi mente vagó unos instantes, recordando el agotador día anterior, sentía que todo había sido una horrible pesadilla, intenté obligarme a ello; pero sabía que no era así. Me aseé y salí a enfrentar la cruda realidad.

—Hola— dijo Tanya en cuanto me vio entrar a la sala. Su atuendo de luto terminó por confirmarme la pesadilla.

—Hola. ¿Qué hora es?

—Tarde.

— ¿Dónde está Edward?

—Terminando algunas diligencias.

— ¿Y Alice?

—Aún duerme, el sedante de ella era un poco pesado— vio el reloj–, pronto va a despertar.

—Okey.

—Siéntate, voy a servirte algo ligero para comer— me senté, al rato puso un plato frente a mí y comí en silencio.

—Ya no quiero— dije retirando el plato.

—Bella, apenas y lo probaste…

—Por favor, no me obligues. De verdad, no tengo hambre— se puso de pie y se paró a un lado de mí.

—Me preocupas…

—Estoy bien— aseguré. Tanya acarició mi cabello, recargué mi cabeza en su estómago y ella no dejó de reconfortarme.

Subí a mi habitación para cambiarme. Me paré frente a las puertas abiertas de mi clóset sin saber qué ponerme. Al final me decidí por lo más cómodo que encontré: un sencillo vestido negro. Justo acababa de cambiarme cuando escuché unos leves golpecitos en la puerta.

—Adelante— Edward entró despacio. Tenía puestos una camisa y un pantalón negros. Se acercó y besó mi frente.

—Es hora de despertar a Alice, tenemos que irnos— asentí sobre su pecho y salimos al pasillo.

Nunca me había parecido tan largo el tramo entre las puertas de nuestras habitaciones. A cada paso que daba me acercaba más a ella y a la inminente despedida. Cuando entré a su recámara creí que me desarmaría, estaba dormida, muy tranquila, ajena a todo, me dolía tener que despertarla; pero lo tenía que hacer.

—Alice, despierta— dije suavemente, moviéndola por el hombro–. Alice…— sus ojos se abrieron poco a poco, mostrándome confusión, entendimiento y luego dolor.

Ayudé a Alice a asearse, desde que despertó no había dicho nada, no respondía a nada de lo que le decía, ni siquiera había llorado. Era como si estuviera atrapada en su interior, como si la chispa vivaz que la caracterizaba hubiera sido apagada. Estuve a punto de dejarme caer en mil pedazos, muchas veces; verla así era lo más doloroso que había soportado, pero ella me necesitaba fuerte. La cambié con un blusón largo y unas sandalias. Milagrosamente, el clima era soportable.

Cuando salimos de la habitación, Edward y Tanya nos esperaban. Cuando ellos la vieron pusieron una mueca de dolor que supuse, yo también tenía. Tanya bajó primero, luego Alice y yo, después Edward. Alice era un monaguillo guiado por mis pasos, ella y yo subimos en la parte trasera del coche.

El camino silencioso me estaba volviendo loca, por suerte Tanya y Edward entablaron una conversación trivial en la que pude concentrarme; sorpresivamente Alice se recostó sobre mis piernas y unas cuantas lágrimas descendieron por sus mejillas.

Llegamos a la funeraria después de un viaje eterno y sin tiempo. En el aparcamiento vi los coches de Emmett y Carlisle, fue un alivio saber que ya estaban ahí. Entramos y lo que vi me conmovió: el lugar era precioso, los dos ataúdes estaban al frente de las filas de sillas, las flores adornaban de manera pulcra el recinto; había una brisa de música de fondo, la letra sonaba magistral, perfecta. Cuando nos vieron, todos se pusieron de pie, Jasper corrió al lado de Alice y la abrazó con fuerza.

—Lo siento tanto, mi amor— le dijo en tono agónico.

Ella se quedó inmóvil, viendo a un punto fijo en la nada. De repente cayó en cuenta del lugar, sus ojos se posaron al frente, se deshizo del abrazo de Jasper y corrió hasta que quedó entre los ataúdes.

Todos observamos cuidadosos y expectantes.

— ¿Mami?— dijo ella poniendo sus manos sobre el cristal–. Mami, levántate ya es muy tarde. Tienes que despertar a papá.

Me tapé la boca tratando de ahogar los fuertes sollozos que salían de mi pecho, Edward me atrajo en un abrazo, enterré mi rostro en su pecho y oí cómo los demás quedaban conmovidos por la imagen, rompiendo en llanto.

—Mami, hazme caso… mamá…— rogó, después ella los vio alternadamente, negó una y otra vez, un grito doloroso y miserable salió desde lo más profundo de su ser y la hizo caer de rodillas entre sus padres.

Corrí hasta ella, la sostuve en un abrazo y la levanté.

—Mis papitos no… mis papitos…— decía en un llanto sofocado y extremadamente doloroso.

La apreté contra mí, besé su cabeza varias veces y luego la dejé en brazos de Jasper. Inmediatamente después Edward me sostenía. Adivinando mis intenciones, poco a poco nos fue acercando.

Nunca había pasado por algo así, cada paso que daba sentía que me oprimía el pecho, que me estrujaba desde adentro y me dejaba sin aire. Primero vi a Mary, tenía el rostro sereno, como si estuviera en un dulce sueño, incluso parecía estar sonriendo. John lucía pacífico, encantador. Recordé la última vez que los vi: el "las amo" de los labios de Mary, los besos de John y sus hermosas sonrisas… en ese momento mis piernas fallaron, Edward me sostuvo para no caer y mi llanto no cesó.

—Yo también los amé demasiado— susurré entrecortadamente–. Gracias por todo, siempre van a estar en mi corazón— acaricié el frío cristal de cada uno, luego me dejé caer sobre los brazos de Edward, él elevó mi peso y me dejó en una silla al lado de Alice.

¿Era posible sentirse más miserable que en ese momento?, lo dudo. Sentía un enorme hueco que abarcaba mi pecho y parte de mi estómago. Aún me parecía increíble, hacía pocos días estábamos los cuatro cenando, como cualquier otra noche y hoy… hoy estábamos llorando descontroladamente frente a dos féretros que contenían los cuerpos inertes de dos de las personas más importantes en mi mundo, las personas que me dieron el amor que me hacía falta, quienes formaron parte importante de quién soy, aquellos que me aconsejaron, me apoyaron y quienes me abrazaron en noches de tormenta.

Cualquier cosa parecía insignificante porque sabía que al llegar a casa me estaría esperando mi familia, esa que hoy estaba desmoronada, incompleta y desolada; faltaban los pilares que por tanto tiempo nos sostuvieron a Alice y a mí. Era insoportablemente doloroso… deprimente en extremo…incluso desalentador. Creo que nada de lo que pudiéramos llegar a sentir esa noche sería suficiente, no para ellos.

De un momento a otro Alice se acostó en las sillas, puso su cabeza sobre mis piernas y los pies sobre las piernas de Jasper. Pasé mis manos por su cabello, inconsciente, sumida en mi interior, pensando en todo y nada a la vez, derramando lágrimas esporádicamente. Uno a uno nuestros seres queridos se acercaron a demostrarnos su apoyo y darnos el pésame; yo sólo asentía a lo que me decían y Alice… ella regresó a su estado de shock, no hablaba, sólo miraba a la nada, lloraba y suspiraba.

Pasamos la noche en vela, no nos movimos de nuestro lugar, mantuvimos la misma posición: Alice acostada entre Jasper y yo, él acariciando sus piernas con una mirada aprensiva que ella nunca correspondió, yo entretenida con su cabello, Edward a mi lado con nuestras manos entrelazadas, a veces mi cabeza caía sobre su hombro, él la llenaba de besos y caricias. Jasper y Edward no se separaron de nosotras ni un instante. Los demás atendían a los conocidos que fueron llegando, los cuatro mantuvimos la misma postura y dejamos que el tiempo se consumiera.

Al amanecer Esme se acercó a nosotros, Edward se levantó para que pudiera sentarse a mi lado. Cuando volteé la vista hacia ella le di una sonrisa triste. Ella me tendió un vaso de agua y bebí varios sorbos.

—El cura llegará en un momento— me susurró–. Levántala y dale un poco de agua para que se refresque— dijo dándome otro vaso.

—Alice, ven aquí— dije suavemente–. Siéntate, ten— dije dándole de beber el agua.

Con ambas manos agarró el vaso y lo vació de un trago. Luego volteó a verme en silencio, sus ojos eran un mar profundo y turbio, podía ver con claridad el dolor tatuado delicadamente en cada parte de su ser. Mi mano se movió inconsciente hacia su mejilla, acariciándola suavemente, sus lágrimas se desbordaron de nuevo y me limité a limpiarlas con las yemas. Sentí una mano pesada sobre mi hombro, levanté la vista y me paré de un brinco.

— ¡Jacob!

—Oh, Bella. Lo siento mucho— asentí y me separé de él–. Alice…—susurró acercándose, se arrodilló frente a ella, le dijo palabras alentadoras y reconfortantes, la abrazó y luego todos tomamos nuestros lugares.

Como Esme dijo, el padre entró no mucho tiempo después. Ofreció un servicio largo, emotivo, hermoso. No hubo quién se resistiera a las palabras tan exactas y profundas del sermón. Ése hombre había conocido a los Brandon durante muchos años, visitábamos la parroquia muy seguido; otro buen hábito que ellos nos inculcaron.

Al terminar, Alice y yo nos acercamos a los féretros, con Jazz y Edward escoltándolos; ella por poco desfallece en mis brazos, Jasper la sostuvo y Edward a mí. Cerraron las tapas, vimos cómo hacían el eterno recorrido hacia la salida entre los gritos agónicos e histéricos de Alice y mi llanto descontrolado y profundo; con nuestras parejas sosteniendo cada uno de nuestros pasos, salimos despacio detrás de ellos. Subimos al auto de Edward, él siguió las carrozas fúnebres de cerca, haciendo el último viaje. Sabía que venía lo más difícil, lo más doloroso. ¿Sería capaz de soportarlo?...

Entramos al cementerio, seguidos de una cola de autos; cuando llegamos a la carpa ya estaba todo listo: los cajones en su lugar, las flores; un violinista tocando sus melodías favoritas, dándole más dramatismo al momento. Nos sentamos al frente, apenas y recuerdo lo que pasó después, el sacerdote dijo unas palabras, luego Esme y Carlisle; no sé de qué iba su discurso, pero estoy segura que fueron palabras de amor y consuelo; lo que sí recuerdo fue la cara desorientada e incrédula de Alice y… el final.

Los encargados se acercaron a los féretros para llevárselos a la cremación, entonces ella corrió y se abalanzó sobre ellos, impidiendo que los hombres se los llevaran; por un momento caí rendida a los brazos de Edward, pero algo me hizo tomar fuerzas para ir por ella y derrumbarnos ante las miradas tristes de nuestros más allegados. Nos dieron un momento a solas; Edward y Jasper se mantuvieron cerca, pero lo suficiente lejos como para sentirnos en privacidad… nos quedamos ahí, solas, sin decir nada, tendidas en el piso, sumergidas en nuestra propia miseria, sacando el dolor a todo pulmón, ahogándonos en llanto y sosteniendo lo poco que nos quedaba la una de la otra.

Llegó un punto en el que pensé que ya no tenía más lágrimas que llorar, me sentía agotada, quería desvanecerme… luego bajé mi vista y encontré el motivo de mi fortaleza: Alice, ella me necesitaba más que nunca y no le fallaría, hoy no.

Los chicos se acercaron, nos levantaron y nos llevaron a la lápida. Era un cuadro sobre el pasto con letras doradas, hermoso. Tenía escritos sus nombres, fechas y una hermosa oración:

"_No importa la distancia que nos aleje…lo que importa es que hay un cielo que nos une"._

—Ellos están aquí— dije poniendo la mano de Alice sobre el frío mármol.

Ella me miró, asentí una vez y se echó a llorar sobre la tumba, volteé a ver a Edward con la mirada torturada…

—Jasper…— susurró. Entonces él se acercó, levantó a Alice entre sus brazos, me puse de pie y nos fuimos de ahí.

—Ya acabó, estoy aquí, ya terminó— decía Jasper mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Alice que caía sobre su pecho.

Él cargó a Alice en todo el camino de regreso al estacionamiento y Edward sostuvo mi peso, tomándome de la cintura. Ellos subieron en la parte trasera del jeep de Emmett y Edward y yo en la del volvo, Tanya conducía y Jake iba de copiloto. Me acurruqué entre los brazos de Edward, enterré mi cara en su cuello y me dormí… desperté cuando Edward terminaba de ponerme una pijama, reconocí el lugar como su recámara.

— ¿Dónde está Alice?— pregunté apresurada sentándome en un solo movimiento.

—Con Jasper, en la habitación de al lado— suspiré y me dejé caer de nuevo en la cama.

—Carlisle tuvo que sedarla, se puso muy mal cuando llegaron.

— ¿Va a estar bien?— pregunté con una profunda duda.

—Claro, nos tiene a nosotros… te tiene a ti— asentí pesadamente. Él se acomodó a mi lado y me abrazó.

—Estoy exhausta…

—Duerme, yo voy a estar aquí— y así lo hice, me acurruqué más contra su pecho y me dormí de nuevo.

Aunque no lo quisiera, el tiempo pasó. Se cumplía una semana desde que habíamos estado en el cementerio, despidiéndonos de ellos. Alice estaba un poco mejor, ya se comunicaba; aunque sólo lo hacía con monosílabos o movimientos de cabeza, pero ya era algo. Y yo… estaba estable, anímicamente hablando, porque todos los días despertaba con una fuerte jaqueca. Desde el día del entierro, por la salud de Alice, estábamos hospedadas en la casa Cullen.

La vida seguía y yo tenía que prepararme para entrar a la universidad, igual que Jazz y Alice. Ya habíamos hablado con anterioridad, concluimos que los cuatro (Alice, Jasper, Edward y yo) nos mudaríamos al mismo lugar, Edward buscaría un empleo y nosotros nos dedicaríamos exclusivamente a estudiar… pero antes tenía que dejar claros algunos asuntos pendientes, tenía que hablar con Edward y después con los demás.

Estábamos de camino a mi casa, tenía que ir por unos papeles para terminar con los trámites de la escuela.

—Tengo que hablar contigo— dije viendo las casas familiares del vecindario.

— ¿Ahora?— levanté los hombros y aparcó el coche, ya habíamos llegado. Le di las llaves para poder abrazarlo.

—Aprovechemos ahora que no hay nadie, es importante y…— abrió la puerta y se quedó paralizado.

Volteé a ver, me solté de él y me quedé clavada en mi lugar, sorprendida.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— pregunté desorientada.

— ¿Tú?— dijo viendo a Edward con el ceño fruncido.

Había algo raro en esa situación… y me daba muy mal presentimiento.

**BY: VICKO TEAM EC**

**Creo que es el capítulo más duro! Lamento hacer las sufrir así.**

**y como lo prometido es deuda... llegamos a 100 visitas en un día y les actualicé al siguiente día, ésta historia ya la tengo terminada y escrita así que no tardaré tanto en las actus. **

**Espero actualizar mañana o pasado, ¡me hacen muy feliz con su respuesta con mi fic!**

**Las invito a mi nuevo bebé: Las alas del cisne**

**Nos vemos en facebook: Vicko TeamEc**

**Besos de bombón!**

**.**

**.**


	25. 23: COMENZANDO POR EL DESTINO

BUENOS DÍAS MR. CULLEN

CAPÍTULO XXIII

COMENZANDO POR EL DESTINO

.

.

**EDWARD POV**

— ¿Tú?— dijo viéndome con el ceño fruncido de coraje.

Bella seguía sin entender nada, nos miraba alternadamente, confusa.

¿Por qué de todas las personas en el mundo tenían que ser precisamente ellos? Alguna vez llegué a sospecharlo, pero me sentía tan bien, tan tranquilo; que olvidé por completo del asunto. Estaba seguro de que eso iba a terminar mal, juraron que jamás me perdonarían y hoy estaba más convencido que nunca de que hablaban muy en serio.

—Emmm… él es…—comenzó a explicar Bella.

— ¡Un maldito!— gritó interrumpiéndola.

— ¿Perdón? ¿De dónde lo conoces?— no contestó, sólo respiró agitadamente, concentrando su coraje en sus pequeños puños—. ¿Mamá?...— preguntó Bella de nuevo—. ¿De dónde se conocen?— dijo sin dar crédito, por primera vez me volteó a ver, yo no sabía qué decir—. ¿Edward?

—Emmm… verás… Bella, yo los conozco porque…

—Querida, encontré…— dijo Charlie entrando a la sala con algo en sus manos que dejó caer al piso después de que alzó la vista y me vio—. ¿Qué demonios hace él aquí?— gruñó con coraje y avanzó furiosamente hacia nosotros.

—Espera…— dijo Reneé deteniéndolo del brazo.

— ¡Suelta a mi hija!— dijo arrancando a Bella de mi lado de manera violenta.

Ella, tan frágil, salió disparada a un lado; por suerte su madre estaba en medio y logró sostenerla antes de que se estrellara contra algo.

— ¡Papá!— chilló ella.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿También vas a apartarme de ella?— dijo poniéndose enfrente de mí, con la cabeza en alto, altanero y retador.

—Señor, yo no…

— ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una venganza?— escupió las palabras sobre mi cara con odio.

Tenía que hacerlo parar, la situación se estaba volviendo un tanto enredosa, más para Bella que no sabía qué decir, y seguía a medias nuestra "conversación". Pobre, tenía una cara de perplejidad y desconcierto magistral.

Todo el malentendido debía solucionarse de una vez, antes de que eso se convirtiera en una bola de nieve, yo jamás me acercaría a Bella por venganza; es más, en ningún momento pensé eso y ni siquiera sabía que ellos eran sus padres. Ella nunca me mostró una fotografía, ni se la pedí, y cuando ella o Alice hablaban se referían a ellos como papá, mamá o los Swan.

—Por supuesto, es venganza; más claro no puede estar. ¿Qué buscas?— siguió diciendo Charlie con odio.

— ¡Ya basta!— gritó Bella haciendo que los tres volteáramos a verla—. ¿Podrían explicarme qué demonios se traen con mi novio?— dijo exasperada.

— ¿Tu qué?— preguntó su mamá.

— ¡Maldito pedófilo! ¡Ahora si te mato!— fue tan rápido que no lo vi venir, él se me abalanzó y me dio en la cara con el puño.

Caí en un sofá con él sobre mí, se separó un poco para tomar impulso y darme otro golpe; aún un poco aturdido por el anterior intenté esquivar torpemente sus puñetazos. Reneé trataba de quitarlo de encima, Bella se metió con dificultad entre los dos y abrió sus brazos, protegiéndome.

— ¡Ya! ¡No lo golpees!— gritó histérica, llorando.

Me sentía muy mal de que las cosas se hubieran dado así, justo cuando ella más los necesitaba y eso pasaba…

—Haber si lo sigues defendiendo cuando sepas los que nos hizo— dijo Charlie.

— ¿De qué hablas?— preguntó Bella atónita.

—Este maldito… desgraciado, es el médico que mató a tu abuela en Londres…

— ¿Qué?— el tono de voz de ella era apenas audible.

—Por su maldita negligencia ella falleció y le quitaron su licencia. Ahora te busca a ti como venganza por lo de su maldito titulo— dijo estrepitosamente, luego se dirigió directamente hacia mí—. ¿No era tu "vocación"?... ¿el ser médico?— no daba crédito a lo que sucedía, sus palabras eran increíbles. Esto tenía que acabar, pero ya.

—Edward eso es…— Bella me miraba como si me desconociera, quería decirle tantas cosas, nada de lo que decía su padre era cierto, la verdad estaba muy distorsionada.

Pero también era verdad que no hallaba por dónde empezar, me hice un nudo, mis pensamientos eran tantos que no sabía por cual comenzar; eran tantas cosas y tan poco el tiempo para aclararlas.

—Bella… no fue así como sucedió— ella abrió la boca sorprendida y dejó escapar un suspiro. Agachó la cabeza y comenzó a llorar–. Bella…— me paré e intenté acercarme, pero ella levantó la mano, indicándome que me detuviera.

— ¡Déjala! No te atrevas a tocarla— gritó él.

—Charlie…— dijo Reneé tratando de ser razonable.

— ¡Asesino! ¡Maldito asesino…!— un jadeo escapó de él, pusimos nuestra atención en él, se agarraba el pecho con fuerza, ¡maldición!, lo que faltaba… Bella corrió hacia él, se hincó a su lado mientras le preguntaba qué tenía.

—Emmm… yo…— dije tratando de acercarme.

—Vete— dijo Bella con monotonía.

— ¿Qué?— pregunté desconcertado.

— ¡Que te vayas!— me quedé inmóvil en mi lugar, entonces ella volteó a verme con súplica–. Por favor— asentí y salí de la casa.

Subí al auto, cerré la puerta con fuerza y tomé mi celular.

—Hospital de Forks, Buenos días— contestó al primer timbre.

—Hola, Myrna, buenos días. Habla Edward, necesito una ambulancia, urgente— dije estrepitosamente.

—Okey, Edward. ¿Quieres que le avise a tu papá?

—Sí, por favor. Dile que es el padre de Bella.

—De acuerdo, ¿podrías darme la dirección?

—Claro…—se la dije y arranqué mi coche.

Cuando llegué a casa no reparé en nada, entré directamente y sin escalas. Azoté la puerta y caminé a grandes zancadas hasta la sala de entretenimiento, al bar.

—Hola Ed… Wow— dijo Tanya cuando pasé casi volando a un lado de ella. Para cuando me dio alcance yo ya estaba sirviendo mi segunda copa.

— ¿Qué demo…?— dijo dándome vuelta—. ¡Por Dios, Edward! ¿Quién te hizo esto?— dijo tocando una herida haciéndome respingar.

— ¡Auch!— me quejé apartando su mano. Tomé el vaso y lo vacié casi por completo de un trago—. ¿Y Alice?— pregunté casi a punto de entrar en pánico.

—Jazz, Emmett y Rose la llevaron a pasear y tus papás están en el hospital— volteó a la puerta y después me vio de nuevo retadoramente—. ¿Dónde está Bella?— riñó.

— ¿Recuerdas por qué terminé viniéndome de Inglaterra?— su mirada se suavizó, entendió a que me refería y negó muy levemente, incrédula–. Los padres de Bella son los Swan de Inglaterra— tras esas palabras terminé el trago y me serví otro, estaba muy frustrado.

— ¿Qué pasó?— preguntó ella con urgencia.

—Su papá malinterpretó la situación, cree que me estoy vengando de él porque, según él, me quitaron la cédula después del incidente.

—Eso no es cierto— dijo intrigada.

— ¡Lo sé! Se me vino encima, yo no sabía que decir o hacer, tenía mucha información como para decirla en pocos minutos y dejar las cosas en claro, no supe por dónde comenzar, entonces él se puso mal y…

— ¿Qué le pasó?

—Creo que… un ataque al corazón.

—No, no, no…— decía con pesar comenzando a dar vueltas.

—Bella me echó— levantó la vista sorprendida.

— ¿Qué? Ahorita mismo voy a…— dio media vuelta y le detuve del brazo.

—No, Tanya. Su papá estaba mal, debe estar con él— ella se relajó un poco y asintió.

—Espérame aquí y deja eso— dijo quitándome el vaso.

Salió un rato, el cual aproveché para agarrar de nuevo el vaso, escuché sus murmullos mientras hablaba por teléfono, luego regresó y me arrebató el trago antes de terminármelo.

— ¡Que dejes eso, maldita sea!... Averigüe el estado del señor Swan.

— ¿Cómo está?

—Estable… Bella está ahí, creo que tienes que ir con ella para que hablen y…

—No.

— ¿Qué?

—No puedo, tal vez después…

— ¡Edward Anthony Cullen Masen, nada de eso! No sabemos qué pase después, si quieres te puedo ayudar a llegar a ella. Anda, vamos— me miró con ojos rogones, no pude negarme.

—Está bien— dije resignado. Ahora, ¿cómo empezaría a contarle todo a Bella?

—Okey, pero primero báñate, quítate esa peste a alcohol y ven para ayudarte a curar esas heridas— asentí y fui a hacer lo que me mandó.

Mientras me alistaba para salir no dejaba de darle mil vueltas a la situación.

Bajé con un botiquín en la mano, Tanya me curó, me dio un par de puntadas en el labio y puso unos pequeños parches. Salimos hacia el hospital después de un rato.

Cuando llegamos pedimos indicaciones a Myrna y fuimos hacia la habitación.

—Deberías quedarte aquí— dijo deteniendo su andar.

—No, esperaré afuera de la habitación.

— ¿Seguro?

—Sí— continuamos hasta que tuvimos la puerta frente a nosotros.

—No intentes nada— advirtió con mirada matadora, asentí y entró dejando la puerta entreabierta. Me acerqué lo más que pude, sin delatarme, para escuchar la conversación.

—Hola, señora Swan. Yo soy Tanya Denali, la trabajadora social del hospital y amiga de Bella— dijo con amabilidad.

—Hola, Tanya— contestó la señora.

—Bella, ¿cómo sigue tu papá?

—Bien, ya está mucho mejor. Gracias.

—Qué buena noticia ¿Qué te parece si le traemos algo tu mamá?, de paso nos tomamos un café y platicamos.

—Sí hija, ve con ella. Yo me quedo al pendiente, no te preocupes.

Escuché los pasos y me alejé cierta distancia. Tanya tenía un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Bella, ella tenía la mirada en el piso y asentía a los susurros de Tanya; levantó la vista, me dio una mirada fugaz y volteó de nuevo al piso. Cuando pasaron por mi lado siguieron caminando.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó confundida, esquivando mi mirada.

—Viene a hablar contigo, en mi oficina, ahora— ordenó Tanya. Continuamos el camino en silencio, entramos y Tanya se quedó afuera–. Voy por café, pórtense bien— cerró la puerta, nos quedamos en silencio un momento, luego ella alzó la vista, me miró alarmada y se acercó a mi rápidamente.

— ¡Edward!, estás muy hinchado y amoratado— dijo pasando suavemente sus dedos por mis heridas.

—No es nada, supongo que…. ¿lo merecía?— ella negó con la cabeza.

—Nadie se lo merece.

—Bella tengo que hablar contigo— ella asintió y se alejó un poco.

—Te escucho— dijo mientras me daba la espalda.

—Okey, la verdad no sé por dónde comenzar….pero bueno.

—Pues, espero que puedas hacerlo. Necesito escuchar tu versión— asentí e inhalé con fuerza.

—Cuando estuve en Londres, antes de graduarme, hice mis estadías en un hospital muy reconocido; amaba ayudar a los demás, cada día había un caso interesante qué tratar y era feliz haciendo lo que quería. Un día todos supimos sobre un gran caso, todos lo querían por el reto que representaba; uno de mis colegas lo ganó pero inexplicablemente se rindió, dejándolo a medias, me sorprendió porque él era una eminencia en el tema y pensé que sería capaz de sacarlo adelante. Un día llegó a mi lado y me propuso que continuara con su caso; con gusto acepté, estudié el expediente, me presenté con la familia e hice el procedimiento que, según mis conocimientos, era el más adecuado.

"En la mesa de operaciones, no sé qué pasó, todo comenzó a salir mal; se me vino encima una complicación tras otra, luego el fallo multi-orgánico… no pude hacer nada. Murió— por primera vez, desde que empecé mi relato, nos miramos; Bella lloraba, tenía una mirada triste, pensativa y distante. Se acercó despacio hasta que quedamos de frente.

— ¿E… era…?— trató de decir. Asentí, prediciendo lo que quería preguntar.

—Marie de Swan, tu abuela— dije esperando a ver su reacción. Desvió la mirada y conforme parpadeaba sus lágrimas caían.

—Pero, ¿por qué…? Yo supe que…

—Lo sé. Fue negligencia, ordené medicamentos que no correspondían…— ella me vio sorprendida y retrocedió unos pasos; su reacción me dolió–. Te juro que no fue mi culpa, el colega del que te hablé, ocultó información cuando me pasó el caso, cosas que nunca aparecieron en los informes: sus errores. Se dio cuenta de que había hecho casi todo mal, que podía perder su licencia y lo ocultó; en su desesperación me dio el caso, tomé decisiones equivocadas por su culpa. Te juro que de haber sabido sus errores, hubiera hecho todo lo necesario para salvarla— la tomé de las manos y sólo me miró.

Creo que enterarse de todo fue difícil para ella, por sus gestos supe que había querido mucho a su abuela.

— ¿Por qué mi papá te condena de esa manera? ¿Te quitaron tu título?

—Él cree que todo fue mi culpa, dejó Inglaterra cuando la demanda estaba a medias. Pero el hospital le dio seguimiento hasta que encontraron al culpable; aquel colega fue el médico al que ya no le dejarán ejercer, su comportamiento fue poco ético. A pesar de no haber tenido nada que ver, me sentí culpable, por no haber tenido la iniciativa de corroborar los procesos por los que ella había pasado. Fue mi primera pérdida, por darse en esas condiciones, me afectó más de lo que pensaba y decidí tomarme un tiempo sabático. ¿Me crees?— rogué perdiéndome por tiempo indefinido en su mirada.

— ¿Qué hay en la parte de "la venganza"?

—No es cierto. Que fueras precisamente tú, fue una coincidencia— ella aún tenía una mirada de confusión–. O tal vez haya sido un error. Pero sería el mejor error que he cometido y lo volvería hacer— Bella posó suavemente una de sus manos en mi mejilla y me dio un beso delicado y tierno.

—Te creo— susurró cerca de mi rostro.

—Gracias— le contesté. Sentí como si me hubieran quitado un gran peso de encima, su respuesta me hacía sumamente feliz. La abracé, recargué mi cabeza entre sus cabellos e inspiré su aroma. La puerta se abrió de repente y nos soltamos por la sorpresa.

—Bella, tienes que irte. Tu papá está un poco alterado preguntando por ti— dijo Tanya muy rápido arrastrando a Bella hacia afuera.

Me quedé un rato solo, meditando la manera más sana de acercarme a los Swan y hacerles saber la verdad de lo que pasó en Londres. Al rato Tanya y mi papá entraron a la oficina.

— ¿Cómo está?— pregunté a Carlisle.

—Bien, ahora duerme. Más tarde le damos el alta.

—Gracias— dije aliviado.

—Pero no vas a poder acercarte a él— dijo Tanya apenada.

— ¿Por qué?

—Hijo, en su estado es mejor no provocarle. Debemos procurar que esté tranquilo, nada de disgustos ni emociones fuertes— dijo papá–. Será mejor que no atravieses la puerta de su casa por un tiempo.

—Está bien papá.

El día pasó lento, no podía dejar de pensar en Bella y su familia. Tenía la necesidad de estar a su lado, apoyarla en momentos difíciles cómo ese, pero no podía. Después del atardecer salí de la casa en mi auto, conduje por la carretera, me desvié en un tramo del bosque, seguí el camino de tierra sinuoso y escondido, aparqué en medio de la nada, me bajé del auto y caminé con determinación. No estaba muy interno en el bosque, el que ya fuera de noche no era un obstáculo de orientación para mí; me detuve detrás de los arbustos, contemplé la parte trasera de la casa de Bella, la mayoría de las luces estaban apagadas, la de su habitación estaba encendida, como a los cinco minutos la apagó, aproveché para entrar por completo al patio. Me escabullí entre las plantas hasta que llegué al árbol frente a su ventana, lo trepé con un poco de dificultad, me sostuve con fuerza y di varios golpecitos en el cristal con una rama. Esperaba que no fuera muy tarde y ya estuviera dormida. De repente la ventana se deslizó y Bella asomó medio cuerpo.

— ¿Qué haces ahí?— dijo en voz baja.

— ¿Puedo entrar?— se hizo a un lado y me balanceé hacia adentro. Aterricé a sus pies, me levanté y se me fue encima en un abrazo necesitado e intenso—. ¿Qué pasa, Bella?— dije apretándola contra mí.

—Te extrañé— sonreí y la abracé de nuevo–. ¿Porqué esa entrada tan furtiva?— dijo separándose un poco.

—Carlisle dijo que no atravesara la puerta de tu casa para que no hiciéramos enojar a Charlie. Así que mejor atravesé tu ventana— ella rió bajo y se acostó en la cama, me invitó a pasarme a un lado de ella y no dudé en hacerlo.

—Papá piensa que mientes y que yo soy una ingenua que se cree todo— dijo recostada en mi pecho.

— ¿Y qué crees tú?

—Que él se está tomando muy en serio las cosas, creo que debería darte una oportunidad y pienso que aún me considera una niña.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Estoy "castigada", discutí con él y me mandó a encerrar a mi cuarto. No bajé a cenar— dijo enfurruñada.

—Bella…— dije con reproche, últimamente había tomado la mala costumbre de saltarse varias comidas.

—Él quiere tratarme cómo una niña, pues me comporto como tal— dijo a la defensiva, le di un pequeño apretón y un beso en la cabeza.

—Mi testaruda Bella— su suave risa me hizo olvidar la ansiedad que tenía rato sintiendo. Era cómo un presentimiento, algo raro que me inquietaba.

—Mira quién habla… el chico que brinca por las ventanas— dijo con sorna.

— ¿Preferirías que no lo hubiera hecho?

—No, quería verte y con eso del "castigo" dudo que me dejaran salir. ¡Dios! Ni siquiera quieren que vaya por mis cosas.

— ¿Se quedan definitivamente?— eso sería bueno.

—Creo que sí. Cambiando de tema, ¿cómo está mi Pixie?

—Supongo que mejor, preguntó por ti— para todos fue un gran logro que articulara palabras con más de dos letras.

— ¿En serio?— dijo emocionada e incorporándose un poco para poder verme.

—Sí, sus palabras exactas fueron: "¿Dónde está Bella?"— ella sonrió y se acostó de nuevo.

— ¿Qué le dijeron?

—Que estabas conmigo y yo me escondí.

—Alice… me hace falta.

—Y tú a ella.

—Convenceré a mamá para que vayamos por ella, es mi turno de hacer lo que sus padres hicieron por mí— sonreí y la atraje un poco hacia mí.

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio, escuchando nuestras respiraciones acompasadas y sintiendo el latido rítmico de nuestros corazones.

—Antes de que te duermas… ¿quieres que venga antes del amanecer?

— ¿No te vas a quedar?— su tono alarmado me hizo sonreír.

—Me encantaría, sabes que sí, pero tengo ir a casa. Carlisle me necesita para unos asuntos de su trabajo, llegará tarde y mientras eso pasa me quedo contigo.

— ¿En cuanto termines vendrás?

—Por supuesto.

—Okey, ¿a qué hora?

—A las 4:30, ¿está bien?

—Sí. Después de que amanezca ya veremos cómo te escondo— reí por lo bajo y besé el tope de su cabeza.

—Ahora, buenas noches señorita.

—Edward… tenemos una plática pendiente.

—Después, ya habrá tiempo para eso. Ahora descansa— ella suspiró y se incorporó un poco.

—Te amo— dijo y después juntó nuestros labios con ternura, cuando sentí que comenzaba a retirarse la atraje de nuevo, intensificando el beso.

La abracé, nos giré hasta que quedó delicadamente debajo de mí, mis dedos acariciaban su rostro por todos lados, quería memorizar cada detalle de ella. Cuando sentí que el are hizo falta deshice el beso, junté nuestras frentes e intenté recuperar el aliento.

—Yo más— dije entrecortadamente–. Promete que vas a cuidarte y que siempre buscarás la manera de salir adelante— dije rápidamente.

—Edward… pero, si tú vas a estar ahí. No digas tonterías.

—Pero…

—Shhh— dijo callándome con otro beso.

Sabía que mis palabras la habían alarmado un poco, pero ese presentimiento no se iba. Tenía la impetuosa necesidad de despedirme y decirle cuánto la amaba, el mañana me desconcertaba.

—Te amo, Bella; nunca olvides eso. Ahora duerme, sé que estás cansada— ella asintió, se acostó de lado, me puse detrás de ella para abrazarla, dibujé figuras en su espalda y tarareé su canción para que se durmiera.

A los minutos sentí su respiración un poco más pesada; con pesar me levanté, la vi dormir por un rato, luego me incliné para besar frente y salí tal y como entré, no sin antes ver su pacífico rostro entre sueños, una vez más.

Llegué a casa justo a tiempo, Carlisle entró prácticamente detrás de mí. Pasamos el resto de la noche metidos en su despacho, bebiendo café y trabajando en su proyecto. Sus interesantes investigaciones nos tomaron el tiempo que había calculado, subí a mi habitación, me di una ducha "express" y cambié mi ropa. Cuando iba hacia las escaleras me topé de nuevo con papá.

— ¿Vas a salir?— preguntó extrañado mientras veía su reloj.

—Sí, papá.

— ¿A dónde vas a esta hora?

—La verdad… a casa de Bella— me examinó un momento con la mirada, luego su ceño se relajó y suspiró con pesar mientras negaba.

—Edward, ¿qué te dije sobre eso? Entiendo qué quieras estar con ella pero… ¡no son adolescentes! Tienes que ser razonable.

—Si se tratara de mamá, ¿serías razonable?— suspiró y palmeó mi espalda.

—Ten cuidado con lo que haces, no se metan en problemas.

—Por supuesto— le sonreí y salí cómo bala de la casa.

Hice el mismo procedimiento de hacía unas horas, tomé el mismo camino, me desvié en el mismo lugar y aparqué justo encima de las marcas anteriores de los neumáticos. Hasta ahora mi visita furtiva había resultado bien, pero en un segundo todo se vino abajo. Justo antes de atravesar la pared de maleza que me separaba de la casa, me vi interceptado por dos tipos enormes.

— ¡Suéltenme! Están violando mis derechos— ¡genial! ¿A caso eso era lo más ingenioso que tenía para defenderme?

Esos tipos me habían noqueado y ahora me tenían inmovilizado con mis manos en la espalda.

—Y tú estás traspasando propiedad privada, nosotros sólo obedecemos órdenes— dijo uno de ellos. Luego me amordazaron y me impidieron hacer cualquier movimiento.

Desde donde estábamos podía ver la casa. Había movimiento adentro, puse atención, alcancé a ver la camioneta de los padres de Bella aparcada al frente, Reneé llevaba varias maletas y cosas al coche, iba y venía. Después de un rato escuché un grito, luché con fuerza contra los tipos, inútilmente. Reneé llevaba a Bella casi a rastras al coche y Charlie las escoltaba.

— ¡No! ¡Por favor, no me quiero ir!— rogaba mi pobre ángel, casi cayendo en su intento por liberarse.

— ¡Eres mi hija! ¡Aún eres menor de edad! ¡Y haces lo que yo diga!— impuso Charlie con coraje.

— ¡Ya te expliqué cómo pasó todo!— gritó Bella.

— ¡No me importan sus mentiras! ¡Ahora sube al auto!— ordenó su padre.

— ¡No me puedo ir!— repitió ella entre lágrimas, desesperada.

Quería correr, explicarles todo, aún no podía creer que se hubieran tomado todo tan en serio. Quería ir con Bella, consolarla y abrazarla hasta que dejara de llorar. Me sentía tan impotente.

— ¡Sube al auto, Isabella!— ahora fue Reneé quien habló—. Allá estudiaras lo que quieras, tendrás nuevos amigos y…

— ¡No! ¡¿No entienden?! ¡No puedo irme!— desvió la mirada hacia donde estaba yo. Por un momento creí que veía directamente mis ojos; grité hasta que sentí como si algo se rasgara en mi garganta, pero la mordaza impidió que saliera cualquier ruido.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?— exigió su mamá.

—No puedo… porque…— ella agachó la cabeza, entonces su papá la zarandeó del brazo y la obligó a que lo viera.

— ¡Bella!— hubo silencio por un rato, luego ella habló después de tomar impulso.

— ¡Estoy embarazada! ¡Voy a tener un hijo de Edward! ¡Por eso no me puedo ir!— dejé de forcejear, ¿había escuchado bien? En ese momento deseé tener la fuerza de un titán para poder quitarme a los tipos de encima y salir a defender lo que más quería.

Pero no podía, me sentía inútil.

Inesperadamente Charlie abofeteó a Bella con mucha fuerza, tanta que la lanzó contra la venta del auto; ella gimió de dolor y puso su mano donde hacía un momento había estado la de él.

— ¡Sube al maldito coche de una vez!— gritó él muy enojado.

Pensé que ahora sí le daría un infarto. Abrió la puerta trasera e hizo que Bella subiera a trompicones, tomé todas mis fuerzas y casi logro zafarme del agarre de los gorilas; Charlie azotó la puerta con un gran estruendo, después subió del lado del copiloto, Reneé encendió el auto y se fueron ante mi vista torturada. Cuando perdí de vista la camioneta me dejé caer de rodillas, me sentía derrotado, acababan de arrancarme lo más importante de mi vida y se habían llevado una parte de mí con ellos.

Ahora entendía las cosas extrañas que hacía Bella, su comportamiento y su insistencia en querer hablar de algo importante. ¡Demonios!, debí haberle hecho caso anoche, debí dejarla hablar; ahora ella no estaría de camino a quién sabe dónde, ni estaríamos sufriendo por una absurda separación. Entre más lo pensaba menos comprendía la posición de los Swan.

Después de eso, me llevaron detenido a la comisaría por invasión a propiedad privada. Hice mi llamada por derecho, pidiendo auxilio y no precisamente para mí. Mientras papá me sacaba de ahí Jasper, Emmett y Tanya intentaban averiguar el paradero de Bella. No tuvieron éxito.

Pocos días después fue mi cumpleaños, sin éxito intentaron hacerme pasar un buen momento. Agradecí su intento y me fui a encerrar a mi cabaña. El año anterior también la había pasado solo, había peleado con Bella y había ido a Canadá a visitar a unos amigos; fue cuando decidí irme con los abuelos por un tiempo.

Me sentía derrotado, sin fuerzas para nada, desconsolado. Nadie podía calmar la sensación de vértigo tan intensa que tenía a causa de la desesperación.

A quince días desde que se habían llevado a Bella, sus padres dieron el golpe maestro. Acababa de lograr que Alice se durmiera, la pobre sufrió de un shock nervioso cuando se enteró de que Bella no estaba y que se la habían llevado estando embarazada, me negué rotundamente a internarla, ahora yo era parte de su consuelo y quien sabía cómo controlarla; fui a sentarme a la sala con pesar, tocaron la puerta y fui a abrir desganado.

— ¿Señor Edward Cullen?— preguntó el mensajero tras leer algo en su block de notas.

—Sí, soy yo.

—Aquí tiene— dijo pasándome un sobre tamaño legal–. Firme aquí de recibido— garabateé algo en la línea. Entré a la casa mientras examinaba el paquete, provenía de una firma de abogados.

Cuando lo abrí sentí que se había terminado, mis investigaciones, mis esfuerzos… todo. Era una demanda en mi contra, exactamente, una orden de restricción aprobada por un juez, me impedían acercarme a ella. Ahora, con la ley sobre mis pasos, sería mucho más difícil encontrarla. Me serví un trago, estaba frustrado, no sabía qué hacer, sentí tanto coraje que arrojé el vaso por toda la sala hasta que se estampó en la pared y se hizo pedazos; en ese momento Emmett iba entrando, ni siquiera lo había sentido abrir la puerta.

—Woa, ¿qué pasó, hermano?— dijo acercándose a mí.

—ESTO ES LO QUE PASÓ— dije aventándole el sobre.

—No puede ser— murmuró tras leerlo.

— ¿Qué?— dijo Tanya poniéndose entre los dos. Emmett le pasó el documento y ella lo leyó—. ¿Y?— preguntó cómo si no tuviera importancia.

— ¿Cómo que…? ¿Y? ¡No puedo hacer nada, Tanya!

—Eso es obvio, Edward. Esto dice que tú no puedes acercarte a Bella— la volteé a ver molesto, eso ya lo sabíamos–. ¡No me veas así! Déjame terminar de hablar, tonto. Tú no te puedes acercar, pero no dice nada con respecto al resto de nosotros. Así que… podrás moverte a través de nosotros; sabes qué cuentas conmigo— dijo tomando mi mano.

—Y conmigo, estoy seguro que con los demás también— dijo Emmett en señal de apoyo.

—Te traigo buenas noticias— dijo Tanya

— ¿Qué?— contesté con monotonía, no creía que hubiera algo pudiera ser buena noticia.

—Rob está aquí.

— ¿Cómo…?— cuando se lo proponía, Tanya podía ser increíble, me tenía sorprendido—. ¿Cómo lo hiciste venir desde Inglaterra?

—Me debía un favor.

—Uuh— dijo Emmett en son de burla.

—Tú cállate— dijo Tanya y luego volvió a concentrar su atención en mí–. Estoy segura de que Sam estará gustoso de ayudarnos con lo de esta estúpida demanda. No pueden quitarte tus derechos sobre el bebé. Además, en unos meses Bella será mayor de edad y podrá hacer lo que quiera con su vida.

—Gracias— susurré con una leve sonrisa.

Me sentía aliviado, de cierta manera, con el asunto de la ayuda de Rob y Sam; Robert era un amigo de Tanya, lo conocimos mientras estudiábamos en Londres, él era detective, el mejor; Sam era el abogado de la familia, siempre nos tendía la mano, era muy buen amigo de Carlisle.

Me despedí de ellos, dejé algunas indicaciones para Alice y fui a la cabaña. Mientras conducía iba añorando el bello rostro de mi ángel, recordando lo reconfortante que era estar entre sus brazos, su inocencia, su dulzura… su amor. El lugar en el que compartimos tanto tiempo juntos, aquel que por mucho había sido nuestro de la manera más pura, era el único que lograba consolarme; ahí podía abstraerme de la realidad, divagar, pensar, recordar y llorar en paz, sin nadie revoloteando alrededor.

No concebía mi vida sin la luz de Bella irradiando a mi alrededor. La ayuda de mis viejos amigos y el apoyo de mi familia me ayudaban a mantener encendida la esperanza de algún día estar de nuevo junto a ella.

Me dolía no estar a su lado en una etapa tan maravillosa; podía imaginarla con su hermoso vientre redondeado, un adorable sonrojo y un brillo especial en sus ojos. Sonreía cómo tonto ante esa imagen, luego la realidad me daba una fuerte sacudida y me sentía completamente desamparado y triste.

Lo que siempre decía Esme era que cuando tuviera la credibilidad legal para hacerlo, se acercaría de nuevo a nosotros y olvidaríamos el mal rato que nos obligaron a pasar. Deseaba de todo corazón que fuera así, en verdad lo hacía.

Por mientras tendría que esperar y confiar en el destino…

.

.

**BY: VICKO TEAM EC**

**Hola! mis gasparines! Me he dado cuenta de que son pocas las personas que me dejan sus puntos de vista, GRACIAS por tomarse el tiempo de dedicarme unas palabras y alegrarme el día.**

**La mayoría de ustedes son lectoras/es silencios s, así que ahora me rijo por estadísitcas... y en vista de que se han cumplido mis expectativas... AQUÍ TIENEN EL NUEVO CAP**

**Besitos de bombón, mis corazones!**

**Quedo a la orden en Fb (Vicko TeamEc)**

**.**

**.**


	26. 24: LETARGO

.

.

BUENOS DÍAS MR. CULLEN

CAPÍTULO XXIV

LETARGO

.

.

**EDWARD POV **

Rob era el nieto de un amigo de los abuelos. Tanya y yo lo conocimos en una de las cenas de negocios de Anthony, ahí nos dimos cuenta de que estudiábamos en la misma escuela y con el tiempo nos volvimos buenos amigos. Ahora, él venía desde Inglaterra a ayudarme a encontrar a Bella, era uno de los mejores investigadores privados; de hecho, el mejor que yo conocía. Sam era el abogado del hospital, compañero y amigo de Carlisle. Él también nos ayudaría, usaría todos los medios que estuvieran a mi alcance para dar con ella… no me daría por vencido tan fácilmente. Estar lejos de Bella prácticamente me enloquecía.

Uno a uno, los días se fueron acumulando hasta que formaron una semana… un mes… dos… tres…

—Buenos días— dijo Rob con cortesía al entrar a la sala de la casa.

—Buenos días— contestamos Tanya y yo. El resto estaba distribuido por la casa en diversas tareas, excepto mamá y papá que estaban en el hospital.

—Tengo pistas que me llevan a Texas, tendré que ir para allá y tratar de dar con su paradero— explicó con convicción.

— ¡¿Texas?! ¡Pero si hace mes y medio dijiste que era Iowa y no la encontraste!— dije exasperado al límite. Tanya me rodeó con sus brazos y me obligó a verla.

—Edward, cálmate por favor. Él hace lo que puede, además es el mejor en esto y lo sabes— respiré profundamente por unos minutos y luego relajé mi postura.

—Lo siento, Rob— susurré.

—No hay problema. Creo imaginar cómo te sientes, haré lo que esté en mis manos, Edward. Lo prometo— dijo poniendo una mano en mi hombro en señal de apoyo–. Es cómo si supieran que estoy detrás de ellos… cuando casi los encuentro desaparecen— dijo viendo hacia la nada, pensando profundamente–. Tengo que irme, yo les informo— se despidió.

—Gracias— dijo Tanya acompañándolo a la salida.

Días después Rob nos trajo noticias, cuando estuvo a punto de tenerlos cerca, se esfumaron. Como siempre.

No recuerdo haber tenido una borrachera tan descomunal como la del día del cumpleaños de Bella. Como era costumbre en Forks, el cielo estaba encapotado de nubes; cargué el maletero de mi auto con cerveza y me fui a encerrar a la cabaña. Las latas caían de una en una al montón que se formó rápidamente a un lado de mí. Hubo un momento, que no recuerdo exactamente cuál fue, en el que decidí salir hacia el claro al que la había llevado tantas veces, en donde la había sorprendido con cien globos, en donde habíamos hecho un picnic tras otro; tal vez ahí encontrara la fuerza que ayudara a controlar mi desasosiego; no me molesté en tomar el auto, en mis condiciones era una pésima idea.

Por tiempo indefinido vagué por el bosque hasta que encontré la pared de maleza que me separaba del lugar, la traspasé ansioso, no vi una rama seca que salía de la tierra y caí de bruces; ganándome algunos golpes y cortes leves en la cara. Cuando por fin pude ponerme de pie, me encontré con una imagen devastadora: aquel hermoso lugar se había vuelto de un color café claro, sin indicio de algún otro que le diera vida, seco, marchito… exactamente igual que mi corazón. Era como si el lugar también la extrañara y llorara su ausencia. Quería creer que éste guardaba su magia para el reencuentro con Bella, que renacería algún día y que el vacío desaparecería tan vertiginosamente como apareció.

Caminé por el contorno del claro, que alguna vez fue sumamente hermoso, dejé que mis ojos se secaran de tanto llorar y grité a todo pulmón. Un gran estruendo se entremezcló con mis lamentos y mientras yo seguía con mi marcha la lluvia caía a plomo sobre mi cabeza, empapándome; no importaba. La verdad, la mayoría de las cosas dejaron de tener importancia hacía meses atrás… lo único que me mantenía con vida era la esperanza de encontrarla y… el bebé. Después de muchas rondas caminé hacia el centro, adolorido y agotado; me acosté sobre el fango y las ramas, dejándome vencer por el sueño y el increíble cansancio…

.

.

_El insistente sonido de la alarma me despertó. De mala gana me di una ducha, me enfundé en uno de mis trajes y salí del hotel rumbo a la oficina central del consejo de médicos del país. Ya habían pasado once años desde que se habían llevado a Bella. Siempre que Rob estaba cerca, las pistas desaparecían como por arte de magia._

_Ella no regresó (como todos creímos), no sabía qué había hecho con su vida, si se había mudado fuera del país o si se había casado; no la juzgaba, de corazón deseaba que fuera feliz, lo único que podía reprocharle era que me hubiera alejado de nuestro hijo. A pesar de cualquier decisión, yo me mantuve siempre disponible y a la espera; nunca perdí la esperanza de saber de ella y que, a pesar del tiempo, pudiéramos ser los mismos de antes._

_Con pesar, tuve que continuar con mi vida. Comencé trabajando en el hospital de Forks, hoy era un prestigioso Doctor y el Director del hospital más importante de Seattle. Me encontraba en Nueva York para atender una serie de convenciones y eventos. Deseaba volver a casa, estar con mis padres, hermanos y sobrinos. Ya tenía una semana aquí._

_La primera junta del día se canceló por problemas de logística que no nos competían a ninguno de los participantes. Mi siguiente compromiso era hasta dentro de dos horas y media; así que decidí caminar un rato, Central Park no estaba muy lejos. Paseé disfrutando de la hermosa vista, caminé entre los enormes árboles hasta que llegué al puente del Lago Manhattan. Estaba recargado justo al centro de la baranda mientras veía a los patos retozar en el agua, era encantador._

_Volteé a mi derecha y vi que venía un pequeño poddle blanco corriendo en mi dirección. Me acuclillé para tomarlo en brazos, era una perrita muy bonita, tan esponjada que parecía una nube, tenía un moño rojo en cada oreja, una placa redonda colgaba de su collar rosado y traía a rastras una correa muy femenina; movía la cola con gusto y lamía mi rostro. Por un instante olvidé mi pesadumbre y disfruté de la compañía del can. Me sorprendí al verme envuelto en risas, aquellas que tenía tantos años guardando. De repente vino a mi mente un recuerdo: el primer y último aniversario que festejé con Bella, ese cachorrito me recordó el arreglo floral que le había regalado. En eso estaba cuando alguien interrumpió mi ensoñación._

_—Disculpe, ¿podría regresarme a mi perrito?— al escuchar esa dulce voz me paralicé. Aunque el tiempo hubiera pasado, reconocería ese timbre a la perfección en cualquier parte, era idéntico al de—. ¿Por favor?— dijo._

_Di vuelta despacio y me encontré con una niña. En cuanto conectó su mirada con la mía una sonrisa enmarcó su rostro. Era ella, no podía estar equivocado. Tenía el mismo rostro ovalado de Bella, su sonrisa se asemejaba a la Esme, su nariz era una combinación perfecta de la mía con la de Bella, su piel albina era igual a la de su madre; traía su larga cabellera recogida en una coleta alta, su cabello tenía un tono cobrizo igual al mío. Pero lo que más me impactó fueron sus ojos: una copia exacta a los de Bella, el mismo tono café chocolate, la misma intensidad e igual de expresivos. Ella era muy hermosa… perfecta. No podía haber imaginado a una personita más perfecta para ser mi hija, nuestra hija._

_Apenas y tenía unos segundos viéndola y ya la sentía mía; el amor que estuve guardando todos esos años apareció como un remolino que me estrujaba violentamente desde el interior y que me hacía querer explotar de felicidad. Ahora todo mi mundo giraba en torno a ella, siempre había sido mi todo y, ahora, teniéndola enfrente, no sabía siquiera cómo empezar._

_—Hola— logré decir._

_—Hola— contestó amable y sonriente._

_—Tienes un animalito muy bonito— dije haciéndole mimos a la perrita, aún entre mis brazos._

_Deseaba postergar lo más posible el momento, ahora que la había encontrado no la volvería a perder._

_—Gracias— dijo sonrojándose igualmente encantadora que Bella._

_— ¿Cómo te llamas?_

_—Allison— dijo con una sonrisa resplandeciente._

_— ¿Cuántos años tienes?_

_—Supongo que no los suficientes— dijo con seguridad y alzando las cejas._

_— ¿Disculpa?_

_— ¿No cree que soy muy joven cómo para salir con usted?— no sé qué cara tendría, pero la verdad estaba sorprendido. Ella comenzó a reír dulcemente inundando mis oídos con un bello sonido–. Era broma, tengo 10— dijo entre risas. Entonces, una risa nerviosa salió de mis labios. Su sentido del humor sólo pudo heredarlo de una parte: Emmett. Y su manera de hablar y mentalidad: de Bella._

_—Sí, supongo que eres muy joven— dije siguiéndole el juego_

_—Debería haber visto su cara, era todo un poema— dijo aún riéndose. Sonreí tímidamente hasta que me armé de valor para hablar de nuevo._

_–Tienes un nombre muy lindo, Allison._

_—Gracias, mi abuela dice que es la combinación del nombre de mi mamá y el de mi tía, ¿cuál es el suyo?— preguntó curiosa._

_—Yo soy Edward, un placer— dije haciendo una reverencia. Ella rió y correspondió mi gesto._

_—Usted también tiene un bonito nombre— sonreí y le entregué su mascota._

_— ¡Jackie, ya te he dicho que no corras!— la reprendió._

_—Te acompaño a donde está tu mamá— dije tratando de sonar lo más natural posible. Me sentía sumamente nervioso por el próximo encuentro._

_—Oh, ella no vino hoy— dijo comenzando a caminar–. De hecho, nunca viene— dijo con una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos._

_— ¿Por qué?— ella negó. No quería presionarla, pero moría de ganas de saber de Bella, tenía tantas cosas que preguntarle–. Okey, entonces te invito un helado— ella sonrió y asintió._

_Caminamos un rato, uno al lado del otro, en silencio, con Jackie jugueteando frente a nosotros. De repente Allison detuvo su andar, la miré curioso, ella también me vio por un rato con sus ojitos llenos de curiosidad y algo que no pude descifrar muy bien, estudió mi mirada unos breves minutos; luego se giró y comenzó a caminar lentamente._

_—Es extraño, pero siento la necesidad de hablar con usted— dijo y sonreí de lado._

_—Si no quieres…_

_—Sí quiero— interrumpió. Se entretuvo pateando una piedra y luego tomó un respiro para comenzar a hablar–. Mi tía me habla mucho sobre mi madre, ella dice que fue un ser humano hermoso…— ¿fue? ¿Por qué decía fue? Mi corazón se estrujó dolorosamente de tan sólo imaginarlo—, que amó a mi padre de manera sobrehumana. Dice que me parezco mucho a ella— dijo sonriendo—. ¿Sabe?, a veces la extraño mucho— dijo cabizbaja._

_— ¿Dónde está ahora?— pregunté suavemente. Levantó la vista al cielo, cerró los ojos cuando una suave brisa le azotó la cara y sonrió levemente. Cuando los abrió se dirigió directamente a mí._

_—Cuando yo iba a nacer se dieron muchas complicaciones y… ella me amó tanto que dio su vida a cambio de la mía. Por eso la quiero mucho, aunque no esté, y siempre le estaré agradecida— explicó mientras una lágrima solitaria resbalaba por su mejilla._

_Di dos pasos atrás, incrédulo. El dolor se hizo presente casi inmediatamente, no podía ser._

_—Bella… no… ella no… Bella no— repetía una y otra vez. Mientras sentía cómo el inevitable llanto se arremolinaba en mi interior, a punto de salir._

_— ¿Cómo sabe el nombre de mi madre?— preguntó haciendo el mismo gesto que hacía Bella cuando fruncía el ceño—. ¿La conoció?_

_— ¡Allison!— la voz chillona de Alice se hizo notar a lo lejos. De repente estaba a un lado de nosotros–. Señorita, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no hables con extraños? ¡Ve inmediatamente con tu abuela!_

_—Tía, Alice…_

_— ¡Tía Alice nada, ve con ella!_

_—Pero…_

_— ¡Ahora!— ordenó._

_—Lo siento, señor Edward— dijo agachando la cabeza, corrió jalando la correa de Jackie._

_— ¡Alli…!— traté de seguirla pero Alice se puso en medio, volteé hacia donde mi hija se había ido e inesperadamente desapareció. No supe en qué momento de mi ensimismamiento todo estaba obscuro y sólo estábamos Alice y yo._

_—Yo no soy un desconocido ¡Soy su papá!— le grité._

_— ¿Qué haces aquí?— dijo con fiereza._

_—Lo mismo pregunto, ¿por qué no me habías dicho nada?_

_—Porque por tu culpa me separaron de Bella y a ella no la voy a perder… ella no— dijo desquiciada._

_— ¿Jasper sabe sobre esto?_

_—Esto sólo me interesa a mí, nadie más tiene por qué meterse… ¡nadie!— dijo con sorna y mucho coraje. De repente desapareció de mi alcance, di varias vueltas sobre mi eje y no la encontré._

_A una velocidad estratosférica, me encontraba en la habitación en la que había despertado. Marqué con urgencia el número de casa, al tercer tono Tanya me contestó._

_— ¿Edward?_

_— ¡Tanya! ¡La encontré, necesito que me ayuden! ¡Pon a Carlisle al teléfono!— dije atropelladamente._

_— ¿Edward?_

_— ¡Tanya! ¿Me escuchas?_

_— ¿Edward?... — la voz de Tanya comenzó a distorsionarse, luego todo se nubló. No veía nada que no fuera obscuridad, mis ojos pesaban y me sentía sumido en un intenso sopor._

_._

_._

_._

— ¿Edward? ¡Demonios! La fiebre no baja— dijo Tanya desesperada—. ¿¡Qué pasa con Carlisle!?— gritó a alguien.

—Ya viene en camino— reconocí esa voz como la de Jasper.

— ¿Necesitas algo más?— preguntó Emmett.

—Sí, trae más agua— ordenó Tanya.

Escuchaba ruido y movimiento a mí alrededor. Trataba de despertar, tenía que encontrar a Allison, debía averiguar en dónde estaba sepultada Bella... como pude entreabrí los ojos y me incorporé torpemente.

— ¿Qué haces?— dijo Tanya recostándome. Me opuse pero estaba tan débil que pudo conmigo fácilmente.

—Allison, tengo que ir por ella…

— ¡Estate quieto! ¡Edward, acuéstate!

— ¡Allison!

— ¿Allison? ¿Qué Allison? ¿Edward, quién demonios es Allison?

—Allison…— el sopor me llevó de nuevo a la inconsciencia. Los segundos que tardé en caer rendido me sentí impotente y desesperado por estar en ese estado.

Cuando desperté me sentía incómodo, empapado y adolorido. Bajé la vista y vi a Tanya dormida, recargada a un lado de mí a la orilla de la cama, se notaba que no había pasado una buena noche ¿o día? Afuera no había demasiada luz, supuse que sería el crepúsculo. Cuando mi mente recordó, di un brinco y quedé sentado en un movimiento brusco, despertándola de golpe.

— ¿¡Pero qué demo…!?— dijo, dejando la frase a medias cuando me vio incorporado—. ¡Edward! ¿Cómo te sientes?—

—Allison— dije desesperado, viéndola a los ojos–. Tengo que encontrarla.

— ¿Quién es Allison?

—Mi hija. Debo saber a dónde se la han llevado. ¿Qué día es hoy?— puso cara de pesadumbre y me recostó de nuevo.

—Es 15 de septiembre y es tarde. Edward, mírame— tomó mi cara entre sus manos y me obligó a verla a los ojos–. Fue un sueño, tenías horas delirando.

—No…

—Edward, te encontramos ebrio y mojado al centro del claro. Pero obvio, eres tan idiota que te enfermaste, tuviste mucha fiebre y deliraste por horas— su mirada me decía la verdad, pero yo estuve con ella y Bella…

— ¡Bella!— dije sentándome abruptamente.

—Ella está bien, la seguimos buscando— dijo tomándome por los hombros, acostándome de nuevo.

— ¿Alice?

—Ya está dormida. Ahora cálmate y descansa. Carlisle viene en un rato más— asentí sin dar crédito de lo que escuchaba. Pero… fue tan real, tan nítido; aunque eso explicaría los inexplicables cambios de escenario.

Mi cabeza era un caos total, que sólo se venía a empeorar con el dolor de cabeza que estaba a punto de matarme. Me recosté, encontré una posición cómoda y dejé que sueño ligero me venciera. Después averiguaría lo necesario.

Carlisle apareció poco tiempo después, me revisó y dio algunos medicamentos. Poco tiempo después me sentía mucho mejor de la jaqueca, mejor dicho resaca. Entendí que todo lo que había "vivido" en Nueva York fue una horrible pesadilla.

Tanya había presentido que haría una estupidez y Alice, con su extrasensorial sentido de la predicción, la incitó en hacer una búsqueda, hasta que dio conmigo en el claro. Por encerrarme en mi dolor egoísta hice sufrir a las únicas personas que estaban apoyándome. No lo volvería a hacer, nunca.

La pobre de Tanya se acurrucó a mi lado y calló rendida casi instantáneamente, estuvo cuidándome desde que me encontraron y no se separó de mí ni un momento. Se notaba cansada, después tendría que recompensarla de alguna manera por su dedicación. Estuve dormido casi un día entero y ahora no tenía sueño; ahora sólo escuchaba la respiración acompasada y los quejidos de Tanya mientras dormía. Escuché un ruido fuerte en la planta baja que me alertó, despacio me deslicé por la cama y salí en silencio hacia la cocina. Cuando llegué encontré a Alice bebiendo un vaso con agua.

— ¡Ay! León, me asustaste— dijo cuando se dio cuenta de mi presencia—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Discúlpame, Pixie. Estoy mucho mejor y… ¿qué haces despierta?

—No tengo sueño, ¿y tú?

—Tampoco, ¿qué tal si vemos una película?— propuse.

Alice era muy vulnerable, como una pequeña niña desprotegida de la que sentía la necesidad de cuidar. Siempre estaba al pendiente de sus pasos y la consentía en lo que podía, ella siempre hacía lo que quería porque yo solapaba sus travesuras; sentía en el aire su vínculo con Bella y eso me comprometía con ella.

— ¡Sí!— chilló entusiasmada.

—Shhh, Alice; vas a despertar a todos— dije quedito, ella asintió y sonrió.

Fuimos a la sala de entretenimiento, encendí la tele, el DVD y me senté en el sofá más grande. Alice se dejó caer a un lado de mí, se acurrucó y la abracé. Vimos un rato la película, luego ella empezó a juguetear distraídamente con el dobladillo de mi camisa, señal de que no prestaba atención a la pantalla.

— ¿En qué piensas, Alice?

—En mi ovejita— me tensé por un momento, luego me relajé para no alarmarla–. Ya debe estar por las dieciocho o veintiún semanas. ¿Crees que ya se le note su pancita?— dijo con la mirada perdida y soñadora.

—Tal vez sea un pequeño bultito— dije añorando poder verla.

—Un bultito que todos amamos— sonreí, Alice tenía la boca llena de razón.

— ¿Sabes?, soñé con mi hija.

— ¿En serio?— preguntó emocionada—. ¿Cómo era?— se acomodó en el sillón hasta que quedó de frente a mí.

—Preciosa.

—Cuéntame— dijo dando saltitos. Reí y comencé mi relato.

—Bueno, era una niña hermosa de diez años…— Alice cerró los ojos, concentrándose en mis palabras—, se parecía muchísimo a Bella, tenía mi cabello, su piel, la sonrisa parecida a la Esme pero aún así era igual a Bella, sus mismos ojos…— Alice sonrió mientras caía una lágrima por su mejilla, todavía tenía los ojos cerrados.

—Muy hermosa y… perfecta— concordó, mientras abría los ojos.

—Se llamaba Allison— susurré en su oído.

— ¿Ves?, perfecta. De seguro por mí y por Bella.

—Sí.

— ¿Yo estaba en el sueño?

—No— mi pequeña Pixie no estaba en condiciones de sufrir por un estúpido sueño mío, era mejor no contarle mi pesadilla, por lo menos no toda.

—Lástima, me hubiera gustado estar— reí por su comentario y di un beso en el tope de su cabeza. Di un largo suspiro—. ¿Qué pasa?— preguntó curiosa.

—Recordaba la primera vez que fui a casa de Bella, cuando vi los cuadros de la sala… pensé que ellos eran sus padres.

—No, son los hermanos de Charlie y si te diste cuenta, la mayoría son fotos de Bella— dijo con nostalgia.

—Pronto estará de vuelta— prometí, dando por terminada la conversación, continuamos viendo la película hasta que nos quedamos dormidos.

Todo estaba a obscuras, escuchaba fuertes quejidos muy cerca de mí, abrí los ojos perezosamente para encontrarme con una inquieta Alice. La luz lunar que se colaba por las cortinas me permitía ver su rostro transfigurado en una mueca de dolor, con una intensa línea en su entrecejo.

—No… por favor… no…— murmuraba desesperada.

—Pixie…— susurré sacudiéndola un poco.

—No…

—Alice, despierta…

— ¡Déjala! ¡No!— se comenzó a remover inquieta.

— ¡Alice!

—No ¡Edward, ayúdala!... ¡No!

— ¡Despierta!— me senté y comencé a sacudirla por los hombros. Las luces de la sala se encendieron, Carlisle y Esme entraron tallándose los ojos.

— ¿Qué pasa?— preguntó Carlisle.

—No sé, no puedo hacerla reaccionar— dije un poco desesperado.

— ¡Edward!— volteé a verla, pensé que vendría la etapa en la que ella despierta, se desploma llorando y cuenta su horrible pesadilla entre sollozos; pero aún tenía los ojos cerrados–. Ella sufre, el bebé y ella sufren. Bella llora… ¡No!... ella llora… sufre.

— ¡Alice!— dije zangoloteándola con rudeza esperando que despertara de una vez, pero siguió diciendo cosas sin sentido de Bella, el bebé y un gran sufrimiento.

— ¿Qué hago?— pregunté a mis padres, totalmente desquiciado.

—Abofetéala— dijo mi papá.

— ¿Qué?

—Sólo hazlo.

—Pero…

— ¡Hazlo, Edward!— ordenó. Clavé una mirada incrédula a mi padre y estaba por decir algo cuando mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos…

— ¡No…!— chilló Alice en un grito desgarrador.

Carlisle la apartó de mi agarre, la giró hacia él y le atinó una sonora bofetada en la mejilla izquierda. Esme y yo nos quedamos pasmados esperando la reacción de ella.

Parpadeó varias veces, nos vio extrañada, llevó una mano a su mejilla colorada, sus ojitos se llenaron de lágrimas y comenzó a llorar.

—Oh, cariño— dijo Esme sentándose a su lado y abrazándola amorosamente–. Ya pasó, pequeña. Ya pasó— decía mientras la mecía suavemente.

— ¿Qué fue…? ¿Qué…?— preguntó con palabras atropelladas.

—Tenías una pesadilla— explicó Carlisle—. Edward no pudo despertarte y tuve que darte una bofetada para que reaccionaras. Alice, lo siento yo no…

—No te preocupes, Carlisle. Era necesario— dijo disminuyendo sus sollozos.

—Lo siento— dijo de nuevo apenado. Ella sólo asintió y dejó que Esme la mimara.

—Mejor suban a dormir, niños— dijo Esme poniéndose de pie y levantando a Alice junto con ella.

—Sí— contesté.

—Tengo sed— dijo Alice como niña pequeña.

—Yo la llevo, ustedes suban, al rato vamos nosotros— dije pasando mi brazo alrededor del de Alice. Mis padres se despidieron y subieron las escaleras mientras yo conducía a la Pixie a la cocina.

— ¿Crees que haya despertado a Emmett o a Tanya? — preguntó apenada.

—No. A esos dos no los despierta ni un huracán— Alice sonrió—. Aquí tienes— dije ofreciéndole un vaso de agua.

—Gracias— susurró–. Estuvo muy feo, ¿verdad?— dijo apenada.

—Algo— dije con pesar. La pobre se sentía mal, pero no era su culpa.

—Fue tan… real. Como una… ¿visión?— dijo ensimismada–. Siento que están mal, Edward…— alzó la vista para encontrarse con mi mirada. A través de sus ojos pude ver su dolorosa tortura, me caló profundamente… me conmovió–. TENEMOS que encontrarla, ella DEBE volver.

—Lo sé— dije poniendo una de mis manos en su mejilla–. Alice, te prometo que la traeré de vuelta. Lo juro— dije con convicción. Ella sólo asintió, luego dio un largo suspiro y la atraje en un apretado abrazo.

Fuimos escaleras arriba, la dejé en su habitación y me fui a la mía. Tanya aún dormía, me puse un pijama cómodo y me metí en la cama. Aún no tenía sueño, así que me recosté, puse mis manos debajo de la nuca y vi detenidamente el techo mientras escuchaba el murmullo del viento y las gotas de lluvia repiquetear en la ventana. Mientras me sumía en mis pensamientos, escuché unos conocidos golpecitos tímidos en la puerta. Sonreí.

—Pasa, Alice— dije sin voltear a ver.

—Lo siento… ¿puedo…?

—Sabes que sí, pasa y cierra la puerta— dije sonriéndole.

No necesitaba preguntarle qué era lo que quería, yo ya lo sabía. Cuando nos quedábamos solos ella, Bella y yo; en varias ocasiones Alice llegaba a esa hora en la madrugada a preguntar si podía dormir con nosotros, siempre se lo permitimos y desde que mi Bella no estaba, no era la primera vez que lo hacía. De hecho, estaba muy regalona conmigo, nos habíamos vuelto muy apegados.

—Además, creo que la cama es suficientemente grande para todos— dije echándole un vistazo a Tanya.

Alice gateó desde los pies hasta la almohada, se acurrucó entre Tanya y yo y se quedó dormida después de un leve susurro de buenas noches.

Cuando menos lo imaginé ya había pasado otro mes. Había viajado varias veces tras la pista de mi amor, unas con Rob y otras por mi cuenta. No podía creer que aún no había dado con ella. Cada vez mis fuerzas se debilitaban en una infinitesimal escala que hasta yo desconocía, pero sabía que algún día se acabarían.

Acababa de regresar de uno de mis viajes, entré a casa echando chispas. Para no verme involucrado en peleas estúpidas o antes de herir a alguien salí huyendo de casa rumbo a mi cabaña. Llegué como una fuerte ráfaga, entré azotando la puerta y descargué mis atiborradas emociones al compás de una violenta pieza de piano que de seguro no recordaría más tarde. No sé cuánto tiempo tenía hundiendo mis dedos a lo largo y ancho del teclado, sólo sé que comenzaba a ser incómodo y un poco doloroso. Cuando estaba por culminar, igual que un gran trueno al iluminar estruendosamente el cielo, unos insistentes golpes en la puerta me hicieron perder el hilo de mis pensamientos y dejé caer las manos sobre las teclas en un sonido desafinado y furioso.

Recorrí la sala a grandes y firmes zancadas, abrí la puerta de golpe y tomé impulso para reclamar la intromisión. Todos sabían perfectamente que no podían molestarme.

— ¡QUÉ DEMO…!— el reclamo quedó en la nada cuando vi de quién se trataba. Abrí los ojos como platos y aferré la perilla de la puerta cómo si de eso dependiera mi vida.

—Hola— dijo con voz apenada—. ¿Podemos hablar? ¿Me permites entrar?— dijo con voz rogona.

Asentí anonadado y me hice a un lado para hacerla pasar.

**.**

**.**

**BY: VICKO TEAM EC**

**Hola! ¿Cómo vamos?**

**Aprovechando que es día feriado en mi país... les quise subir capi. **

**Estamos a DOS CAPÍTULOS DEL FINAL!**

**¿Les parece si terminamos con la historia ésta misma semana?**

**Gracias! por el apoyo que le han dado a mi fic, fue mi primer bebé hace dos años ya, y es un honor para mí venir a encontrar tantas lectoras por éste medio.**

**Les dejo invitación para mis otros bebés "Las alas del cisne" y "Deep Passion"**

**Besos de bombón!**

**.**

**.**


	27. 25: LÓBREGO FINAL

.

.

BUENOS DÍAS MR. CULLEN

CAPÍTULO XXV

LÓBREGO FINAL

.

.

**EDWARD POV**

— ¡QUÉ DEMO…!— el reclamo quedó en la nada cuando vi de quién se trataba. Abrí los ojos como platos y aferré la perilla de la puerta cómo si de eso dependiera mi vida.

—Hola— dijo con voz apenada —¿Podemos hablar? ¿Me permites entrar?— dijo con voz rogona.

Asentí anonadado y me hice a un lado para hacerla pasar.

— ¿Qué rayos hace aquí? ¿No cree que ya nos ha hecho demasiado daño? ¿Dónde la tiene?— pregunté sin tapujos ni rodeos, a la defensiva. ¿A qué demonios venía Reneé a mi cabaña?

—Lo siento, no…

— ¿Dónde está?— dije conteniendo mi coraje en mis puños cerrados

—Edward, por favor…

— ¡Señora, dígamelo!— exigí mientras cerraba los ojos y me apretaba el puente de la nariz.

—Primero necesitamos hablar— abrí los ojos y la vi fijamente. Ella estaba a punto de llorar–. Por favor— suplicó con mirada rogona. Asentí tras un cansado suspiro e hice un ademán para que se sentara en el comedor.

—Gracias— susurró.

—Sin rodeos— pedí.

—Bien. Antes que nada, quiero… disculparme. Nunca debí de haber accedido a los mandatos de Charlie. Pero bueno, me pediste que hablara sin rodeos así que voy a comenzar— suspiró y cerró los ojos. Al abrirlos se volvieron un profundo pozo azulado perdido en el tiempo–. Cuando llegamos aquí en junio, jamás imaginamos encontrarte al lado de Isabella. Nuestro plan inicial era establecernos de manera permanente para permitirnos estar cerca de ella y descansar del trabajo por un tiempo. Como recordarás, nuestro último encuentro en Londres se dio entre malos entendidos. Luego, cuando te vimos, Charlie se puso mal, me impuso estrictamente sus ideas y yo, por tonta, ilusa y enamorada; accedí sin siquiera preguntar o considerar qué era lo mejor para mi hija.

"Fue un error haberle contado a él lo que escuché esa noche detrás de la puerta, cuando te colaste por la ventana de la habitación de Bella. Él enfureció, pensé que se pondría delicado de nuevo, por miedo asentí a todo lo que mandó y nos mudamos por la madrugada, antes de que tú aparecieras de nuevo. Isabella intentó aclarar las cosas, pero no le creímos y cuando… ella… nos confesó que podría estar embarazada estaba más al pendiente de mi marido que de mi pobre y sufrida hija; jamás debió ser así, ahora me doy cuenta que ella siempre debió ser mi prioridad— dijo ironizando y con una sonrisa cansada. Aún tenía la mirada perdida. Comenzó a negar mientras fruncía los labios.

—Fuimos a Florida, después de todo, decidimos continuar trabajando; aunque esta vez Isabella nos acompañaría a todos lados. Dos días después me di cuenta de su falta de apetito, al principio pude convencerla diciéndole que le hacía mal al bebé y comía a fuerza. Pasó todo el tiempo ensimismada, parecía un alma en pena por la casa, nunca salió una sola palabra de su boca, apenas y nos dirigía una leve mirada y no duraba más de tres minutos en una habitación en la que estuviéramos Charlie o yo. Casi una semana después la llevé al médico…— agachó la mirada e hizo una mueca, cuando levantó la vista respiró entrecortada y profundamente para contener el llanto. Yo aún no había dicho ni pío, estaba atento a sus palabras y analizaba cada minúsculo movimiento que hacía–. Le hicieron varios estudios de rutina y… no estaba embarazada— sentí que el alma se me salía del cuerpo, no sabía qué clase de dolor era el que me había robado el aliento, sólo sabía que era agónico. Me quedé petrificado pensando que todos esos meses estuve ilusionado con una idea efímera.

—Los resultaros decían que tenía una anemia muy severa y… para serte sincera, me había ilusionado con la idea de tener un nieto. La pobre sufrió como si en verdad hubiera perdido al niño, se desgarró, lloró…se transformó en una persona gritona y renegada. Pasó de ser una zombi silenciosa a una guerrera grosera y altanera. El día que escuchó cuando Charlie se ponía de acuerdo con uno de sus abogados para que te encarcelaran por pedofilia, ella se desquició... se le fue encima, le gritó e insultó como jamás creí que fuera capaz; decidimos dejarlo sólo en una orden de restricción; de la que, por supuesto, ella no tiene ni la menor idea.

"Tratamos de seguir con nuestro ritmo normal de vida e intentamos por todos los medios que ella se incorporara, cada día se me hacía más difícil encontrar tan siquiera un minúsculo hilo de comunicación con Isabella, era como jugar en una misión imposible. Charlie siguió como si nada pasara y yo poco a poco comencé a desprenderme del trabajo y trataba de pasar más tiempo con ella, aunque fuera en silencio. Comenzamos a viajar y ella parecía estar dejando un pedazo de sí en cada lugar que pisábamos, la comencé a notar más débil y pálida. Era como si el medicamento no le estuviera surtiendo efecto, recientemente comencé a notar cambios radicales, extraños e inexplicables; no entendía qué podía ir mal si yo misma entraba a su habitación dejando una charola llena y me llevaba una medio vacía, veía cómo sus medicamentos se acababan… no entendía por qué sufría ese horrible deterioro.

"Trataba de estar más al pendiente de ella, comencé a trabajar en casa e intenté acercarme, pero no me lo permitió. Pasó el día de su cumpleaños tirada en la cama, ni siquiera dejó que le diera un abrazo. Varias veces la escuché llorar con amargura, me dolía verla así, estaba desesperada ya no sabía qué hacer— ella cerró los ojos un momento, luego me miró cómo si tuviera que confesar algo.

—La semana pasada, cuando fui a recoger los platos de la comida… descubrí su mentira. No estaba en la habitación, entré al baño y me di cuenta de que tiraba lo que podía por el excusado y lo demás lo dejaba en la charola, y yo creyendo que sí se lo comía; hacía lo mismo con sus pastillas. Pero eso no fue lo que más me alarmó, porque… también encontré el lavabo lleno de sangre y ella… estaba…

— ¿Dónde?— demandé en un susurro sofocado—. ¿Qué le pasó a Bella?

—Ella… estaba tirada en el piso— dijo en voz baja, dando paso al llanto que hasta ahora había logrado contener–. Había mucha sangre y… me asusté mucho, llamé a una ambulancia y desde entonces ha estado internada. Su estado empeoró críticamente, la anemia se complicó y yo no hice nada, ni siquiera me di cuenta de lo que ella hacía. Han hecho todo lo posible por ella pero… los médicos dicen que es como si no quisiera colaborar, ha estado inconsciente un par de días y ayer nos dijeron que si no despertaba…— su voz se quebró y comenzó a llorar. De repente levantó la cabeza y apretó mis manos fuertemente entre las suyas, di un respingo por su repentino contacto, luego me tensé esperando sus próximas palabras–. Te suplico que vengas conmigo, yo he dejado todo por ella, he estado a su lado, le he dicho mil cosas para alentarla a salir adelante, pero no quiere cooperar. Creo que necesita una razón para seguir y yo pienso que eres tú. Por favor, Edward. Acompáñame, te lo ruego.

Su mirada parecía sincera, su voz torturada era convincente… su confesión me desarmó, pero aún existía la posibilidad de que fuera una trampa. La vida está llena de riesgos, esta vez me arriesgaría a perder la vida misma en caso de ser necesario… total, lo más valioso ya no estaba a mi lado. Esa era la única oportunidad de acercarme, tal vez la mejor que había tenido en mucho tiempo y la tomaría.

—No tiene por qué rogar. Con pedirlo era suficiente, dígame dónde está y hoy mismo estoy con ella. Su hija es lo más importante para mí— dije sinceramente. No tenía caso esconder mis sentimientos, nunca lo había querido así.

—En el presbiteriano de Nueva York. No te preocupes por el vuelo, todo está listo y mi auto está afuera— asentí e hice todos mis movimientos cómo si fuera un rayo.

No reparé en nada, sólo tomé una pequeña mochila con lo necesario. Siempre la llevaba en el maletero del coche, por si surgía algún viaje de improviso o alguna pista. Sin dudar me monté en el auto de Reneé con rumbo al aeropuerto.

En el transcurso del viaje nos sumergimos en un profundo silencio; no era incómodo, pero tampoco reconfortante. Estábamos en el perfecto equilibrio entre el odio y la comprensión, era un sentimiento muy extraño que tenía el mismo objeto y razón de ser: Bella. Ya en el avión entablamos una plática superficial sobre los aspectos más importantes del estado de salud de Bella.

Pocos minutos después de haber despegado, recordé claramente una plática que tuve con Carlisle cuando recién le había presentado a Bella como mi novia. Él me hizo prometerle que tendría cuidado con mi relación y que la protegería. Me parecía increíble cómo nos veíamos ahora, sufriendo por una absurda separación, consumidos en un mismo dolor. Había faltado a la promesa de mi padre y yo sólo podía sentir cómo me hundía un poco más en el pozo sin fondo que era mi interior.

A pesar de no ser un viaje muy largo, me pareció eterno. Decidí dejar de pensar en el tiempo y comencé a maquinar mil ideas de cómo haría reaccionar a Bella. Apenas y sonreí cuando se me vino a la mente la tonta teoría de que si la besaba ella despertaría igual que las princesas de los cuentos de hadas. Pero ella ni despertaría con un beso de amor ni estábamos en un cuento de hadas, vivíamos una pesadilla real. Entre mis cavilaciones el auto que nos llevaba al hospital se detuvo, miré hacia afuera para ver que ya habíamos llegado. Suspiré desesperado y me bajé de un salto. Dejé que Reneé me guiara a la habitación.

—Está al final del pasillo— murmuró con urgencia.

— ¡Reneé!— detuvimos nuestro andar para ver cómo Charlie se ponía de pie, estaba en uno de los sillones de la salita de espera—. ¿Por qué demonios traes a este malnacido aquí?— farfulló con odio.

—Edward viene porque yo así lo quise y quieras o no va a entrar con Isabella.

— ¡No puedo creerlo! Mientras tú estás perdiendo el tiempo con este imbécil, nuestra hija entra en coma y tú ni cuenta te das— dijo con coraje. Al escucharlo sentí que el color se me había ido del rostro.

— ¿Qué? ¿Ella…?— preguntó Reneé al borde de las lágrimas.

—Está a punto— aclaró Charlie. Respiré de nuevo y di un suspiro de alivio.

—Discutiremos todo lo que quieras, pero Edward entra— dijo firme.

—Me rehúso— espetó él.

—Yo también debí de rehusarme a muchas cosas, Charlie Swan; pero fui una estúpida que no veía otra cosa que no fueras tú. Desde hoy haré lo que crea correcto y mi prioridad será mi hija.

—Pero…— yo sólo veía la escena desesperado y en silencio, ellos podían discutir todo lo que quisieran, pero que alguien me dijera cuál puerta era la habitación de Bella.

—Silencio— ordenó ella–. A partir de hoy comenzaré a tomar medidas y la primera será nuestro divorcio.

— ¿Qué?— preguntó él anonadado con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—Lo que escuchaste, Charlie— ella volteó a verme–. Sigue sólo, Edward, por favor. Es la última a la izquierda, la 236— dicho esto regresó su mirada a su aún marido y yo di media vuelta.

Casi corrí hasta la habitación 236. Me paré en seco frente a la puerta tratando de recobrar el aliento, no es como si hubiera recorrido todo un maratón para estar ahí, pero las emociones eran tantas que me desequilibraban. Puse la mano en la perilla y la giré lenta y tortuosamente. Poco a poco empujé la puerta, no sabía que esperar. De repente solté la chapa y la puerta se abrió completamente, mostrándome la habitación, había una camita al fondo con muchas máquinas alrededor y cables conectados a un bultito que yacía al centro. Di un paso para quedar justo debajo del marco de la puerta.

No encontraba el movimiento de mis piernas, no sabía ni siquiera qué tenía que hacer o cómo reaccionar. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve debatiéndome por entrar. Respiraba lo más acompasadamente que podía, comenzaba a faltarme el aire y un agujero familiar se instaló en mi pecho. Al rato sentí los pasos de alguien detrás de mí.

—Te está esperando— susurró Reneé posando su mano sobre mi hombro.

De no ser por el pequeño empujón en la espalda que ella me dio, me hubiera quedado inmóvil bajo el marco de la puerta y por tiempo indefinido. Era como si mis extremidades estuvieran flojas; inesperadamente sentía un dolor general que me agarrotó los músculos, la dificultad para respirar combinada con el frío que apareció después de que mi alma se esfumara para entremezclarse en un lugar perdido en el espacio, junto a la de ella; me oprimían el pecho en un dolor agonizante y profundo. Impresionante.

No podía ser.

Esa diminuta figura reposada sobre aquel fatídico lecho no podía ser ella.

Me acerqué a paso lento en una infinita caminata, que de haber estado en una condición más normal la hubiera cruzado en tres grandes zancadas.

Examiné a detalle la apariencia de mi pequeña e indefensa Bella. Tenía su piel traslúcida, mortecina, grisácea y reseca ¿dónde estaba esa piel marfileña y cremosa que me encantaba? Y el sonrojo de sus mejillas ¿a dónde había ido? Debajo de sus ojos se veían dos grandes manchas purpúreas que resplandecían en su palidez. Su cabello era una maraña de hilos marrones. Se notaba muchísimo más delgada y frágil. Sumamente debilitada.

Su respiración era como un suave murmullo, su pecho difícilmente se elevaba al compás de su arrítmica inhalación. Su delicado rostro adormilado se había convertido en una máscara de preocupación surcada por varias líneas en su frente y un entrecejo marcado.

Esa no era mi Bella.

No creí tener que soportar un dolor tan grande, jamás imaginé tener que presenciar aquella destrucción atroz del amor de mi vida. Eso tenía que cambiar. Debía acabar lo más pronto posible.

Haría todo lo que estuviera a mi alcance por regresar a la vida a mi amada Isabella. Tenía que regresar ese aura de paz a su alrededor, su risa angelical y su voz; aquella que tanto había añorado, con la que había soñado tantas veces.

Bella tenía que regresar.

Me senté a un lado de ella, tomé su pequeña mano y apenas rocé su mejilla con la yema de mis dedos. Cayeron varias gotitas sobre nuestras manos unidas, no me percaté que estaba envuelto en llanto hasta ese momento. Entre los espasmos de mi sufrimiento, no dejé de acariciar su rostro y cabello. Quería hablarle, hacerle saber que ya estaba ahí. Pero no encontré mi voz, sólo salían sollozos y jadeos entrecortados. Me fui inclinando despacio hasta que pude recargar mi cuerpo suavemente contra el suyo para estrecharla delicadamente en un abrazo. La recosté con sumo cuidado, luego acurruqué mi cara a un lado de ella y lloré igual que un niño pequeño. Cuando me sentí un poco cansado, me di cuenta de que no debería estar llorando ¡Ella aún estaba viva!

Respiré profundamente varias veces. No dejé de tener contacto físico con ella en ningún momento, temía que mi ensoñación se esfumara, porque así me sentía: como en un sueño. La observé detenidamente, esperando que repentinamente abriera los ojos y me observara con sus expresivos orbes marrones.

—Bella, mi amor. Despierta, por favor— susurré en su oído.

Me separé de ella y la contemplé por infinitos minutos esperando una respuesta que nunca llegó. Seguí viéndola con detenimiento, nada. El tiempo carecía de importancia, trataba de transmitirle todo mi amor por medio de mi contacto con sus manos. Nada. Hablé con ella de los chicos y de mis padres, le pedí que reaccionara para poder ir con ellos. Nada. Le conté sobre Alice, de lo mucho que la extrañaba y de cómo se entristecería al saber que no iba a ser tía. Nada.

De un momento a otro un médico con varias enfermeras entraron para revisarla, me acerqué a él y pregunté sobre su historial clínico. Efectivamente, estaban haciendo todo lo humanamente posible por ella. Era cuestión de voluntad. Cuando se retiraron, imploré al cielo por su recuperación. La deseaba de vuelta. La puerta se abrió de nuevo y me quedé anonadado. Charlie se acercó apacible. Miró a Bella con ternura y recargó una de sus manos sobre mi hombro.

—Lo siento, muchacho. Nunca debí ser tan egoísta. Ahora ella está pagando por mis errores. Acabé con todo lo que es importante para mí, destruí mi familia.

—No diga eso…

—Déjame terminar, Edward. Hoy me voy de casa, me iré de viaje a tratar de continuar con mis negocios, espero encontrar un consuelo mínimo en eso— dijo con la mirada triste y la cabeza gacha–. Hazla feliz— dijo despidiéndose.

— ¡No!, usted debe estar aquí cuando ella despierte y…

—No, no la merezco. Ni a su madre. Es mejor que me aleje de ellas, sólo las he dañado en demasía. No tienen porqué soportar mi presencia. Cuídala— dijo dando unas palmaditas en mi espalda. Dio media vuelta y me puse de pie inmediatamente.

—Espere, Charlie…— la mano de Bella se apretó alrededor de la mía. Volteé instantáneamente a verla buscando algún indicio de conciencia–. Bella, mi amor, ¿me escuchas? Cielo, estoy aquí, ¿puedes oírme?— esperé a que pasara algo, pero su cuerpo se quedó exactamente igual. Me acomodé para volver a esperar.

Tiempo después entraron de nuevo las enfermeras y el médico. Cuando se fueron entró Reneé, traía un vaso de café y un paquete de galletas. Cuando vi su rostro me puse de pie. Se notaba que había llorado mucho, su nariz y ojos estaban irritados, en sus mejillas se notaba el rastro del llanto, su cabello estaba algo desaliñado y su mirada triste e inexpresiva.

—Se fue— susurró débilmente.

—Lo siento, yo…

—No, Edward. Yo así lo quise, aunque nunca dije que no sería doloroso— por primera vez desde que entró dirigió su mirada hacia mí–. Toma esto, debes comer algo y deberías dormir un poco, llevas más de veinticuatro horas en vela.

— ¿En serio?

—Sí. Y muy absorto, he estado aquí y he hablado contigo.

— ¿De verdad? Lo siento.

—No te preocupes. Si quieres puedo quedarme con ella mientras tú vas a mi casa a cambiarte y…

—No. Si usted quiere, váyase a descansar a su casa, pero yo me quedo con Bella— Reneé me dedicó una leve sonrisa y asintió.

—Está bien, no voy a insistir. Pero asegúrate de descansar, tan siquiera un poco. No quiero que tú también estés tumbado en una cama.

—Mientras esté al lado de Bella, no me importaría pasar el resto de mi vida acostado en una cama de clavos— Reneé me vio con ternura y me dedicó una sonrisa, luego se inclinó sobre Bella y la besó en la frente.

—Vamos, pequeña. Despierta, él ya está aquí, no lo estás soñando. Te amo, hijita— acarició su rostro y dio media vuelta–. Hasta mañana— dijo desde la puerta.

—Hasta mañana—contesté de vuelta.

Acerqué una silla a la cama de Bella y me recosté sobre el borde, con su mano entre las mías. Crucé mis brazos y reposé mi cabeza sobre ellos. Así, si Bella despertaba podría verla más rápidamente. Me quedaba dormido a ratos; siempre despertaba exaltado, sentía la apenas tibia mano de Bella, la veía por un momento y luego encontraba un poco de confort. Estaba con ella. Una que otra vez le susurré palabras de amor al oído, canté varias veces "Iris" y le tarareé su nana.

Caí rendido una vez más, sentado a un lado de la cama, con mi cabeza entre mis brazos cruzados y su mano entre la mía. Esta vez soñé con ella, estábamos en el claro, el lugar lucía rebosante de hierbas silvestres y flores, obviamente, con más vida que la última que estuve ahí; en efecto, nuestro claro sonreía por su regreso. Estábamos uno a cada extremo, al vernos sonreímos como tontos y comenzamos a correr hacia los brazos del otro, justo cuando nuestras manos iban a tocarse… desperté. Aún no había abierto los ojos, pero sabía que estaba consciente; era ese raro estado de sueño en el que sientes que duermes, pero escuchas todo a tu alrededor. Podía oír los aparatos que rodeaban a Bella, sentía su manita debajo de la mía y el aroma mezclado de hospital y alcohol. Estaba tratando de convencerme a mí mismo de dormir de nuevo cuando escuché algo que me congeló.

—Edward…— oí que me llamaban en un leve susurro apenas audible. Tal vez estaba soñando de nuevo o alucinando, pero reflexioné unos segundos sobre el entorno que me rodeaba y no, aún estaba consciente. Y la única persona que estaba conmigo era Bella.

Ahora tenía una lucha interna para poder salir completamente del frustrante estado de sueño en el que me encontraba. Mi cabeza estaba alerta, 100% despierta, pero mi cuerpo no respondía. Con mucho esfuerzo logré mover un poco mi mano y pude sentir como la de Bella se ceñía alrededor de la mía. Después de muchos tortuosos segundos, logré despertar por completo.

Abrí los ojos como platos, me incorporé levemente e hice un movimiento que hizo deslizar mi mano debajo de la de Bella. Ella se aferró más fuerte.

— ¿Bella?— susurré expectante. Aún no había levantado mi rostro lo suficiente como para ver sus ojos.

— ¡Rayos!— farfulló molesta en un tono de voz apenas audible.

Rápidamente me puse al alcance de su vista y me encontré con su débil mirada cristalizada.

— ¡Oh! Despertaste, amor— dije con devoción. Sonreí tanto que sentí como si mis mejillas estuvieran a punto de desgarrarse.

—No puede ser— rezongó.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Lo hice mal, todo lo hago mal.

— ¿Qué cosa, Bella?

—Sobrevivir. No pude hacerlo— cerró sus ojos y me sentí angustiado.

—No, Bella, abre los ojos. Mírame— cuando los abrió unas lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por su mejilla—. ¿Por qué lloras?— pregunté desesperado.

—El hecho de haber muerto es más que suficiente ¿No te parece que eso es un motivo para llorar?

—Claro que lo es. Pero tú no has muerto, amor.

— ¿Cómo que no?— continuó con su suave voz–. Edward, estás conmigo, cosa que es prácticamente imposible. Además, veo tus ojos en otro rostro, en resumidas cuentas, estoy alucinando a un Edward diferente a mi Edward y…— rompió en llanto con leves sollozos–. Lo siento— susurró después de un rato.

Comencé a reír, ella dejó de llorar y me vio con reproche.

— ¡No es gracioso!

—Claro que lo es— tomé su mano y la puse sobre mi cara –No estás muerta, mi amor. Y no estás alucinándome, realmente estoy aquí. Creo que esta barba me hace ver diferente.

—Sí, la verdad es que te has dejado crecer mucho la barba— dijo enterrando débilmente sus dedos en mi espesa barba. Últimamente había descuidado detalles que me parecían carentes de importancia.

— ¿Sabes?, me alegra verte y sentirte por última vez— dijo un poco más calmada–. Aunque luzcas diferente, no importa, estoy igualmente agradecida. Supongo que ésta es la mejor manera— dijo en un irresistible puchero.

— ¿No he logrado convencerte?

—No, no tienes nada de que convencerme. Sé que dices todo eso para reconfortarme, porque me amaste en vida, y te lo agradezco. En verdad.

— ¿Algún día dejarás de ser tan testaruda? Déjame demostrarte que somos reales— dije inclinándome delicadamente hacia ella.

Apreté mis labios sobre los suyos, luego seguí con el delicioso y anhelado beso por un rato considerable. Me aparté de Bella y la vi fijamente a los ojos, esperando a que su cordura regresara.

— ¡Wow! Eso fue fantástico, mejor que cualquier otro sueño.

—Aún no te convences— dije como una afirmación, más que como una pregunta—. ¡Dios! ¿Ni siquiera convaleciente dejarás de exasperarme?— le pregunté con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios.

—No, ni siquiera muerta dejaré de exasperarte. Quiero que recuerdes una de nuestras tontas peleas. Supongo que si yo estoy muerta, tú estás soñando conmigo. Nos estamos despidiendo, ¿te das cuenta de eso, Edward?— bufé con cansancio, Bella jamás dejaría de ser terca.

—Suenas igual de infantil que Alice.

— ¡Alice! Cuando despiertes iré a visitarla, tengo que despedirme de ella, y de Jake, y Tanya y…

— ¡Bella!

— ¿Qué?

—Deja de decir tonterías.

—Tienes razón. Deberíamos aprovechar el tiempo… ¡Bésame! ¡Bésame antes de que despiertes y yo tenga que irme!— dijo triste.

Puse lo ojos en blanco y le di un beso rápido.

— ¡Que no has muerto! Entiende, Bella. Sí, estuviste inconsciente, pero sólo eso. He estado más de un día completo esperando a que despertaras, pero tú tienes dormida más que eso. Creo que te golpeaste la cabeza cuando te desmayaste, es mejor que vaya por alguien para…— comencé a levantarme pero ella me retuvo, apretando mi mano.

— ¡No te vayas! No despiertes, todavía no— Rodé los ojos, tomé la mano en la que tenía conectado el suero, apreté la manguera hasta que se detuvo el flujo del líquido, luego lo solté y Bella dio un brinquito.

— ¡Auch! Eso duele, ¿qué hiciste?

—Demostrarte que estás viva. Si estuvieras muerta, ¿no se supone que no deberías sentir dolor?— pareció meditarlo por un momento. Pellizqué su brazo y respingó.

— ¡Auch! Duele, Edward— Se quejó.

— ¿Ya estás consciente de que estás viva?

Su rostro comenzó a tener una palidez más cálida, sus ojitos se iluminaron, se llenaron de lágrimas y sonrió como tanto estuve añorando.

— ¿Es verdad? ¿Realmente estás aquí?

—Sí, mi amor. Tengo rato diciéndote eso, ¿por qué no me haces caso?

Ella sonrió, me rodeó débilmente con sus brazos y la estreché delicadamente. Tomé su rostro con cuidado entre mis manos y la besé.

—Te amo. Gracias por despertar, mi amor.

**.**

**.**

**BY: VICKO TEAM EC**

**Aaaawww... que coshitaaa! Éste capi me encanta con esa Bella aún débil pero terca como una mula! jijiji**

**NOS QUEDA UN CAPÍTULO PARA EL FINAL!**

**¿Cómo la ven? ¿Cuándo lo subimos?**

**Gracias por todo**

**Besos de bombón**

**.**

**.**


	28. 26: REMENDANDO LAS HERIDAS

.

.

BUENOS DÍAS MR. CULLEN

CAPÍTULO XXVI

_**FINAL**_

REMENDANDO LAS HERIDAS

.

.

**BELLA POV**

Y aquí estaba, durmiendo de nuevo. Después de la desgarradora separación de Edward obligada por mis padres, me era mucho más fácil dormir, excepto cuando tenía pesadillas. Podía pasar el día entero y prácticamente toda la noche metida en la cama, pero no siempre dormía. Era lo que hacía la mayor parte del tiempo, nada me parecía interesante o lo suficientemente importante para dedicarle mi, ahora nefasto, tiempo. Hacía tiempo que me había encerrado, había dejado mis actividades cotidianas. Ya no estudiaba, ni leía, ni investigaba… sólo esperaba.

A pesar de saber que estaba sumida en un intenso sueño, había algo diferente. Algo que cambió sin darme cuenta. Después lo averiguaría.

En mi sueño estaba alerta, rebosante de esperanza, en un lugar pacífico y sumamente iluminado. Me sentía reconfortada, segura y, hasta podría decir, feliz. El sol caía a plomo sobre mí y me ponía la piel sonrosada por la intensidad del calor. Miré hacia abajo para apreciar mi atuendo, usaba un vestido blanco y holgado; estaba descalza y mis pies se hundían en una suave arena dorada. Era más de lo que había podido crear en cualquier otro sueño anterior; generalmente soñaba los mismos elementos, pero en diferentes ocasiones y con diferentes personas.

Alcé la vista para encontrarme con un hermoso paisaje de playa. Las olas rompían en la arena con una espesa espuma blanca, el cielo estaba despejado y resplandecía en un color azul intenso; la luz solar se reflejaba en el agua cristalina, haciéndola brillar como si tuviera cientos de diminutos diamantes.

Estaba feliz de estar ahí.

El hecho de estar en el mar me recordaba a la playa de La Push, donde pasé largos veranos de mi infancia al lado de Jacob y Alice, ¡pero cómo los extrañaba!... Aunque, allá el cielo casi siempre era gris o morado, por el clima lluvioso; siempre hacía frío. Además, el agua tenía un color azul obscuro intenso y turbulento. En definitiva, nada que ver con el paraíso tropical que soñaba ahora.

Me senté en la orilla. Extendí mis piernas con los pies apenas rozando el agua y estiré los brazos hacia atrás, descansando todo mi peso sobre las palmas. Cerré los ojos para disfrutar del sol, luego sentí un aguijonazo en el dorso de la mano izquierda. Abrí los ojos, me examiné y encontré un pequeño animalito prendido a mi piel, lo aventé; poco tiempo después sentí un ardor recorrer mis venas, no le tomé importancia y dejó de ser molesto después de un rato.

Estaba expectante a lo que seguiría, ¿ahora qué se le ocurriría a mi alocada cabeza? Deseaba fervientemente que Edward apareciera. Ahora que mi sueño era diferente esperaba que esta vez si pudiera tener alguna clase de contacto con él, que no desapareciera o yo despertara, como las otras veces.

Alcé la vista y el cielo se convirtió en una inmensa pantalla traslúcida que rememoraba mi deprimente vida de los últimos meses…

Después de desempacar la primera vez tomé la firme decisión de hacerles la "ley del hielo" a mis incomprensibles padres. Si antes mi apetito era mínimo, ahora era nulo. El dolor se convirtió en una inmensa burbuja que se alojó en mi estómago. Los primeros días Reneé pudo chantajearme con lo del embarazo y comía a la fuerza, por el bien del bebé. Nunca me atreví a acariciar mi plano vientre, no sé, era extraño. Pero la sola idea me hacía sonreír como tonta. En cuanto cumpliera dieciocho correría a los brazos de Edward para estar juntos en el nacimiento de nuestro hijo y quedarnos cerca de nuestra familia; porque el lugar en el que me encontraba ahora podía ser todo, menos mi hogar.

Incluso podría haberme gustado Florida, pero las circunstancias no eran para nada favorables como para poder crear un lazo especial con el lugar. El clima era bueno, pero extrañaba Forks, no por lo que representaba en sí; sino porque ahí estaban las personas me querían, a las que yo amaba y consideraba mi familia. Ahí estaba él. Edward.

Aún me costaba trabajo asimilar el poco tacto de mis padres y su completa indiferencia a mi inmenso dolor. Mi papel era vivir como si estuviera sola en aquella casa. Mi madre, sumisa hasta el cansancio y embelesada con un amor egoísta; mi padre, estricto e imponente a más no poder. La perfecta pareja disfuncional que arreglaban sus problemas con eternos silencios o exhaustivas jornadas de trabajo. "Mi familia".

Recordé la madrugada que me hicieron viajar de Forks, mis ruegos y la cascada de llanto que nunca cesó. Incluso ahora, en mi sueño; la tortura renacía como una herida reciente, me hacía martillar la cabeza, y sentir un inmenso hueco en mi interior que carcomía mi alma. Sólo la idea de luchar, para salir adelante por mi hijo, era lo que no me había permitido caer. Había estado tan cerca del paraíso, y hoy, estaba enterrada en un profundo y lóbrego infierno.

Mis ruegos, mis llantos… mi dolor. Nada los hizo recapacitar un solo segundo. Recordé cómo mi vista se perdió unos segundos en el bosque, queriendo encontrar algo, mejor dicho, alguien que me ayudara a no enfrentar sola la lucha. Había perdido tal vez dos o tres batallas, pero yo sería la que saldría victoriosa de la guerra. Era deprimente que mi lucha fuera contra mis propios padres, aquellos que algún había adorado con locura. Ellos mismos se encargaron de amargar mi corazón y mis sentimientos hacia ellos. Nos los quería, ya no.

Al parecer Reneé no tenía ni una pizca de maternidad, siempre antepuso la voluntad de Charlie a mi sufrimiento. Cada vez me sentía más sola y más lejos de ella, pero aún mantenía cierta fuerza y esperanza.

La verdad, no comprendía a mi madre. Había ocasiones en las que parecía que intentaba acercarse y había otras en las que se tomaba muy en serio lo de la ley del hielo y ni siquiera me hablaba. Era la cosa más rara que había visto.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero no creo que haya sido mucho, cuando Reneé me llevó al médico para que me examinara por lo del embarazo. ¡Oh decepción!, mi desesperación por tener un motivo que me retuviera en Forks y, por lo tanto, al lado de Edward; me hizo creer lo que no era. Mi bebé resultó ser un gran descuido que tuvo como resultado una fuerte anemia. Adiós ilusión, adiós esperanza… adiós Edward. Adiós. En el momento que aquel tipo de bata blanca me abrió los ojos a mi mundo, exploté. Toda esperanza se había reducido a cenizas. Me salí de mis casillas, grité, pataleé, lloré, maldije, golpeé, aventé… sin saber qué ni a quién. Ahora comprendía los extraños cambios en mi organismo. ¿La vida podía ser más injusta?

Creo que sí.

Mi padre tuvo la genial idea de intentar encarcelar a Edward. Me opuse rotundamente, usé todas las armas que tenía a mi favor y logré que desistiera de su estúpida demanda. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer por él después de todo lo que me había dado.

Luego vinieron los constantes viajes. No terminaba de adaptarme a un ritmo cuando cambiábamos a otro. Entonces, decidí encerrarme en una coraza en la que me encerraría hasta que lo considerara seguro. Comencé a fantasear, idealizar, analizar e idear mi vida. Los días se consumían sin tiempo. No sabía ni siquiera qué día era. Eso era bueno. Me mantenía lo suficientemente ocupada como para pensar en el dolor. Leí hasta el cansancio, caminé por cada lugar, escruté hasta el más mínimo recoveco y disfruté lo más que pude con lo poco que tenía; todo dentro de mi casa de caracol. Esperaría a que mi cumpleaños dieciocho llegara para poder emprender mi viaje de regreso. El día que eso sucediera, mi encarcelamiento terminaría.

Continué con mi vida dentro de la coraza, esperando que un diminuto rayo se colara del exterior y me indicara que era hora de salir. Cada vez me desesperaba más, dormía tanto que no sabía si era de día o de noche cuando despertaba. Figuras borrosas se desfiguraban al exterior de mi protección imaginaria; prefería vivir mi eterna ilusión a vivir la amarga realidad.

También recordé cuando desperté un día, pero algo era diferente. Estaba en el exterior y eso me asustó. Reneé entró dándome los buenos días, no contesté y me limité a observar sus movimientos alrededor de la habitación. Dejó una bandeja con mi desayuno en una mesita y comenzó con una plática algo trivial mientras corría las cortinas. Me sorprendí, me contaba cosas que se suponía que ya había vivido, pero no recordaba cuándo ni dónde. Luego volví a taparme con las mantas y regresé a mi estado de ensimismamiento.

No recuerdo qué pasó, sólo recuerdo el reguero de sangre y mi cuerpo convulsionándose al compás de mis arcadas. Un mar rojo brotaba por mi boca desde el interior. Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente cuando vi la comida en el retrete y varias pastillas encima de todo ¿desde cuándo hacía eso? ¿¡Qué demonios ocurría conmigo!? ¿Era tanto mi estado de shock que ni siquiera era consciente de lo que hacía? Luego la pantalla sobre el cielo desapareció y el sol comenzó a apagarse, dejándome a obscuras.

Intenté despertar en ese momento. Debía acabar con la pesadilla y aclarar mis recuerdos, pensamientos y vivencias. Pero no pude. Cada intento de despertar de ese intensa obscuridad que me tenía cegada me desesperaba más y más. Luego la escuché, la voz de Reneé resonaba en algún lugar de mi cabeza, agucé el oído e intenté descifrar lo que me decía.

Estaba consciente, pero no podía despertar. Gritaba en mi interior, sin obtener respuesta. Enfoqué mis pensamientos en la voz distorsionada que lloriqueaba cerca de mí. Mi mamá lloraba, pero, ¿por qué?

—Despierta, hija, por favor— rogaba.

Lo intenté. Juro que lo intenté, pero no pude. Me concentré en lo que estaba a mí alrededor: pude percibir la mano de Reneé aferrada con fuerza a la mía; un aroma muy peculiar, una combinación de alcohol y desinfectante; un sonido constante y estridente; varios ruidos, como máquinas, estaban muy cerca; la habitación estaba fría y sentía cómo una frazada me cubría las piernas.

Mientras divagaba mi mente en mi subconsciente, pude recordar muchas cosas y me sorprendí. Las imágenes de la realidad brotaron como cascada a mi parte consciente. Después de la noticia de mi enfermedad, me había vuelto una niña grosera, gritona y contestona; ¿en qué momento me transformé? Me ensimismé tanto dentro de mi coraza que tomaba decisiones sin pensar. Sólo de vez en cuando me alimentaba con las charolas que Reneé siempre dejaba en mi habitación, la mayoría de las veces tomaba lo que podía y me deshacía de ello, no tomaba mis medicamentos y me movía por inercia alrededor de la casa. Recordé los eternos sangrados de la nariz, mi debilidad, mi idiotez. No lo podía creer. ¿Cómo era posible que me estuviera matando tan estúpidamente?

Mi cumpleaños pasó y ni cuenta me había dado, recordé a Reneé intentando abrazarme mientras yo me encaprichaba dentro de mi cama y no le permitía felicitarme. Mi espantosa realidad me paralizó, no podía creer el descuido tan grande que había tenido conmigo. Quería llorar, y lo hice, pero en silencio.

Un segundo de consciencia en forma de recuerdo, regresó muy nítidamente a mi cabeza. Estaba acostada en una superficie dura mientras todo se agitaba a mí alrededor y una sirena sonaba lastimándome los tímpanos. Otra vez caí en el intenso sopor.

Aún no podía creer lo estúpida que me había comportado. Todo lo que pudiera pasarme de aquí en adelante era totalmente mi culpa. Tonta, tonta, tonta. No podía dejar de recriminarme, llorar y gritar; en silencio. Debía despertar, debía hacerlo e intentar de recuperar un poco lo mucho que había desperdiciado. Despertar y recobrar mi vida, dentro de lo posible. Tenía que hacerlo, por él, por mí.

Sentí algo distinto. Abrí los ojos y estaba en el bosque de Forks. Estaba soñando, era la única explicación posible. Comencé a divagar sin rumbo fijo, no tenía miedo de perderme, en ese momento temía a cosas peores. Alice apareció en mi sueño, corrí hacia ella, la abracé, le dije lo mucho que la extrañaba y cuánto le quería, entablamos una plática trivial; al rato se despidió en un deprimente abrazo, detrás de ella aparecieron Tanya, Jake, Jazz, Rose, Em, Esme y Carlisle. Todos me sonrieron cálidamente y se despidieron con la mano. Me entristecí al no ver a Edward ahí, di media vuelta y cuando iba a comenzar a caminar para irme, levanté la vista y lo vi. Me esperaba, hermoso, igual que siempre. Me sonrió y corrí hacía él. Cuando iba a chocar contra su cuerpo… desperté.

Sentí cómo un escalofrío interno me recorría la espina. Reneé seguía a mi lado y hablaba atropelladamente.

—Lo lamento, lo siento mucho. Hija, perdón. Siento mucho que tuviera que pasar esto para que me diera cuenta que tú tenías razón.

Se hizo un largo silencio, no sabía si estaba inconsciente de nuevo o si en verdad todo había quedado en silencio. Después de tomar en cuenta los ruidos a mí alrededor, deduje que estaba "despierta". Luego escuché de nuevo a Reneé.

—Edward debe volver— dijo con determinación y la voz pastosa, supongo que por el llanto.

Sentí cómo me sacudí por completo, la idea de verlo de nuevo, tan siquiera una última vez, me hacía vibrar de emoción. Siendo sincera conmigo misma, no sabía si podría salir de ésta, pero lucharía hasta el final.

— ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Me apretaste la mano, Isabella!— ¿En serio lo había hecho? Y yo que sentí algo similar a un terremoto. Pero bueno, por lo menos pude dar una señal al exterior. Eso ya era algo y me alegraba muchísimo.

No sabía si el tiempo estaba corriendo o si me había quedado atrapada en él. Si habían pasado cinco minutos, una hora o días. Mis estados de consciencia e inconsciencia eran intermitentes, y comenzaban a ser molestos. Escuché la voz furiosa de Charlie en algún lugar y decía cosas sin sentido sobre el abandono de Reneé, un viaje y mi recuperación. Todo era confuso y tenía que hacer trabajar muy duro a mi mente para separar la ficción de la realidad.

Un sueño de tantos, fue hermoso pero inquietante. Estaba con Edward, ¡y podía sentirlo! No era como otras veces en las que despertaba justo un segundo antes de que me tocara o dijera algo. Era tan real. Su cálido tacto sobre mis manos frías y tensas, eran lo más maravilloso que mi retorcido inconsciente podía haber ideado jamás.

Posó su mano muy delicadamente en una de mis mejillas, cerré los ojos y recargué mi rostro en ella. Luego sentí unas gotas sobre nuestras manos entrelazadas, abrí los ojos y alcé la vista extrañada, él estaba envuelto en llanto. No me dejó hablar, comenzó a sollozar fuerte y dejé que se desahogara mientras acariciaba mi rostro y acomodaba mechones de mi cabello. Lo abracé con todo el amor posible, él se dejó consolar y lloró igual que un niño pequeño. Al rato pudo controlarse, dejó de llorar y nos miramos fijamente. Sentí una de sus manos posarse sobre mi vientre, lo miré sorprendida y comprendí que él lo sabía. Sabía lo que yo había creído que pasaría.

—Oh, Edward. Lo siento tanto, yo no…— el negó despacio y yo sólo lo miré. Se acercó lentamente a mi oído.

—Bella, mi amor. Despierta, por favor— susurró. Lo miré, primero sorprendida, luego con ternura, y entonces, unas cuantas lágrimas resbalaron por mis mejillas. Después él acarició mi rostro y dejó un suave y delicado beso en mis labios.

En ningún momento soltamos nuestras manos. Comenzamos a caminar por un hermoso sendero mientras él me hablaba de los chicos, de Carlisle y Esme, habló mucho sobre Alice, también me juró un inmenso amor; mientras caminábamos me sentía embelesada por sus palabras, yo sólo me dedicaba a escucharlo y a perderme en su voz. Había largos momentos de silencio en los que sólo nos observábamos detenidamente, de vez en cuando él me hacía desfallecer con un delicado beso o sólo nos dedicábamos a seguir caminando.

Luego caí en un sueño mucho más profundo y Edward desapareció.

Era frustrante. Me encontraba en algún lugar en el espacio, envuelta en la obscuridad y no podía ver nada más allá de mi nariz. Después sentí la inconfundible mano de Edward rodeando la mía, pero no podía verlo. Luego escuché su voz algo distorsionada por la distancia, él hablaba con alguien más, no supe con quién. Lo que pude entender fue cuando él le decía "espera" a ese alguien y comenzaba a soltarme para ir en su búsqueda. Lo único que atiné a hacer fue aferrarme a él con toda la fuerza del mundo. Luego, sus palabras me tranquilizaron.

—Cielo, estoy aquí…— dijo mientras algo lo iluminaba y podía verlo sonriente, a mi lado.

Entonces, reanudamos nuestra caminata por el sendero. Era tan grande el sentimiento de felicidad que me embargaba que no hacía falta hablar. Las palabras sobraban mientras caminábamos por el hermoso jardín de flores. Poco a poco el lugar se fue transformando en nuestro claro, lucía hermoso y rebosante de florecitas color lavanda y blancas. Cuando estuvimos en el centro del claro empezó a sonar música de algún lugar y comenzamos a bailar suavemente. Él se acercó a mí y me estrechó delicadamente. Al rato un collage de canciones nos envolvió y no paramos de bailar. Edward me susurró cientos de palabras dulces y cursis, me encantaban, no quise interrumpirlo y en ningún momento abrí la boca. De repente nos mirábamos fijamente y sonreíamos. Cuando estaba de fondo la canción que él mismo me había compuesto, la tarareaba para mí, él era mi chico ideal. Y hoy más que nunca, estaba totalmente segura de que estaba irremediablemente enamorada de él.

Lo abracé y desapareció. Me desesperé, lo busqué muchas veces a mí alrededor, un punto antes del pánico decidí ir a la orilla del claro para adentrarme en el bosque y buscarlo. Él tenía que regresar. Justo cuando iba a dar un paso hacia el bosque, una intensa luz que provenía detrás de mí llamó mi atención. Me giré y ajusté la vista, ahí estaba él. En cuanto lo vi una tonta sonrisa se tatuó en mi rostro, él comenzó a correr y yo también, nunca había sentido tan seguros mis pasos. Estiramos los brazos para estrecharnos y… otra vez desapareció. Una luz blanca y cegadora me envolvió, no sabía qué estaba pasando. Entonces la intensidad me abrió un poco la mente, había cruzado la línea. Quise llorar, había estado tan cerca de despedirme, y ahora nada.

— ¿Edward?— tenía la leve esperanza de que aún estuviera en algún lugar—. ¡Edward!— no obtuve respuesta alguna—. ¡EDWARD!— dije en un grito que, de haber estado viva, hubiera lastimado mi garganta. Luego todo se fue iluminando más y más, si es que eso era posible.

Y me desvanecí...

— ¿Bella?— escuché la voz de Edward en un susurro. Estaba totalmente muerta y tenía la oportunidad de despedirme de él. Lo agradecía, pero estaba muy triste de que esta fuera nuestra última vez juntos.

— ¡Rayos!— pensé, no hubiera querido morir. Me sentía agotada, supongo que el hecho de pasar de una vida a otra era muy cansado. Luego un hombre con cierto parecido a Edward apareció en mi campo de visión.

— ¡Oh! Despertaste, amor— dijo él emocionado.

Tenía la voz de Edward, pero su aspecto desaliñado no coincidía con mi Edward. El chico me regaló una espectacular sonrisa idéntica a la de Edward.

—No puede ser— farfullé molesta. ¡No quería morir!

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Lo hice mal, todo lo hago mal.

— ¿Qué cosa, Bella?

—Sobrevivir. No pude hacerlo— entonces, una gran tristeza me envolvió y cerré los ojos tratando de controlar el ardor previo al llanto.

—No, Bella, abre los ojos. Mírame— rogó él. Abrí los ojos para darle paso al inminente llanto —. ¿Por qué lloras?— preguntó con cierto atisbo de desesperación.

—El hecho de haber muerto es más que suficiente ¿No te parece que eso es un motivo para llorar?— a mí sí me lo parecía.

—Claro que lo es. Pero tú no has muerto, amor.

— ¿Cómo que no?— cuando dijo la pequeña, pero significativa, "palabra mágica" supe que estaba frente a una extraña versión de Edward.

El poder más divino me había concedido el maravilloso obsequio de despedirme de él en uno de sus sueños. Aunque no fuera exactamente cómo yo lo recordaba, pero estaba agradecida.

–Edward, estás conmigo, cosa que es prácticamente imposible. Además, veo tus ojos en otro rostro, en resumidas cuentas, estoy alucinando a un Edward diferente a mi Edward y… Lo siento— no sabía qué más decirle. Pero me sentía en deuda con él. Le fallé.

Mientras me lamentaba, un raro pensamiento vino a mi mente, ¿no se suponía que tendría que haber visto mi recorrido por la vida? Esperaba que una rápida película pasara frente a mis ojos y me mostrara mis recuerdos y vivencias. Me sentía feliz de que eso sólo fuera un mito y que mi extraño Edward estuviera despidiéndose de mí.

El extraño Edward comenzó a reír. Lo miré incrédula. Me parecía de muy mal gusto que se riera de mi muerte. Había comenzado a enfadarme.

— ¡No es gracioso!— dije molesta.

—Claro que lo es— tomó mi mano y la puso sobre su cara–. No estás muerta, mi amor. Y no estás alucinándome, realmente estoy aquí. Creo que esta barba me hace ver diferente.

—Sí, la verdad es que te has dejado crecer mucho la barba— me permití enterrar lo más que pude los dedos en ella. Entonces, ¿Edward realmente lucía así?

— ¿Sabes? Me alegra verte y sentirte por última vez. Aunque luzcas diferente, no importa, estoy igualmente agradecida. Supongo que ésta es la mejor manera— sentí que iba a llorar de nuevo.

— ¿No he logrado convencerte?

—No, no tienes nada de que convencerme. Sé que dices todo eso para reconfortarme, porque me amaste en vida, y te lo agradezco. En verdad.

— ¿Algún día dejarás de ser tan testaruda? Déjame demostrarte que somos reales— de repente se acercó y me besó. Era exactamente igual a como lo recordaba. Fenomenal.

Me miró por tiempo indefinido, luego le sonreí abiertamente.

— ¡Wow! Eso fue fantástico, mejor que cualquier otro sueño.

—Aún no te convences. ¿Ni siquiera convaleciente dejarás de exasperarme?— preguntó con una linda sonrisa.

—No, ni siquiera muerta dejaré de exasperarte. Quiero que recuerdes una de nuestras tontas peleas. Supongo que si yo estoy muerta, tú estás soñando conmigo. Nos estamos despidiendo, ¿te das cuenta de eso, Edward?— bufó con cansancio. Entonces, entorné mi vista en él.

—Suenas igual de infantil que Alice.

— ¡Alice! Cuando despiertes iré a visitarla, tengo que despedirme de ella, y de Jake, y Tanya y…

— ¡Bella!— me interrumpió.

— ¿Qué?

—Deja de decir tonterías.

—Tienes razón. Deberíamos aprovechar el tiempo… ¡Bésame! ¡Bésame antes de que despiertes y yo tenga que irme!— sólo de pensar en el hecho de que ésta era nuestra despedida me entristecía muchísimo.

Se inclinó y me dio un beso rápido.

— ¡Que no has muerto! Entiende, Bella. Sí, estuviste inconsciente, pero sólo eso. He estado más de un día completo esperando a que despertaras, pero tú tienes dormida más que eso. Creo que te golpeaste la cabeza cuando te desmayaste, es mejor que vaya por alguien para…

Cuando hizo el ademán de querer irse lo detuve. Quería estar cerca de él el mayor tiempo posible.

— ¡No te vayas! No despiertes, todavía no— rodó los ojos.

Lo miré fijamente mientras hacía algo con mi otra mano. Dolió y respingué.

— ¡Auch! Eso duele, ¿qué hiciste?

—Demostrarte que estás viva. Si estuvieras muerta, ¿no se supone que no deberías sentir dolor?— sus palabras tenían sentido. Mucho sentido.

Entonces, ¿era verdad? ¿Edward estaba conmigo? Y, lo más importante, ¡estaba viva! Sentí sus uñas enterrándose en mi brazo y respingué de nuevo.

— ¡Auch! Duele, Edward

— ¿Ya estás consciente de que estás viva?

Sonreí. ¡Edward en verdad estaba aquí! Ahora quería llorar, pero de gusto. Sonreí cómo boba y lo vi detenidamente.

— ¿Es verdad? ¿Realmente estás aquí?— aún no podía creerlo.

—Sí, mi amor. Tengo rato diciéndote eso, ¿por qué no me haces caso?

Sonreí aún más. Lo atraje hacia mí en un delicado abrazo que él correspondió inmediatamente. Me besó con cuidado y luego posó su frente sobre la mía.

—Te amo. Gracias por despertar, mi amor.

Mis lágrimas se desbordaron irremediablemente. Hacía mucho que no sentía tanta dicha, me sentía plenamente feliz. Por fin estaba al lado de Edward, no sabía cómo, pero no importaba. ¡Estaba aquí! ¡Conmigo!

—Ahora déjame ir por un médico. Tienen que revisar que todo esté bien— dijo sonriente.

—Revísame tú— dije en tono serio. Él rió con dulzura, acarició mi rostro y besó mi frente.

—No puedo. Amor, te prometo que no tardo nada.

— ¿Es necesario?

—Sí. Y no insistas, por favor— asentí–. Ya vuelvo. Te amo— dijo encaminándose a la puerta.

—Yo también— dije.

Me moví un poco para estar más cómoda y sentí un dolor general. Ahora recordaba las palabras de Edward:_ "…estuviste inconsciente, pero sólo eso. He estado más de un día completo esperando a que despertaras, pero tú tienes dormida más que eso…"_. Ahora no me cabía ni la menor duda, tenía por lo menos un par de días durmiendo.

Al rato Edward regresó con un médico y dos enfermeras. Revisaron todos los aparatos a mí alrededor y después de varias deliberaciones desconectaron la mayoría de ellos. Me daba gusto oír elogios y buenos pronósticos hacia mi salud. No podía estar mejor que ahora, a pesar de las circunstancias.

—Bueno, señorita Swan, al parecer se restablecerá muy pronto. A pesar de que su voz aún sigue siendo muy débil y que casi no puede moverse por el entumecimiento, ya veo su respuesta a los tratamientos. Nos tenía muy preocupados— dijo el médico con una gratificante sonrisa en los labios.

—Haré lo mejor que pueda— dije lo más claro posible. El médico tenía razón, mi voz dejaba muy en claro mi estado de salud, cosa que había ignorado hasta ese momento.

—No importa que tengamos que pegar el oído a sus labios para escuchar sus palabras, lo que importa es que estará bien— dijo Edward sin perderme de vista. Le di la mejor sonrisa que pude y estuvo a mi lado al instante.

Después del extenuante chequeo médico, se retiraron con todo y sus aparatos; dándonos un poco de privacidad. Él se acurrucó levemente a mi lado y no dejó de verme en ningún momento. Platicamos de muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo, a pesar de sus súplicas para que descansara.

—Ya he descansado bastante tiempo, estoy cansada de dormir. Ayúdame a sentarme en aquel sillón— dije indicándole el sofá del fondo.

—Está bien, tienes que moverte— me besó en la frente y se puso a desconectar los aparatos.

Descolgó las bolsitas de suero, medicamentos y otras cosas de la base y me las entregó. Me entregó una cajita cuadrada un poco pesada que leía mi frecuencia cardiaca. Luego de hacer todo eso, pasó sus brazos debajo de mí y me cargó hasta el sofá. Me dejó ahí con cuidado y regresó a la cama por algunas almohadas para ponerlas a mí alrededor para que estuviera más cómoda.

—Por Dios, Bella; pesas lo mismo que una hoja de papel— dijo preocupado.

—Me portaré bien— prometí solemne. El sonrió y se sentó a un lado–. Alice…— dije cuando su recuerdo me vino de golpe. Sentí mucha nostalgia y comencé a llorar.

— ¡Mis padres!— dijo pegando un brinco y quedando de pie.

— ¿Qué? — dije sorbiendo mi nariz.

—No les he dicho nada.

—Edward…— regañé.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Lo siento, mañana les llamo y…

—No, marca ¡ya! Y no te disculpes conmigo, discúlpate con ellos.

—Bella, ¿ya viste la hora que es?

—No importa, llámalos— asintió y tomó su celular. Marcó el número y lo puso en altavoz. Todavía ni terminaba de sonar el primer tono cuando contestaron.

— ¿Edward?— preguntó la voz alterada de Esme.

—Emmm… hola, mamá.

— ¡Hijo, por el amor de Dios! ¿Dónde te has metido? ¿Tienes una idea de lo preocupada que he estado? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Por qué no nos avisaste nada? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien? ¿Pasa algo malo?...

— ¡Esme!

— ¿¡QUÉ!?— gritó a punto de la histeria. Todas las preguntas las había hecho sin respirar y agitada. Sin duda, preocupada por Edward.

—La encontré— hubo un momento de silencio del otro lado de la línea—. ¿Mamá?— escuchamos un jadeo y un sollozo.

—Oh, por Dios— dijo voz quebrada–. No lo puedo creer— susurró. Podía imaginar claramente su rostro sorprendido, su boca abierta con labios temblorosos y sus incontenibles lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas.

—Esme, ¿pasa algo malo?— esa era la voz de Carlisle.

— ¿Esme?— preguntó Edward.

— ¿Qué pasa, cielo?— le preguntaba Carlisle.

—Bella— susurró ella. A lo lejos escuchamos un grito.

— ¿¡BELLA!?— chilló Alice del otro lado de la línea, lejos de donde estaba Esme.

—Alice— dije sin poder contener el llanto.

—Oh, espera… Alice— oímos varios ruidos y luego a una agitada Alice al otro lado del teléfono; de seguro se lo había arrebatado a Esme.

— ¡Edward! ¿Qué pasó?— se escuchaba muy ansiosa. Luego escuchamos más ruido, un forcejeo, gritos y caos.

— ¡Cálmate, Alice! ¡Alice!... Déjame hablar primero— esa era Tanya mediando la situación—. ¿Hola?

—Hola, Tanya— contestó Edward.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Encontré a Bella, necesito que vengan a verla..., nos necesita a todos con ella.

—Gracias al cielo— dijo aliviada—. ¿Cómo está?

—Un poco delicada de salud. Les explicamos todo aquí, pero vengan.

—Pero..., ¿ella está bien?

—Ahora está mucho mejor.

—Avisaré a Rose y Jazz, todavía están con los trámites de sus familiares y tuvieron que viajar, Emmett los acompañó; ellos no querían pero… ¿es verdad?, ¿la encontraste?

—Sí, te aseguro que ella te escucha.

—Espera…— escuchamos un "beep"–. Estás en altavoz— informó Tanya.

—Hola Alice, Esme, Carlisle y Tanya. Bella está bien, los extraña mucho y se muere por verlos— dijo Edward.

—Y nosotros a ella— contestó Carlisle, por su tono de seguro tenía una enorme sonrisa.

—Oh, mi pequeña. Dile que mañana mismo estaremos allá. Vamos niñas, tenemos que prepararnos para el viaje— dijo Esme sumamente emocionada.

—Espera, Esme…— esa era la voz de mi querida Pixie–. Dile que la adoro y que la extraño muchísimo— dijo con voz rota.

Aunque desde que escuché a todos mis lágrimas nos dejaban de salir, después de escuchar a la persona que había estado conmigo prácticamente toda mi vida, éstas arreciaron. Gesticulé un "los amo" para que Edward les diera mi mensaje.

—Te aseguro que ella también. Los ama y los estará esperando con ansias— contestó Edward.

Después de casi quince minutos de despedidas dimos por terminada la llamada. Estaba muy emocionada y nerviosa. Pronto los vería de nuevo.

Edward y yo continuamos charlando por un buen rato. De repente la puerta se abrió de golpe y una muy agitada y desaliñada Reneé entró prácticamente corriendo. Dio tres grandes pasos adentro y vio en todas direcciones cuando descubrió la cama vacía, giró bruscamente hasta que nos vio sentados en el sofá, su mirada se iluminó y una enorme sonrisa se posó en su rostro. Con pasos titubeantes se acercó, me vio con ojos vidriosos y sonrió abiertamente. La miré y todo sentimiento que me repelía de ella se fue, gracias a mi madre tenía a Edward a mí lado y ahora que estaba frente a mí no me cabía la menor duda de que ella era muy importante para mí y del amor que le tenía.

—Hola, mamá— dije lo más alto que pude. Una risa complacida salió de sus labios y se acercó hasta quedar arrodillada frente a mí.

—Hola, bebé. Isabella— dijo pasando su mano por mi rostro. Edward se levantó y la ayudó para que quedara en el lugar en el que anteriormente estaba él, a mi lado.

No dijimos nada, sólo nos observamos detenidamente, sonriendo.

— ¿Me dijiste mamá?— preguntó sorprendida. Ahora que recordaba, a la última persona que había llamado así fue a Mary.

—Sí, eso es lo que eres, ¿no?

—Pero tenía tanto tiempo sin escucharlo que, no sé, es extraño. Pero maravilloso— dijo mientras sus lágrimas caían.

—Mamá, mami, mamá— dije una y otra vez, haciéndola reír.

—Oh, Isabella…— dijo abrazándome con intensidad y mucho sentimiento–. Mi pequeña Isabella, mi niñita.

—Mamá, ya no soy una niña y…

— ¿Y?— preguntó separándose para poder verme.

—No me gusta que me llamen Isabella, prefiero que me digas Bella.

—Está bien, pequeña. Bella…

— ¿Sí?

—Perdóname, por favor yo…

—Shhh, olvida el pasado y ayúdame a ser feliz en el presente, para ser aún más felices en el futuro. No te guardo ningún rencor, sólo quiero que me apoyes en mis decisiones y que ya no te alejes.

—Claro, mi niña. Te prometo que ya no me alejaré de ti. De hecho, ya renuncié a mi trabajo— Sonreí y me abrazó de nuevo. Cuando se separó, vio hacia todos lados.

— ¿Dónde está Edward?— preguntó.

—Salió para darnos un poco de privacidad— no había sentido el momento en el que se había ido, pero estaba segura de que eso había hecho.

Platicamos como hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacíamos. Hicimos muchos pactos y me mimó como si fuera una niña pequeña. Después de un rato Edward entró con dos vasos de café.

—Aquí tienes, Reneé— le dio uno de los vasos a Reneé y puso el otro en una mesita–. Vamos a acostarte, Bella. Pronto vendrán a revisarte y tienes que estar en tu cama— asentí y dejé que él me acomodara.

Cuando el médico entró, Reneé aprovechó para ir al baño y arreglarse un poco. Me revisaron y cuando terminaron Edward, mamá y yo nos pusimos a platicar. Yo no tenía sueño, pero Edward y Reneé sí; después de un rato hice que mamá accediera a ir un rato a descansar. Edward se quedó conmigo, en el sofá.

Al principio me hice la dormida para que Edward fuera a dormir, cuando escuché su respiración acompasada abrí los ojos y me dediqué a aburrirme magistralmente. Dediqué la mayor parte del tiempo a observar al chico barbón y desaliñado que dormía al otro lado de la habitación, vi el reloj en repetidas ocasiones, escruté la habitación y no dejé de formularme la misma pregunta una y otra vez, ¿qué seguía ahora?

Faltaban alrededor de treinta minutos para las nueve cuando Edward despertó, usó el baño de mi habitación para ducharse y cambiarse de ropa. Salió a los pocos minutos y fue directo a la cama para sentarse junto a mí.

—Buenos días, amor— sonreí como tonta al escuchar sus palabras.

—Buenos días— me dio un suave y corto beso, y se acomodó.

— ¿Te desperté?— preguntó

—No he dormido. No me ha dado sueño desde que desperté.

— ¿Me hiciste trampa?

—Sí, eso creo— el rió dulcemente y dejó un beso en mi cabeza.

—Bella, prométeme algo.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Cuando salgas de aquí iremos a Central Park, no está muy lejos y me encantaría pasear contigo.

—Okey, lo prometo. Pero también promete algo…

— ¿Qué?

—Que te vas a rasurar esa barba.

— ¡No! ¿Tienes una idea de lo mucho que me costó mantenerla así?— iba a protestar cuando Edward rió.

— ¿Qué es gracioso? — pregunté fingiendo estar molesta.

—Tu cara.

— ¿Entonces?— lo pensó por un momento y luego sonrió. Sabía que traía algo entre manos.

—Sí— contestó y entrecerré los ojos.

—Edward, ¿qué…?— justo cuando iba a preguntarle la puerta se abrió de golpe.

Paralizada bajo el marco de la puerta, estaba Alice escoltada por Esme y Tanya. Los ojitos de mi Pixie brillaban expectantes, los míos comenzaron a arder por el llanto. Le sonreí y dio un pequeño paso hacia dentro.

—Hola— dije. Corrió el corto espacio que nos separaba y se quedó a un lado de la cama. Edward se puso de pie, le dio un beso en la mejilla y fue a recibir a Esme y a Tanya.

—Bella, ovejita— dijo a punto de soltar el llanto.

Abrí los brazos lentamente para abrazarla. Ella se acercó titubeante, pero al final se dejó caer a un lado de mí, su movimiento brusco me tomó por sorpresa y, a decir verdad, dolió un poco; hice una mueca que todos notaron.

— ¡Alice! Con cuidado, ¿no ves que la vas a romper?— dijo Tanya reprendiéndola. Yo sólo sonreí y estreché a mi Pixie.

—Hola, cielo— dijo Esme acercándose—. ¿Cómo estás?— acomodó un mechón de mi cabello y luego me dio un beso en la frente.

—Ahora, mucho mejor. Los he extrañado mucho.

—Y nosotros a ti— dijo Tanya acercándose y tomando una de mis manos–. Los demás llegarán más tarde— dijo sonriente.

—Tanya y yo vamos a salir un rato para que platiquen— dijo Esme. Edward se les unió, los tres se despidieron con cariño y salieron para darnos privacidad a Alice y a mí.

—Oh, Ovejita— dijo Alice lloriqueando. La estreché como si la vida se me fuera en ello y lloramos al mismo compás, entre el mismo collage de sentimientos.

—Ya, Alice, harás que se me acaben las lágrimas— le dije tratando de contenerme.

—Ya sabes cómo soy de llorona— dijo sollozando.

—Sí, pero luego me haces llorar a mí y…

No pudimos hablar, nos abrazamos de nuevo y rompimos en un llanto más sentimental. Después de mil intentos pude lograr que nos controláramos. Ella me contó la tortura que pasó entre psicólogos, médicos y psiquiatras; me regañó por mi deteriorado estado de salud y no paramos de alardear con lo mucho que nos habíamos hecho falta y lo mucho que nos habíamos extrañado. Ya teníamos un rato considerable platicando cuando Esme, Tanya y Edward regresaron. Hablaron un buen rato conmigo, a pesar de los regaños, me sentía muy bien. Mejor de lo que jamás hubiera pensado.

—Tengo hambre— dijo Alice haciendo un lindo pucherito.

—Bajemos a comer algo— propuso Tanya.

—No quiero comida de cafetería— dijo con voz infantil y cruzándose de brazos.

—Awww, ¿mi duendecillo tiene hambre?— pregunté siguiéndole el juego.

— ¡Shi!

—Vamos, yo te llevo a un restaurantito que vi cerca de aquí— propuso Edward.

— ¡Sí!— chilló Alice brincando casi encima de mí.

— ¡Cuidado!— gritaron todos. Desde que encontró su lugar enseguida de mí, en la cama, no se había movido ni un centímetro.

—Lo siento, ¿te lastimé?— preguntó angustiada. Negué con una sonrisa y los demás suspiraron aliviados.

—Tanya, si quieres, ve con ellos. Yo me quedo a cuidar a Bella— propuso Esme.

—Okey— dijo Tanya–. Pórtate bien— advirtió antes de acercarse a besar el tope de mi cabeza–. No tienes ni la más mínima idea de lo locos que nos tenías, te extrañé— dijo pellizcando una de mis mejillas, haciéndome reír, cuando la vi se limpió una lágrima.

—Ya vuelvo, amor— dijo Edward antes de despedirse con un rápido beso.

—Awww— dijo Alice en medio de un puchero, otra vez.

— ¿Qué pasa, cielo?— preguntó Esme.

—Es que… no quiero ir, ¿qué va a comer Bella?

—Yo ya comí— le dije apuntando la charola que hacía rato que me habían llevado, cuando estábamos en plena plática.

—Okey— dijo con derrota, me dio un efusivo abrazo y un ruidoso beso en la mejilla—. ¡Ya vuelvo!— me dijo sonriente. Le sonreí abiertamente y los despedí con la mano.

—Muy bien, señorita. Si mal no recuerdo el médico dejó órdenes de que se levante de esa cama y camine un poco, ¿no es así?— dijo Esme y yo asentí—. Entonces, vamos a ducharte y a ponerte linda para salir— dijo en tono maternal.

—Sí, Esme.

—Además, Edward dijo que podía desconectarte el aparato ese que tienes conectado en el dedo— dijo con una mueca. Reí y comencé a levantarme. Ella se acercó inmediatamente y me ayudó a hacer un poco de ejercicios con mis brazos y piernas.

No pude hacer más que seguir al pie de la letra todo lo que ordenó. ¡Pero cuánto extrañaba sus mimos! Después de Mary y Alice ella era la más cariñosa conmigo. Salimos del baño después de una relajante y larga ducha, me ayudó a sentarme en la cama y fue a buscar unas cosas que había llevado en una gran bolsa.

—Todo esto es para ti— aseguró.

— ¿En serio?

—Claro, Bella— dijo sonriendo–. Mira, aquí hay unos cuantos vestidos que Alice se empecinó en empacar, Tanya puso tu viejo reproductor de música, yo empaqué la frazada que siempre usabas en casa, un par de fotos, tus libros y entre las tres trajimos todas las cosas de tu neceser.

—Gracias.

—De nada, cariño— tomó la frazada y me la pasó por los hombros, el cuarto estaba algo frío. Sacó mi cepillo y comenzó a pasarlo por mi cabello.

Mientras se encargaba de dejarme lo "más bonita posible" me puse a pensar en lo mucho que debían quererme para hacer tanto por mí. Me sentía sumamente conmovida, pero sobre todo feliz. Porque ellos estaban conmigo, porque por fin podía imaginar un mañana con ellos a mí lado. Sonreía ante eso.

— ¿Esme?

—Dime, cielo.

—Gracias.

—Oh, pequeña. No tienes nada que agradecer, todo esto lo hacemos porque te amamos— dijo abrazándome.

—Y yo a ustedes— dije comenzando a sollozar. Esme me abrazó más fuerte y dejé salir un par de lágrimas. La puerta se abrió y Esme y yo nos separamos, pensé que serían los chicos, pero no, era mamá.

— ¿Interrumpo? — preguntó con precaución.

—No, claro que no. Pasa Reneé— invitó Esme.

—Hola— se saludaron con un beso en la mejilla, Esme inmediatamente después estuvo de regreso conmigo.

— ¿Qué hacen?— preguntó Reneé con una sonrisa nerviosa vacilando en sus labios.

—Estaba peinando a Bella para salir a dar una vuelta por el hospital— contestó Esme, mientras seguía concentrada en mí.

—Y… ¿qué es todo esto?— preguntó mi mamá acercándose a mis cosas en la maleta.

—Son las cosas de Bella: su música, sus libros…

—Oh— dijo Reneé.

Tenía una mirada rara cuando la vi, como si fuera una niña pequeña que acababa de ser regañada. La entendía, de seguro se sentía desplazada por Esme, de alguna manera. Pero aunque quisiera, no podía hacer nada; ella misma se había encargado de poner distancia entre nosotras, ahora veía las consecuencias. Esme era más cercana a mí que mi propia madre.

— ¿Quieres ir con nosotras?— pregunté.

Ella levantó la vista con una mirada esperanzada, asintió fervientemente, le sonreí y, después de que Esme terminó conmigo, salimos a caminar un poco por los alrededores del hospital.

Aunque aún estaba muy debilitada, se sentía bien respirar aire fresco. Al rato llegaron las chicas y Edward y todos merodeamos de aquí por allá. Ese día por la tarde, llegaron Carlisle, Rose, Emmett y Jasper. La escena tan conmovedora que interpretó Emmett al verme hizo reír a todos, se abalanzó sobre mí y no dejó que lo soltara hasta que dejó de llorar; a mí me parecía de lo más tierno y no me causó gracia. Jacob seguía con sus viajes familiares, pero eso no le impidió llamar muy seguido para preguntar cómo estaba y hacerme reír por largo rato.

Carlisle estuvo muy al pendiente de las decisiones de mis médicos y siguió cada paso que daba en mi recuperación. Estaba dando lo mejor de mí para poder salir pronto del hospital, no es como si estuviera encerrada todo el tiempo o me trataran mal; pero extrañaba ser libre de ir a todas partes, además me sentía mal de tener a todos ahí.

Quince días después de haber llegado; Esme, Carlisle, Tanya, Rose y Emmett tuvieron que regresar a Forks. Fue muy difícil convencerlos de que se fueran, no querían despegarse del hospital, pero tenían cosas que hacer. Se despidieron con mucho pesar y partieron hacia Forks. Edward tomó su turno en monitorearme y pasaba cientos de datos a Carlisle diariamente.

Edward, Alice y Jasper se quedaron y rentaron un departamento no muy lejos del hospital. Justo una semana antes de cumplir un mes internada, los médicos anunciaron mi alta. Reneé se encargó de vender su casa actual y de organizar su mudanza permanente a Forks, conmigo. Se fue varios días antes para tener todo preparado para mi llegada.

El día que me dieron de alta estaba que daba de brincos, ¡ahora era mucho más feliz! Al llegar al departamento, Alice había organizado una mini fiesta sorpresa, había una deliciosa comida y un riquísimo pastel de fresas. Disfruté mucho esa noche, hicimos una especie de pijamada, nos desvelamos jugando y viendo películas. Programamos nuestro viaje de regreso a casa, aprovechamos unos días para salir de compras y conocer la ciudad.

Un día antes de partir, Edward me invitó a una salida muy especial.

— ¿Ya estás dormida?— preguntó acercándose cuidadosamente y pasando su brazo por mi cintura.

—Casi, ¿qué pasa?

—Es que… para celebrar que ya estás totalmente recuperada, quiero que hagamos un paseo.

— ¿Más celebraciones?

—Sí, más celebraciones. Además, lo prometiste.

—Es cierto, Okey. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches— contestó, me giré y me dio mi beso de buenas noches.

Al otro día salimos muy temprano, debíamos regresar antes de mediodía para irnos al aeropuerto. La primera sorpresa fue verlo como antes, por fin se había quitado esa espesa barba que lo hacía lucir muy viejo; si antes me parecía guapo, ese día era espectacular. Cuando nos fuimos del departamento Alice tenía una crisis con su equipaje porque había comprado demasiadas cosas, al parecer la mayoría de ellas llegarían después a Forks por correo.

Y como lo había propuesto aquella mañana en el hospital, nos encontrábamos caminando entre los árboles de Central Park, tomados de la mano.

Fuimos a un hermoso lago. Cuando llegamos al principio del puente de piedra me solté y corrí hasta el centro de él como una pequeña niña, con Edward caminando entre risas detrás de mí.

— ¡Qué bonito!— exclamé feliz cuando Edward me abrazó por la espalda y recargó su barbilla en mi hombro.

—Cierto— dijo sonriente.

Luego nos sumimos en un pacífico silencio en el que sólo se escuchaba el sonido del agua. Nos quedamos así por un largo rato, meciéndonos hacia los lados, reposando mis manos sobre las suyas mientras me rodeaban por la cintura. A los minutos dio un largo suspiro.

— ¿Sabes?— dijo suavemente en mi oído–, había pensado en algo muy elaborado para decirte esto: un hermoso lugar a la luz de las velas, música suave de fondo, la luna filtrándose por las cortinas, una cena, muchas flores y pétalos por doquier… en fin; todo lo que hiciera romántico el ambiente— sonreí y me di vuelta, él no apartó sus manos de mi cintura y yo subí las mías a su cuello.

— ¿A sí?— dije con fingida incredulidad, él asintió reprimiendo una sonrisa—. ¿Tanto espectáculo para robarme un beso?— sonrió abiertamente.

Giró su cabeza hacia un lado mientras negaba como si no creyera mis palabras, inesperadamente volteó y me plantó un delicioso beso. Me había sorprendido, cuando terminó abrí los ojos muy grandes.

—No necesito tanto espectáculo para robarte uno— ronroneó cerca de mi rostro.

— ¿A no?— dije con sorna—. ¿Entonces? ¿Querías proponerme matrimonio? ¿O qué?— dije burlona y sonriente.

—Claro, eso es lo que quería— contestó con sarcasmo.

—A ver, muéstrame tu propuesta. Yo te digo qué tal lo haces.

El rió, me dio un beso en la frente y cayó abruptamente a mis pies. Su sorpresivo movimiento me tomó desprevenida y me asustó.

— ¿Puedo comenzar?— preguntó cuando estuvo perfectamente hincado frente a mí. Asentí solemne y sonreí. Puso un semblante serio y comenzó a hablar.

—Lo que pasó… me hizo darme cuenta de que el tiempo se va rápido y que es muy poco. Desde hacía mucho sabía que serías tú, siempre has sido tú. Además, no concibo mi mundo sin ti ni tampoco sé cómo podría vivir si no estuvieras a mi lado— sonreí y acaricié su mejilla. Su confesión de amor era hermosa y espectacular–. Isabella Swan, prometo amarte por siempre. Me harías el hombre más feliz del mundo si me concedes el honor de ser mi esposa. ¿Te casarías conmigo?

—Si quiero— susurré.

Sonreí y volteé a un lado para disfrutar del paisaje, yo ya había dado por terminada la actuación y esperaba a que se levantara. Cuando no lo hizo lo miré de nuevo, aún estaba hincado.

— ¿Qué haces?— pregunté en un susurro apenas audible. Mi corazón latía desbocado, primero por el suspenso. Era como si pidiera a gritos ser liberado de mi pecho para caer entre las manos extendidas de Edward.

Él me miró con ternura y amor mientras sonreía. Yo estaba clavada al piso; muda y sorda a cualquier otra cosa que no fuera él. Tomó mis manos ente las suyas, las besó y luego tomó mi mano izquierda con una de sus manos mientras metía la otra en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

—Hablaba en serio— dijo mirándome fijamente.

Las lágrimas se arremolinaron en mis ojos. Sentía que me faltaba el aire, mi corazón latía en un fuerte golpeteo y una risita histérica salía de mis labios. Asentí mecánicamente y en segundos, que me parecieron eternos, Edward puso frente a mí una cajita de porcelana azul. La abrió, desvelándome el anillo más hermoso que había visto en mi vida. Mi sonrisa se ensanchó cuando nuestras miradas se conectaron de manera hipnótica.

Hasta entonces, su semblante serio y preocupado por la incertidumbre se transformó en una cara de felicidad. Tomó el anillo y lo deslizó por mi dedo, quedó a la perfección.

—Te amo— dijo en un tono de increíble devoción.

Yo sólo pude reír y ayudarlo a ponerse de pie. Tomé su cara entre mis manos y lo besé con necesidad. Él me correspondió apasionadamente. Juro que casi desfallezco entre sus brazos, pero para mi desgracia deshizo el beso antes de lo que creía aguantar.

Nos miramos indefinidamente, no había palabras, no hacían falta. De un momento a otro comenzamos a caminar con nuestras manos entrelazadas, disfrutando el paseo de regreso al departamento.

Cuando llegamos, nos hicimos tontos con nuestro equipaje. De repente nos veíamos en complicidad y sonreíamos. Por suerte, Alice estaba muy entretenida con sus enormes maletas y Jasper detrás de ella.

En el aeropuerto todo salió bien, abordamos sin mayor inconveniente y despegamos antes de tiempo. Edward y yo íbamos planeando como les daríamos la sorpresa. En eso estábamos cuando Alice nos encontró platicando muy quedito.

— ¿Qué traman?— preguntó con ojos entrecerrados.

—Eh… yo… Alice…— no hallaba cómo decírselo.

— ¿Le digo yo?— interrumpió Edward.

— ¡No! — respondí.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es algo malo?— preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

— ¡No!— podía sentir las miradas de varios pasajeros sobre mí–. Es que… Alice… yo… él… yo…

— ¿Qué, Bella? ¿Tú, qué?

— ¡Me caso con Edward!— grité poniendo el anillo a su vista.

Abrió la boca sorprendida; Jasper, que sólo había estado observando la situación, nos felicitó con mucho gusto. La Pixie aún seguía en shock y me miraba con una enorme sonrisa y sus ojitos enajenados en lágrimas.

—Te vas a casar, hermanita. ¡Mi hermanita se va a casar!— estalló en brincos a un lado de mí.

— ¡Shhh!— pedí dándole un abrazo para que guardara silencio.

Todos a nuestro alrededor aplaudieron y nos felicitaron, incluso se acercaron las azafatas y escuchamos la felicitación del piloto seguida de una canción romántica. El resto del viaje lo hice al lado de Alice, entre pláticas sobre vestidos, adornos, decoraciones… pero la más importante, la sorpresa para los demás.

Llegamos a Forks, cuando estuvimos frente a la casa dejamos que Alice y Jasper entraran primero. Estábamos nerviosos y paralizados en la puerta. Ya que dedujimos que habían pasado la etapa de besos, abrazos y bienvenidas; decidimos entrar, al dar el primer paso, Edward me tomó de la mano y caminamos juntos.

Entramos llenos de felicidad a la sala donde todos estaban esperándonos.

— ¿Porqué traen esa cara?— dijo Tanya con los ojos entrecerrados. Nos volteamos a ver y sonreímos en complicidad—. ¿Y esa sonrisa estúpida? ¿Qué hicieron, cochinos?— dijo de nuevo de manera inquisidora.

Volteamos a verlos a todos, di una rápida mirada a Edward, asintió y tomamos aire al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Nos vamos a casar!— gritamos al unísono, levantando nuestras manos entrelazadas para mostrarles el anillo de compromiso. Todos se quedaron estupefactos unos segundos, luego estallaron en gritos, ovaciones y felicitaciones.

Uno a uno, nos felicitaron y abrazaron. Temimos mucho otra reacción, pero era de esperarse el apoyo y que compartieran nuestra felicidad. Mamá se emocionó tanto como Esme, las chicas no dejaban de revolotear a mí alrededor mareándome de tantas cosas que planeaban y los hombres de la casa estaban celebrando en el jardín.

Todo terminó en una parrillada improvisada, supuestamente era para celebrar que todos estábamos juntos nuevamente, pero en realidad fue la "fiesta de compromiso" de Edward y mía. Incluso hubo una especie de ceremonia en la que Edward pidió mi mano a Reneé mientras Carlisle y Esme prometían que me dejaban en las manos de un buen hombre y advertían a Edward que yo era más delicada que una flor y que debía cuidarme.

Terminé agotada, ese día dormí como bebé. Desperté tarde y hambrienta. Cuando bajé a desayunar mamá y Esme estaban metidas en la cocina preparando el desayuno, en cuanto me vieron me mandaron a bañar, igual que a los demás. Bajamos como una gran manada de personas y jugando como niños pequeños, era la primera vez que estábamos todos juntos después de mucho tiempo: Tanya y Rose se habían quedado en mi habitación con Alice y conmigo; Jasper, Emmett y Edward tuvieron su propia fiesta de pijamas; Reneé durmió en la habitación de Alice, Carlisle y Esme en su habitación; y Jacob llegó muy temprano a hacernos compañía y a reencontrarse conmigo.

Tuvimos un gran desayuno familiar. Comimos muy animados, ¡cómo había extrañado eso! Después del desayuno Carlisle, Rosalie, Tanya y Emmett se despidieron de nosotros para irse a trabajar; poco tiempo después Jacob se fue a hacer unas compras acompañado por mi mamá; y al final sólo nos quedamos Alice, Esme, Edward y yo en casa. Ayudamos a Esme a ordenar el desastre del desayuno, luego yo subí a mi habitación. Estaba ordenando unas cosas y alguien tocó mi puerta.

—Adelante— dije.

—Hola— Alice asomó la cabecita de duende.

— ¿Desde cuándo te da por tocar puertas, eh?— pregunté mientras acomodaba unos libros en la repisa.

—Desde ahora. Bella, quiero hablar algo contigo.

—Dime— dije girándome y concentrando toda mi atención en ella.

—Tu boda.

—Ajá, ¿Qué tiene?

— ¿Cuándo va a ser?

—Antes de entrar a la universidad, supongo.

—Ah…

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?— ahí había algo sospechoso.

—Sólo para saber cuánto tiempo tengo para organizar todo.

—Espera, ¿qué es todo?

—Sólo lo que hemos hablado: salón, vestido, peinado, decoración, invitados, invitaciones, damas, flores, arreglos, comida, bebidas…— comenzó su lista en una rápida explicación y sin tomar aire.

— ¡Hey! Espera, sólo nos casaremos por lo civil.

— ¿Y?

—Que no haremos una gran boda. Sólo será la ceremonia en el registro civil, haremos un brindis en la sala y después una cena en familia o algo así.

— ¿¡Qué!? Estás bromeando, ¿verdad?— por romper sus ilusiones de organizar una gran fiesta tendría que pagar un precio muy caro.

—No, hablo muy en serio.

—Bella, no puedes hacer eso. Por favor. Eres la primera que se casa y tiene que ser… espectacular.

—Alice, no…

—Por favor— ¡ay no! su carita de borrego no, por favor.

—Alice…

—Por favor— ¿qué hago si me mira con esos ojitos?

—Está bien— justo cuando iba a pegar un grito y a dar saltitos la detuve–. Pero…

—Ay no, los "peros"— dijo con fastidio.

—Sí, los "peros". Sé que eres una genio haciendo eso, así que podrás hacer y deshacer todo lo que quieras con la condición de que sólo estén los papás de Edward, los abuelos, los chicos y Reneé.

— ¿Sólo ellos?— dijo con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—Mmm… puedes invitar a los Black.

—Bella…

—Es eso o nada. Tómalo o déjalo— lo meditó por un momento, con el ceño fruncido y la boca torcida.

—Está bien— dijo con derrota–. Pero ni creas que te salvas de las compras— le dediqué una sonrisa sarcástica que ella correspondió de igual manera.

Esto apenas empezaba. Pero lo que me reconfortaba era que tendría a Edward mi lado.

.

_**F I N **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

BY: VICKO TEAM EC

Hola! Aquí está el último capítulo de ésta maravillosa historia que me ha traído tantas buenas cosas.

Terminó ésta nueva aventura por FF y espero que en verdad la hayan disfrutando tanto como yo lo hice escribiendo hace dos años.

Tengo dos epílogos listos para que ustedes los lean, ¿cuándo los subimos?

A quienes me han propuesto una secuela, les digo que ésta historia ya tiene dos años y en todo ese tiempo no se me ha pasado por la cabeza una continuación. A lo mucho los outtakes que tengo por ahí y que les subiré después de los epílogos.

Gracias por todo! ha sido genial estar por acá!

Les dejo la invitación abierta a mis otros dos fics, aquí en FF, y a mis OS.

Quedo a sus ordenes en fb (Vicko TeamEc)

Besos de bombón!

Hasta la próxima!

.

.


	29. EPÍLOGO 1 EL COMIENZO DE: PARA SIEMPRE

.

.

BUENOS DÍAS MR. CULLEN

EPÍLOGO

PARTE I

EL COMIENZO DE: PARA SIEMPRE

.

.

NOTA: Hay un par de canciones entre paréntesis, si gustan, pueden colocarlas. Ahora sí, que lo disfruten!

.

**EDWARD POV**

A principios de diciembre ya estábamos de regreso en Forks y establecidos al 100%. Rosalie y Jasper por fin habían arreglado sus asuntos familiares y vivían aquí tranquilamente. Tanya puso a la renta la casita de sus abuelos, muy lejos de todos nosotros, y se mudó a la casa de Alice. Jacob se quedaría a terminar sus estudios, los había pospuesto por sus constantes viajes con sus padres; los Black continuarían con sus idas y venidas, la hermana de Jacob se quedaría con la casa de La Push y él arregló su mudanza con Tanya. Alice vivía con Bella y Reneé. Y Emmett y yo aún vivíamos con nuestros padres, aunque últimamente yo pasaba más tiempo en la cabaña.

Esa navidad los abuelos vinieron a vernos y a pasar las fiestas con nosotros. Decidimos no informarles del trago amargo por el que habíamos pasado, sólo se enteraron de la dolorosa pérdida de los Brandon y visitamos el panteón para dejarles unos hermosos arreglos florales; después de todo, decidimos que era mejor entusiasmarlos con el asunto de la boda. Los abuelos estaban muy complacidos porque Bella lucía el anillo Cullen de manera espectacular.

La cena, festividades y regalos fueron muchos y muy variados. Los abuelos prometieron regresar para la boda y después de las felicitaciones de año nuevo fijamos la fecha: 06 de Agosto, casi un mes antes de que los chicos entraran a la universidad.

Reneé se unió como otra parte de la cabecera de "la pandilla" y congenió muy bien con los abuelos. Ellos estuvieron una semana después de año nuevo y todos los despedimos en el aeropuerto de Seattle.

Alice y Bella ya habían tomado un año sabático, y Jasper dos; por lo que al iniciar el siguiente curso se matricularían en una universidad, de preferencia todos juntos. Pero antes de planear todo eso, según Alice, había un asunto más importante que atender: la tan esperada boda.

Alice se encargó de hacer mil compras previas y armó un gran alboroto con los preparativos, las más involucradas eran Esme y Reneé. A pesar de haber comenzado con el negocio que Esme y Mary habían dejado pospuesto, nuestras madres tenían mucho tiempo libre que usaban para estar al pendiente de todo lo que hacía la Pixie.

Los demás estábamos ocupados en nuestros empleos. Emmett estaba más que encantado con sus niños, les daba más importancia que a su trabajo de oficina. Rose también estaba dejando de lado su puesto en la oficina de la agencia de autos, ya que le daba más crédito al asunto del mantenimiento y la mecánica de los coches. Tanya estaba muy bien en su puesto en el hospital. Y yo había tomado una plaza temporal en la clínica gratuita del hospital de Forks. El resto estaba involucrado en el negocio de Esme, como ayudantes, mensajeros o repartidores. En cuanto a Jacob, se estaba regularizando con sus clases y Tanya se encargaba de dejarlo y recogerlo a la hora de salida del instituto.

Los meses pasaron volando. Los cumpleaños, entre ellos el mío, se festejaron tan exuberante o delicado cómo se le ocurrió a la organizadora estrella: Alice.

Por fin los tres (Jasper, Alice y Bella) habían sido aceptados en una universidad. Irían a Dartmouth College, en Hanover, New Hampshire; al otro lado del país. Yo ya me había encargado de encontrar una linda casa en dónde pudiéramos vivir. Hice un viaje exprés, de incógnito y con una mentirilla piadosa, para poder ir solo a conocer nuestro futuro hogar, la casa en la que viviríamos como un matrimonio los próximos años. Quedaba relativamente cerca del campus; era amplia, de un piso, con un hermoso jardín delantero, un gran patio y varias cómodas habitaciones. Podía imaginar cómo luciría con la decoración que mi madre ya se estaba encargando de planear, ése sería su regalo de bodas. Me paseé por los pasillos y habitaciones añorando estar de una buena vez con Bella en nuestro hogar.

Al regresar no pude contener mi entusiasmo, contándole a mi madre lo maravillosa que era mi nueva casa; ella se contagió de mi felicidad y dio brinquitos de gusto igual que Alice.

—Espectacular— terminé, extasiado de tantos adjetivos positivos que dije en tan poco tiempo.

—Eso me parece perfecto. Pero habla un poco más bajito, las chicas están en la sala— regañó Esme.

—Oh.

Me acerqué sigilosamente para ver qué estaban haciendo, veían una película. Bella estaba sentada cómodamente y Alice estaba acostada sobre sus piernas; lucían muy tiernas, como las hermanitas que siempre fueron. Bella cepillaba el cabello de la Pixie con los dedos y ésta bostezó varias veces seguidas.

—Mañana tendremos un gran día en la tienda— dijo Alice.

—Sí, llegarán la mayoría de los pedidos y tendremos que hacer todo el show del inventario— sonreí al escuchar la voz desganada de Bella. La verdad es que ellas y Jasper habían estado trabajando muy duro con mamá y Reneé.

— ¿A quién le corresponde la recepción?— preguntó Alice.

—A Reneé.

— ¿Los pagos?

—A Esme.

— ¿La bodega?

—A Jasper.

— ¿El inventario a nosotras?

— ¡Bingo!— canturreó Bella sarcásticamente–. Cambiando de tema. Alice, ¿porqué tienes que hacer tanta faramalla por el asunto de la boda? Sólo estaremos nosotros, los abuelos y los Black, aún no entiendo para que necesitas tantas cosas y compras.

— ¡Isabella! Sólo te casa una vez, o por lo menos eso espero, y tiene que ser mágico— ese comentario de "por lo menos eso espero" no me dejó muy tranquilo que digamos.

— ¿No crees que deberías dejar todo el espectáculo para la boda religiosa?

—No.

—Alice…

—Fin de la discusión.

—Ya dejen de pelear, chicas— dije haciendo mi aparición—. ¿Cómo están las niñas más lindas de ésta casa? ¿Cómo está el amor de mi vida?— dije bromeando.

— ¡Ay, Edward! Harás que Bella se encele y si Jasper te oye diciéndome esas cosas te dará unos buenos golpes— dijo Alice inocentemente.

—Alice— regañó Bella.

—Recuérdame no dejar que la Pixie se junte mucho con Tanya, luego resulta afectada— dije agachándome hacia Bella para darle un beso. Ella rió y Alice bufó teatralmente–. Hola, Pixie— dije despeinándola.

—Hola, Edward— contestó.

— ¿Cómo te fue?— preguntó Bella.

—Muy bien— dije mientras me sentaba a su lado y pasaba mi brazo por sus hombros.

Después de eso cambié rápidamente de tema, no quería dejar la sorpresa al descubierto. Terminamos de ver la película y el resto de la pandilla llegó a casa, ese día era viernes e hicimos una de nuestras famosas "pijamadas". Nuestros padres salieron a Seattle y nos dejaron la casa libre por el fin de semana, cosa que aprovechamos al máximo.

Tanya, Emmett y Rose tuvieron la genial idea de un viaje de "despedida de solteros" a Las Vegas. La vez pasada yo no había ido y, aunque la idea no me convenciera por completo, no pude hacer otra cosa más que ceder; las miraditas de cachorro degollado de Alice y Bella juntas eran una bomba de chantaje.

Mi tiempo de ayuda comunitaria ya había expirado, sólo hacía falta que los demás sincronizaran sus vacaciones de verano para poder irnos. Los gastos correrían por cuenta de mi suegra, un regalo por adelantado.

A poco más de quince días de la fecha, llegamos a Las Vegas.

Nos instalamos en un hotel espectacular, muy elegante y cómodo. Teníamos dos suites "legales" la de chicos y la de chicas; pero nosotros nos las arreglamos para rentar una extra. Una era exclusiva de Bella y mía; otra era de Emmett y Rose; y en la última estaban Jasper, Alice y Tanya.

La primera noche nos mantuvimos dentro de los márgenes del hotel, había muchas cosas que hacer. La segunda noche nos dividimos en dos grupos: Emmett, Tanya y Rose; y Alice, Jasper, Bella y yo. Para la tercera noche, el primer grupo de la noche anterior nos tenía una propuesta algo interesante.

—Ya tengo listo todo nuestro itinerario— dijo Tanya emocionada.

—No se vale echarse para atrás, ni renegar de nada— sentenció Rose.

— ¡Será la mejor noche de la historia!— apoyó el grandulón de mi hermano.

Sus ideas no me parecían del todo convincentes, a regañadientes y con las miradas rogonas de Bella y sus "será divertido", acepté. Desde que habíamos llegado no habíamos tenido tiempo para nosotros, terminábamos agotados de tanto caminar y gritar de casino en casino; de hecho hacía mucho que no habíamos compartido una verdadera noche. Pensaba por fin hacerlo esa noche y llegaron a arruinar mis planes, esperaba poder aprovechar el tiempo lejos de casa para poder disfrutar con ella una de nuestras tan conocidas veladas.

Nos subimos a una gran camioneta que rentamos, Tanya manejaría y, según ella, nos llevaría a un bar que ella, Rose y Emmett habían visitado en una de sus antiguas salidas. La idea no me parecía la más genial del mundo. El viaje se estaba volviendo enfadoso, al parecer el dichoso bar estaba más lejos de lo que esperaba.

Cuando por fin pudimos entrar me di cuenta que no estaba tan mal como había imaginado, el ambiente era bueno y había música suave de fondo. Era el "día del romance", sólo ponían baladas o canciones románticas, había varias promociones en las bebidas y, como un extra, había karaoke.

Fuimos a una de las mesas centrales. En cuanto acabó la canción que estaba, un chico que se encargaba de ambientar a los presentes pidió un voluntario para el karaoke, al fondo unas chicas dieron unos fuertes chillidos peleando por su lugar al micrófono y comenzaron con la balada.

No lo hacían muy bien que digamos, y nos tomamos de ahí para comenzar a bromear. Un mesero pasó a tomarnos la orden y rápidamente regresó con nuestras bebidas. Para ser un día entre semana había mucha gente en el lugar. La noche apenas comenzaba y ya estábamos más que animados para lo que seguía. Varios grupos de chicas continuaron con la tortura de escucharlas cantando las baladas que escogían, era obvio que el alcohol tenía que ver con su afinación.

— ¡Preparen sus gargantas! ¿Quién será el siguiente valiente?— anunció el chico antes de que las muchachas en turno terminaran su "extraordinaria" interpretación.

Aún nos estábamos riendo de un comentario que hizo Tanya con respecto a las cantantes, cuando Emmett pegó un brinco y se puso a saltar para llamar la atención del chico del micrófono.

— ¡Aquí! ¡Aquí!— decía mientras agitaba los brazos en el aire y pegaba de brincos.

Al verlo nos partimos de risa, era muy gracioso verlo hacer eso con su gran tamaño. El chico apuntó hacia nuestra dirección y se acercó con una carpeta blanca bajo el brazo. Las hojas estaban impresas en una tinta fluorescente que resplandecía en la obscuridad, para que no fuera un problema leerla entre los altos y bajos de la iluminación. Emmett rápidamente señaló una y cuadró los hombros mientras, según él, afinaba la garganta.

Nos sentamos para presenciar su espectáculo. Las letras del título de la canción aparecieron en la gran pantalla, era una buena balada, y muy cursi. Le pasaron el micrófono a Emmett y comenzó a balancearse de un lado al otro mientras sonaban las primeras notas musicales.

— ¡Aplaudan, chicos!— gritó por el micrófono y lo acompañamos con nuestras palmas.

(Every woman in the world – Air Supply)

Se giró por completo a la pantalla y comenzó a cantar. Después se giró hacia Rose, la tomó de la mano y una que otra vez volteaba a la pantalla. No lo hacía tan mal, pero había partes en las que se atrasaba con la música. Rose estaba embobada viendo su interpretación de Air Supply.

Le di un leve codazo a Bella, que estaba a mi derecha, y otro a Jasper, a mi izquierda; para que la vieran, se rieron y Bella avisó a Tanya. Todos estábamos muy risueños viendo a los tórtolos.

— ¡Vamos!— dijo un segundo antes del coro. Jasper y yo nos acercamos al micrófono y cantamos los tres al mismo tiempo.

Emmett continuó su canción sin apartar la vista de Rosalie. Yo me giré hacia Bella, ella tenía una enorme y hermosa sonrisa. Le di un pequeño beso y cuando volteé hacia Emmett vi como Jasper se le abalanzaba y le quitaba el micrófono a media interpretación. Se puso a un lado de Alice y le cantó. Si él podía, ¿por qué yo no? Ahora fue mi turno al micrófono y de ver a Bella como el loco enamorado que era mientras le cantaba.

Jasper se puso enseguida de mí y Emmett del otro lado. Nos balanceamos a los lados al ritmo de la música para terminar de interpretar la canción como si fuéramos un trío. Le dimos final y el resto de nuestro público rompió en aplausos. Nuestras chicas tenían una enorme sonrisa y los tres ganamos un empalagoso y delicioso beso de nuestras novias, bueno, en mi caso: prometida.

— ¡Ya! No empalaguen— recriminó Tanya–. Luego voy a tener que tomar algo y… no se puede— tenía razón, era nuestra conductora designada.

—A la próxima metemos de contrabando a Jake— prometió Alice y todos dirigimos una mirada de disculpa a Tanya. Tomé de nuevo mi lugar al lado de Bella y entrelacé nuestras manos.

—Lo hiciste muy bien— me susurró Bella al oído.

—Gracias— dije muy seguro y exagerando un poco.

Nuestra velada siguió de maravilla, reímos mucho y Tanya se quejaba del constante "empalague" que le provocábamos. Una hora de karaoke después, pusieron baladas y varias parejas se pararon a bailar. Los primeros de nuestra mesa en desaparecerse al otro lado de la pista fueron Alice y Jasper, luego fueron Rosalie y Emmett.

— ¡Paul!— canturreó Tanya cuando vio al chico alto y delgado que estaba cerca de nuestra mesa. Paul era un viejo amigo de ella, él pasaba una que otra temporada en Forks visitando a su familia—. ¿Con quién vienes?

—Con unos amigos— contestó apuntando a una mesa que estaba como cinco después de la nuestra—. ¡Edward! Que gusto verte, ¿cómo estás?

—De maravilla. Te presento a mi futura esposa, Bella Swan— dije con orgullo.

—Mucho gusto— dijo ella tendiéndole la mano.

—El gusto es mío— dijo amable–. Ya era hora de que alguien te pusiera los pies en la tierra— bromeó conmigo—. ¿Y Emmett?— me preguntó.

—En algún lugar de la pista— le respondí.

—Perfecto— se giró hacia Tanya y le tendió la mano—. ¿Bailamos?

—Claro— dijo ella poniéndose de pie y perdiéndose entre la gente con Paul.

Volteé alrededor y Bella y yo éramos de los pocos que aún estábamos sentados. Me puse de pie e hice una reverencia.

— ¿Me concede el honor?— le pregunté.

—No— dijo ella, la miré y tenía una sonrisa nerviosa.

— ¿Por qué?— pregunté curioso.

—Es que… no me gusta bailar— mintió con inocencia.

—Pero, sabes bailar ¿no?

—Sí, pero es que…

—Por favor. Además no sería la primera vez que lo hacemos— torció la boca y lo pensó por un momento.

Sonreí juguetonamente, luego sonrió mientras asentía y se ponía de pie. En cuanto pisamos la pista la canción terminó y Bella me miró con reproche. Apreté un poco más su mano indicándole que nos quedaríamos ahí hasta que empezara la próxima canción. A pesar de ser una versión un poco más lenta, reconocí la canción al instante y vi a Bella.

(Making love out of nothing at all – Air Supply)

—Esa me gusta— dijimos al unísono, luego reímos y pasó sus brazos por mi cuello.

La apreté cerca de mí y agaché un poco la cabeza, ella pegó su mejilla a la mía y sus labios rozaron mi oreja. Nos dedicamos la canción sin siquiera decirlo, nos mecimos suavemente al compás de las notas y susurramos la letra en el oído del otro intercaladamente o al unísono. Fue un baile fantástico, muy cursi, pero romántico y sumamente bello.

Cuando la canción terminó nos miramos directamente a los ojos por largo rato, luego sonreímos y nos dimos un beso. No nos habíamos dado cuenta de que la hora de baile ya había terminado hasta que Jasper pasó a nuestro lado y junto con Emmett comenzaron a hacernos burla.

Estuvimos escuchando un rato las canciones de los demás, de nuevo pusieron karaoke, luego las chicas juntaron sus cabezas y comenzaron a cuchichear. Tanya, Alice, Rose y Bella casi hacen una guerra campal contra otro grupo de chicas que estaban al otro lado de la pista, peleándose el siguiente turno al micrófono. A decir verdad, todas estaban un poco más animadas de lo normal a causa de las copas que ya traían encima. Era muy divertido ver a Bella tan desinhibida y hablando tanto, ¡no paraba! El chico del micrófono se acercó a nosotros y les dio el micrófono a nuestras chicas. Pidieron su canción y se pusieron frente a nosotros. La música comenzó y Alice tomó el micrófono.

—Esta canción se la dedicamos a nuestros amores, que están justo frente a nosotras esta noche— dijo la Pixie apuntando hacia nosotros y nos acomodamos en fila frente a ellas.

—Y… aunque el mío no esté aquí, en donde quiera que se encuentre, también le dedico esta bella y empalagosa canción— dijo Tanya después de quitarle el micrófono a Alice, luego se lo regresó y la letra de la canción "When I need you" de Celine Dion apareció en la pantalla

Alice fue la primera, en todo momento vio a Jasper y, la verdad, cantaba muy bien. Terminó la primera estrofa en la parte que dice: "It's only a heart beat away".

Fue el turno de Rose, que también cantaba muy bien. Nos causó mucha gracia la forma tan presuntuosa en la que le cantó a Emmett la parte de: "Keeping me warm night and day".

Bella fue la siguiente, al principio titubeó un poco, luego tomó el micrófono con un poco de nerviosismo y clavó la mirada en mí. Me fascinó escucharla cantar para mí.

Luego las chicas se unieron en un abrazo y continuaron cantando al unísono el coro. Fue el turno de Tanya, quien finalizó su estrofa con un agudo impresionante. Mientras duraba la breve pausa musical las chicas coquetearon con nosotros entre risas, se tornaron alrededor del micrófono para terminar cantando al mismo tiempo la canción.

Después de un rato más de bromas y de otra ronda de copas; Emmett y Jasper se pararon a mí alrededor, cada uno por un lado.

— ¡Hora de la fase dos!— gritó Emmett casi en mi oído.

Me levantaron por el brazo y me obligaron a caminar entre la gente. Volteé desesperado hacia Bella, ella tenía una mirada de sorpresa, supongo, igual a la mía. Cuando menos pensé estábamos afuera del local y Jasper traía un taxi.

— ¿¡Qué demonios están haciendo!?— les grité en cuanto entramos en la parte trasera del auto.

—Al "Vel—Rose"— indicó Emmett. No tenía ni una maldita idea de qué lugar era ése.

—Disfruta de tu despedida de soltero, hermanito— intentó de animarme Emmett.

—Así cómo yo espero que disfrutes de tu ojo morado cuando logre moverme— dije tratando de zafarme de su agarre.

—No seas tan violento, Eddie— dijo Emmett y Jasper se rió con ganas.

Bufé y me resigné a pasar por la tortura de los chicos. Llegamos a un local con luces de neón por todas partes. Resultó que el "Vel—Rose" era un club de table dance. Cuando llegamos pasamos de largo la gran fila que había para entrar, cuando el tipo corpulento de la entrada vio a Emmett lo saludó con la cabeza y le sonrió. Sin más quitó la cadena y nos dejó entrar entre las protestas de los que hacían fila.

Nos sentamos en un lugar pegado a la pista, los chicos me escoltaron para que no intentara escapar y disfrutaron del show. Yo me dejé caer enfurruñado en el asiento, nunca me habían gustado ese tipo de lugares y no comenzarían a gustarme ahora. Tomé a duras penas una copa, pero los chicos estaban muy animados chiflando a las chicas y aventándoles billetes.

Ya teníamos un rato ahí, los chicos se pararon al mismo tiempo, los miré y Emmett se me acercó.

—Ni se te ocurra moverte— sentenció.

Las luces se apagaron por completo, una música de suspenso combinada con un repiqueteo de tambores y un juego de luces que iluminaba el escenario intermitentemente fueron mi señal de salida; di un paso, sentí dos pares de manos deteniéndome y volviéndome a sentar: eran dos "señoritas" trabajadoras de ese lugar. Para evitar un alboroto me quedé en mi lugar e intenté buscar a Jasper y Emmett, los encontré detrás de mí muy animados, tomando unos tragos y riéndose a carcajada suelta. Juré que los iba a matar.

Las luces se detuvieron y un reflector apuntó directamente hacia el tubo que estaba en la pista principal, "You can leave your hat on" comenzó a sonar y una chica pelirroja apareció de la obscuridad. Tenía puesto un conjunto de lencería con lentejuelas, unos tacones de quince centímetros o más y un sombrero tipo fedora dorado. Alzó la vista y pude ver que era muy linda; clavó la vista en mí y comenzó a contonearse al ritmo de la música. Tenía unos hipnotizantes ojos azules y una sonrisa pícara.

Me miraba seductora, felina y yo no sabía qué hacer. Para mi desgracia tenía como mesa un pedazo de pista y no podía meterme abajo; si Bella me viera ya estuviera colgado del mástil más alto. Volteaba a todos lados, evitando el "regalo" de mis hermanos; me empezó a dar una urticaria nerviosa, casi insoportable, y me rasqué como perro sarnoso. No hallaba en dónde meterme, las otras dos chicas prácticamente me tenían sujeto a mi asiento, la bailarina comenzó a bajar lentamente mientras movía los hombros en círculos y uno de sus tirantes comenzó a resbalar, justo cuando iba a pasar un accidente… volteé la cabeza, ella hizo un movimiento muy brusco, quedó de nuevo de pie, alzó los brazos, dio media vuelta y fue directo al tubo. Se agarró con una mano y dio una vuelta; luego enredó una pierna y comenzó a girar. Después hizo su baile con piruetas increíbles y pasos que jamás hubiera imaginado posibles; para finalizar se acercó y bailó prácticamente sobre mí.

No cerré los ojos, se vería demasiado estúpido, pero sí volteé hacia otro lado; como si me hiciera falta oxígeno. Casi al final de la canción, con una ágil patada hizo que mi silla resbalara por el piso y se alejara de la pista. Ella se bajó y comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente hacia mí; me pegué al respaldo lo más que pude, se puso casi a horcadas sobre mí y se siguió contoneando. Tenía mi cabeza hacia un lado y viendo hacia el techo; bajó su cabeza y casi pegó sus labios a mi oreja.

—No te asustes, no muerdo— aseguró con voz seductora.

Tragué en seco y volteé hacia atrás para buscar a los culpables de esto. Los asesiné con la mirada y gesticulé un "los voy a matar"; ellos se carcajearon y casi terminan en el piso de la risa. La chica comenzó a bajar lentamente, haciendo girar en círculos su cadera, justo cuando iba a caer sentada en mi regazo; pasó las manos a los costados de mi cabeza para tomar impulso con la silla y ponerse completamente de pie. Ya había terminado su baile. Todos los demás rompieron en aplausos y chiflidos, ella se giró de nuevo, me tomó de la solapa de la camisa y me puso de pie.

—Vamos— les dijo a los chicos cuando pasamos por un lado de ellos y me soltó.

— ¿¡Qué demonios les pasa!?— les pregunté furioso en voz baja.

— ¿Qué esperabas?, ¿que saliera una bibliotecaria con su lista de libros? ¿O qué?— dijo Emmett como si fuera obvio. Y de hecho, lo era.

—Aunque… una bibliotecaria sexy no estaría nada mal— comentó Jasper con sorna.

—Alice se va a enterar de ese comentario— sentencié y su sonrisa desapareció.

Caminamos hasta una pequeña barra de madera que era un tipo de recepción, detrás de ésta había una puerta misteriosa. La chica comenzó a hablar con el guardia, "Cherry bomb" de Kylie Minogue comenzó a sonar entre muchas luces multicolores y un estallido de fuegos artificiales de la pista. Volteamos, vimos a un grupo de chicas salir al escenario y comenzaron a bailar entre los gritos y aullidos de los espectadores.

—Deberíamos regresar y ver el show— propuso Emmett algo entusiasmado.

—Emmett— dije, el volteó su cabeza aún sin despegar los ojos de la pista.

— ¿Eh?

—Rose también se enterará de tus comentarios— dije maliciosamente. Él volteó su vista rápidamente hacia mí. Sonreí.

—Vamos— dijo la chica.

Atravesamos la puerta y llegamos a un estrecho pasillo, tuvimos que entrar en fila india: primero la chica, luego Jasper, yo y Emmett. Había puertas a ambos lados del pasillo, la chica abrió una de las de la izquierda y entramos a una especie de recámara. El lugar era muy estrafalario, muy propio de una bailarina como ella, las tonalidades iban del rosa fuerte, al naranja y el rojo. Olía a incienso, la luz estaba baja; era demasiado íntimo para mi gusto.

—Genial, un cuarteto. ¿Con qué quieren que empiece, chicos?— preguntó ella con voz melosa.

—Comienza con lo que quieras, dulzura— dijo Emmett. Lo vi como si tuviera un tercer ojo.

—Pónganse cómodos— ordenó la chica. Nos sentamos a la orilla de una especie de cama y nos dio tres vasos con whisky.

—Ya me quiero ir— mascullé en un tono de voz apenas audible para los chicos.

—Cállate— dijo Jasper.

La chica puso música y empezó a bailar sobre el tubo que había en una esquina de la habitación. Jasper y Emmett comenzaron a aullar como perros en selo, intenté escapar y justo cuando iba en la puerta…

— ¿A dónde vas, Eddie?— dijo la chica con voz melosa. Volteé anonadado y al verme la cara los tres rompieron en sonoras carcajadas—. ¡Ya basta! Dejemos en paz al pobre de tu hermano, Emmett— ese comentario de la bailarina me tomó por sorpresa y regresé curioso.

— ¿Ustedes, se… se conocen?— pregunté con un patético tono de voz.

—Así es, querido amigo— dijo la chica poniéndose una bata y sentándose en una silla frente a los chicos.

—Ah— fue lo único que atiné a decir.

—Siéntate, Edward. No muerdo— me dijo y regresé a mi sitio anterior–. Disculpa si me pasé con el numerito de hace rato. Pero Emmett paga muy bien por sus bromitas— la chica se puso un cigarrillo en la boca y Emmett inmediatamente después le ofreció fuego.

—Así que se conocen. ¿Desde cuándo?— pregunté curioso.

—Desde que estuve con él en la universidad— afirmó la chica. Me sorprendió que hubiera terminado en un lugar así–. Por cierto, ¿cómo está Rose? Hace tanto tiempo que no la veo— dijo ella dirigiéndose a Emmett.

—Estupenda, estoy seguro de que te manda saludos— le contestó mi hermano.

—Oh, ella siempre fue muy linda conmigo— aseguró la chica

— ¿Y el pequeño campeón? ¿Cómo está?— preguntó Emmett con interés.

— ¿Pequeño? ¡Va! Ya es un gigante, cada día está más grande.

—Me gustaría verlo— pidió mi hermano sonriente.

—Cuando quieras. Oh, ¡qué grosera! Lo siento, no me he presentado. Soy Victoria— dijo la chica tendiéndome la mano.

—Edward— dije correspondiendo a su saludo.

—Eso ya lo sé, tontito. Eres el hermanito de Emmett y tu amigo es el hermanito de Rosie. Te pareces mucho a ella— le dijo a Jazz.

—Sí, me lo dicen muy seguido— dijo Jasper sonriente.

Después de las presentaciones y "formalidades" vinieron las pláticas. Nos enteramos de toda la vida de ésta chica. Tuvo una infancia muy dura con un padre viudo y alcohólico; tenía tres hermanos y cada uno tuvo que ver por sí mismo desde muy pequeños. Con mucho esfuerzo logró llegar hasta la universidad, se becó y dio lo mejor que pudo en la escuela; una noche loca de copas quedó embarazada, el padre del niño se des—responsabilizó, ella tuvo que dejar de estudiar para trabajar para su bebé; al nacer el niño tuvo muchas dificultades y debía tener unos costosos tratamientos hasta los diez años; la única puerta abierta que encontró fue en el Vel—Rose, tenía buenas propias y un sueldo que se iban casi por completo en la rehabilitación de su hijo y apenas le quedaba un poco para subsistir (entre renta, alimentación, vestido, etc.).

Victoria nos juró que se dedicaba sólo a bailar y que hacía "privados" para sus amigos, que en realidad eran favores para que le dieran "comisiones" junto con su sueldo; se había ganado el respeto y reconocimiento de sus compañeras y su show era de los más esperados de la noche.

Nos detalló lo más que pudo sobre las cosas que le preguntamos, me interesó mucho su historia, parecía una película triste y dramática; pero yo trataría de ayudar para que pudiera tener un final feliz. Nos comprometimos en visitarla antes de marcharnos, yo ya tenía algunas ideas en mente para esa visita.

Más tarde empezamos a bromear entre copa y copa, jugamos cartas y pusimos música a todo volumen. De repente, Victoria se puso a gemir como si estuviera poseída, Jasper y yo nos quedamos mudos por un rato y Emmett se rió cuando nos vio las caras; en voz baja nos explicó que era una mentirilla que tenía que escenificar para que sus compañeras se creyeran la farsa de los "privados" y no la delataran con su jefe.

Tuvimos que hacer una pausa en nuestro "privado" para que Victoria diera su espectáculo de la noche. Hizo un baile increíble al son de "November Rain", le aplaudimos como la gran estrella que era y después seguimos con la falsa "renta" de la chica.

La noche casi estaba por acabar, nos fuimos del local muy entrada la madrugada; antes de salir Victoria nos quitó las camisas, nos desarregló y despeinó, a Emmett le pintó besos en la camisa y a Jasper y a mí por toda la cara y el cuello; así podríamos despintarnos antes de llegar con las chicas y ayudábamos a nuestra nueva amiga con su teatro.

Nos subimos de nuevo a un taxi, bromeamos y reímos de todo lo que acababa de pasar en el Vel—Rose y fuimos hacia nuestro hotel. No sé cómo ni de dónde, pero sentía energía para seguir y seguir, los tragos no habían estado tan mal y no me sentía tan mareado como se supone que debería estar, aunque Jazz no pensara lo mismo. Al llegar una muy sonriente Tanya nos esperaba en el pasillo y nos hizo ir directamente a la habitación de Emmett y Rose, sólo ella sabía lo que se escondía detrás de esa puerta.

Unas lucecitas en el piso nos indicaron el camino hacia tres asientos, cuando estuvimos acomodados cada uno en la silla que tenía nuestro nombre, Tanya entró y nos dijo algo así como "disfruten la función". Una movida y cómica canción de Shania Twain comenzó a sonar y nuestras chicas hicieron un baile para nosotros con una coreografía muy marcada y pasos un tanto descoordinados por culpa de las "copitas" que traían encima. Cuando terminaron, estallamos en ovaciones y cada quien se fue a su habitación.

Me encantó que esa noche, más bien madrugada, Bella se hubiera atrevido a tanto. Con pasos pesados se adentró en nuestra habitación y, no sé cómo, pero logró encender el aparato de música y bailó como loca con Right Said Fred, I'm too sexy; resultó ser una canción demasiado empalagosa.

—Vamos, cariño, muévete conmigo— invitó arrastrando las palabras.

Tomé la mano que tenía extendida hacia mí, me puse de pie e intenté seguir sus pasos. A poco más de la mitad de la canción la giré para pegar su espalda en mi pecho mientras besaba su cuello y acariciaba sus costados por encimad de la ropa. Se dio vuelta, me empujó hacia la cama, se subió sobre mí, comiéndome con sus besos arrebatados, dejando a mis dedos deleitándose con su piel mientras me encargaba de desaparecer la ropa sobre su cuerpo. Sus manos se abrieron paso robándome incontrolables gemidos y un gruñido emanó de mi pecho cuando sus uñas se deslizaron con fuerza sobre la piel de mi pecho.

—Ahora hazme el amor sólo como tú sabes, amor mío. Te he extrañado mucho últimamente— dijo ardiente y deseosa.

La mañana nos atrapó entre una furiosa e increíble entrega apasionada. Nadie se opuso a que nos quedáramos todo el día dormidos, recobrando fuerzas para salir de juerga de nuevo.

Antes de irnos de Las Vegas visitamos a Victoria; conocimos a Josh, el hijo de nuestra nueva amiga, era un pequeñín de cinco años grandioso; ella nos platicó que los pequeños pasitos que lo vimos dar eran un gran logro y que sus palabras arrastradas eran el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que jamás hubiera podido tener. Les llevamos casi toda la despensa del supermercado, además de ropa y juguetes para Josh. Realmente fue muy hermoso pasar un breve tiempo con ellos. Antes de nuestra última visita metí un grueso sobre con dinero entre la correspondencia que tenía en la mesita de café, esperando que les sirviera de algo.

Cuando llegamos a Forks los remolinos de Esme y Reneé se concentraron en Bella y en mí para la tan esperada boda. Aún no entendíamos el alboroto que se había vuelto la sencilla ceremonia que celebraríamos en casa de mis padres. Al parecer todo marchaba de maravilla con el asunto.

Nuestra luna de miel no sería una como tal, la dejaríamos para un poco más adelante. Lo que sí haríamos sería mudarnos a New Hampshire, aunque Bella aún no lo supiera, iríamos a vivir a NUESTRA casa por casi un mes completo como el feliz matrimonio que seríamos. Mamá ya tenía todo listo y por medio de fotos me mostró todo y era muy bonito.

Por fin el tan esperado día llegó, Bella estaba siendo torturada en el piso de abajo por Alice, las chicas, nuestras madres, la horda de ayudantes de su estilista y su estilista. Yo me encontraba solo, alistándome sin la ayuda de nadie como el buen "niño grande" que era, eso fue lo que dijo Esme. Me puse el traje gris claro, con camisa y corbata beige; mi cabello quedó algo desordenado y estaba abrochando mis pulcros zapatos de "novio galán" (esto según Alice), cuando interceptaron mi puerta.

—Hola, galán, ¿nervioso? ¿Sientes nauseas? ¿Te vas a desmayar?— dijo mi hermano entrando a mi habitación vestido con un traje claro.

—Emmett, deja a tu hermano— intervino Carlisle, entrando antes de que lograra aventarle un zapato a Emmett. Él también lucía un inmaculado traje.

—Sí, estoy nervioso, Emmett. Pero de lo demás ni hablar, ¡cierra el pico!— contesté lo más calmado que pude.

—Espero que no tenga que cargarte mientras papá corre detrás de nosotros por un pasillo de hospital.

— ¡Cállate, Emmett!— gritamos al unísono.

— ¿Dónde está Jasper?— pregunté.

— Aún no ha llegado— dijo papá.

Me paré y papá me ayudó a acomodar el cuello de mi saco. Me pusieron la flor en el bolsillo del saco y me preparé mentalmente para el mejor día de mi vida. Respiré profundamente y caminé alrededor de la habitación.

—Vas a marearme— se quejó Emmett. Lo único que atiné a hacer fue darle una mirada envenenada.

—Ya es hora— anunció Jasper entrando a mi habitación.

— ¿Qué? ¿Tan pronto? ¿Y Bella? — pregunté precipitadamente.

—Cálmate, Edward. Ya es hora, el juez ya llegó y Bella está abajo con las chicas— contestó Jazz deteniendo mi andar.

Bajamos las escaleras y todo el esmero de la Pixie era notorio. Había flores entre los barandales de la escalera, había jarrones y pétalos en cada superficie, también había lámparas colgantes y un camino con una alfombra beige que daba hasta el altar; la alfombra quedaba flanqueada por pétalos y velas. Al frente había dos filas de cuatro asientos para nuestra familia, a la derecha había otros tres asientos para los padrinos y a la izquierda había tres más para nuestras damas de honor. Nuestros asientos parecían los de unos reyes, muy elegantes y cómodos; el altar estaba en el centro, frente a nuestros sitios y estaba adornado por un delicado dosel de tela que daba la impresión de estar sujeto por arreglos florales.

Entre más cosas veía más me sorprendía de lo detallista que era Alice y de lo mucho que tomó en consideración mis gustos y los de Bella. Era simplemente perfecto, no podía esperar a que por fin nos declararan marido y mujer. Estaba ansioso.

Emmett y Jasper ya estaban en sus lugares y papá estaba parado junto a mí. Llegaron los abuelos y sentaron en la primera fila de asientos, al lado derecho. Mamá y Reneé entraron muy guapas y entusiasmadas a tomar sus lugares; luego las siguieron Ángela y Ben, amigos de Bella; también llegó Victoria con el pequeño Josh; Jacob ocupó su lugar al lado de Emmett y Jasper, su papá, su hermana y su cuñado, se sentaron del lado de los invitados de Bella; increíblemente Robert alcanzó a llegar desde Londres y su ajetreado trabajo y se instaló detrás de los abuelos. Las chicas aparecieron y se acomodaron en su lugar.

La suave música comenzó a sonar con un poco más de volumen y me di cuenta de que el nudo en mi estómago se hacía más fuerte. Las manos me sudaron y volqué toda mi atención a la entrada de la estancia.

Esperamos un par de minutos que creí suficientes para que Bella hiciera su aparición y nada. Pobrecita, de seguro estaba muy nerviosa; igual que yo. Dejamos pasar un par de minutos más… y nada. Volteé a ver a Alice y ella sólo abrió los ojos como platos y se encogió de hombros. Unos minutos más tarde todos comenzaron a murmurar muy bajito.

— ¿Qué pasa?— me preguntó Carlisle.

—No sé— contesté.

Bella estaba tardando mucho, comenzaba a asustarme. Ya no aguantaba más, todos comenzaron a impacientarse, desesperándome ¿Qué le habría pasado?

—Voy a ver— les dije impaciente.

Di un paso hacia el pasillo, la puerta se abrió y me mostró lo que nunca me hubiera imaginado.

Quedé anonadado, no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Era increíble.

BY: VICKO TEAEM EC

Tan Tán!

Esto es lo último que tiene que contarnos Edward... buuu! Triste y feliz por éste final.

GRACIAS POR EL APOYO, aunque aún sigan en su "silencio mode", veo su apoyo! y eso me gratifica bastante

¿Cuándo les parece que subamos las últimas palabras?

Gracias a los bellos comentarios que se atrevieron a dejarme por ahí! Los aprecio muchísimo y me hacen muy muy feliz!

BESOS DE BOMBÓN!

Nos vemos en el siguiente.

;D


	30. EPÍLOGO 2 EL COMIENZO DE: PARA SIEMPRE

.

.

BUENOS DÍAS MR. CULLEN

EPÍLOGO

PARTE II

EL COMIENZO DE: PARA SIEMPRE

.

.

**BELLA POV**

Y aquí estaba, despertando junto a Alice en el tan esperado día. Más temprano de lo que esperaba el batallón de tortura llegó. Nuestra habitación parecía uno de esos camerinos de modelos en los que todo mundo corre de un lado a otro y hay vestidos, telas, espejos, maquillajes, pinzas y mil productos de belleza por doquier.

Me duché lo más calmada que pude intentando relajarme y no tomarle importancia al hecho de que Alice casi tumba la puerta con los fuertes e insistentes golpes en la puerta para que me apurara. Salí envuelta en un esponjoso albornoz morado y me senté resignada a pasar toda la mañana y parte de la tarde viendo cómo poco a poco las seis mujeres de la casa éramos convertidas en "reinas" según el estilista y sus múltiples ayudantes.

Cuando comenzaron conmigo me pidieron que cerrara los ojos y que no los abriera hasta que terminara de maquillarme y así lo hice. Caí en una leve inconsciencia que me hizo volver en el tiempo hasta nuestro último viaje a Las Vegas…

Después de las sesiones de karaoke Jasper y Emmett secuestraron a Edward. Lo último que recuerdo fue que me volteó a ver pidiendo ayuda a gritos con su mirada, de no ser porque Alice me detenía hubiera salido prácticamente corriendo hacia él.

Las chicas me llevaron a rastras afuera del local, ¡pero si me estaba divirtiendo como loca! Nos subimos a la camioneta y entre cantos desafinados, por culpa de las copas, y gritos de alegría llegamos a otro establecimiento. Afuera había un llamativo letrero de neón que decía "Ladies night… all nights". Al parecer no era un lugar muy conocido, porque se veía a pocas mujeres por ahí, cuando entramos no estaba hasta reventar, pero había algo de público.

Nos sentamos en una mesa reservada para nosotras que daba justo al centro de la barra principal. Se anunció la primer llamada para el siguiente show y todas las mujeres a mi alrededor rompieron en gritos y chillidos de emoción. Miré a las chicas y no sé qué cara tendría pero soltaron unas sonoras carcajadas; no le tomé importancia y me dediqué a relajarme. "Back in black" sonó al fondo del bullicio, las luces se fueron encendiendo hasta iluminar poco a poco la barra que servía de pista para los bailarines. Me tomó un poco de esfuerzo caer en cuenta a dónde me habían llevado, ¡estábamos en un club de strippers!

Los chicos altos y estúpidamente musculosos pues… bailaban endemoniadamente bien. Me costaba admitirlo, pero eso era un tanto entretenido. La ropa deportiva de los chicos fue desapareciendo ante mis ojos, juro que no sé qué pasó que no me di cuenta, fui consciente de ello hasta que estaban en paños temores. Temiendo que se decidieran por quitar el último trozo de tela miré en todas direcciones evitando el "escenario". Para la parte final de la canción bajaron de la barra y comenzaron a pasearse entre las mesas, al detenerse las ocupantes chillaban de emoción y bailaban muy pretenciosamente para ellos.

Imploré con todas mis fuerzas que ninguno de ellos hiciera caso a los gritos de mis acompañantes que no paraban de gritar que querían a uno de los chicos en nuestra mesa, entre otras cosas. No me di cuenta cuándo fue que los chicos regresaron a la barra y dieron los pasos finales. Respiré aliviada al escuchar cómo agradecían a su entusiasmado público, tomaron los girones de ropa desparramados sobre la barra y salieron de la vista de todas las presentes.

Inmediatamente las chicas comenzaron a platicar sobre lo genial que había estado el "numerito" y de lo bien que la estaban pasando, a pesar de que no llevábamos ni treinta minutos en el lugar.

— ¿Qué pasa, Bella? ¿Te asustaron los deportistas?— dijo Tanya dándose cuenta de mi falta de participación.

— ¿¡Por qué me trajeron aquí!?— nadie contestó, sólo se miraron unas a otras y se echaron a reír.

—Y eso que sólo hemos visto el primer número. Espera a los demás— contestó Tanya.

Dos shows más bastaron para comenzar a entrar en ambiente. La verdad, no le veía nada de malo a admirar el trabajo de esos guapos muchachos; llegó un momento en el que incluso me uní a los aplausos y gritos de las chicas… comenzaba a pasarla realmente bien.

Inesperadamente un halo intenso de luz iluminó el lugar, luego todo mundo me miraba entre gritos y chillidos de emoción; las chicas gritaron más alto, como si fuera posible. "Highway to hell" comenzó, en la barra apareció un chico alto, muy musculoso, con un traje tipo motociclista de cuero negro. Empezó a bailar, me miró fijamente, luego caminó en línea recta hacia mi mesa, volteé a mi alrededor y me di cuenta de que la luz era un reflector que me daba de lleno sólo a mí. Al parecer el lugar por fin se había llenado hasta el tope, para mi desgracia tendría más espectadores en la catástrofe, aquella que estaba segura que se avecinaba.

El chico se posó frente a mí y me bailó descaradamente. Igual que en los números anteriores, su ropa desapareció y quedó en un pequeño bóxer de licra. Las chicas estaban encantadas con el tipo que tenía encima, de repente él tomó mis manos y comenzó a deslizarlas por su cuerpo; yo trataba de resistirme pero él era muchísimo más fuerte que yo. Por fin terminó de darme mi "regalo" de despedida de soltera. Volteó a verme, sonrió y se fue.

Juro que esos fueron los tres minutos más largos de mi vida.

—Ja ja ja. Deberías verte la cara, ¡pareces un tomate!— dijo Rosalie entre carcajadas.

—"Gracias" por su "sorpresita"— dije sarcásticamente.

—No te enfades, Bella. Raphaela no estará muy contenta si le digo que no te gustó su trabajo— comentó Tanya.

— ¿¡Quién demonios es "Raphaela"!?— pregunté exasperada.

—Es el primo gay de Tanya… el chico que te bailó— dijo Alice entre risa y risa. Abrí los ojos como platos y luego me uní a sus risas.

Al cabo de un rato terminé riéndome y disfrutando el show con las "amigas" de la "prima" de Tanya. El chico llegó a nuestra mesa, platicó un rato con nosotras, bailamos sobre la mesa y debajo de ella canciones como "save a horse ride a cowboy", "whine up" de the pussycat dolls y la última fue totalmente mía y de Rafa "sexy" de French affair. Las copas y cocteles que había estado bebiendo a lo largo de la noche comenzaron a hacer efecto y terminé bailando desinhibidamente y como nunca junto con el primo de Tanya, que resultó ser una persona muy agradable y graciosa, según lo que recuerdo.

No sé cómo nos las arreglamos, pero para concluir con broche de oro hicimos nuestro propio baile a nuestras parejas. Creo que lo hicimos muy bien, porque Edward se mostró muy agradecido por la sorpresa, tanto que al siguiente día no quise levantarme de la cama y, a decir verdad, no creo que hubiera podido.

Cuando fuimos capaces de salir de nuevo me enteré del show de la amiga de Emmett, Victoria, y él se enteró de mi "aventura" con Raphael. Casi al final de nuestro viaje visitamos a la amiga de Emmett y le llevamos muchas cosas para su hijo. Tenía un nene de cinco años muy lindo y tierno. Creo que esa fue la mejor parte de todo el viaje. Al regresar a casa también regresó la presión y el estrés de la boda…

Por fin, después de mil horas estaba totalmente maquillada y peinada. Sólo hacía falta el vestido. Si esto era sólo por una pequeña ceremonia no quería saber que hubiera sido de mí en un evento a lo grande. Aún así estaba sumamente agradecida por el empeño y dedicación de mi adorada Alice para ese día.

Me dieron los toques finales después de enfundarme en la suave tela del delicado vestido color perla y pude verme por fin en un espejo. Mi vestido era strapless, ajustado hasta la cadera luego se abría delicadamente para formar un leve vuelo en la parte inferior, era un poco ancho de la parte de atrás para simular una cola en la falda, al frente tenía pedrería, una cinta decorativa debajo del busto, en la parte de abajo tenía plasmadas unas delicadas flores negras entre enredaderas que le daban un toque vistoso y muy lindo. Mi cabello estaba cuidadosamente acomodado en una coleta debajo de mi oreja derecha, en las puntas caían delicados rizos y estaba decorado con un precioso tocado con pedrería a juego. Mi maquillaje era pulcro y perfecto… especial.

Lo antiguo y azul lo llevaba en mi mano, lo nuevo era el vestido y lo prestado era la peineta de Rose. Todo en conjunto me hacía sentir los nervios a flor de piel. No sabía cómo había quedado la decoración afuera de aquella habitación, pero Alice entraba y salía para supervisar que todo estuviera en su lugar. Mamá y Esme fueron las primeras en irse, las dos estaban muy lindas y ni qué decir de las chicas, parecían modelos para la portada de una revista de moda. Una a una fueron saliendo de la habitación hasta que me quedé completamente sola; esperando mi señal de salida.

Respiré profundamente un par de veces y comencé mi marcha hacia el lugar donde me esperaba el hombre de mis sueños. Agradecí en ese momento que Alice hubiera tomado de "camerino" una de las habitaciones de la primera planta, si hubiera tenido que bajar escaleras no estaba segura de cuál sería el resultado. Me paré unos metros antes de la puerta que me revelaría el lugar en el que me esperaba mi familia y la razón de mis nervios y mis estremecimientos.

Apenas y había reparado en la decoración. Por un momento admiré el trabajo tan maravilloso que había hecho la Pixie. No me di cuenta de la silueta que se erguía en medio del pasillo que daba a donde yo estaba hasta que fijé mi vista en él. Llevaba un traje obscuro, lucía más elegante que cualquier otra vez que lo había visto; sonrió apenado y dio un paso titubeante hacia mí.

—Estás hermosa— susurró.

—Gracias… tú también luces muy bien— dije conteniendo mis emociones.

—Bella, yo…

—Shhh. ¿Cómo te enteraste?

—Reneé me dijo y…

—Ya, está bien.

— ¿Quieres que me vaya?— preguntó con una tristeza que jamás había visto y la voz rota.

— ¡No!, quédate…— dije casi a un grito.

—Tengo que pedirte perdón porque…

—Ya habrá tiempo para eso…, ahora… ¿Te gustaría entregar a tu hija en el altar?— pregunté a punto de soltar el llanto. La llegada de mi papá hacía aún más especial ese día, después arreglaríamos todo lo que fuera necesario; pero hoy era mi día.

— ¿En serio?— preguntó esperanzado.

—Por supuesto— sonreí y asentí con vehemencia.

Charlie sonrió ampliamente, se acercó, besó mi frente y entrelazó nuestros brazos. Caminamos a paso lento hacia la entrada, cuando giramos en la puerta los susurros cesaron y muchas miradas sorprendidas se posaron en nosotros dos. No ponía hacer otra cosa más que sonreír mientras sentía la mirada de mi papá clavada en mí, pero mis ojos no tenían otro objetivo más que Edward, que al principio parecía un poco nervioso, pero segundos después estaba radiante, sonriente y pacífico al frente del altar.

Llegamos, mi papá hizo el gesto más viejo del mundo y dijo las palabras que todos sabían, pero que al estar en mi situación eran las que más nervios daban. Mi galante futuro esposo tenía un traje muy hermoso que sólo lo hacía parecer irreal, como de otro planeta.

Cuando nos plantamos frente al juez mis nervios crecieron considerablemente y fijé mi vista en una guirnalda que estaba justo detrás de él; así podría concentrarme en las flores, pensar en otra cosa y respirar profundamente para no desfallecer. El juez comenzó a decir miles de palabras a las que apenas puse atención, sólo era consciente de la mano que estaba aferrada con fuerza a la mía y en respirar constantemente.

— ¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacerlo oficial?— le susurré a Edward cuando al fin pude articular palabras.

—No— dijo firme. Por un momento mi mirada, que aún seguía clavada al frente, se congeló horrorizada por su confesión–. De lo que estoy seguro es que quiero hacerlo para siempre— dijo suavemente. Dejé salir el aire de golpe y le dirigí una breve mirada. Él tenía una enorme sonrisa triunfante.

El juez nos pidió ponernos de pie para decir nuestros votos, sentí que mis piernas se debilitaban al escuchar a Edward decir esas palabras de amor tan profundas y verdaderas.

—Las situaciones extremas siempre han estado a la orden del día, los inconvenientes, las distracciones, la diversión, las tristezas y las alegrías. Quiero ser el culpable de que tengas un motivo para ser feliz, quiero ser el que vele tus sueños, el que te haga suspirar con una mirada… el que te detenga antes de caer— reí por su comentario y una lágrima calló inesperadamente por mi mejilla–. Quiero formar parte del resto de tu vida. Y te acepto a ti, Isabella Swan, como mi esposa. Porque quiero ser el hombre más feliz del universo a tu lado, quiero que fundemos una familia hermosa, quiero tener un perro y una casa en la que sabré que siempre vas a estar tú. Quiero que seas mi razón de existir— tras decir todo eso deslizó la argolla de matrimonio en mi dedo, besó mi mano y sonrió mientras limpiaba mis lágrimas con las yemas de sus dedos—. Deja de morderte o te harás daño— susurró.

Hasta ese momento fui consciente de que estaba apretando fuertemente mi labio inferior con los dientes.

—Es su turno— me indicó el juez. Carraspeé un poco para aclararme la garganta.

—Creí que el destino me odiaba cuando te conocí, porque se empeñaba en ponerte en mi camino una y otra vez. Luego entendí que quería que estuviera a tu lado. Sería un honor para mí ser todo lo que dijiste y más. ¿Sabes qué es en lo que estoy totalmente de acuerdo?— le pregunté, él negó y sonrió abiertamente–. En que tengamos un perro, con la condición de que sea un siberiano o un labrador— todos rieron por mi comentario–. Ya, en serio… quiero que formes parte de mi vida, que estemos juntos más allá de la muerte. Te amo— concluí sin saber que más decir pero transmitiéndole todo con la mirada. Le puse su argolla y sonrió más, como si fuera posible.

El juez dio por terminada la ceremonia y nos declaró marido y mujer. Nos fundimos en un emotivo beso y nuestra familia estalló en ovaciones. Todos nos felicitaron, luego nos dedicamos a disfrutar de nuestro convivio; hasta ese momento me di cuenta de la hermosa decoración del altar y de la estancia en general. La parte de vidrio que daba al patio dejaba ver lo lindo que estaba afuera, Alice se había sacado un 100 con la boda.

La tarde siguió entre bromas, risas y mucha felicidad. Toda la familia estaba reunida y era lo más importante para nosotros. Hicimos varios brindis, la cena fue espectacular, esta vez mamá y Esme se habían superado.

Los abuelos estaban maravillados y los Black no paraban de demostrarme su afecto y apoyo en ese día tan importante. Jacob pasó un largo rato a mi lado platicando y recordando la época de cuando éramos niños; más al rato se nos unió Alice y al final terminamos mi hermanita y yo recordando nuestra infancia y todo lo que habíamos pasado hasta estar ahí.

—Los extraño— dije al final.

—Lo sé. Estoy segura de que están muy felices y bendiciendo este nuevo paso en tu vida— dijo Alice con nostalgia. Le di un suave abrazo.

Seguimos con nuestro primer baile como esposos. ¡Wow!: Esposos, aún era algo extraño. Para empezar Edward me dedicó la canción "I promise you" de Michael Bolton; él la cantó para mí entre susurros y palabras de amor. Fue mágico. Luego yo le dediqué "I love you" de Celine Dion, también la susurré en su oído mientras no me cansaba de profesarle mi amor. Para incluir a toda la familia en nuestra felicidad escogimos la canción "Trudly, madly, deeply"; todos bailamos alrededor de la estancia, Edward y yo nos dimos cuenta del aura de amor que flotaba en el aire. Todas las parejas se veían como los enamorados que eran y fue una gran sorpresa para mí encontrar a mis padres bailando muy juntitos. Al final de la tanda de bailes quedamos en silencio por unos instantes.

—Tienes un regalo— anunció Esme. Me hizo pararme frente a una de las paredes y sin entender bien del todo le hice caso—. Me dijo que lo pusiera para ti en una fecha importante, y ésta en definitiva lo es— dijo dejándome totalmente anonadada.

De repente las luces se bajaron y yo quedé sola en medio de la habitación. Se proyectó una imagen en la pared y lo primero que aparecieron fueron los números de la típica cuenta regresiva de película: 5, 4, 3, 2, 1… luego apreció un hermoso fondo beige y rosa con flores, brillos y una foto mía; me pareció curioso, porque era la favorita de Mary, ¡qué lindo detalle! A pesar de todo, los tenía muy presentes; ellos habían sido mis padres en muchos sentidos.

— ¡Hola!— la voz de Mary me estremeció de gusto, sonreí y sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas salieron como si tuvieran vida propia–. Mi vida, si estás viendo esto es porque no hemos podido estar en este día tan especial para ti— decía mientras muchas fotos mías con Alice y con ellos aparecían.

Había unas de las que ni siquiera tenía conocimiento de su existencia. Empezaron a salir desde nuestra infancia, recordando nuestras travesuras y los mejores momentos que aún guardaba con mucho amor en mi memoria.

—Bella, mi niña, eres el mejor regalo que Forks me dio. Siempre supe que eras especial, porque tienes un ángel que nadie puede igualar. Al principio creí que todo lo que eras, todo lo que sabías y todo lo que hacías era porque así te la habían inculcado tus padres; pero un día mientras los veía jugar a ti, a Alice y a John en el patio de nuestra casa… me di cuenta de que nosotros teníamos mucho que ver con la personita maravillosa que estaba ahí y, que sin saber cómo pasó, era parte de mi familia— en eso tenía razón, mucho de lo que era se lo debía a ellos–. Tu sonrisa chimuela el primer día que llegamos aquí me cautivó y supe que no quería que esa sonrisa se fuera de mi vida. Corazón, te deseo lo mejor en ésta nueva etapa. Cuídate mucho, cuídense, Alice. Hija, te amo— en ese momento Alice llegó a mi lado, envuelta en llanto y sonrisas igual que yo y me abrazó.

—Hola, princesas— esa era la voz de John–. Quiero que sepan que desde donde sea que yo esté las estoy cuidando y las estoy amando y adorando cada día más. Bella, mi pequeña guerrera, mi preciosa joya de Egipto— reí al escucharlo decirme su apodo favorito. Las imágenes de mi vida al lado de los Brandon no dejaban de aparecer–. Te deseo lo mejor del mundo en esta nueva etapa y quiero que sepas que siempre has ocupado un lugar muy especial en mi corazón, al lado del pequeño monstruito que de seguro tienes colgada al cuello. Hija, siempre fuiste una Brandon o una Brandwan, como quieras llamarlo. Te amo, princesa. Cuídense mis amores— volteé a ver a Alice y ella me sonrió.

—Las amamos— dijeron al unísono. Luego comenzó la canción "you'll be in my heart", sin dejar de pasar nuestras fotos. El video terminó con la última foto de toda la pandilla junta. Fue el regalo más perfecto que me habían dado jamás.

— ¿Cuándo…? — pregunté a Esme.

—Cuando estaban en su último viaje me lo hicieron llegar— contestó mientras trataba de hablar claramente, no paraba de llorar.

Edward y yo disfrutamos del final de la velada, nos despedimos de todos y nos fuimos a la cabaña. Creo que nuestra noche de bodas fue la más patética de la historia; llegamos, nos deshicimos de los trajes de novios y estábamos tan cansados que nos fuimos directamente a dormir. Al otro día nos hicimos cargo de la mudanza y al siguiente terminamos de hacer las maletas para irnos a nuestro nuevo hogar.

Todos nos despidieron en el aeropuerto, ese día también los abuelos regresaban a su casa. El viaje fue rápido, ni siquiera lo sentí; me moría de ganas de ver nuestro departamento. Al salir del aeropuerto un taxi con nuestras cosas nos esperaba, disfruté lo que pude de la nueva ciudad que sería mi hogar por los próximos años. El taxi se detuvo frente a un conjunto de lindas casas, me extrañó que estuviéramos ahí, ¿no se suponía que viviríamos en departamentos? El chofer abrió mi puerta y salí viendo con curiosidad el enorme moño rojo sobre la puerta de una hermosa casa.

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí?— le pregunté a Edward con el signo de interrogación en mi frente.

— ¿Te gusta?— dijo después de abrazarme por la espalda.

—Sí, pero…— no me dejó terminar la frase. Puso un juego de llaves frente a mí.

—Ésta es tu casa, mi amor. Es mi regalo de bodas— volteé a verlo sin poder creerlo, lo abracé con fuerza y dejé que me diera vueltas en el aire mientras reíamos.

Era encantadora, podía ver el sello del bueno gusto de Esme por cualquier parte; estaba totalmente amueblada y lista para que la ocupáramos. Nuestra recámara era un sueño, el baño amplio y hermoso. Todo en conjunto era de ensueño. El gran patio me encantó, los jardines… ¡todo!

Dedicamos el resto de la tarde a desempacar.

Al final estábamos en nuestra habitación, cansados de un día de acomodar, comprar, quitar, poner y comprar de nuevo.

Sintonicé la radio en la primera estación que encontré y justo iba comenzando una canción en la "hora romántica". "Feelin' love" de Paula Cole.

Di media vuelta, sonreí maliciosamente, caminé como recordaba haber visto a unas modelos en la tv y fui empujando a Edward hasta que cayó sentado sobre la orilla de la cama. Al principio me vio sorprendido, cuando adivinó mis intenciones sonrió abiertamente. Comencé a moverme hacia los lados con suaves golpes de cadera, él seguía mis movimientos con su cabeza y hombros; fui lento hacia abajo, luego hacia arriba y continué bailando. Lo miré profundamente mientras me dejaba llevar por la música.

—Oh no, no hagas eso— dijo de repente.

— ¿Qué cosa?— pregunté sin detenerme.

—Así— dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior, justo como lo estaba haciendo yo hacía unos segundos.

— ¿Así?— pregunté con inocencia apretando con fuerza mi labio entre los dientes.

—Esta me la pagas— dijo serio mientras alargaba la mano para sostenerme de la nuca y acercarme a él en un beso feroz.

Reí un breve momento, luego envolví mis abrazos alrededor de su cuello y disfruté del momento. Terminó la canción e inmediatamente después comenzó otra.

—Wow— expresó Edward cuando la identificó, era difícil no hacerlo.

(Je t'aime moi non plus - S, Gainsbourg, J. Birkin)

Lo dejé en su sitio anterior, me puse de pie decidida a jugar un poco, sonreí al sentir que me sonrojaba y agaché la mirada.

—Eres adorable— dijo sonriente y tierno.

—Y tú eres un lobo feroz— dije divertida sin aguatar la risa. Él arrugó la nariz y negó.

—No lo creo, no me gustan los lobos feroces.

Reí por su comentario, llevé las manos a mi cabeza y solté mi cabello. Cerré los ojos y me concentré en la canción. A pesar de estar en francés era fácil memorizar la letra y saber el significado, se repetía una y otra vez a lo largo de la sensual música.

Al final terminé haciendo un atrevido baile de prendas a mi marido, era tan extraño pensar en esa palabra: marido. Para mí sólo era Edward, MI Edward. Disfrutamos esa noche como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacíamos, nuestra fusión fue mágica, logré rozar con la punta de los dedos la espumosa y suave textura de las nubes para luego caer de aplomo en una espiral hasta arder insoportablemente en un infierno que al final me hacía sentir en paz.

No podía sentirme más feliz, plena y muy afortunada.

Ya teníamos poco más de un mes viviendo en nuestra hermosa casa, al siguiente día llegarían Alice y Jasper. Pensamos hospedarlos en nuestra casa, para que no pagaran la renta de un departamento, sería genial. Quería sorprender a Edward, para después hacerlo con los chicos, estaba un poco nerviosa por su reacción, pero tenía que decírselo de algún modo.

Me acerqué lentamente a Edward cuidando no hacer ruido ni tropezar en el intento, cuando estuve perfectamente detrás de él le puse enfrente la cajita verde que había comprado; levantó la vista del periódico y tomó el pequeño regalo.

— ¿Qué es esto?— preguntó sorprendido.

—Ábrelo y verás…— volteó a verme interrogante, con la mirada le indiqué que lo abriera.

Desató la cinta y deslizó la tapa hacia arriba lentamente. Tomó el contenido y lo alzó mostrándomelo como si yo nunca lo hubiera visto.

— ¿Es en serio?— preguntó con calma. Sonreí lo más que pude, asentí y traté de convencerlo con la mirada–. Bueno, esto… cambia un poco las cosas. Tendremos que planear varios asuntos y comprar algunas cosas. Pero…

Congelé mi enorme sonrisa y asentí mientras lo miraba, esperado que lo aprobara.

—Me parece genial— dijo al fin. Solté el aire de golpe y lo rodeé con mis brazos.

—Te amo— dije después de dejar un beso en su mejilla.

— ¿Cuándo quieres ir?

— ¿Ya?

—Okey— me dio un pequeño beso, fue por las llaves y salimos de casa.

—Bueno, tendremos que asignarle su espacio en casa, ¿dónde te parece más conveniente? ¿Crees que a los chicos les guste la idea? ¿Qué hay de Alice? ¿Qué dirá?— dijo rápidamente, al parecer la idea comenzaba a entusiasmarle.

— ¡Cálmate, Edward! Estoy segura de que ella enloquecerá, siempre quisimos uno— el sonrió y aparcó frente al establecimiento.

— ¿Es aquí?

—Sip.

Nos bajamos y yo me sentí como una pequeña niña. Me tomó de la mano y fuimos adentro.

—Hola, bienvenidos— dijo una amable señorita que estaba detrás de un pequeño escritorio a la entrada.

—Hola— contesté–. Queremos informarnos sobre qué requisitos ocupamos para llevarnos uno de sus perritos a casa.

— ¡Claro!— nos tendió un folleto a cada uno con la información del albergue. Luego nos explicó detalladamente los sencillos pasos de adopción y los requisitos. Cumplíamos con todos, sonreí ante la idea de mi primer perro… sería genial.

—Entonces… ¿podemos llevarnos uno?— pregunté entusiasmada.

—Por supuesto, sólo llenen éste pequeño cuestionario— nos tendió una hoja.

Después de cinco eternos minutos llegó una persona para darnos un tour por las jaulas de los animalitos. Entre un gran grupo de cachorros había uno que me llamó la atención casi instantáneamente. Era un siberiano negro con la carita más dulce y juguetona que había visto, tenía la mirada tierna en esos enormes ojos azules. Era una bola de pelos adorable.

— ¡Ese! ¡Ese!— dije apuntándolo y dando brinquitos de emoción. Me dieron al cachorro y dejé que me lamiera la cara.

–Aquí está su registro y cartilla. Ya está vacunado, desparasitado y bañado— dijo el chico encargado, entregándole a Edward un tríptico con la información del perrito.

—Hola, pequeña cosa adorable— le dije con voz melosa, Edward se rió y nos despedimos de las amables personas que nos atendieron.

—Creo que tendremos que usar esto— dijo Edward en cuanto subimos al auto, mostrándome el collar rojo que le había puesto en la cajita—. ¿Cómo le vas a poner?

—Mmm…— lo pensé por un momento, vi a mi bebé a la cara y se me ocurrió su nombre—. ¡Jaykie!

— ¿No suena cómo a… Jake?

—Sí, de hecho él tenía uno igual y, además, me recuerda a Jacob…, no sé por qué— dije para después hacerle mimos al perrito.

No tuve corazón para dejarlo afuera esa noche, Jaykie era mi bebé y no quería que le pasara algo o le diera miedo estar solito en el patio. Creo que no teníamos ni treinta minutos de habernos dormido cuando unas patitas inquietas comenzaron a rascar la puerta de la habitación. Al principio no le tomé mucha importancia y reprimí las ganas de ir a abrirle, pero cuando empezó a chillar desesperado se me partió el corazón.

—Edward, ¿estás dormido?

—Con la "suave" música de fondo del perro, desde luego que no— dijo con cierto tono de fastidio.

— ¿Podemos dejarlo entrar?

— ¿Qué? No, luego se va a hacer malcriado. No.

— ¿Por favor?

—No, Bella. Déjalo, al rato se le olvida— como si supiera lo que Edward había dicho, Jaykie comenzó a chillar más fuerte y desesperado.

— ¿Anda? Di que sí, sólo esta noche— escuchamos sus lamentos un breve momento y luego Edward suspiró.

—Está bien, ábrele la puerta.

Le di un beso en la mejilla, encendí la lámpara y salté de la cama. Abrí la puerta y Jaykie entró presuroso a la habitación.

—Te harás responsable de sus sorpresitas— sentenció Edward.

—Como usted ordene, mi capitán— hice un saludo militar y me metí en la cama.

Edward me dio mi beso de buenas noches y apagué la luz. En cuanto me acomodé para dormir sentí cómo Jaykie rascaba la cama por mi lado, intentando subir. Abrí los ojos automáticamente y comenzó a chillar de nuevo.

— ¿Edward?

—No, Bella, eso no; ya bastante tenemos con que esté aquí adentro.

—Pero…

—Déjalo.

Tras esperar un rato a que mi pequeño perrito se callara el hocico, cosa que obviamente no hizo, encendí la luz.

—Oh, vamos, ¿qué pasa Jaykie?— dije tomándolo en mis brazos.

—Bella, deja al perro. Recuerda que mañana temprano llega tu hermana— dijo Edward con voz ronca.

—Míralo— Edward abrió los ojos lentamente.

— ¿Qué tiene? Sigue siendo igual de perro que la última vez que lo vi— dijo con desdén.

— ¿Por favor?— dije haciendo el mejor puchero que pude, acerqué a Jaykie a mi cara y él dio un pequeño gemido—. ¿Ves? Él también lo pide, por favor— batí mis pestañas y continué con el chantaje. Edward entrecerró los ojos.

— ¿Por qué haces trampa? Sabes que cuando haces esa cara eres irresistible… está bien, se puede quedar. Pero sólo esta noche.

— ¡Sí! Gracias, mi amor. Eres un bombón— le di un beso y nos metí a la cama–. Dile buenas noches a papá, Jaykie— le dije al cachorro que más rápido que un rayo demandó su lugar a mi lado.

—Buenas noches, Bella— dijo Edward pasando su brazo por mi cintura.

— ¿Edward?— dije con reproche y él suspiró.

—Buenas noches, perro.

—Jaykie— corregí.

—"Jaykie".

Los tres quedamos profundamente dormidos poco tiempo después.

Aún no quería levantarme de la cama, estaba demasiado cómoda como para si quiera considerar ponerme de pie. Eché una pequeña mirada a la ventana, se filtraba mucha luz. Me removí un poco y sentí a Jaykie debajo de las sábanas, hecho una bola y pegado a mis piernas. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero fue poco; la puerta se abrió de golpe y un remolino arremetió al interior de la habitación.

— ¡Qué mala eres! ¡No fuiste por mí! ¿Por qué aún estás metida en la cama? ¿Tienes una idea de lo tarde que es?— dijo Alice con una estridente voz chillona.

—Dame cinco minutos más— murmuré apenas audible y tapándome la cara con las sábanas.

—Nada de eso ¡Ponte de pie!

Se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la cama y aterrizó justo sobre mi perro. Jaykie gritó, Alice gritó, sus gritos me despertaron de golpe y grité.

— ¿¡Qué le hiciste!?— grité hacia Alice mientras tomaba a mi bebé en brazos y lo apretujaba contra mí.

— ¿¡Que si qué le hice yo!? ¿¡Él me asustó a mí!?

Nos miramos un rato, el perro ya había silenciado sus gemidos y chillidos. Al rato le sonreí a la Pixie, dejé al perro a un lado y me lancé hacia ella para darle un caluroso abrazo.

—Lo siento. Me quedé dormida— me disculpé.

—De eso ya me di cuenta— nos separamos, ella vio a Jaykie y sonrió–. Así que… ¿un siberiano? ¡Hay pero si está hermoso!— dijo tomándolo en brazos y mimándolo.

Alice me dio un poco de tiempo para asearme mientras jugaba con el perrito en mi habitación. Fuimos a la cocina, Edward estaba preparando el desayuno y Jasper le ayudaba.

—Ya escuché que conociste a la mascota de Bella— dijo Edward divertido–. Es un mini monstruo— afirmó.

—Deja a mi bebé— le dije abrazándolo por la espalda–. Buenos días— le di un beso y me puse a apreciar su trabajo–. Wow, huele muy bien.

—Gracias— dijo complacido.

Ese día lo pasamos sirviendo de guía turística para nuestros nuevos y queridos inquilinos. Ya entrada la noche Alice y Jasper nos anunciaron que se irían a dar una vuelta por la ciudad para conocer los bares y antros, y que se quedarían en un motel para no molestarnos en la madrugada, a pesar de que cada uno tenía una copia de las llaves de la casa. Los dejamos hacer lo que les diera la gana con tal de que la pasaran bien.

Edward salió a comprar pasteles, helados y frituras porque, según él, harían falta en nuestra dieta y porque se le habían antojado. Aproveché su salida para prepararle una sorpresa. Hice un camino de velas hasta nuestra habitación y puse música instrumental suave de fondo mientras yo esperaba usando uno de los regalos de boda que Rosalie y Tanya me habían comprado.

Cuando entró parecía que había corrido un maratón, estaba ansioso y sonriente.

—Hola— dije seductora mientras me ponía de pie para que admirara mi traje, casi se le salen los ojos al verme.

Traía puesto un "disfraz" de colegiala que constaba de una diminuta faldita a cuadros color café claro y guinda, un liguero blanco y zapatos cerrados con punta y tacón de aguja; la blusa era un top abotonado y amarrado en el busto, con manga corta y una pequeña corbatita guida; me peiné con dos coletas altas y jugaba inocentemente con una paleta de dulce. Miré el reloj y dirigí una mirada pretenciosa hacia él. Eran casi las 2 de la madrugada.

—Buenos días… Mr. Cullen— sonrió y se acercó lentamente a mí.

—Buenos días… señorita Cullen— dijo él. Reí y me tomó por la cintura haciéndome girar y caer sobre la cama.

Nuestros movimientos sobre el otro se volvieron urgentes en el momento menos pensado, nuestras manos se desdibujaron buscando aquel preciado contacto que nos prometía un cántico de suspiros y gemidos desiguales. Mi disfraz quedó esparcido por la habitación, al igual que la ropa de Edward; con una mirada de infinito amor, casi como un tatuaje de fuego en mi alma, penetró mi ser, llenándome, envolviéndome, haciéndome enloquecer de amor.

Lento, profundo, rápido, superficial. El ritmo lo marcábamos al son de nuestros gemidos, al movimiento de nuestros cuerpos encontrándose en cada embestida, con nuestras manos temerarias y las caricias delirantes que no se hicieron esperar.

Esa lucha campal creo que difícilmente la podré olvidar.

Ahora estaba sumamente feliz, recostada sobre el pecho de mi marido, esperando a que amaneciera para pasar el día al lado de mi esposo, mi hermana y mi cuñado, y llegara el siguiente día para ir a mi primer día de clases en la universidad.

En ese momento no podía ser más feliz, tenía al hombre de mi vida a mi lado y un futuro prometedor a la vuelta de un nuevo día.

.

BY: VICKO TEAM EC

.

.

POR FIIIIIIIIN! TERMINAMOS!

Fue un camino maravilloso! Gracias por el apoyo que le dieron a mi bebé. Que aunque ya tenía dos años lo siguieron fielmente hasta el final!

Gracias!

Aún espero que mis gasparines se atrevan a hacer acto de presencia con un coment... Vamos! Es el final, en serio no tienen nada qué decir? No cobro y no muerdo! jijiji

Caso contrario, gracias a:

* Merce: Que me incentivó a venir acá (la vdd dio mucha lata ¬¬... pero gracias a sus múltiples quejas terminé acá con ustedes ^^) T.A.!

* Aliena: Mi Ali! SIEMPRE al pie del cañón y comentando en todos los capis. Te quiero!

* .gi: Gracias por hacerte presente! Se aprecia muchísimo tu tiempo!

lesli.d: Gracias por acompañarme!

* Narraly: Cortitos y precisos! Siempre! Gracias por apoyarme, leerme y aguantarme!

* : Gracias por leerme!

* SILMO: Mami de mi vida! Te amo, lo sabes! Gracias por TODO!

* .146: Gracias por tu tiempo en leerme.

* ISACOBO: Gracias por regalarme un espacio y leerme.

* Esmeralda C: Gracias por leerme! Ves? Ya terminamos! jajajaja Besos, linda!

* Javiitaah Hale D' Cullen: Gracias!

* Anira Cullen: jajajaja... amé tu rr, me hiciste reír con tu expresión. Gracias.

* kimjim: Gracias por leerme y por tus comentarios!

* vanpirita: Gracias!

* jhanulita: Gracias, gracias!

*Guest: Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer.

Y a todos mis fantasmitas gasparines! GRACIAS!

Nos leemos en la próxima!

Besos de bombón

;D

.

.

.


	31. OUT TAKE I

.

.

BUENOS DÍAS MR. CULLEN

OUT TAKE I

ANIVERSARIO

.

.

**BELLA POV **

_Viernes 16 de abril_, pensaba una y otra vez.

Tenía mil ideas, mil maneras, y ninguna me había convencido; ahora, aquí estaba, con la fecha encima y sin saber qué hacer. Tenía varias rutas de escape, pero todas seguían sin convencerme.

Estaba en mi casa esperando a que las chicas llegaran al rescate. No tenía ni idea de qué podía estar tramando Edward, no me preocupaba, sería espectacular igual que siempre. Lo importante, y preocupante, era yo y mis complicadas no—decisiones.

Estaba sentada en el piso pensando qué iba a hacer cuando el timbre sonó impaciente.

— ¡Ya voy! — grité, abrí y frente a mí estaban tres sonrisas inquisidoras–. Hola, chicas.

— ¡Hola! — contestaron al unísono y muy contentas.

Cuando la puerta se cerró la tortura de Alice comenzó.

El plan que ellas tenían maquinado parecía bueno, pero no terminaba de convencerme. Entre las tres tomaron decisiones mientras la duende hacía lo suyo con el maquillaje, varios productos para la piel y el cabello; después de algunas horas terminó.

Me miré en el espejo por enésima vez e inspeccioné cada detalle; todo parecía perfecto, pero no terminaba de convencerme…, ¿y si no le gustaba a Edward?

—Ya deja de escudriñarte y termina de ponerte el vestido— me regañó Rose.

—Es que…— traté de protestar.

— ¡Nada! Ponte el vestido y calla— dijo Alice tendiéndome la prenda.

—Bella, te juro que si fuera hombre ya habría enloquecido— dijo Tanya tomándome por los hombros y viéndome a través del espejo–. Te vez… espectacular.

—Es verdad— dijeron Alice y Rose en perfecta sincronía.

—Está bien— dije agachando levemente la cabeza y sonrojándome un poco. Las chicas me ayudaron a acomodar la tela del vestido y sujetaron las cintas que lo mantenían en su lugar.

Era color azul cielo, hasta el piso, con escote en V y poco profundo; con tirantes anchos, de una tela fresca y caída, las cintas formaban un moño al frente y era tan largo que cubría por completo los zapatos de tacón negros y puntiagudos.

—Recuerda que tienes que soltar ésta— dijo Alice poniendo mi mano sobre la horquilla que dejaría caer suelto mi cabello cuando llegara el momento.

—Okey— el timbre sonó. Ellas dieron brincos de emoción y yo tragué en seco.

Bajamos en formación perfecta. Tanya corrió a abrir y una gran sombra apareció en la puerta.

—Señorita Bella Swan— dijo Emmett haciendo una reverencia. Traía puesto un traje obscuro y una corbata de corazones de colores–. Seré su chofer esta noche— dijo en tono distinguido y servicial.

— ¡No seas payaso!— dijo Tanya y le dio un manotazo. Todas nos echamos a reír.

—Gracias, Em—murmuré sinceramente.

— ¡Cuñadita!— Emmett corrió, me abrazó y me levantó del piso–. Estás bien bonita— dijo emocionado mientras me daba vueltas.

— ¡Déjala la vas a romper, bruto!— gritó Alice. Emmett me bajó.

—Adiós, chicas— dije entre risas.

—Suerte— dijeron al unísono. Em me tendió su brazo y me guió hasta la puerta trasera del volvo de Edward.

—Quiero ir enfrente— dije volteándolo a ver.

—Mi jefe me dio instrucciones muy precisas de que…— dijo muy profesional.

—Haré que tu jefe te despida si no me haces caso— interrumpí.

—Lo que usted diga, señorita— dijo con pánico sobreactuado y me abrió la puerta de enfrente.

Durante todo el camino intenté "sacarle la sopa" pero no logré que me dijera nada. Me llevó por un camino que casi no recordaba, pero que me pareció un poco familiar. Nos bajamos en un pequeño espacio entre el bosque, la camioneta de Emmett estaba ahí. Me llevó a pie por un buen tramo de bosque, luego vimos unas pequeñas lucecitas.

—Debe continuar sola, madame— dijo haciendo una reverencia.

—Supongo que le debo sus honorarios.

—No se preocupe, mi lady.

—Gracias— dije abrazándolo. Me levantó levemente, se despidió y se fue.

Caminé por el lindo camino de velas, terminaban en una espesa maleza, me abrí paso y me encontré con algo espectacular. Estaba en el claro al que Edward me había llevado varias veces, sólo que ésta vez habíamos tomado un camino alternativo. Había faroles de papel por doquier. Al centro estaban: un gran farol rojo en forma de corazón, una mesita con dos copas, una botella de vino y lo más importante…, Edward. Él usaba un pantalón negro, una camiseta lisa debajo de su camisa desabotonada, su cabello alborotado le daba un toque encantador y sexy.

—Hola— dije con mi tonta sonrisa tatuada al rostro.

—Hola, hermosa— dijo sonriendo de manera deslumbrante—. ¿Brindamos?— dijo descorchando la botella. Me acerqué a él, me tendió una copa y sirvió la suya.

—Por la felicidad— dije alzando la mía.

—Por ti— dijo él. Chocamos las copas y le dimos un sorbo al vino.

—Llegaste justo a tiempo— dijo contento.

— ¿A tiempo para qué?

—Para media noche.

— ¿En serio?

—Sí— miró su reloj y alzó las cejas–. Wow.

— ¿Qué?— pregunté curiosa.

—6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1… ¡Feliz aniversario!— dijo dándome un caluroso abrazo para después fundirnos en un beso—. Ven— me tendió la mano y yo se la di gustosa.

Me mostró el gran corazón, por un lado decía "Te amo" y del otro "Ed y Bells". Estaba suspendido por un pequeño hilo, lo soltamos y juntos vimos cómo se elevó.

— ¡Qué bonito!— dije emocionada. El rió y me dio un beso en la frente.

—Los chicos vendrán a soltar los demás. Pero nosotros ya nos vamos— asentí un poco nerviosa y nos fuimos del claro.

Edward me llevó a la cabaña. Cuando entramos encendió el estéreo de la sala y la canción que había hecho para mí sonó. En la mesita de centro había un enorme arreglo de flores y al centro un montón de flores blancas formaban un curioso y lindo perrito.

—Ouw, que lindo ¡Gracias!— dije colgándome de su cuello y llenándolo de besos.

—Sé que quieres un perrito, pero no puedes por la alergia de Mary. Así que…— sonreí y prácticamente me lo comí a besos. El perrito de flores era genial, había sido un detalle hermoso.

Nuestro beso fue subiendo de tono, Edward comenzó a encaminarnos a la habitación. Cuando abrió la puerta se separó para que pudiera ver lo que había: al centro de la cama estaba un lindo decorado con sábanas formando un corazón y en medio tenía pétalos de rosa.

— ¿Edward?— pregunté con la voz un poco temblorosa. Tomé su mano y la llevé al moño de mi vestido—. Abre tu regalo— dije sonrojada.

El alzó una ceja incrédulo, asentí y apreté los ojos cuando sentí que hacía lo que le había pedido.

La tela azul se deslizó con una tortuosa lentitud a través de mi piel, cada segundo que continuaba por su camino me estremecía y entre más quedaba al descubierto, me sentía más nerviosa. Cuando por fin cayó al suelo esperé un momento, abrí los ojos, agaché la mirada, moví mis pies fuera de la trampa que era el vestido en el suelo y solté la horquilla de mi cabello; una cascada ondulada y rebelde cayó sobre mis hombros. Lentamente alcé la vista; Edward estaba sentado en la cama, con los ojos casi saliendo de sus cuencas y la mandíbula desencajada.

— ¿Qué?— pregunté con pánico.

— ¡WOW!— dijo apenas con aliento.

Cuando su vista se conectó con la mía supe que estaba más que encantado. Tenía esa mirada obscura que sólo hacía cuando estábamos juntos. Una sonrisa triunfal escapó de mis labios y la seguridad regresó.

— ¿Te gusta?— él no contestó, seguía embobado viéndome—. ¿Edward?— me vio a la cara, me dio risa su apariencia, poco le faltaba para babear.

— ¿Eh? — preguntó distraído.

—Que si te gusta.

—Ajá— dijo asintiendo mecánicamente. Me acerqué lentamente a él. Cuando estuve enfrente se abalanzó sobre mí y me hizo caer sobre la cama—. Me encanta— dijo y después me devoró la boca a besos–. Gracias por el regalo, me encanta— reí y comenzamos con nuestra interminable lucha debajo de las sábanas.

**EDWARD POV**

Y aquí estábamos, una vez más, envueltos en éxtasis puro y total, buscando el ritmo perfecto que nos llevaría al borde de la locura; no había mejor adicción que ella. Llegó el momento en el que creí haber enloquecido, pero ¿quién no?

Al principio me extrañó un poco su actitud, pero cuando me pidió que deshiciera el moño de su vestido sentí emoción igual que cuando era niño y me daban un regalo que yo sabía que al terminar con la envoltura lo de adentro sería genial. Y así fue.

Bella tenía puesto un conjunto de lencería muy lindo, con encajes y varios moñitos: un corsé negro, con cintas blancas al frente con un moño al final, en la parte inferior tenía liguero; usaba unas medias negras, que estaba seguro no habían sobrevivido, de seguro terminaron rotas en algún lado; también tenía puestos unos sexys tacones de charol negro. Luego el detalle del cabello… esa melena rebelde la hacía lucir muy gutural. Se veía endemoniadamente espectacular, provocativa y sexy. Me cegó al instante.

La noción del tiempo parecía no importar, verla así: entregada, amorosa, delicada, dulce pero a la vez atrevida; me hacía desfallecer de amor una y otra vez. Nunca había tenido un primer aniversario, pero ese fue excelente y dudo que cualquier otro lo superara. Sólo nosotros sabíamos cómo, cuándo y dónde hacer que rogáramos que el tiempo se detuviera y nos dejara encapsulados en nuestro amor.

Los rastros del amanecer nos indicaron que era suficiente y que debíamos dormir un poco. Esperé a que Bella se quedara dormida para verla por un rato, era encantadora. No me cansaba de ella, ese día más que nunca estaba seguro de que ella era la única dueña de la reliquia que guardaba con tanto celo en un rincón de mi habitación: el anillo de compromiso Cullen.

Ella era tan especial que no sabía cómo ni cuándo dárselo. Bella merecía mi mejor plan. Por ahora me dejaría envolver en sueños con ella, mientras dormíamos exhaustos en la habitación de nuestra cabaña.

.

.

BY: VICKO TEAM EC

Éste out take se ubica dentro de la historia, en su primer aniversario de noviazgo, cuando aún Bella estudiaba en Forks y Edward era su profesor.

Besos de bombón!

.

.


	32. OUT TAKE II

.

.

BUENOS DÍAS MR. CULLEN

OUTTAKE II

VIDA

.

.

**BELLA POV**

Seis años de "feliz matrimonio". Nadie, nunca, dijo que sería fácil; estar casada con Edward era un sueño, pero también un arduo trabajo diario en el que aprendía a conocerlo, a amarlo, a comprenderlo. Por más que pude saber de él antes de la boda, cada día aprendía a su lado sobre sus nuevas facetas y sobre lo que podíamos llegar a hacer juntos. Y hablando sobre facetas, en ese justo momento no estábamos en una muy buena que digamos.

— ¡Edward, ya! ¡Déjate de lo mismo!

— ¿Lo mismo? ¿¡Yo!? ¡Pero si eres tú la que está distinta! De un tiempo acá te has vuelto fría, distante, poco tierna… no eres en nada parecida a la Bella de la que yo me enamoré— espetó Edward con ímpetu.

—Edward… ¡entiende! No puedo ser la misma, antes no tenía tantas responsabilidades, no tenía que estudiar como loca hasta entrada la madrugada, no debía preocuparme por conseguir un empleo, ni de buscar una empresa que me permita hacer mi estancia— respondí en el mismo tono enfadado que él.

—Sabes que no es necesario que trabajes— lo miré incrédula, él sabía perfectamente lo que pensaba acerca de eso. No me había matado estudiando tantos años para terminar metida en una casa de ama de casa—. No te estoy pidiendo nada fuera del otro mundo. Sólo quiero salir a cenar con MI esposa, ¿es eso tan grave?

— ¡No quiero! Además, ya te dije que me da lo mismo cenar aquí y no le encuentro sentido a salir.

—Éste es el sentido— dijo mostrándome la mano en la que descansaba su argolla de matrimonio, luego alzó mi mano y alzo ambos anillos a la altura de mi rostro. Cada vez estábamos más y más molestos.

—Pues ese "sentido" es sólo un trozo de papel que puede dejar de significar algo en cualquier momento— solté de golpe, sin reflexionar lo que había dicho hasta que era demasiado tarde.

Una mirada taciturna se instaló en las encendidas esmeraldas de Edward, me soltó la mano y dejó caer la suya lentamente. Pude ver la desilusión y el dolor tatuados en sus ojos. Había actuado impulsivamente, no medí mis palabras, me sentía terriblemente mal.

—Edward, no…

—Olvídalo— dijo con profunda tristeza. Rompiendo mi corazón por la pena que me embargaba.

Caminó fuera de la habitación, fui tras él, abrí mi boca un par de veces pero no dije ni una sola palabra. ¿Cómo podría reparar el daño?, ¿cómo rogarle que perdonara a mi estúpida bocota? Su teléfono celular sonó, dio media vuelta y regresó por él a la habitación. Me quedé totalmente paralizada, para cuando pasó de nuevo a mi lado ya había contestado; él se fue de largo, sin siquiera mirarme, como si no estuviera ahí. Me lo tenía muy merecido, Edward sólo trataba de consentirme, de ser el hombre romántico y detallista que me conquistó y yo… sólo le pagaba con silencios, indiferencias, noches frías y monótonas.

Edward no lo merecía, yo no lo merecía a él. Le había dado prioridad a mi carrera, dejándolo en segundo término, mandando al carajo muchos momentos a su lado. Había tomado malas decisiones que ahora recaían en mi conciencia y me taladraban los sentidos. Habíamos luchado muy duro para poder estar juntos, habíamos hecho un sueño realidad al casarnos y todo parecía un cuento de hadas cuando tuvimos nuestra casa, la cual compartimos hasta que Alice y Jasper decidieron vivir juntos antes de casarse.

Cuando sentí el cuello de mi blusa empapado por el llanto decidí ir tras él, necesitaba pedirle perdón, rogarle porque me ayudara a ser la misma de antes, su Bella, su esposa, su amor…, su mujer. Desde que descubrí que estaba loca y perdidamente enamorada de él deseé estar toda la vida a su lado, no quería que eso cambiara jamás, no lo permitiría. Fui a paso lento hacia la sala, conforme me iba acercando podía escuchar más claramente su voz, me detuve en la entrada y me dediqué a observarlo hasta que sus palabras me calaron profundamente.

— ¡Lo sé, Emmett, lo sé! Pero no entiendo qué es lo que la tiene tan cambiada, he llegado a pensar que me oculta algo… ¡No! Por supuesto que no, Emmett. Ella nunca sería capaz de engañarme. Pero… en verdad, siento que me oculta algo, tal vez algo que le pasó…— mis lágrimas salieron en silenciosos raudales, él se sentía traicionado, pero hasta en el momento más difícil creía y confiaba en mí. Fue ahí que me di cuenta de que lo amaba más que nunca y que eso no cambiaría jamás–. En serio, hermano. No sé qué pasa, odio discutir con Bella— dijo con tanta tristeza que me conmovió hasta el alma–. No, no lo hice. No pude convencerla, ¡demonios! Pensé que estábamos preparados, que podríamos sellar nuestro amor con una linda ceremonia, frente a la mirada de Dios y de todos ustedes— ahí el mundo se vino a mis pies. Edward sólo quería sorprenderme, pedirme matrimonio de nuevo y yo lo había echado a perder, me odié por ser tan tonta–. No sabes lo mucho que me dolió cuando me insinuó que debíamos separarnos. Lo peor de todo es que… pienso que tal vez tenga razón— dijo con voz estrangulada. No pude más, salí despavorida de la sala y de la casa.

Caminé sin rumbo fijo hasta el atardecer, cuando regresé a casa Edward no estaba. Me di una larga ducha y mientras pensaba detenidamente todo lo que habíamos dicho y hecho; tomé una desgarradora decisión. En cuanto salí me recosté, llorando amargamente hasta que me quedé dormida.

Desperté con el suave mormullo de la alarma de mi celular, lo había puesto debajo de mi almohada. Me cambié mientras veía a Edward dormir, tomé una pequeña maleta y dejé sobre el buró la nota que había escrito la noche anterior. Ahí había dejado plasmadas las palabras más dolorosas que pude haber escrito:

_Edward:_

_Estamos pasando por una difícil etapa en nuestro matrimonio. No te lo había dicho pero… tengo tres semanas libres en la universidad. Cuando regrese haré un par de meses de estancia empresarial y me graduaré. Bueno, la última parte ya la sabías._

_Hemos pasado por muchas cosas en los últimos dos años, nuestra relación ha cambiado muchísimo y estoy cansada de tanto discutir. No quiero hacernos más daño._

_Creo que lo mejor es distanciarnos un tiempo._

_Tenemos que pensar qué es lo que realmente queremos, qué esperamos para el futuro y si en verdad vale la pena seguir adelante con todo esto._

_Me iré a la cabaña, en Forks. Yo también meditaré nuestra situación._

_Te esperaré dos semanas, si al final de esos catorce días hay algo que quieras decir…, estaré esperando._

_Si no vas…, entenderé a la perfección tu respuesta y regresaré a ultimar detalles._

_Bella._

Con un cansado suspiro llegué a la cabaña después de un eterno viaje. Entré al baño a despejarme y sólo conseguí sentirme peor. No podía darme el lujo de derrumbarme, no ahora, no ahí, no así. Tenía que aclarar mi mente y saber qué era lo que haría. Por el momento me permití llorar por absolutamente todo. Puse mi rostro entre mis manos y dejé salir con ahínco aquel torbellino de emociones que me consumía. Veía el tiempo pasar lento y tortuoso, una hora tras otra.

— ¿Bella?— no sentí el momento en el que él abrió la puerta.

Alcé el rostro empapado en llanto, Edward se acercó a zancadas, me puso de pie y me rodeó con sus brazos.

—Lo siento, perdóname— ¿él me pedía perdón? ¿A mí? ¿No debería ser yo la que rogara su perdón?–. No pude dejar pasar el tiempo, en cuanto me di cuenta de que no estabas salí a buscarte. No concibo mi vida sin ti, así que no dejaré que te vayas. Vamos a luchar juntos por salir de ésta— prometió apretando más su agarre, cosa que agradecí infinitamente. Sus palabras vinieron como calma en medio de la tempestad y no pude más que llorar con más fuerza–. Ya, no te pongas así. Mejor habla conmigo, dime lo que sientes— dijo taladrando mis ojos con su mirada enamorada y preocupada.

Mi voz se atoró en algún lugar de mi cuerpo, me dediqué a verlo un momento, luego apunté hacia la puerta del baño.

Edward entró al cuarto de baño, no escuché el más mínimo movimiento, ni un jadeo, una exclamación… nada. Salió con una mueca indescriptible en su rostro y el motivo de mi llanto entre sus manos.

—Bella… tú…

—Estoy embarazada— dije con voz estrangulada.

—Te amo— dijo con devoción, luego se acercó a mí y me alzó en brazos–. Te amo, Bella. Te amo— repetía con felicidad y una gran sonrisa en sus labios–. Pero… ¿por qué lloras, amor?

—Porque me siento muy mal por haberte hecho daño, porque me sentí un monstruo cuando le dijiste a Emmett que querías pedirme matrimonio de nuevo mientras yo lo echaba todo a perder…, y porque soy la mujer más feliz del mundo— dije entre espasmos de llanto.

—Olvídalo, ya no importa. Ahora importa el presente… y el futuro— dijo acariciando mi vientre con ternura.

—Te amo— le dije aún sin poder creer que pronto seríamos una familia.

Sonrió deslumbrante, con delicadeza besó mis labios y nos guió a la más dulce de las locuras. Sus manos desaparecieron cualquier barrera que se interpusiera entre nosotros, sus labios recorrieron con devoción cada centímetro de mi ser; sus caricias eran tan nobles, tan delicadas y dulces que me provocaban el llanto de felicidad pura; sus palabras de amor sólo venían a reafirmarme que estaba en el lugar perfecto para mí, que entre sus brazos podía vivir con plenitud y que estar unida a él era el mejor de los remedios a cualquier mal y el confort más grande de mi alma. Con nuestras respiraciones erráticas, nuestros cuerpos entrelazados y la más profunda mirada de amor, me hizo una declaración que profesaba su gran amor por mí.

—Nunca dudes que te amo. Eres el amor de mi vida. Y ahora, con nuestro hijo, me haces el hombre más feliz. Te amo, mi Bella, mi amor— dijo entre susurros entrecortados. Fue entonces cuando un par de lágrimas bajaron por mis mejillas, nuestros labios se fundieron en un intenso beso y logramos sumergirnos en la gloria; con una explosión de sensaciones y un sentimiento de amor tatuado con fervor en lo más profundo de nuestras almas. Me recosté sobre su pecho, mientras él acariciaba mi espalda.

—Me da mucho gusto que me dejes estar estas dos semanas contigo— dijo amorosamente, sonreí y me dio un suave beso–. Me encanta verte sonreír— aduló sonriente.

—Es por tu culpa— murmuré, rió bajito y me acomodé mejor entre sus brazos.

—Tenemos que avisarle a Alice que será tía— dijo emocionado, sonreí, ya podía imaginarla planeando todo para recibirlo y lo efusiva y sentimental que se pondría.

—Y Esme…, y a Rose— recordé.

— ¡A todos! — dijo él sonriendo–. Bella…

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Te quieres casar de nuevo conmigo?— sonreí abiertamente, alcé mi rostro y lo besé lentamente.

—Por supuesto que sí— murmuré sobre sus labios. Edward rió y yo llevé mis manos a su cabello para acariciarlo.

—No sabe lo feliz que me hace escucharla decir eso, Señorita Swan— ahora fue mi turno de reír.

—Soy señora, Mr. Cullen— dije mostrando mis anillos.

—Oh, lo siento. Señora Swan.

—Cullen— corregí.

—Señora Cullen— dijo y me besó comenzando con un eterno juego de pasión.

Mi mente viajó al pasado y reviví cada uno de los momentos que vivimos juntos. No cabía duda de que el destino nos había puesto en el mismo camino y que mi lugar era indudablemente entre los brazos de mi amado esposo: Mr. Cullen.

.

.

BY: VICKO TEAM EC

Y bueno, un vistazo al futuro de nuestros queridos protagonistas.

Gracias por todo

Besos de bombón

.

.


End file.
